My time to shine
by Miny19
Summary: This is the same story that use to called " Flirt".Spencer has always been in her little sister's shadow, but after her sister tells her to live a little, Spencer mets Ashley and begins to shine
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a new story. Of course It's about Spashley, because Spashley is awesome. It's kind of a rough to please be gentle. I will read reviews and take them into consideration, so if you have any questions or comments please choose to do so.

I do not own anything besides my characters and the story line.

Enjoy.

_Chapter One_

Have you ever felt out of place? Like so uncomfortable that you wish that you were invisible, but then you realize that people already see you as invisible so it wouldn't matter? Well that is the feeling that I have right now. I'm at a party where no one even knows that I exist while my hotter but younger sister Tonya is off being the life of the party. That's right my younger sister is the Tonya Carlin, you might not be able to tell that we are related due to the fact that Tonya is blessed in the looks department. Long blonde hair, killer body, decent size rack ( a full C cup)!, and a great personality, pretty much my sister is every teenage boy's wet dream.

Now I am not exactly saying that I'm an ugly duckling, I mean I think I'm an all right looking girl. I'm a cheerleader so I guess I'm in shape kind of, I have the same golden hair as my sister but somehow her hair just seems more glamorous than mine, and as my sister has told me thousands of times, I posses sparkling blue eyes that will make anyone swoon. But anyway that doesn't matter, right now I'm sitting on the couch between some college party between some nerd that keeps trying to talk to me and some frat guy that smells like beer, cheap cologne, and vomit. I get up and decided to persuade my sister to go home. I walk over to find my making out with her college boyfriend Kip Ryder, my sister is only a junior and she's dating as frat boy. I remember the day that she ran into my room in an outfit that mom and dad would not approve of.

She kept telling me that she met this great guy at TGIF, and he was her waiter. Kip seems great, as great as he can be when we only speak about two words to each other when he notices me. He's very good looking, has a great tan, and my little sister is crazy about him. Now, the age difference was an issue with me at first but mom and dad find him a great catch. Anyway, I slightly tap my sister on the shoulder and she puts up one finger signaling me to give her one minute, but at the rate that they are going, if I don't interrupt now, my sister will be upstairs and I will have to wait several hours , so I tap her again causing her to get irritated.

"Yes, Spencer?" my sister asks me as Kip puts his arms around her waist.

"Do you think that it is possible that we can go home now? I'm starting to get tired."

"Come on Spence, it's only eleven and I don't have to home until two, because I am with my cool but responsible sister. Enjoy this while you can."

"But I mean I don't know anyone here so how can I enjoy myself?"

" Kip, honey can you give me a minute please, I need to talk to my sister."

My sister then quickly grabs me and pulls me outside of the party. I can tell that I was going to get a long speech about my behavior right now. Sometimes I think that she was suppose to be the older sister when we have these moments. " Spencer Ann Carlin, you are telling me that you are at a party with hot single college girls and tons of beer and you can't enjoy yourself?" That's right, If I did not mention it before, I'm gay. And no, not I'm really happy gay, but as in I'm a full lesbian. Shocking I know, but if you really knew me it wouldn't be a surprise. My parents said they knew since I was little, and my sister said she knew when I wouldn't play doctor with any guys and only girls. Anyway, let's get back to me trying to leave this party.

"Well, you know that the party life isn't really me."

"It could be if you gave it a chance. Its kinda like what they say in science class about animals adapting to different environments. You have to stop being such a home body and start enjoying life."

"But Tonya..."

"Listen, I'm sick of the bullshit, I will not be embarrassed by you and have Kip think that my sister is a total freak, which will have him thinking that I am a freak." Another thing about my sister, she can be a bitch. If the sun doesn't set in the right place so what she can shine, all hell would break lose. " Now I am going back in there and you will meet some new people whether you like it or not." She walks back inside to do god knows what with her boyfriend. If I were smart, I would have brought my car instead of riding with Kip and Tonya, so now I'm stuck here until they decide to leave. Great, the story of my life.

I checked my surroundings and I saw what I usually always see whenever I go to these parties that I am forced to attend. People doing stupid stunts on the front lawn, getting wasted and the occasionally person puking their guts out. I just keep counting down the time, three more hours and this will all over. I spot a bench on the porch and take a seat hoping that is if I stay out here that time will fly by. I check my phone, no missed calls, no new messages, not even new notifications on my Facebook page. Wow, it's official my social life sucks beyond repair. As I keep checking my phone, a dark shadow was cast upon me, I looked up hoping that I wasn't getting approached by yet another drunken frat boy who wouldn't even hold a conversation whether he was drunk or sober, I was however surprised to see a girl not much taller than me. Her hair was black and long with bangs that covered her eyebrows. She wore a simple black and white t shirt, dark jeans, black and white converse sneakers.

" So let me guess, you're out here sulking because your dick of a boyfriend is in there getting wasted while some stupid slut is rubbing his junk." She says shifting her weight from foot to foot.

" Excuse me?" I ask simply out of confusion. I knew for her to make that kind of assumption, she had to be pretty cocky.

" A pretty blonde party girl sitting outside by herself while a kick ass party is going on inside. The only thing that could make you look like you're ready to go home is guy."

I chuckle at her prediction, I was anything but a party girl nor did I have a boyfriend.

" Well, although your assumption seems pretty interesting, you're really off."

" How off am I then?"

"By a long shot. It's more like I'm stuck here until my sister and her boyfriend decide to leave." I say look at her face. I must say that she was very attractive, I'm sure that any guy would roll over to have a chance with her.

" Harsh, is she a barbie like you?"

"She's more like Prom queen/Malibu barbie."

" Wow, every guys wet dream basically."

" Pretty much. However, she does already come with her Malibu Ken doll." She chuckles at my response and takes a seat. She sticks out her hand that is accessorized with tons of black and white plastic bracelets.

" Carmen Sanchez. Artist and common party goer." As she introduces herself, I take her hand and shake it lightly, giving her my best Carlin smile.

"Spencer Carlin, the girl who hates parties." I say letting go of her hand.

" Spencer. Not really much of a barbie name."

" Well my parents were expecting a boy but they got me and where just too busy to change my name to anything else."

" I like it, it's kind of gives you an edge. So, if you're not much of a party person, why come here?"

" Well my sister begged me to come with her so that she could have a later curfew, seeing that I am the oldest and most responsible."

" Hold up, you're little sister talked you into coming here? I thought you were suppose to control her."

" I thought so too, but when my sister was born someone told her that the world she be her's and now she believes that and gets whatever she wants."

" Harsh. So when you're not being dragged to parties, what do you do for fun?"

" I like to keep to myself actually. I have a couple of close friends that I hang out with but nothing really special."

" Boring!" Carmen states jokingly, I laugh and give her a small push. For some reason, Carmen stopped laughing and looked at me. It wasn't so much that she looked at me, It's how she looked at me, like I was a piece of meat or something. " Come on, let me show you how to really enjoy the party." she holds her hand out waiting for me to take it, I look at it for a moment. I then decide that it would be better than sitting on the porch all night, so I grabbed her hand and followed the trail she was taking us. As we enter the party, I few people recognize Carmen, mostly guys and a few girls greet her. She stops at the cooler, handing me a beer, I don't usually drink but I take it, just to be courtesy. She pops the caps off of our drinks and begins to chug down her beer, as I continue to take little sips, knowing that I would probably have to end up driving home.

" Why don't you relax and enjoy yourself? Maybe you would like to dance?" Carmen asks me while dancing to the beat.

" I'm not really a big dancer." Liar, I tell myself. I'm actually a great dancer but I hate dancing with people I don't know.

" Come on, one little dance and you can go back to being a wallflower."

" Fine but only one dance." I say as I take another sip of my beer, leaving it on the table that was right behind me. Suddenly, a song that I actually liked came on, and I knew I had to dance.

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
>Makes a man go (whistles)<br>That's the way they all come through like (whistles)_

I start dancing trying to loosen up, but I still try and keep a low profile by just moving my feet a little bit.

_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles)  
>That's the way she come through like (whistles)<em>

_Cause I just set them up_  
><em>Just set them up<em>  
><em>Just set them up to knock them down<em>  
><em>Cause I just set them up<em>  
><em>Just set them up<em>  
><em>Just set them up to knock them down<em>

Carmen notices the way I am dancing and decides to dance closer to me holding my hips closer, grinding her pelvic area against mine. I close my eyes feeling the rhythm and grind back in retaliation. I know that Carmen is probably shocked at the way I am dancing

" I didn't think that you could move like that barbie" she says in my ear, to make sure that I can hear what she is saying. That only gave me more reason to show her what I was working with as I began to dance more.

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent _

_without leaving my fingerprints out_

_Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
>How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out<br>Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

I grind more into Carmen dancing more provocative than ever, at one point I forgot that she was there, that I was even at the party. At the point, it was just me, the music, and the dance floor. I turn around, and dance against Carmen, using her as more of a prop than a dance partner. My body sways to the music, as my ass moves across her pelvic area over and over again, I could tell that she couldn't keep up with me, due to the fact that she stumbles a few times trying to hold her balance. When the song changes, I turn to look at Carmen who was clearly out of breath.

" Trying to kill Spencer?" She asks as she wipes the sweat off of her forehead.

" What? Afraid you can't keep up with a barbie like me?" I asks with sarcasm in my voice. She then gives me a smile in return.

" I'm gonna use the bathroom for a minute. Will you be okay if I leave you alone?"

" Well I was fine before we started talking. I think I can handle myself." With that said, Carmen excuses herself trying to find the bathroom. I move away from the dance floor and head back to the spot I was previously at. I noticed that my drink was still there and decided that it would be okay to drink, that was until it was snatched out of my hand by a person who was standing behind me. I turn around getting ready to tell of the person who took away my drink, only be left speechless. There she was, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She wasn't much taller than me, maybe an inch shorter. Her skin was tan, and not Jersey Shore fake tan, but a natural California tan. Her eyes were like chocolate pools that could only pull you in deeper the more than you stared. I looked down only to be met by a body that could stop traffic, Her abs were killer and sculpted to perfection to as she peaked out of her black midriff tank top which went well with the short jean skirt that barely left anything to the imagination. On any other girl, this would look trashy, but on her it only showed her beauty more.

" Not a smart move there Blondie. Haven't you watched enough lifetime movies to know that you can get can get yourself in trouble by leaving you drink unattended and coming back to drink it." the stranger says placing the drink back down. I was taken back even more by her nose-crinkling smile that only made me blush both of awe and embarrassment.

" Wasn't thinking that, guess I was kind of thirsty." I finally said before this gorgeous creature thought that I was mute.

" I would be too if I was dancing the way you were a few minutes ago." I was kind of shocked that she even noticed me. One, because I was sure that someone like her was too busy to notice me dancing and two, due to the fact that I didn't know that anyone was watching me dance like that. I felt my cheeks turn a deep shade of pink and I knew that I was blushing yet again. " No need to be embarrassed. You're an amazing dancer, too bad your partner couldn't exactly keep up with you."

" Oh really? And you think that you know someone that could keep up with me?"

" As a matter a fact, I do and I also happen to know that she is at this party right now. Would you like to meet her?"

" I guess I can seeing that I have nothing better to do." She then takes my hand and holds it gently. I automatically felt a sudden spark when she touched me, this only caused me to stare into her eyes, getting lost in them.

" Ashley Davis." she announces herself as she places a gently kiss on my hand, making me smile like I have never smiled before.

" Carlin, Spencer... I mean Spencer Carlin. It's nice to meet you." I say in response, trying to show that I was not affected by just one kiss that she gave my hand. She then smiles and bites her lip seductively.

" Well it's nice to meet you Carlin, Spencer. Are you enjoying yourself?" Before I could answer back, Carmen's familiar face breaks my attention that was on Ashley. I had honestly forgotten that she went to the bathroom.

"Sorry I took so long. There were a ton of people waiting for the bathroom and I decided not to wait any longer." Carmen tells me as she grabs another deer from the cooler.

" It's okay. You weren't gone too long. I actually met someone while you were gone. Carmen, this is.."

" Sup Davis?" Carmen said giving Ashley somewhat of a dirty look. Ashley only response with a simple nod, as she glares at Carmen, neither of them breaking eye contact.

" You guys know each other?" I know it's rude to interrupt but I knew I had to say something to stop the awkwardness.

" Something like that." Ashley says not taking her eyes off of Carmen. The awkward silence had came across us yet again, I didn't know what to say until I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pull it out to see a text message from Tonya.

**Tony: Where are you? Kip is ready to go.**

**Me: I'll be outside in a minute.**

" Well, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to get going. It was nice meeting both of you." Both Carmen and Ashley look at me and return to their ways, acting as if each other weren't there.

" Nice to meet you too Spencer. I hope I see you around." Carmen then shakes my hand one last time. Before I could say my goodbye to Ashley, she snatches my phone out of my hand and begins to press the buttons furiously.

" You sure like to take things that don't belong to you." I say jokingly, Ashley chuckles while typing away. She then hands my phone back and I look to see that she added her number to my contacts.

" Call me if you ever feel like hanging out." She says winking at me, as she kisses my hand once again. Okay Spence, don't show that you are about to faint right now. Don't let this seriously hot girl think that you're a spaz.

" Maybe. If I have the time." I turn to make my way out of the crowded party. When I reach outside, I see Tonya and Kip arguing by his car. That's how the night usually ends with them. Everything will be okay, and then Tonya will either catch an attitude about something that Kip did or he would get jealous when Tonya was flirting with other guys.

" Can you for once in your life not flirt with every guy that flirts with you?" shouts Kip to make sure that he is getting his point across. " I can't leave you for five minutes and you were flirting with one of my frat brothers."

" Kip can you not flip out? You're making a scene. I wasn't even flirting, we were just talking this time."

" So every time you talk to someone you have to touch their arm or giggle at everything that they say?"

" Kip, you're drunk. We'll talk when you're sober alright?" The conversation is cut short when they realize that I am standing knew them. I then notice a guy that I didn't know standing next to me. " Where have you been all night Spence?"

" Not getting hammered like you guys. Seriously, do you guys have to get wasted every time we go to a party?"

" What else do you do at a party? Just drive us home okay." Tonya throws Kip's keys at me, and I catch them. I go to the driver's side and unlock the doors. Tonya and Kip sit in the back while the strange boy sits in the passenger seat.

" Anyone mind telling me who this is before we leave?"

" Spencer, this is Aiden, Kip's little brother. Now can you drive?" Tonya says in her annoyed voice. I start the car and drive back to our house. For the most part, Kip and Tonya kept arguing the whole ride, while Aiden and I decided to stay silent, and laughing occasionally about their argument. As I pulled in our driveway, I noticed that the lights were off, so our parents were probably asleep. I turn off the car and hand the keys to Aiden who mumbled some form of thanks. I get out of the car, waiting for Tonya and Kip to finish their drunken make out session. In case I forgot to tell you, Tonya and Kip's fights always end with the two saying sorry to each other and making out, promising never to fight again. When they finish we both head inside the house. We both walked up stairs ( Mostly, me walking Tonya upstairs and putting her in bed making sure she didn't wake our parents.) I then head to my room and begin to undress. I take a quick shower and get into my pajamas. As I get into bed and put my phone on the charger, I think for a moment. This is my senior year and I haven't done anything exciting. Nothing that will give me any memories. Tonya was right in her own twisted way, It was time for a change and I could start right now. I look through my contacts in my phone and stop at the name Ashley. It was now or never.

**Me: Hey it's me Spencer. Want to get together tomorrow?**

Okay so that is chapter one. Please Review ( they make me happy). You can give suggestions and I will put them into consideration. Thank you.

Song used: Starstrukk by 3OH!3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, we met again. If you noticed I changed the title of story just because I wanted to try something new. So it's still the same story just a different name. If you would like to, please review, they make me smile :)**

**I own nothing but my characters and the storyline**

_**Chapter 2**_

" So did Tonya also make you carry her purse, coat, and lip gloss last night?" That would be my best friend Chelsea Lewis. She is probably the one of the realest people that I know which can be a good or bad thing, depending at how you look at it. She really can't stand the way Tonya uses me whenever she needs something and then acts like I hardly exist at times.

" More like she made out and fought with Kip all night."

"Ouch, sucks that you had to witness all of that huh?"

" Yeah, I guess." I honestly got to caught up with a text message from Ashley. We honestly spent hours texting last night, and had it not been for Chelsea coming over today, I would still be sleeping.

" So Spence, I'm thinking about getting a tattoo"

" That's cool"

"Yeah it's gonna say 'Eat Shit" on my forehead."

" Yeah, I guess." Before I knew anything my phone was being taken away from my hands. Seriously! What is up with people taking things away from me?

" So who is Ashley and why is she being so flirty with you?" Chelsea ask, raising one eye brow. Whenever she does that, it means business. I know that there is no getting out of this, so I better start talking. I sent on my bed, taking my phone back and sent the text message that I was sending Ashley.

" To start off, the party wasn't that bad. I actually met this chick named Carmen who is kind of cool and she's cute. I dance a little bit and-"

" Spencer Carlin dancing with a stranger? This has to be the day that hell freezes over." Chelsea says dramatically laying on my bed.

" Let me finish butt face. Now, as I was saying. I danced with Carmen and then I went to get my drink that I had left behind and Ashley, who is unbelievably hot, came behind me, said I shouldn't drink it and from then on we started talking."

" The day you talk to someone unbelievably hot is the day I get your name tattooed on my ass." Part of me is a little upset that Chelsea doesn't think that I have the skills to talk to someone like Ashley, but the sinister part of me wants to make a little bet.

"I think that's a challenge."

" It might be, depending on what are we betting on."

" If I prove that I'm right, you have to get my name tattooed on your ass."

"And if you're wrong?"

" I have to go to one of those boring art museums you always want me to go to."

" One, museums are not boring. It's a world with different art coming together. Two, you got yourself a bet my dear friend."

" Secret handshake?"

" You know it!" Chelsea and I stand up in front of each other to do our secret handshake, which involved us spitting into our hand and shaking on it. Yeah, I know pretty gross, but we were only seven when we made that handshake and we vowed to stick to it. We walk over to my desk and I pull up my Facebook page. I then proceed to look through my friends until I found Ashley's name. When I brought up her profile, I couldn't help but drool at her profile picture. She was wearing only a sports bra and basketball shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she wore no makeup. Even though she wasn't dressed up she still looked breath taking. I couldn't help it as my eyes roamed the picture and found it's way to her abs that made me want to do nothing but run my hands over them. I take this opportunity to look at Chelsea ,whose mouth was so wide open, a fly could have easily flew in.

" Any last words Chels?" I ask gloating.

" Do I have to put your whole name or just Spencer?" She admittedly ask me. " You weren't kidding when you said she was hot Spence! She almost made me switch teams for a second."

" Hey! I found her first!"

" I wouldn't never try to step on your turf girl, besides I love guys far too much to give them up cold turkey." I laugh at her comment and continue to look at her pictures, wondering what Ashley was doing at this very second.

Ashley's POV

Spencer Carlin is a goddess! That is the only thought that runs through my head as I scroll through her pictures. I never saw anyone so beautiful in my life. Her big blue angel eyes even sparkle in pictures. Her smile could cure any disease known to man kind. And her body.. let's just say it makes me want to do naughty things to her. Get your mind of of the gutter Davis. Shut my brain! Look don't judge me for talking back to myself and answering back, I'm not that crazy, unless you've talked to my shrink. I am brought out of my daze when my door flies open, I knew that it was only Kyla because no one else dared to open my room door without being invited in.

" What do you want troll?"

" Good to see you too Ashley. How am I doing? Oh great! You know school, friends, drama club."

"Save the speech for someone who cares and tell me why you stupidly opened my door?"

" Can I borrow those skinny jeans you wore on Thursday? I want coffee and when I wear tight skinny jeans, Tim gives me free coffee."  
>" Kyla, you have money. Just buy a cup of coffee like everyone else."<p>

" But what is better than free coffee?" She has a point. The best kind of coffee is free coffee.

" Fine, but anything happens to them, I'm coming after your blood."

" Thanks Ash." Kyla slips into my closet looking for the jeans and I get a text from my blonde goddess yet again.

**Spencer: Are you free anytime after 2 today? **

**Me: Yeah. Do you want 2 do anything special?**

**Spencer: Idk. Movie?**

Oh yeah! I happen to have the best collection DVD collection ever! It'll be awesome. Spencer, in my bed laying next to me, which could lead to us kissing, which then could lead to touching, then... never mind.

**Me: Cool. Pick u up round 2:30?**

**Spencer: Sure. I'll text you my address later and I'll bring the popcorn.**

Yes! This is better than getting a triple word score when you play scrabble. Yes, I am a secret nerd that likes scrabble but don't judge me. Spencer's coming over, Spencer's coming over! My thoughts are interrupted when Kyla comes back in my room.

" What now Kyla?"

" Sorry. I'm just wondering why Carmen is at out gate wanting me to let her in." Carmen? Why the hell would she come here? Sure we saw each other last night but that doesn't mean we're best friends again. Yeah, at one point and time, Carmen was my best friend, since we were in diapers. We did everything together. We even did drugs together. That's when it all started. We kind of began with the small stuff, pot then got into other things like crystal meth and cocaine. When our parents found out they were furious and sent us to two separate rehab centers. We didn't see each other for five months, that's the longest went went without seeing each other. When we got out, we were so happy to see each other, we were both clean and we were going to start a new life. Or at least that's what I thought. You see, Carmen could never give up the stuff cold turkey, and no matter how much I tried to get her to stop, she wouldn't listen to me. I honestly believe I would have been the same too if I didn't turn to my music. Carmen had art but was too busy getting high to focus on it. Endless to say, the more she kept using the more I cut her off to the point that we haven't spoken since then.

" Do I let her in?" Kyla ask bringing me out of my thoughts.

" Yeah... I guess you should." I say reluctantly. Kyla gives me a weird look but goes back downstairs to let her in. I take a deep breath and stand up,waiting for her to enter my room. I hear footsteps coming towards my room and I knew that there was no turning back. Carmen entered my room standing in the door way. She isn't the same anymore. Her eyes are cold, she seems not to have a care in the world. She stands there, as if the world is on her shoulders.

" Carmen..."

" Ashley... See that you've change the room around."

" It has been three years."

" True." An awkward moment of silence passes us, neither one knowing what to say.

" Carmen can you just tell me why you're here?"

" It's pretty obvious."

" Obviously it's not seeing how I am still wondering what you want." Carmen scoffs in an annoyed way stepping a little further into the room. I didn't know what she was going to do but I knew I had to be prepared for whatever she was about to do or say.

" Relax Ashley, I'm not here to fight you. I just want you to do one simple favor." One thing I learned from being friends with Carmen is that nothing is ever simple. " leave Spencer alone."

Ha! Ha ha ha! She makes jokes now.

" Good to see you have your sense of humor again."

"I'm serious Ashley. Stay away from Spencer."

" Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?" I say, placing my arms across my chest.

" Because you should. I'm saw her, talked to her first, and got her to dance with me. It's only fair that I get her."

" Fair that you get her? You talk about her like she is some type of property." Spencer was not an object you claim.

" It doesn't matter. I have dibs so back off."

" Sorry kid. Not gonna happen. You see, Spencer texted me last night and we've been talking ever since. As a matter of fact, I'm hanging out with her today.

" You can't do that!"

" Says who? You? Dream on Carmen. If you had any game, you would have gotten her number when you first started talking to her." I say with a smirk on my face knowing that the comment is only pissing her off. Even when we were friends, it always bothered her that I could get more girls than her without even trying. I can't help it that I have better game. I mean, I'm Ashley fucking Davis. Who wouldn't want to tap this?

" You do know that if I get her number there will be no competition."

" I didn't know that there was a competition in the first place."

" Watch yourself Davis. You think you're winning but it's slow and steady that wins the race."

" That's not what your last girlfriend said." I know, a low blow but can you blame me. She comes in here demanding that I stop talking to Spencer. I can't help it if my bitchy side comes out in retaliation.

" Fuck you Davis." Carmen says in her harsh tone.

" Not if you were the last creature that was left."

" You'll see, when Spencer starts hanging with me, you'll be nothing but a distant memory."

" Yeah, because I will be the one walking away with her into the sunset, while you're at home wallowing with a pint of Ben&Jerry's." With that said Carmen storms out my house cursing in under her breath in Spanish. I don't know what she said, but I'm pretty sure it's about me. I look at the time on my phone. 12:07. Yikes! I better start getting ready, I do take a long time to get ready.

Spencer's POV

I look at the clock again. 2:14 and I still have nothing to wear. I have tried on so many clothes but I can't seem to find anything to wear. Why is it that when you are nervous you can never find anything to wear? I slip on a pair of jeans that weren't too tight but flattered my ass, and an old King High t shirt. I look in the mirror at my choice and decide to change yet again.

" Spencer, will you relax? You're only hanging out with the girl. It's not like it's a date." Chelsea lays on my bed in a calm manner, flipping through one of my magazines.

" You did see what Ashley looks like right? She probably has thousands of girls throwing themselves at her daily, I just can't show up in anything.

" Fine let the master go to work." Chelsea gets off of my bed and heads to my closet, a few seconds later, she comes with some clothes that look unfamiliar to me. As she hands me the clothes, I start to put them on, even though I am unsure of how I will look in them. When I was done, Chelsea gives me a long look over and smiles. I take that as a good sign and look in the mirror. I'm wearing a pair of white shorts than are rolled up once to make them look shorter, a blue and white shirt that hung off the right shoulder, and a pair of blue vans.

" Are you sure that I look okay?" I ask Chelsea adjusting the shirt a little bit.

" I'm positive. Spence, you look amazing. Now just wear a simple pair of earrings, wear your hair down, and apply a light coat of lip gloss and you'll be done." Knowing that I didn't have any time, I stick with the outfit and I do what Chelsea says. Before I know it my phone starts to ring and I see that I have a text message from Ashley.

**Ashley: I'm here. Sound I knock or wait for u to come out?**

**Me: Just wait right there.**

" Chels, what am I gonna tell my parents? If I say I'm going out with a friend, they will interrogate me, and probably scare Ashley off." Look I'm not being over dramatic. If you met my parents, you would run away too. They are extremely over protective. Well my mom is anyways, my dad is more calm, cool, and collected.

" Relax Spence. We'll just say your coming over my house to watch a movie or something."

" And you think that will work?"

" Of course it will. Your parents love me." It's true, they love Chelsea as if she were their own daughter.

I walk downstairs with Chelsea following behind. I walk into the kitchen and grab a packet of popcorn. I walk quietly to the from door, thinking I made the perfect escape until my dad spots me as he is coming out of his office.

" Hey girls. Where are you off to?"

" Hey Mr. C. We're just heading to my place to watch some movies."

" Really? You just usually watch movies here. Remember our flat-screen is killer."

"Dad, please don't ever say killer again. And we just decided to try something new."

" Oh okay. Have fun girls. Don't stay too late Spence."

" Alright dad I won't." I walk out of the house and take a deep breath of relief. I hate lying to my dad but its the only way I can spend time with Ashley, no questions asked. I then smile when I see Ashley standing on the passenger side of her black corvette. I have to admit, it's a hot car and even looks hot standing next to it. I observe her outfit that compliments her body so well. The jeans are hugging her legs in all the right place, and she wore a black and purple "Purple Venom" shirt that hung to off of one shoulder and was cut to show off abs.

" Are you sure you can handle that Spence?" Chelsea whispered in my ear.

"As ready as I can be." I step closer to Ashley who greets me with the nose- crinkle smile that I happen to adore.

" You look amazing Spencer." Ashley says as her eyes roam my body.

" Thank you, so do you." We both stare at each other smiling and blushing at the same time. Chelsea then clears her throat very loudly to let us know that she was still present. " Oh I'm sorry. Ashley this is Chelsea, my best friend." They both shake hands and exchange greetings. After that, Chelsea leaves and says that she will see me later. Soon after she pulls off, Ashley opens the car door for me as I seat in the passengers seat. I let myself mold into the smooth leather seat as Ashley hopped in the car. As she was driving, she started talking mostly about her life and how basically she has a half sister who annoys her at times, but she loves her to death. She has a close relationship with her mom which I kind of thought was cool. I told her a few things as well. Like how my I had one sister and two brothers, both in college, that my mom was a doctor and my dad was a social worker fore troubled kids. Our conversation stopped as soon as we pulled up to this mansion.

" Home Sweet Home" Ashley announces.

" You live here?"

" I hope I do, or I've been breaking and entering for the last 19 years of my life."

" I'm sorry to sound so typical but your house is huge."

" It's not big."

" Are you kidding me? My whole house should fit in your garage." I say still in awe of her house. I knew people lived in mansions in LA, but I never thought I would met someone that actually lived in one. Suddenly, I find myself question the same question the Chelsea asked me earlier.

Am I ready for this?

I want to send a shout out to the first two people to review my story and give me encouragement to continue victorial117 and luvmeh8meucan'tchangeme. It really means a lot. Once again, I encourage reviews so please review whether you have comments, compliments or ideas you would like to the story, I will keep an open mind. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. I'll try to put up two new chapters as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow. Just be patient and keep reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews so far you guys. They make me want to continue writing for you guys. So thanks for the support. I'm working hard to the best couple ever (Spashley) some justice, sorry if there are any typos in this chapter, but I wanted to get this out before I have to go, but I will come back and edit. So please continue to read and review. Once again, thank you for all your support.

Enjoy

_Chapter 3_

Spencer's POV

Ashley's house is pretty much the kind of place that everyone dreams of living in. I felt as if I was visiting Buckingham Palace as I walked through the large foyer. As Ashley showed me around I was having a hard time paying attention to every room that she showed me, mostly because I couldn't stop admiring her ass, and might I say it was a nice ass. I guess she noticed me staring as we walked upstairs. She turns around and looked me in the eyes, smiling at me. God even when she smiles it's sexy.

" Didn't you're mother tell you that it's not polite to stare?" Ashley asks me as she lifts one eyebrow, touching the bottom of my hair. Usually, I would have fainted by now out of pure embarrassment. But the new Spencer wasn't that type of girl, she never backed down from a challenge.

" Well she did say that it was alright to stare, if I saw something that catches my eye." I smirk at her as I pushed pass her, making sure that our bodies rubbed against each other, I could feel Ashley try to control her composure, which let's me know that I do have some kind of affect on her. I stop when I reach the top of the stairs not sure what direction I should go into.

" It's the down the hall, third door to left in case your wondering." Ashley said as she stood behind me closely. I could feel her breath on the back of my neck which caused a shiver to take over my body. Uh oh, looks like she's back in control. We walk down the hallway side by side until we reached her room. I couldn't help but smile at her style caught between a rocker essence and Victorian age style furniture. I couldn't help but think of how three of the bedrooms in my house could easily fit in her bedroom. Ashley walks into her room, taking off her tight jeans.. WAIT! Ashley taking off her clothes? I'm all for admiring her body but I wasn't expecting to do anything with her. Wait? Maybe movie in her language meant let's knock boots. Don't think I'm a dork because I said knock boots. I'm pretty sure people say it all the time. I stand still in the doorway unsure it I should come into her room.

" Well are you going to stand there and check out my smoking hot body or come and get comfortable on my bed." Ashley asks me as puts on a pair of black shorts. I take a deep breath and come into her room now that I know she is dressed.

" And what makes you think that I would be checking you out. How do you know that I wasn't looking at your room."

"Well your eyes kind of tell what you are thinking, plus who wouldn't check all of this out?" Ashley does a quick turn, showing off her goods. I chuckle at her and bite my lip."

" Whatever you say Ash." Oh crap! Did I really just call her Ash. Great Spencer, you haven't known the girl for a day and you already give her a nice name.

" That's right Spence. It's my way or the highway. Now will you come on so we can get this movie fest going." I look at a bookcase that she be used for books but instead is taken up by nothing but dvds. The only time I have ever seen this many movies was at blockbusters, but I don't think they are half as good as the stuff she has. I look through the movies until my eyes stop at a certain dvd. I take it out smiling, hoping that she will agree to watch it.

" Cruel Intentions?" I ask holding the movie in my hand. Ashley smiles taking the movie from my hand, she walks to her DVD player and starts the movie.

" How did you know that this was my favorite movie?"

" Really? Cruel Intentions is my favorite movie too. It's like one of those movies that just stick with you."

"I know what you mean." We both sit on the bed and get comfortable. Ashley lays on her back., while I choose to sit up with my back against the headboard. We don't really talk much, mostly because we are caught up in the movie. I mean, come on who wouldn't be caught up in this movie? Sarah Michelle Gellar in a total bad ass bitchy role is hot!

" I swear Sarah Michelle Gellar is so hot in this movie."

"She's alright I guess." Holy crap, did I just say that out loud? Wow when am I not humiliating myself in front of this girl? Wait a minute.

" Just alright? Are you sure we are talking about the same person?"

"I just think that she tries too hard to play a bad ass. She pulls it off but you can tell she's not like that in real life."

" Umm of course she isn't like that in real life! It's a role, and she totally makes bad look so good."

" Like I said, she's alright. Not my cup of tea though."

" Really? So what is your type then?"

Ashley pauses the movie and sits up so that we are looking at each other face to face. She then lets out a the smallest but sexiest chuckle that I have ever heard. She moves the section of hair that is on my shoulder, and moves it back making sure to leave my shoulder bare.

" I guess I like a certain type of girl, kind of girl next door but she has to be smoking hot. I mostly go for blondes though." When she says that I can't help but take a huge swallow that hurt a bit, due to the fact that my throat was really dry. " They have to be able to have a smile that can take over a room, eyes that can make anyone get lost into, and ..." Ashley moves towards me, settling herself on my lap but not placing her whole wait on me. I can feel the palm of my hands getting sweaty, my breathing has taken on a new nervous pattern, and for some stupid reason my bottom lip will not stop shaking. " They have to be a good kisser." I'm not sure what to do, Ashley is inches from my face, not sure if I should make the first move or not. The old Spencer would have ran out of the room and never looked back, but new Spencer would take control. Too bad I'm in too much shock to do anything.

" I really dig you Spence. I know we don't know each other but it's something about you that makes me want to get closer to you." I stay there shocked, not knowing what to say. Sure I have had other girlfriends in the past but none of them where like Ashley, I want to kiss her. I really do but I don't want to move in case she decides to back out. Taking her hand and placing it gently on my cheek, she inches closer so that our nose touch ever so lightly. " It's okay, just relax." and that's exactly what I do. Relax Spencer and let nature take its course. I know we are going to kiss as I feel her sweet but minty breath upon my lips. The seconds feel like minutes and I'm about to bring myself closer so that we can close the space between our lips when her bedroom door swings open, making Ashley and I to jump.

" Ashley, Mommy is back dear!" and by the looks of it, I guess that is Ashley's mom.

Ashley's POV

Out of all the moments for my mom to come home she had to pick now. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see my mom and all but its exactly the best time, I was a second away from kissing Spencer's sweet looking lips. God, her lips look so amazing right now, I just want to kiss them and maybe bite that sexy bottom lip, tug on it a little... okay Ashley, get control and handle your business.

" Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you're flight wasn't until next week."

" Well that's what happens when you end relationships."

" You and Paul didn't work out?" I ask knowing that they didn't. I could have told my mom that they wouldn't of worked from the beginning. Paul was too uptight and wore a business suit too much. What she needs is my dad, she will never admit it but I know that she loves him.

" Unfortunately, when I caught him with the maid from the hotel that was the last straw. Besides, he was a little stiff anyways." My mom and I talk about everything, she more like a best friend than a parental figure. She walks over to my bed and sits on the edge, taking off her heels. She then gives me a look suggesting that I introduce her to Spencer, who I am still on top of by the way. Actually, this a position that I could get use to.

" Where are my manners? Spencer this is my mom Christine. Mom this is Spencer Carlin." I unwillingly move myself off of Spencer, and my mom takes that opportunity to come over and shake Spencer's hand.

" It's nice to meet you Mrs. Davis."

"Oh please sweetie. Call me Christine, I'm not that old. And might I say that you are simply beautiful."

"Thank you."

I notice that Spencer starts to blush at my mom's comment, and I can't help but smile. She is so cute when she blushes.

" No need to say thank you dear when someone is speaking the truth. Nice work Ashley, she looks like a keeper."

"Mom! Do you mind?"

"Oh hush Ashley. I'm just trying to get to know the girl. Spencer, would you like to come join me for some pina coladas, yours will be a virgin of course."

" Thanks mom but we were kind of in the middle of watching the best movie ever made."

" Really Ashley? Cruel Intentions again?"

" You can't go wrong with a classic. But I think we will get back to the movie instead, maybe another time."

" Actually Christine, I think I will take you up on that offer." What? Please don't tell me that you're leaving me to go hang out with my mom.

" Awesome, well let's go downstairs while I tell embarrassing stories about Ashley." Spencer and my mom walk out the room leaving me to evaluate what just happened. Just so that we're clear, did my mom just steal Spencer from me? Why, yes she did Ashley. Sucks to be you huh? Shut up brain! I decided to stop moping and get up to join my mom and Spencer in the kitchen. When I reach the kitchen, I wouldn't help but stare at Spencer as she laughed at something that my mom was telling her. She even made laughing look beautiful, which brought on a cheesy smile across my face, the kind of smile that makes your cheeks hurt but you can't help but smile. I observe her long, tan legs as she wraps them the stool that she was sitting on, making me want to touch them. There is just this glow about that draws me closer to her. I then stop to realize that she is probably laughing at something that my mom is saying about me. Better go do damage control. I walk into the kitchen, only to hear my mom tell the most embarrassing story from my childhood.

" And there she was, my little Ashley, on stage dancing to her father's music while naked!" My mom and Spencer are having a ball laughing at my embarrassment and even though I hate when she tells that story, I couldn't be mad because it meant that I got to hear Spencer laugh.

" So her dad thought they were cheering for him but they were really cheering for Ashley?" Spencer asks while laughing.

" That girl would do anything to be the center of attention" My mother states, pouring herself and Spencer their drinks.

" What can I say? Even at the age of five, I knew my body was amazing."

" So you decided that the best time to show it off was at a crowded rock concert?"

" When else is there a better time? What else has my mother told you a bout me?"

" Nothing besides the time that you died your hair." I can tell that Spencer was holding back her laughter but she wasn't doing a good job. You're hair turn orange one time and no one ever lets you forget it!

" In my defense, I had just saw Legally Blonde, and thought that if I died my hair blonde, I would be a smart, kick ass lawyer."

" But mixing two types of dyes?"

" Hey! I didn't think that I had enough dye so I added another color just to make sure. I wanted to maje sure I was extra-blonde!"

" Yeah, but instead you walked around looking like Carrot-Top for a week." Really mom? You had to add in that little information.

" Anyways, I learned my lesson and decided to not become a lawyer. Too much school, too much studying, and I'd rather date a blonde than be a blonde."

" and what does that mean?"

" Hate to break it you Spence, but blondes aren't exactly known for their knowledge."

" Well at least blondes have more fun."

" Yeah because they can't do anything else."

" Oh Burn!" My mom says playfully. Spencer jokingly shoves me but we both giggle knowing that it is all fun and games. I stopped giggling as I noticed Spencer stretching, making her her shirt rise, reveal her skin. Her body was incredible, her curves traveled in all the right places, her stomach was toned but not too muscular, and those dimples on her lower back drove me crazy. I couldn't even stop myself from looking, let alone licking my lips.

" If you're going to oggle the poor girl, at least wait until I am out of the room." Thanks mom for not ruining the show that Spencer was putting on but making her stop and adjust herself. I left bad, like I had made her uncomfortable, but when she smiled at me I knew that everything was okay. We stayed in the kitchen for a while talking to my mom, until Spencer suggested that we go back to my room to watch the movie. We continued to watch the movie, without any conversation. Occasionally, we glance at each and smile but nothing more than that. When the movie ended, I got up getting ready to ask what movie we would pick next until her phone started playing a ring tone that I wouldn't expect her to have.

_So what we get drunk?  
>So what we smoke weed?<br>We're just having fun  
>We don't care who sees<br>So what we go out?  
>That's how its supposed to be<br>Living young and wild and free _

" Hey dad... No, you don't have to pick me up... seriously dad, I can get a ride home...Yeah I'll be home soon. Love you too." Spencer hangs up the phone and looks at me in disappointment. I can tell she wanted to stay longer but I didn't want her to get in trouble. " Rain check on the movie?" She questions, giving me a head-tilt that made butterflies swarm in my stomach.

" Sure, we should get going now." I grab my phone, wallet and car keys while Spencer slips on her shoes. About 20 minutes later, due to stupid traffic, I pull up to Spencer's house and notice that there are more cars in the driveway, probably her mom and sister cars I guess. " I had a nice time Spence."

" So did I. I'm sorry it got caught short. My dad probably wanted help in the kitchen or something."

" Totally understandable." Just ask her out already Davis! " Are you doing anything on Friday?"

" Actually, I have a game that I have to go to."

" Oh okay I guess." I try not to sound disappoint but I am. I wanted to spend more time with her, and go on a real date even, but I guess that's out of the question.

" You could come and watch if you want. It's just a basketball game but we could hang out afterward."

Awesome! I so feel like skipping right now!

" Sure! I mean... yeah we can do that." Basketball games aren't really my thing but I will make a sacrifice in order to see Spencer again.

" Okay. I better get in there before they send out an Amber Alert. Bye Ash."

" See you later Spence." She gets out of the car, I stay to make sure that she makes it inside. She unlocks the door but before she steps in, she turns around and smiles. When she makes it inside the house, I drive off and 5 minutes into the ride back home, I turn up the radio and can't help but think of my blonde goddess as the song plays.

_She's so fly_

_Look how she dress_

_If I'ma say so myself_

_I am impressed_

_You know she got designer shoes_

_With the matching purse_

_Yeah shawty's and you killin'_

_So where's the hearse_

_Can I get a hand clap_

_Can I get a hand clap_

_Can I get a hand clap_

_Can I get a hand clap for her_

_She's so fine_

_She deserves a round of applause_

Spencer's POV

I step inside smiling from ear to ear. I wish I didn't have to come home but all good things must come to an end at some point. I hear my mom and dad in the kitchen cooking most likely, I want to join them but before I could walk into the kitchen, I see Tonya sitting on the bottom of the stairs.

" Have fun with Chelsea?"

" Yeah, we just a watched a movie. Nothing special."

" Funny. Because I actually ran into Chelsea at the mall, and you were nowhere to be found."

" Oh, I probably got caught up in the bathroom. Chelsea had to pick something up so I told that I would meet her.

Nice thinking Spence!

" Yeah she said that too." Good job Chels! I knew you were my best friend for a reason. " However, unless Chelsea traded in her Ford Focus for a corvette, you better start talking." Oh shit! Busted. What to do? What to do? Hold up, aren't you her older sister? Damn right I am! Then why don't you act like it? As a matter of fact I will!

"Last time I checked, I didn't need you to be a keeper."

"But when you tell us one thing and do another, it's my right as a sister to know where you are."

"Why Tonya? Because I'm not doing being your boring, predictable sister anymore. Newsflash! I am your older sister."

" Well you aren't acting like it."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Seriously, what is that suppose to mean? Who is the one who always takes care of her? Me. Who always tucks her in when she's wasted beyond repair? Me. And who covers for her when she sneaks out past curfew in order to see Kip? Me!" Let's not forget, I am always there for you. When you need a ride, because you're always fighting with you stupid boyfriend. When you're crying over something your stupid boyfriend-"

" You think you're so hot right now because a girl in paying you attention? Get real Spence."

" You know what Tonya, I think I'm going to head upstairs before I say anything that I regret." As I walk upstairs, I can hear Tonya say one more slick comment.

"And maybe I should tell Mom and Dad about you riding in cars with strangers!" That's it! It's war time! I storm back downstairs and get close enough to make her close her balance.

" And maybe I should tell them how you and Kip were in their bed over spring break, when they went on a cruise."

"..." That's right, stay speechless Tonya. I give my best evil smirk to her, she really must under estimate me.

" My point exactly. So why don't you go back to minding you're own business, because I definitely have more dirt on you than you will ever have on me."

I leave Tonya to take in what I say and head up to my bedroom, partly to just relax before I have to help with dinner. As I enter my room, I get a text message from Ashley, cheering me up after my conversation with Tonya.

**Ashley: Turn your radio to 100.7 FM. **

**Me: OK**

Not sure why she would want me to do this but I do it anyways. When I find the station, I couldn't help but laugh at the song, that has annoyed me since we dance to it at cheer practice, but I like it because it reminds me of Ashley.

_..can I get a witness  
>Gotta put shawty on my hit list<br>Booty playin' with me like 'you will never get this'  
>But if she keep throwin' me the pictures<em>

I don't know if it was Ashley or if it was the song but whatever it was made me want to start dancing. I start out basic, just swaying my hips side to side. 

_I'ma have to catch her with the..  
>Keep it runnin' through my mind all day<br>So I can imagine she ain't gotta worry about a..  
>I thought I saw her blow me kisses<em>

While my hips sway, my body rolls to the rhythm, making my body move in ways that I never thought I could do. 

_I think I'm coming down with a sickness  
>But I can't throw up, it's like throwing down<br>All the way up here.  
>I might give her ear just little lick, lick<br>..quick fix  
>But I don't mean no disrespect<br>Notice I went through the whole verse without sayin'.. _

I don't know if it was Ashley but when I was dancing, it was like I was doing it for her but she wasn't even here. If she made me feel like this now. I couldn't wait till Saturday.

Tonya's POV

I stood at the bottom of the stairs shocked. Spencer has never talked to me like that. Not even when I stole all of her barbies from her, or when I stole her book report she did for an English class and turn it in for mine. Or even when I occasionally swipe our emergency credit card to by shoes. This is not the Spencer, that girl was not my sister. Her attitude, slick remarks, that glare... it was almost like she was becoming a version of... Well me. Sure, most would take it as a compliment, and I usually do when people mimic me, but then who wouldn't want to be me. I'm Tonya Carlin. But enough about me, this is about Spencer. I stand their quietly, there is only one person I know who owns that black corvette, and if I was right, I needed to talk to her now. I pick up my phone, and look through my contacts and dial the number that I haven't dialed in year.

" Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

" It's me Tonya. We need to talk."

Thank you guys so much. I love the reviews, sorry about the typos, sometimes I forget that I didn't prove read ( I know bad habit, but I'm working on it). But that you all for reading and supporting Spashley Love ( Best Couple Ever). There will be more to come, so please just stay alert. I really like this story and where it is going, so I will continue. I'm kind of in a hurry because I have a job interview ( Wish me good luck), so I wrote this chapter so that you guys will have an update. Please keep reviewing, you guys are amazing!

Songs used:

Young wild and free by Wiz Khalifa feat. Snoop Dogg

Hand clap by Elijah King

* If you are a Santana lover, then check out a video called Santana hand clap I believe. It's a really great song, plus who wouldn't want to watch a video about Santana*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for love and support, I love reading your reviews and they really give me the power to move on. I didn't think that so many people would enjoy my story, but I'm glad that you do. Just wanted to put that out there. I own nothing besides my story and the characters that I create. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter four**_

Spencer's POV

Sweat is dripping every inch of me. My heart is beating faster than ever before, feeling as if it's about to jump out of my chest. I can hardly catch my breath as I speak, but I don't want this to end. If you're thinking that I'm having sex, think again pervert and get you mind out the gutter. I'm actually at cheerleading practice, going over a routine that I usually have problems with, but today was different. No mistakes, No second guessing if I'm on count. Just me and the music.

Actually, it's not just me and the music, It's about fourteen other girls in the gym, doing the exact same routine that we have been doing for two hours with no breaks. I know, it should be illegal to work this hard and not get even a simple water break. But when my captain means business, there is no stopping her. The music comes to an end, and I strike my last pose, making sure that it's powerful. I haven't really dance like this at practice since when I first auditioned. I guess after Tonya started attending the school and everything became about her, I didn't put much effort into cheering. But with my new found confidence again, it only made me want to show what I can do.

" Nice work girls! That is what I want to see at Friday's game. Now take a water break before I change my mind." Madison says tossing her pom poms to the side. Once you get pass her touch bitch exterior, she's actually really nice. She's one of King High's queen bees, cheer captain, and Tonya's best friend. I know, shocker right? They do say that the beautiful stick together, and the two have been tight ever since Tonya stepped foot on this campus. As usual, Madison is talking to Sherry aka the Devil's spawn, about the routine. It's not a nice thing to call someone but if you met her, you would understand.

I take a sip of my water, trying to cool down before we had to start again, when I see Madison and Sherry walk up to me from the corner of my eye.

" Hey Carlin."

" Hey Madison. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, killing myself with Mr. Barnes history assignment."

"Yeah it's pretty tough I guess."

"His class is not that hard." Sherry interrupts, giving me one the dirty looks that she always gives me.

"Easy for you to say when you always flash his your cleavage every time you walk into class." I couldn't help but laugh because it was true. Whenever Sherry knew she was going to fail a class, she would flaunt her assets until her grade mysteriously went up.

"Shut up." I can tell that Sherry was upset but the way her body has changed and the dramatic eye roll that she does.

"So Spencer... what's up with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was ..." Come on, say it! Was it horrible? Did I completely suck? "pretty freaking awesome."

" Really?"

"Yeah, you were on count, knew every step, and I didn't have to correct anything that you did."

"I have to admit, you were less awkward." Sherry says, giving me a once over.

" Thanks... I've been practicing a little bit."

" Well whatever it is you're doing, keep doing it. You were on fire today!"

" I guess I will. Thank you."

" No problem. Be right back I got to head to my locker." Madison leaves the gym, running to get whatever it is she forgot. I sit down on the bench to adjust my shoes, when I feel Sherry's shadow hover over me.

" Someone's been watching way too many music videos."

"Pardon?"

" Oh please. Don't try to play dumb, I know being a blonde doesn't help you but you know exactly what I'm talking about." Playing the blonde card? How childish.

" Jealous much Sherry?"

"Jealous? Of some blonde dyke with absolutely no rhythm. We aren't even in the same category. I have the looks, the moves, and I'm not into chicks. I have nothing to be jealous about, especially if it's about you."

See what I mean? This girl is the definition of a bitch. I never did anything to this girl and yet she dislikes me for no reason. I don't understand that, if you're going to hate me at least have a reason. I'm not going to lie, the names that she calls me does hurt but I'm so beyond any of her name calling games that I simply brush them off my shoulders.

" Alright girls. Break is over, let's run the routine one last time." Everyone get's back into formation. Madison and Sherry in the front and I am all the way in the back directly behind someone else. Yeah, see when you don't stand out, others on the squad tend to think that you suck, so I got placed in the back. It would be nice to change spots with someone else, but I'm use to it. Before we start, Madison steps out of her position and exams us all. I can tell that she is thinking about something but I'm not sure what it is. I just hope that she doesn't add another combination for us to remember.

" Carlin. Switch places with Alison."

"WHAT? But Madison, this has been my spot all season."

"I don't upset anyone."

" Seal it Carlin. And Alison, unless you want to lose your spot off the team, you'll do as I say. Now Switch!"

Alison and I switch places, moving me to the third row center.

" And that goes to anyone of you. If I hear anything from anyone about any actions that I take, you can turn in your uniform. Understood?" Everyone stays quiet, scared to say anything. " Good. Run the routine one last time." Madison starts the music and stands in front of us watching us, or so I thought. It seems as if she is just watching me, and she's smiling. For once, I am doing something right on the team and it feels good.

Ashley's POV

" What about this? It's very cute and you look adorable in yellow."

" One, I hate the color yellow. Two, I'll look like total loser if I wear that in public, and lastly, I am anything but adorable. Hot, sexy, insanely bangin'. Never cute or adorable."

" And I suppose you'd rather walk around half naked all the time?"

" Exactly"

My mom chuckles at me, while putting back the shirt that she picked out. Whenever my mom comes home, she always takes Kyla and myself shopping. Sort of like bonding time and a way to catch up with what's been going on in our lives.

" Mom, what about this?" Kyla comes out in a pink dress that is so short and tight, showing off everything that she has to offer.

" Absolutely not!"

" Last time I checked, your name is not mom."

" Yeah, but I am your older sister and hell would have to freeze over twice before I ever let you wear that."

Don't look at me like that. I would never let my baby sister wear that dress, it's was too revealing and I'm pretty sure that if she tried to move in this dress, you could see all of her business

" Get real Ash. You've worn clothes that look close to underwear and no one says anything to you."

" She has a point Ash."

" Mom you are suppose to be on my side. Besides, do you really want Kyla wearing that in public?"

My mom looks at Kyla in the dress, and you can tell that Kyla is praying that she let's her get it.

" Kyla, take the dress off and look for something else."

Oh yeah! Ashley 1, Kyla 0. I smile and Kyla and give her the signal to go back to the dressing room. Kyla walks back into the room, pouting because she hasn't gotten her way. I look through the racks, but not before I check my phone. No new messages from Spencer. Damn, I was hoping I would hear from her by now. Don't get me wrong, we've been talking everyday since Saturday, but when the school week started, we talk less. Her schedule was quite full with school, homework, and practice. I wonder what is taking her so long, she usually texts me by now. I hope that she is alright.

" Staring at the phone isn't going to back her text you back fast."

" What are you talking about?"

" Ashley, don't act like you don't know. It's obvious that you're quite smitten with Spencer." She wasn't lying, Spencer seemed to be on my mind all the time, no matter what I was doing, I would always picture her angelic face in my head.

" Sorry, it's just that she should have texted me back by now."

" Well she does have that little thing called school."

"True. All that schoolwork, and homework, and work work work. I'm so glad I'm done with that stuff."

" Easy to say that when you take you GED test and pass with flying colors." Kyla says emerging from the dressing room, looking through the racks of clothes.

" Don't get mad because you couldn't pass and actually had to stay in school."

" It's not my fault that we had a hot tutor."

" You could have tried to actually focus rather than focus on him."

" How could I? He was a complete god! I just wanted to stare into his eyes and feel his biceps all day."

" Ew. And you wonder why I don't like guys."

" Seriously, that tutor was gorgeous. What was possibly wrong with him?"

" That fact that he has a penis didn't help his score."

" Whatever. So when are you going to see Spencer again?"

" Friday night at her school's basketball game."

" Ashley Davis, going to a school event? I think I'm going to faint."

Kyla then proceeds to do her best 'faint', as my mom catches her in one arm, fanning her with other one. I stick my tongue out, giving them both the middle finger, the both laugh giving me the finger as well.

" Seriously though, I'm glad that you've met Spencer. She's such a sweetheart, and she seems to make you happy. Plus it's about time that you settle down."

" We're just hanging out mom. Don't start to plan any weddings."

" Whatever you do, don't wait too long to snatch her up. Before you know it, you'll be too late."

As those words echo through my head, it only made me remember one thing. Carmen wanted Spencer, but there was no way in hell that she was getting her.

Spencer's POV

" Can we eat already? I'm starving."

" Spencer, why don't you have another bread roll?" My father says passing me the bread basket.

" We've been waiting for almost an hour and you know I hate cold chicken alfredo."

" You know we can't start without your sister. Why don't you call her again?"

One thing about my mother is that she believes in family dinners. I don't ever remember a time when we were allowed to eat in our rooms. And because she values these family dinners, we have wait until Tonya comes home. God, I swear that if she does not walk through that door, she will be wearing tonight's dinner. We finally hear the door open, and here comes the queen herself.

" Sorry dear family. Kip and I got stuck in traffic."

Yeah right. More like you got stuck with each others tongues down your throat. Tonya takes a seat at the kitchen table and I can already tell that she is lying, At school, Tonya wore her hair up in a high ponytail, but at the table her hair is down, safely covering the sides of her neck. Her lip gloss is smudged, and I am pretty sure that she was wearing a bra this morning.

" Make sure to let Kip know that if you are late to dinner again, you will not go out with him this weekend." That's right lay down the law mom, it's about time she suffers the consequences of her actions.

" Take a chill pill mom. I'm home aren't I?"

" We just want to make sure that you don't miss dinner honey." Awe dad, stop being all sweet and let get bitched at by mom.

' Fine, I'll make it home a little earlier next time. Can we eat now? I'm starving.

I don't see how when not even five minutes ago you were probably eating Kip's face off. We start to serve ourselves and the table is quiet for the most part, but it won't last long. The Carlin dinners are never left in silence.

" So how was school girls?" My dad asked trying to start the conversation.

" Okay I guess. I have two papers due by next week. Lunch was crazy, it seems that Logan was cheating on Ashley with Jennifer Avila. It's like hello? Jennifer is a walking STD, why would Logan do that Ashley. She was way too pretty for him anyway. But not prettier than me bust still."

Could she be anyone shallow? First of all Ashley is a complete bitch who does nothing but complain about Logan not getting a scholarship so that she can be his trophy wife. And Jennifer doesn't have a reputation of sleeping around. She's actually on the track to a full ride to Princeton. If she spent half as much time getting to know people instead of judging them on how they look, she would for once be able to speak the truth about someone.

" You know, if you spent half as much time studying as you do gossiping, you would be failing half of your classes." Ha ha. Good one mom.

" I'm not failing any of my classes."

" Pulling a 62 percent in your algebra class does not count as passing."

" Whatever, sorry that I'm not start like Clay or Spencer. It's not my fault that I choose to have a life rather than study all of the time."

Tonya tosses her hair over her shoulder and continues to eat her food. Breathe Spence, resist the urge to take this fork and stick it in Tonya's eye. Just finish your meal, do some homework, then you can talk to Ashley. Man, I really miss that girl.

" No one is saying that you have to excel in school, but if you just studied more instead of going out with Kip or Madison, you might she an improvement.:

" Thanks for the tip but I'm not changing my study habits anytime soon." Dinner goes back to the awkward silence, I really couldn't care less to be honest with you. The quicker we finish dinner, means that I can talk to Ashley.

" TONYA ANNABELLE CARLIN! THAT BETTER NOT BE A HICKEY ON YOUR NECK!"

I can feel the fearful look that Tonya has in her eyes because even though I'm not looking at her, I have the exact same on my face. My mother believes in your body being your temple and that you shouldn't let anyone violate it, you know the normal stuff that parents say to keep their kids from being sexually active. I never had one before partly because I knew that my mom would flip out on me, the same way she is flipping out on Tonya.

" It's not a big deal mom. Things just got a little carried away."

" Carried away? How carried away? You better not be doing what I think you're doing with Kip, because if you are I will call the police and have him arrested."

" What is your damage Paula? You can't do that to him! He's my boyfriend!"

" I don't care if he was the Pope. If I ever find another marking on your body, you will never see that boy again!"

" Why do you have to be such a mega-bitch?"

" Tonya, that is no way to talk to your mother." If I were you dad I would stay out of it. I'm pretty sure that mom can handle herself and if Tonya wants to dig her grave deeper, that's fine by me.

" But it's okay for her to talk to me like that? Such a double standard, I am so out of her!" Tonya throws her napkin on the table, and is about to leave the table until I hear my dad talk in a tone that he rarely uses.

" Tonya sit back down right now!" Tonya does as she is told but is on edge. This is better than tv.

" Good. Now we are going to enjoy this meal that I made whether we like it or not! We will have a good conversation, and there will be no arguing!" I swear, the room is so quiet, you should hear yourself breathing. " Spencer, how was cheer practice?"

" Pretty good. I moved up a spot in formation."

"That's great honey!"

"Madison moved you up?" Tonya questions in disbelief.

" Yeah she did. Why is that hard to believe?"

" Mainly because she always talks about how you suck."

Leave it to my sister to kill someone's joy.

" Well I must not suck that much."

" I'll believe that when I see it."

Save by the phone! At this point, I hope that it is anyone who will save me from this miserable dinner. I look down at my phone a number that I don't know.

" May I please be excuse?"

" Sure, but come back to clear your dishes."

I give my dad a head nod and answer the phone as I walk into the living room.

" Hello?"

" Spencer Carlin, do you know that you are a hard person to track down?"

" And who are you exactly?"

" It's Carmen. Your dancing partner." Oh yeah, I almost forgot about her.

" Oh yeah! It's nice to hear from you."

" How did you get my number by the way?"

" Let's just say, when I want something, there is no stopping me until I get what I want." Her tone is kind of flirty yet sexy. I can't help but bite my lip while talking to her. She was attractive, not as attractive as Ashley, but she was a cutie.

" Well you got the number, now what do you want to do?" Hey, it's not like I'm tied down to anyone, I'm young and there is nothing wrong with getting to know someone.

" How about I take you out Friday night? I never did finish showing you how to enjoy a party."

" Thanks, but I have plans on Friday. How about Saturday? I'm free then."

" Sure. Maybe we met at the mall or something."

" Sounds like a plan to me."

" Alright, we'll it's a date."

" I never said that now."

" Trust me, it's a date." the phone line ends and I can't help but smile at the phone. I know that I really like Ashley, but I made a promise that I will shine. Ashley is beyond amazing and hot as hell, but Carmen was sweet to me the first time we met and she seems like a nice girl. When I turn around, I see my dad behind me.

" Where you behind me the whole time?"

" No, I was going to ask if you will help me clean up. You're mom had to run back to the hospital and Madison called Tonya, and you know how that goes."

" Yeah I know. I'll help you clean up dad. It's not problem." My dad gives me that famous Carlin smile that I posses. I know this is his way of trying to spend time with me. Lately we haven't seen each other besides dinner and to be honest, I missed talking to my dad.

I clear the dishes off the table, and place them in the sink. My dad starts to wash the dishes while I dry them and put them away.

" So, any plans this weekend?"

" Yeah, Friday after the game I'm going out and Saturday afternoon I'm going out too."

" With Chelsea?"

" No, Chelsea has to finish some art work for this contest that she is trying to enter."

" Oh, so who are hanging out with then?"

" Just some friends dad, not a big deal."

" So you smile and bite your lip whenever you talk to your 'friends'?"

My cheeks turn bright red, I'm not mad that he was listening in, but I didn't expect him to actually play close attention to what I was doing.

" So who is this girl that has been making you smile brighter than the sun?"

I take a long pause before turning to him " Her name is Ashley, and so far we've just been hanging out."

My dad smiles ear to ear beaming in enlightenment. It's been a while since I actually started dating someone, and I can tell that he is genuinely happy for me.

" She's amazing dad. Beautiful, funny, entertaining. She's so full of herself, but I guess that's what I like about her, that she is confident no matter what room she steps in."

" She sounds perfect Spence and I'm glad that she makes you happy. However, I do have to meet this girl."

Uh Oh. That's what I was afraid of. You see, my dad is a pretty okay guy and always keeps an open mind when we meets people. But if I know anything, my mom will be there and she is not so open minded. Sure, she loves me and accepts me for who I am, but she is very judgmental about other people, especially if I'm interested in them. I sign in remorse, knowing that Friday was going from an awesome night with Ashley to an interrogation scene from Law & Order.

" Spence, it won't be that bad. You're mother is just concerned about who you want to date. But I know that if you trust her, she must be a great person."

" I guess it won't be too bad on Friday."

Tonya's POV

I got excused from cleaning up after dinner when I got my phone call. Why should I mess up my manicure with that nasty dishwater. Gross. I brought back to reality when the voice on the phone calls my name.

" Tonya? Tonya?"

" Sorry, I got a bit distracted."

" Still thinking about all of our good times together."

" Oh yes, because I really think about you all the time."

" I knew it. You could never resist me."

" Yeah right. I happen to have a boyfriend now and he happened to be-"

" A total bore?"

" If you're going to insult my boyfriend I can hang up the phone."

" Awe, don't be so sensitive Tonya. I promise I won't say anything about your perfect Ken doll."

" His name is Kip, and just cut the bullshit and tell me what's going on."

" Fine , someone is bossy today. Well everything is going by plan. Spencer is coming to the mall Saturday, and after that you will have nothing to worry about."

" Are you sure that this will work?"

" It worked on you didn't it?"

" Bite me loser."

" When and where?"

" I have to go. Kip is calling me on the other line."

" Tell Ken, I mean Kip that I said hi."

I hang up the phone, I cannot believe that I ever associated myself with that person. I know what you're thinking, I'm a bitch. And you're right, but I'm a bitch that cares about her older sister. I may not show it all the time, but I care about my sister more than anything, she has been there for me when I don't even ask her too. I think she gets that from dad, being all caring and understanding. That is why I have to keep her away from Ashley. If she gets hurt, Spence will never be the same again. I love her too much to see those ocean blue eyes in pain. I might not being going about it the best way, but it's the only way I know that I can protect her.

**I know that this chapter is kind of long, but I couldn't help it, I'd rather write long chapters than have writer's block and not give you guys something to read. I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter, because there are many more to come. Shout out to ****Mobster455****, that is one of my favorite songs right now too. ****FFReviews,**** you're right no one puts Spencer in a corner. Please keep reading and reviewing because you guys really give me the strength to keep writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To those of you who are just reading my story, welcome. And for my dedicated readers, welcome back. Please continue to read and review, I take everything that you say into consideration, plus the feedback is awesome. I own nothing but my characters and storyline.**

**Enjoy**

_**Chapter five**_

Ashley's POV

I haven't heard from Spencer since yesterday morning and I'm really worried about her. My mom says I'm stressing it too much, that maybe she fell asleep last night. She's probably right though. I look outside my window, taking in the view of my massive backyard. Today seems like a good day to relax by the pool, maybe it will help me not stress about Spencer. I change into a simple black bikini, that really helps my tan stand out. I grab my sunglasses and phone ( just in case Spencer calls), and head to the pool. I lay out on the long chair, soaking in the sun, wishing that the gardener would stop checking me out. I usually wouldn't mind because who wouldn't be checking me out , but the only person I want to check me out isn't here.

" One large coffee, courtesy of the best errand boy." I take the large coffee and taking a long deserving sip.

" Thanks Aiden." Aiden an old friend of mine. Many girls fall head over heels for him, even Kyla is infatuated with him. I suppose that if I were straight I would too. Jet black hair, dreamy green eyes, and a six pack that would put any guy to shame. But that would never happen, I love chicks far too much.

" How's the college life?" I ask him, it's Aiden's first year at UCLA and although he is having fun, he really wishes that I would have came with him.

" Amazing! Parties all the time, hot chicks, tons of free beer, hot chicks, no more parents and... did I mention hot chicks?"

I let out a small chuckle, sometimes I think that Aiden is more obsessed with girls than me, and that's really saying something.

" So basically, it's a dream come true."

" It would be if I had my best friend aka wing man by my side."

" Aiden, I've told you already. School is just not my thing."

" But your smart Ash, you would totally fit in and think about all the hot chicks."

" Tempting, but I'm still not going. Why should I blow thousands of dollars at a school just to get a piece of paper."

" Because you need more than your looks to last you through life."

" I know that. That's why god created a little thing called a trust fund."

Aiden and I laugh, As soon as I turn twenty-one, 7 million dollars are going to be at the palm of my hand. I drink some more of my coffee while it is hot.

" How's Kip?"

" Getting drunk, arguing with his girlfriend, wasting our parents money. Nothing special."

" Well not everyone can be the golden boy."

" Hardly, I'm more like the last option. If Kip screws up, my dad will push me more than he already is." Mr. Dennison, believes that an education is very important, and doesn't exactly approve of me not going to college. He even tried to get me to visit schools when he was taking Aiden on their yearly college road trip.

" Ouch, well at least you always have a job here. I'll need an errand boy when I become rich and famous."

" You're already rich and famous."

" Oh yeah."

_We're goin' at it tonight, tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop_

_Top of the world tonight, tonight_

_And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it_

_But watch how good I fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight tonight_

What? It's an awesome freakin' song. I look down at my phone to see a text message from my blue eyed angel.

**Spencer: Sorry for not calling last night. Fell asleep last night after homework :(**

**Me: No biggie.**

Are you kidding me? You were freaking out last night and you text back 'no biggie'? Maybe I overreacted last night.

**Spencer: Excited about Friday?**

**Me: Can't wait. It's gonna be epic.**

**Spencer: Spending time with you will be epic.**

What's happening to me? My cheeks are getting hot and flustered and I cannot hide my smile from Aiden.

" Ash? Are you blushing?"

" No." Liar.

" Nice try, but I can totally see your cheeks turning red."

This girl really does things to me. I never blush, at least not in public. But let's be real, who wouldn't blush at the though of Spencer Carlin. Hey, don't think about her too long, that's my Spencer.

" You're mom did say that you were going gaga over some girl in your life."

" When did you talk to my mom? And did you really just say gaga?"

" There is nothing wrong with saying gaga. I mean, Lady Gaga freaking rocks!"

I give a questionable look. I'm always down for some Lady Gaga but the fact that Aiden can talk about her and get excited just by mentioning her, really makes me question his sexuality sometimes.

" I swear Aid, if it wasn't for the fact that you get almost as much pussy than me, people would think that you're a fairy."

" Hold up! Aiden Dennison is not even close to being a fairy. There is nothing wrong for a man to enjoy a little Gaga every now and then."

" Do you listen to yourself talk sometimes?"

Aiden takes a long moment to think about what he said, and within seconds, he makes a horrified face.

" Man, I have got to stop hanging with chicks all the time."

" Totally. And back to my question, when did you talk to my mom?"

" Oh right. We talk all the time. She texts me when she needs a young stallion to satisfy her."

" I'm gonna try not to throw up at the thought that of you and my mom together. Gross!"

" What can I say Ash? You're mom is a total milf, but on a serious note, we talk every once in a while."

" And what did she say about me in one of these 'talk'?"

" Oh just the fact that some gorgeous blonde has stolen her little Ashley's heart."

Aiden then moves in to pinch my cheeks while making little baby noises. I know it is all in fun and games so I just laugh it off.

" So tell me about this girl? What's her name? Is she hot? When did you guys meet? Is she hot?"

" Calm down with the questions Aid. Her name is Spencer, We met at that frat party on Friday, and she is definitely hot."

Aiden's face then falls into deep sorrow. His bright green eyes take a dull shade, and then though he is very tan, his color had admittedly vanished from his face. I look at him, hoping that he wasn't getting sick.

" Aid, are you alright?"

" Ashley." Oh no, why is he using the serious tone? " Did Spencer ever mention that she had a sister?"

I think back to any conversation that Spencer and I have had, then the light suddenly comes on.

" Yeah, as a matter of fact, she did say something about having a sister. Can you just tell me what's wrong?"

I take a sip of my coffee, hoping that it will calm me down.

" Ash, Spencer's sister is Tonya."

I choke on my hot beverage in disbelief. How could my sweet Spencer be related to that... that... horror? How could I have not know? And more importantly, what the fuck was I going to go?

Spencer's POV

" You have one minute people."

That would be my history teacher Mr. Barnes, counting down the time that we have left to finish the pop quiz. As I look around the room I see my classmates stress out as the time starts to wind down. I write my answer down, placing my paper down. Not too long after that, the bell rings dismissing us from his class.

" Pass your papers up and I will see you tomorrow."

The normal groans and moans echo through the classroom, Mr. Barnes is by far the toughest teacher in school and does not cut any slack. I usually do okay in his class, getting an average B, which for the rest of class seems like an A. No one in the history of King High has ever gotten an A in his class. Not even when he teaches his AP course. As we hand in our papers, we gather our things to exit the classroom. I walk outside to wait for Chelsea, like I normally do when I run into Madison by herself.

" One day, I swear I'm going to take the stick out Mr. Barnes ass."

I smile at Madison and even let out a small laugh.

" I don't know how you do it Carlin. Everyone else is stressing about his class but you're as cool as a cucumber."

" Sometimes I do my best work under stress."

" Good thinking... so how much trouble is Tonya in?"

Of course Madison knows about what happen. Tonya tells that girl everything.

" After my mom freaked out on her, and they exchanged words, she's only grounded for the weekend and only allowed to come to the basketball game with them."

" Parental supervision. Sounds awful."

" You know Tonya, she'll sweet talk her way out of her punishment."

" Yeah."

The awkward silence goes by, I'm not really sure what to say. Even though we're on the same squad, we don't exactly have anything in common. She's usually nice to me, but I'm sure that's only because of Tonya. I stand there for a while not sure what to say until Chelsea comes out.

" Girl, if I have to take another pop quiz at the last five minutes of class, I am dropping out."

" And have your parents kill you? I highly doubt that."

" True, my mom can be scary."

Madison and I chuckle at Chelsea, sometimes she doesn't even try and can still be funny. Chelsea then looks at Madison, I guess this is when I introduce them.

" Madison, this is Chelsea. Chels-"

" I know who she is Spencer. You would have to come from another planet not knowing who she is."

It's true. Tonya, Madison, and Sherry's names always fill King High's hallways and there is no way to avoid them.

" Well it's nice to meet you Chelsea." Madison holds out her hand, waiting for Chelsea to take it. However, Chelsea does the opposite only giving Madison a head nod. " Anyway, I was kind of wondering if maybe you could help me out after school. Sherry was suppose to help me decorate the gym for the game but of course, she would get detention."

" Sure, I can help."

" Cool. You can meet me in the gym after school. Thanks again, you're a huge help."

Madison wonders off to her next class. I can feel Chelsea's eyes on me, wondering what is going on.

" So are you too best buddies now or what?"

" Not even. She's just my cheer captain Chels and I'm helping her out."

" Don't you think it's funny that little Miss. Popularity is wanting your help all of the sudden?"

" Do you have to always think like that?"

" Think like what?"

" Like people just can't be nice other people without wanting something?"

" Because it's the truth Spence, everyone is always looking out for themselves."

" Maybe, but Madison has always been kind of nice to me. Plus, I move up last night at cheer practice."

" Really? No more back ling Spencer?

" Third line, center."

" Spencer that's great. I'm glad you're finally putting those moves to use."

Chelsea gives me a hug, rocking me side to side. She always believes in my dancing and thinks that I should do it professionally. I'm not going to lie, I love dancing but if I tell my mother that I want to dance as a career, she might bring out the bible and holy water.

" It was amazing. I never felt so alive at practice."

" Maybe it has something to do with Ashley Davis."

A smile automatically surfaces on my face.

" From that smile, I take it that everything is going good."

" More than good. I can;t wait till Friday."

" What about Saturday? Are you excited for that too?"

Of course I told Chelsea about Carmen. She doesn't think much about her, but believes that I am more attracted to Ashley. Who wouldn't be? Have you seen Ashley Davis?

" I am. It's not like a date or anything. I'm keeping an open mind and trying something new."

" What happened to little shy Spencer, who was afraid to even talk to a girl?"

" She's here, just taking the backseat."

Tonya's POV

" And why are you hanging out with my sister?"

Seriously, Madison is my best friend and now she's becoming friends with my sister.

"Chill chica, we aren't becoming friends or anything. She's helping me decorate the gym since somebody got detention.

" You get caught smoking weed once, and they act like the world is going to end."

" Sherry, you're lucky that all you got was detention. You could have been expelled."

" But I didn't, Mrs. Porter loves me."

We take a sit down at one of the bench in the mall, drinking out smoothies. We do this all the time for lunch, seeing how the cafeteria sucks and only losers eat at school.

" Whatever, I couldn't decorate the gym by myself and I saw Spencer first so I asked her."

The silence goes by, none of us really saying anything. My window shopping was interrupted by Sherry asking me a question.

" So what's up with your sister?"

" What do you mean?"

" Yesterday, she was all at practice." 

" She had an attitude?"

" No, she was actually dancing."

" Yeah, I had no idea she could dance like that."

" Oh that? Spencer and I use to take dance classes when we were kids."

" Really? I didn't know that" Madison looks at me with interest while crossing her legs.

" She moves pretty good. For a white girl."

I had to admit, Spencer has always been a great dancer, but then one day she just stopped. I never understood why and she never talked about it. Mom was pissed but didn't really push it.

" She's okay. Not the best but at least she can keep count."

" Awe, don't be mad because she was better than you."

" Never that. I'm a dancing machine. And there is no way some freak is going to out do me."

" Watch it Sherry, I'm not above kicking your ass if you keep talking crap about my sister."

What? Didn't think I would stand up for her. Well you're wrong, no matter what Spencer is my sister and even if Sherry is my friend, she doesn't get to talk about my sister like that.

" Burn!" Madison says loudly, causing others to stare with us. We couldn't help but laugh, more like just Madison and myself , Sherry kind of had a foot but her ass but we ignored her.

Ashley's POV

" Aiden, please tell me that you're joking."

We are now in my bedroom, for some reason I felt like talking about this outside was too risky. I couldn't stop myself from walking back and forth.

" I wish I was Ash, but it's true. I hadn't met her until Friday but I do remember her name being Spencer."

" This is not good. This is so not good. What am I going to do? If Spencer finds out, she'll never talk to me again!"

"Look, she won't hate you Ash. If you're upfront with her and tell her the truth, I'm sure it will be fine."

" No it won't Aid. I really like this girl, she's everything that I could want in the girl and if I lose her I don't... I.."

Aiden gets up from my bed and bring me in for a tight bear hug. I accept his embrace, while the hot tears in my eyes swell. Don't cry, don't cry. Spencer has brought this light into my life that I never want to go out.

" Don't cry Ash. We'll think of something. You will not lose her I promise."

" And how do you know that? What if she ends up hating me and will never hears me out?"

" Then you fight until she does. If you really care about this girl the way you say that you do, you will never stop fighting. But you gotta tell her the truth Ash, and it has to be soon."

" Can't I just turn on the Davis charm and call it a day?"

" I'm afraid that it won't be that easy."

" You know what Aiden? I think you're right."

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I had a blast writing it for you guys. For those of you question what will happen in the story, all I can say is sit back and watch it all unfold. I'm honestly, writing as I go along, so I'm just as lost as any of guys. I'm really just doing what comes natural to me. Thank you for reading, and there will be more to come. Please, please keep reviewing because it really keeps me writing. Thank you again for all the support. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is what you've all been waiting for. Spashley's date! YAY! I'm just as excited as anyone else . I hope you all like this chapter, I'm really going to try and focus on Spashley so here goes nothing. I own nothing besides my characters and my storyline. I'm warning you all that it's a bit long so just bare with it. Love you guys and enjoy.**

Spencer's POV

"LET'S GO COBRAS! LET'S GO!"

God I'm really tired of saying this chant. I don't get why we say it so many times, it's not going to make them go any faster. But the game is pretty good, so far we're ahead by twenty points and it's only the second quarter. I shake my pom poms not really saying anything, mainly because I am too busy looking for Ashley. She said she would be here, so what is taking her so long. I pray that she didn't get into an accident. Around this time, it's always bad traffic, then again, this is LA, there is always bad traffic. I search the crowd again, no sign of Ashley, but I do see my parents and Tonya which make me feel a little better. Of course my mom has on her King High shirt and is waving like a maniac, while my dad is videotaping me. Even Tonya gives me a small wave and does a silly face that makes me smile and I do one back in retaliation.

" Spencer?"

" Madison says it's time to do our stunts. Are we doing a half or full extension?"

For those of you that don't speak cheer-talk, let me simplify this for you. You know the crazy little chick that goes flying in the air while her teammates catch her before she hits the ground? That's basically a stunt and I would be the little crazy chick, only for the past two seasons I haven't been crazy. Just the basic stunts, nothing too fancy but gets the job done. But I want to impress Ashley if she ever comes.

" How about a scorpion?"

That makes my whole stunt group nervous and it should. We haven't done that stunt since cheer camp. If this goes bad, someone could seriously get hurt.

" Spence, are you sure?" Alison questions me with a worried look.

" Why not? You only live once."

My squad nervously agrees and get ready to stunt. As Alison calls out the count, I feel myself being lifted. At first, I feel unstable but once I find my balance, everything went well. I bring my foot to the back of my head and hold it for a few seconds, and then cradle out. I can hear the crowd cheering loudly.

" That was beyond awesome!" Alison says hugging me

" I know. It felt great! I hope there aren't any hard feelings about what happened at practice?"

" Think of it as me just having a diva moment. Besides, you totally deserve that spot. It's about time the the real Spencer came around."

I smile and continue to cheer as our team makes another shot, giving us a 22 point lead. The buzzer comes on signaling that it is half time. When the both teams clear the floor, we make our way to the center of the court. I get into position, and as I look around, I see those brown eyes that I've missed seeing. She is talking to Chelsea for the most part until she sees my face on the court. She waves and gives me her famous nose- crinkle smile. I give her a quick wink that only makes her smile more.

Ashley's POV

LA traffic is a bitch. Kyla told me I should have left earlier, but tonight was my night with Spencer and I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. I had the perfect outfit ( a short jean skirt, gold gladiator sandles, and a green and gold halter top), the music, the food. When I finally found parking, I made my way to the gym. Oh god, why are people leaving? I hope I didn't miss it. As walk with a quicker pace to the gym. Some people are still seating down, so I figured it must not be over yet. I look over at the bleachers for a seat when I am greeted with a warm smile from Spencer's friend Chelsea.

" Hey Ashley. Got stuck in traffic"

" People these days must get their license out of a cracker jack box."

" Ugh! I know the feeling. But at least you made it. You want to take a seat?"

Chelsea moves herself over giving me some room to seat down. I take the seat as well as a fry from Chelsea.

" So you like to steal my food too? Wow, you two are meant for each other."

I laugh as a take another fry. Wow, these fries are really good. I would go get some myself but I'm scared I might lose my spot.

" Did I miss anything?"

" If you're talking about the 22 point lead we have then yeah. But if you're talking about Spencer, then no."

Chelsea then hands me the rest of her fries, which I gracefully take and enjoy. I look onto the court and see the cheerleaders taking the over. If I ever went a game in high school, which was rare, I would always leave when the cheerleaders had to perform, but in this case, I couldn't help look when I saw Spencer. Let me tell you, who ever thought of these uniforms are a genius. It's a bit revealing and really short, but Spencer looks so hot in it. I couldn't help but look at her and think of the naughty things I wanted to do to her. She lifts up her head and makes eye contact with me. Do something Ashley before she thinks that you're a complete spaz. I wave at her and giving her that smile that makes my nose crinkle. What a loser! No she thinks you're a spaz and a doofus. I almost want to hide in a shell when Spencer gives me a sexy wink. The music starts and the cheerleaders start their routine. My eyes still haven't left Spencer. I think it should be illegal to that sexy, because it is taking all I can do to not run on the court and take her to the bathroom to give her the best sexual experience of her life.

_Boys call you sexy (What's up sexy?)_

_and you don't care what they say_  
><em>See every time you turn around they're screamin' your name<em>

_Now I got a confession (haha, ha, ha ha)  
>When I was young I wanted attention (haha, ha, ha ha)<br>And I promised myself that I'd do anything (haha, ha, ha ha)  
>Anything at all for them to notice me (haha, ha, ha ha)<br>_

When the team starts dancing, you can tell that they've worked really hard on the routine. No one was off count, or out of place, the all looked as one. All of them, except for Spencer. Not in a bad way, because she is a terrific dancer, it's just that she just stood out, anyone who was anyone had their eyes on Spencer.

_When I grow up I wanna be famous,  
>I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up I wanna see the world,  
>drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies<br>When I grow up, be on tv, people know me, be on magazines  
>When I grow up, Fresh and clean,<br>number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for cause  
>you just might get it<br>you just might get it  
>you just might get it<em> 

I watched as Spencer's moves became more powerful, more sharp, more amazing than anyone else on the team. A few girls started doing jumps and flips, but event with that happening around her, she still shined brighter than any of them.

_see you staring at me  
>Oh I'm a trendsetter<br>Yes this is true cus what I do, no one can do it better  
>You could talk about me, cause I'm a hot topic<br>I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it_

Spencer's dancing went from entertainment to being straight seductive. She rolled her hips as she made her way down to floor. Her hair flips from side to side, making her moves flow with her body. She then got up, turned to the crowd and started shaking her nice tight ass. Man, what an ass. Not too big, not too fall, and firm. I'm pretty sure at this point I'm drooling on myself, but can you blame me? She stares at me, giving me those 'fuck me' eyes and feel more turned on than ever before.

_But be careful what you wish for cause  
>you just might get it<br>you just might get it  
>you just might get it<em>

The song comes to an end and the crowd goes nuts. The gym fills up with applause and the cheerleaders leave the court and take a water break. I wanted go down there and congratulate her, but she seemed too caught up with her team. The more I look at her, the more I think about tonight, and at first everything is fine, until I realize I have to tell her the truth. It will either go two ways, she will either love me or hate me. The game goes back to normal and the whole time Spencer gives me her flirty eyes. I never thought of cheerleading as anything, but she made it look effortless and she looked so skillful. For the most part I didn't pay attention to the game. If I wasn't focusing on Spencer, I was talking to Chelsea who is a pretty cool chick. The Cobras ended up winning 87 to 56, a pretty good score, considering that the other team sucked. Spencer comes up the bleachers and I feel my heart beat faster by the second.

" I'm glad you made it."

Spencer gives me a hug and I take great advantage to smell her. Vanilla and ocean water. A weird mix, I know but on her it smelt amazing.

" Yeah, I'm sorry that I was late. Traffic was a bitch, and it was hard to find good parking."

" Yeah, I should have warned u about that. King High tends to get crowded for basketball games."

" I can see. So are you ready to get going?"

" Actually, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind waiting a little longer? My cheerleading uniform isn't an outfit that I want to keep on for long."

With a body like that, I don't know why you wouldn't.

" Sure, I can wait here and kill some time."

" Don't worry Spence, I'll wait with her if you want."

" Thanks Chels. I promise I won't take long."

Spence leaves the gym and heads to the locker to change. I wish I could be a fly on the wall right now.

" If you're going to perv on my best friends at least do it quietly."

Holy crap it I say that out loud?

" Sorry I just-"

" Don't sweat it. I get it. You have the hots for my best friend. Its normal I mean she's fantastic."

I give Chelsea a strange look, how would she know that it's normal to think that Spence is fantastic.

" Ew. Not even Ashley, I don't play for your team. And even if I did, Spencer is like a sister to me."

Phew, that was a close one. After that, we make our way into the hallway mostly talking about Spencer and I got the whole 'you break her heart, I'll break your neck' speech. I knew she did it out of love and care so I didn't sweat it. After about ten minutes of hanging out, Chelsea's mom called her to come home, so she had to leave. She felt bad about it but I told her that I would be fine and that Spencer shouldn't take that long. I decided to head to the bathroom, mainly to get my head straight. I looked in the mirror and tried to give myself a pep talk. ' You can do this Davis just don't back down.' As I reapplied my lip gloss, one of the bathroom stalls opened, revealing that I wasn't alone, and it was the last person that I wanted to see.

" Fancy seeing you here Davis. Still pining after Spencer?"

Just that sneaky smirk on her face alone makes me want to smack her.

"What are you doing here Carmen?"

" Well my cousin is head cheerleader, so I had come and support her. Besides, I got to see Spencer jumping around. It was good enough for me."

" Your a real pig."

" Takes one to know one. By the way, how is Tonya?"

Carmen smirks yet again when she knows that she struck a nerve. She might not know that Tonya is Spencer's sister but she knows that Tonya and I don't exactly have the best past. I ignore her, trying to show that she doesn't phase me. Don't let her ruin your night Ashley, she's just jealous.

" What no slick remark? Think that your better than me Ashley."

" Anything is better than you Carmen, you're nothing but trash."

" Well Spencer doesn't seem to think so."

Huh? What does that mean?

" She didn't tell you did she?"

Tell me what?

"Wow, you really don't know. I can tell but that confused look you have on your face. It seems that Spencer and I have a date tomorrow."

My mind gets flustered with so many thoughts? How did Carmen get a date with Spencer? Did this mean that she like her more than me? How could I let this happened? So many emotions. Angry, embarrassment, sorrow.

" Don't be so upset, it's safe to say that the better man won. So give up because come tomorrow, Spencer Carlin with be my arm candy."

" I wouldn't be too sure about that Carmen."

" And why to you say that?"

" I don't think you'll be going anywhere when I rearrange your face!"

I go to take a blow at Carmen when I hear Spencer's voice calling my name.

" Ashley? Are you in there?"

" Yeah Spence, I'm in here."

And in walked in the true vision on beauty. Spencer's hair was down before, but I can tell that she straighten it a little more to make it look perfect. Her make up was light yet noticeable. She wore a white tank top that was a little loose but didn't completely take away her shape. Her light yellow skirt stopped mid-thigh and complimented her legs so well. In her hand, she held a light yellow sweater, just in case it got a little chilly at night. In all aspects, she looked great and I didn't know if I would be able to take my eyes off of her. Until, I noticed Carmen looking at her the same way, which made me want to squeeze her head until it exploded.

" There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Carmen? What are you doing here?"

" Oh... umm... I came to see my cousin, she cheers here and I just came to support her."

" Well thanks sweet of you, whose your cousin?"

" Madison Duarte."

" Oh that's cool. Well it was great seeing you. Are you ready to go Ash?"

Carmen's face call when she hears Spencer shorten my name. That's right bitch! It's getting serious.

" Yeah, I'm ready. Nice seeing you again Carmen."

Spencer takes my hand and holds it while walking out of the bathroom. My hand gets a tingle sensation as her thumb grazes the back of my hand. I couldn't help but take her hand and rub the inside of her palm as we were walking.

" What are you doing?" Spencer said in a low voice but was smiling the entire time.

" Checking your palm? I want to know if your going to be around for a long time."

" And do you know how long I'll be around."

"Long enough for me to do this..."

I lean in closer to Spencer, she looks at me with those innocent blue eyes unsure with what I am going to go. As she closes her eyes slowly, I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. I look over to see a bush filled with a small yellow western flower and place in her hair.

" There. Now you will live for a very long time."

Spencer reaches in her hair, pulling out the small flower and blushing uncontrollably. She then looked passed, seeing the worried look on her face.

" Spencer! You were great sweetie, I'm so proud of you!"

I'm guessing just by looks that this lady must be Spencer's mom. She kind of looks like Spencer but her eyes are paler than hers.

" Thanks mom" Spencer pulls out of the tight bear hug, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

" Hi, you must be Ashley. I'm Arthur, Spencer's Dad."

I now see where Spencer gets her smile and eyes from. Her dad is tall, with dark hair but has such a welcoming presences about him.

" Yes I am, and it's nice to meet you Mr. Carlin."

" Please call me Arthur." Mrs. Carlin then clears her throat hoping that he will introduce her to me.

" I'm sorry, this is Paula, my wife."

I take Mrs. Carlin's hand and shake it gently

" It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Carlin."

" Is my mother around Ashley?"

" Not that I know of."

"Then please call me Paula." She gives me a smile that makes me relax a little more. Meeting parents isn't exactly my specialty but I guess this is going over pretty good.

" And this is my other daughter, Tonya." Or so I thought. I can tell that Tonya is avoiding eye contact with me, because I am trying to do the same. She looks more like her mom than Spencer does. Her usual over confident attitude has disappeared and she is trying her best to focus on anything but me. We give each other a head nod acknowledge that we are there.

" Will you like to join us for pizza Ashley?"

" Actually mom, we sort of already have plans."

" I don't remember saying that it was okay for you to go out."

" I gave her the okay Paula, and I'm sure they won't be out too late."

Paula looks at me, then Spencer, trying to pick up on anything that is going on.

" Well as long as you aren't out too late, it's fine with me, but come home no later than one."

Spencer gleams with joy , still clutching my hand loosely.

" Thanks mom. I'll see you when I get home."

Spencer and I walk away and head to the parking lot in search for my car. The traffic doesn't seem too bad seeing how we waited until a little later to leave. Once we reach my car, I open the door for her, letting her get comfortable in the seat before closing the door. I then get in the driver's seat and head to our destination.

" You look really beautiful Spence." I had to say it, I've been wanting to say it all night but didn't have a chance to say it until just now.

" Thank you Ash. You don't look bad yourself."

" Well , I try. "

" So, where are we going?"

" Some place secluded, quiet, away from the city."

" This is how all the horror movies start out."

" Not all of them."

" Pretty much most of them do. A couple drive out to a secluded and quiet place think that everything will be all right and then BAM! They loose their heads."

I couldn't help but laugh at Spencer's assumption that was way too over dramatic.

" I highly doubt that it would happen in real life Spence. Plus, I'll protect you no matter what. "

" That's sweet. Too bad I couldn't protect you from the raft of my mother."

I laugh lightly because she is just too sweet.

" Spence, it's fine, she just wants to make sure that you're okay."

" Well she seems to really like you."

" Everyone likes me."

Spencer laughs. Okay maybe not everyone but pretty close.

" I bet. Are we anywhere close to the place?"

" You don't like surprises do you?"

" I do, I just want a hint that's all."

" Okay, I have a hint for you. Are you ready?" Spencer nods energetically, could she be anymore adorable?

" I'm not going to tell you. So just sit back and enjoy the rise."

I can see Spencer pouting from the corner of my eye and it's taking everything within me not to reach over and kiss the pouty lip. I keep driving for about thirty minutes and pull into my secret hiding spot. It seems like a small shed covered with trees and branches. Spencer looks a little uneasy at the place, not sure about what is going on.

" Relax, you're going to love it. I promise."

I open the passenger door and help her get out of the car. I lead the way taking her inside the shed, when her eyes light up I know that I hit the jackpot. All day I have been planning our night,even though we're just hanging out, I wanted to make sure that it was perfect. On one side of the room, I have different kinds of food from boxed candy to popcorn, and pizzas. I even went all out and I got a cotton candy machine. In the middle of the room was an old fashion loveseat, that I had found in storage. It looked perfect so I had to get it. Behind the couch was a movie projector, tying my whole concept together.

" Oh Ash..."

She looks speechless, which I can tell is a good thing. Spencer isn't like any other girl and she deserves the best and I plan on giving that to her no matter what.

" Should we start with some pizza or maybe kick it off with some cotton candy?"

" Cotton candy please? It's my favorite." Only she can sound like a little kid and make it sound adorable rather than annoying.

" One cotton candy coming right up."

We walk over to the cotton candy machine and I start is up, making a ball just for Spencer, while I settled for a small bad of cotton candy. I escorted Spencer to the couch, making sure that she was comfortable before I started the movie. Once she assured me that she was fine, I started the movie, dimming the lights down as well. I sat down on the couch next to Spencer, putting a little space between us. I didn't want to but I didn't want to cross any lines with Spencer. The movie started and once she recognized the film, she inched a little closer but not too close.

" A Walk to Remember? I love this movie. It always makes me cry."

" Do you not want to watch it?"

" No, it's perfect, please keep it on."

I leave the movie on, and settle down to enjoy the movie. We're a little bit into the movie, the part where Mandy Moore starts singing in the play and Shane West realizes that he is in love with her. At that moment, I thought about Spencer, just like Mandy's character, she brings out the best in me, wants to make me be something more than what I am. But if when I tell her the truth will she push away or will she stick around for a while?

Spencer's POV

Tonight couldn't be anymore perfect. I cannot believe that Ashley went through all this trouble just for me, I honestly didn't think that she could pull anything like this off. The more time I spend with her, the more I learn about her, and I don't think I ever want to stop learning things about her. When I'm around her, I feel like I don't have to hide or step down for anyone, that I can shine without anyone putting me down. We're at the party of the movie when Mandy Moore's character is on her date with Shane West and her draws that small butterfly on her shoulder. For some reason, that scene has always taken my breath away, I don't know if it's the look in their eyes or the song that plays over the scene but I think of Ashley. When I look over at Ashley, she admittedly looks at the movie, totally giving herself away.

" Ashley?"

" Yeah Spence?"

" Do you think maybe I can get closer to you? I'm feeling a little cold."

" Sure. We can do that."

I move closer to Ashley closing the gap between us. She picks up my hand and places it with hers making my butterflies move around even more than they already where. We go back to watching the movie in silence, sneaking looks at each other not sure what to say or do. I know that Ashley feels the connection that we have, and I want to kiss her so badly but I'm still too shy to make the first move. What I miss her lips? What if she doesn't want to take it that far? Maybe I should just go back to watching the movie and see what happens. Yeah, I think that is what I'm going to do. Watch the movie. At this point, I am too nervous to do anything besides eat my cotton candy, piece after piece enters my mouth. Oh now, here comes the water works. Don't cry over a stupid movie Spence.

" Spencer, are you crying?"

Oh great, nice going Spencer.

" No."

" You don't have to lie Spence. It's a touching movie."

" I know, I guess it's just stupid to cry over a movie that's all."

" Hey." She takes her finger, placing it under my chin to bring my face up. " Nothing you do it ever stupid."

I give a small smile and I hear Ashley let out a smile chuckle.

" What?"

" You have a piece of cotton candy stuck on your lip."

Smooth Carlin, real smooth. I try to lick it off, but I am failing miserably. Ashley take her thumb and slowly picks it off my lip. Taking the piece of cotton candy, she slips it into her mouth and makes a long moaning sound as it dissolves. I try not to bite my lip that the sexual content in the action but it's hard not to as I let out a small groan. Ashley must have not heard it, seeming to be paying attention to the movie, so I decided to do the same as well. We finish the movie complete silence, I did share a tear or two because I'm a sucker for love stories. When it is over, I now notice Ashley's hand interlocked with mine. I guess I must have been too caught up in the movie to realize it. I look down at our hands and smile to myself, this feeling is better than any feeling that I ever felt.

" So, we have about an two hours before I have to get you home. Is there anything that you wanna do?"

" We can just talk if you want."

" I'm done with that. Mind if I ask where did you learn to dance like that?"

" What do you mean?"

" Don't take it too personal, the squad is good but they having nothing on you."

" Why do you think I would take it personal?"

" Well I didn't want to come off as me dissing your team."

" Trust me you weren't and it was just dancing and it wasn't even my choreography, I just did as I was told."

" Please! Tonight, you out shined your entire team. Anyone could she that."

" Thanks I guess. I use to take dance classes when I was younger."

" Wow, I can see why it paid off. I have to ask though, why an amazing dancer like yourself just settled for cheerleading?"

" Quite honestly, when I got to high school, I wanted to dance, but with no dance team, the only option left was cheer. So I tried out and made the squad."

" But why not just continue dance outside of school. You definitely have the skills to do that."

" I don't like dancing for companies anymore. So I just don't go."

" But you should continue. You have a way to make one simple move look like it's difficult yet flawless. Very few dancers can do that."

I start to feel uncomfortable anytime anyone starts talking about my dancing. It's not something I really like to talk about anymore. I decide to take control over the conversation just to get the subject on something different.

" So what happens to be your passion Ashley Davis?"

" Music has always been in my life, so I guess it's that. It's always come easy for me."

" Cool, so is that something you want to continue with or is it just for fun."

" I never thought of it like that, I do write a few songs but nothing special."

" I'm sure they sound amazing."

" Not really, they're kind of messy and not flowing well but it's something I have to work on."

" Maybe you should start working on it more. You never know, you could have a hit on your hands."

" I think I might give it a try. So how did you get started in dance?"

" It's a funny story actually. I hated dancing when I first started. It was just something that my mom put me and my sister in to keep us busy. Of course she signed us up for ballet which I hated with a passion. Until around the age of seven I heard music coming from one of the studios. I was bored, mostly hanging around waiting for my mom to pick me up. So I walked in to see these people doing a routine that would never be allowed in ballet. I walked in, just thinking I would stand by and watch... it was amazing Ash, I had never seen anything like it before, it was like a combination of dancers just letting loose. It didn't matter about technique or who was watching. It was just about having fun and living life. One of the dancers, brought me in and showed me the first ever free style dance that I learned. It was called gliding, and it felt like I was floating on air. After that day, I begged my mom to put me in anything but ballet. It took her a while but she finally rolled me in hip hop classes which I excelled in. After that I went to jazz, then salsa, tap. I loved dance. "

I look at Ashley, who is just staring at me in complete silence.

"I'm sorry am I talking too much. I have a tendency to do that."

" No, please don't stop. I like hearing your voice when you talk about dance, so please continue."

"Okay... My mom thought I should stop taking classes and start competition and I did and I won every single time. It was funny, because finally, something was about me. Before then, Tonya took over everything. She was the diamond in my families eyes. Never got any hand me downs, always the better toys, never had to wait on anything. Even in school, she has always been more popular than me, people just loved her. I guess, part of me was just glad that I was doing something better than Tonya and not the other way around. Through out our life and even now, she's always been about Tonya and sometimes I think things will always be like that."

I had never told anyone that before, not even Chelsea. But it is how I honestly feel, like no matter what I do, Tonya will always beat me.

" Spencer, you should never feel like that. You are to spectacular too feel like that. Trust me, I might not know you very well but you and your sister are not even in the same category."

" Yeah right. People are more attracted to Tonya, but I can't blame them, she's hot, confident, well rounded. Everything I'm not."

" When I say this, please don't think that I am putting down your sister... Tonya doesn't hold a candle to you. You're the kind of girl that someone wants tot take home and meet there family. The type of girl that makes you only want to do better for themselves so make you proud. The kind of girl who can make your whole like change just by doing the adorable head tilt that drives me absolutely crazy."

I'm a little taken back, but in a good way. No one ever spoke so highly about me before, which made me like Ashley even more.

" You think so?" I ask, tilting my head just as a response.

" Spencer, I know so."

I want to kiss her. God knows I do but I can't. I don't have the balls to do it which sucks! I just need to man up and do it before I miss my chance.

"Spencer?"

" Yeah Ashley?"

" Can I ask you another question without you getting mad at me?"

" I could never be mad at you. Just ask it, it'll be fine."

Ashley takes a deep breath, but for the first time since we met, she doesn't look into my eyes.

" Are you really going on a date with Carmen?"

Holy Crap.

Ashley's POV

There I said it. I know it's a stupid move and could ruin the great time that we're having but I had to know. I don't want to be one of those girls tat get jealous, but I can't stand the face of knowing that tomorrow, Spencer will be spending time with Carmen.

" It's not exactly a date Ashley... Carmen just called me and asked if I wanted to hang out with her at the mall."

That's not bad. Tons of people, hardly any alone time. You're stressing over nothing Davis... unless you count the dressing rooms. What's wrong with the dressing rooms? Oh nothing, just the fact that at any point and time, Carmen could sneak into the dressing room, help Spencer change into lingerie or bikinis or even see her naked. Oh no! So bad, so bad!

" Ashley are you okay?"

" I'm fine, just thinking is all..."

I don't want to say it but I'm worried, I never thought of Carmen as a threat but the fact that she was able to get a date with Ashley with no problem worries me. I've under estimated her and I'm not sure who will win.

" It's nothing really, Just hanging out at the mall, a little shopping, get some ice cream and head home. I might even come home early and maybe we can do something."

" Really?" Excited much Ashley? Oh shut up brain!

" Yeah, maybe go to the beach or something?"

This might be better than what I thought. Carmen might get a few hours with Spencer, but I get to see her last and in a bikini. It's my dream come true! Who wins? That's right, Ashley Davis does. Go Ashley! Go Ashley!

" That sounds great, just let me know when you get home and I'll swing by and we can head to the beach."

" Sounds like a plan to me."

After talking for a little longer, I decided to take Spencer home a little early. Not because I wanted to, but I didn't want Spencer to get home too late, and that way her parents will think I'm responsible for getting her home early. I drive at a normal rate, well according to my mother, my normal speed is driving at a rate that a NASCAR racer would drive. So not true, everyone else is just a slow driver. I keep the radio on low, just to keep the air from filling up with silence.

" Oh my god, do you mind if I turn up this song."

" It's fine by me"

I didn't recognized the song at first, until the words hit me and it totally describes my situation with Spencer.

_It's gonna be love  
>It's gonna be great,<br>It's gonna be more than I can take  
>It's gonna be free<br>It's gonna be real  
>It's gonna change everything I feel<br>It's gonna be sad  
>It's gonna be true<br>It's gonna be me, baby  
>It's gonna be you, baby<br>It's gonna be...  
>It's gonna be love<br>_

11: 45, perfect timing Ashley. I turn off the car, as I sit in the Carlin's drive way.

" I had an amazing time Ashley."

" So did I. Just make sure you text me when you're home and I'll pick you up."

" I will do that. Well, good night Ashley."

" Night Spence."

Spencer gets out of the car and as usual I don't pull off until I know that she is safely inside the house. I then drive off. Half way home, I forgot about something I wanted to give, Spencer. I quickly turn around, making an illegal u-turn and head back to the Carlin house.

Spencer's POV

When I make it home, I manage to avoid my mother's questions simply by telling her that I was too tired and that I would tell her everything in the morning. Luckily, she believed me and it just bought me more time to think about Ashley. It was the best time I ever had hanging out with someone. It was something out of a movie or tv show. You would never picture any of this happening in real life until it happens to you. I'm about to take off my shirt when I hear Tonya's voice behind me.

" Did you have a good time?"

" As a matter of fact, I had a great time."

" That's good. Is Ashley a nice girl?"

" What can I say? She's perfect in every way."

" No one is perfect Spence."

" Well she's pretty close to it."

" How well do you even know this girl? Do you even know anything about her?"

" Not that it's any of your business, but Ashley is a nice person. And I might not know her well but I'm getting to know her. So instead of just judging her, why don't you see that she makes me happy."

" Because you don't know her from a hole in a wall Spencer. She might seem like a nice person, but what if she's really not."

" You met Ashley for what? Five seconds, and you're already examining her. Is it so hard to believe that someone like me could have someone like Ashley."

" I'm not saying that at all Spencer!"

" So what are you saying Tonya because the more you open your mouth, the more you piss me off!:

Tonya takes a deep breath and tries to collect her thought.

" I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean for it to come out snobby. I just want to make sure that you're careful Spence, I don't want you to get hurt."

" I understand that you're looking out for me, but if I get hurt or if I stay happy, I have to go through it by myself, after all I am your big sister."

Tonya gives me a smile and heads back to her room not saying a word. I have no idea what that was about. Whether she is looking out for me or not, she still had no right to judge Ashley. I close my bedroom door when I hear pebbles being thrown at my window. I open my window to see Ashley in the tree that is by my window.

" Ashley what are you doing here?"

" I know, I seem crazy right now, but do you mind if I come in for a second. I forgot to give you something."

I open bay windows wider. As Ashley makes her way into my room, I found myself laughing at her entrance.

" You know, you could have just called me. I would have came to the front door."

" I know that, but this was way cooler. Plus, I didn't want you getting caught by your parentals."

" True. So what did you forget to give me?"

" Oh yeah here you go." Ashley pulls out a small heart shaped box out of her pocket, I take it shaking my head in disbelief, I'm not a materialistic girl but it is nice to get a piece of jewelry every now and then. When I open the box, I see that it is completely empty which kind of puts a damper on my joy.

" Ashley there's nothing-"

My word were cut off my Ashley's soft but dominant lips. At first, I didn't respond but after a second of soaking it all in, I place my arms around Ashley's neck while she snaked her arms around my waist, feeling on the small of my back. The kiss deepened as Ashley knocked us back into my dresser, lifting me up by my thighs. I felt so many levels of feelings. I was surprised at how this happened, happy to be feeling her lips against mine. I didn't want to stop, the way Ashley's lips moved with mine were like music and dancing. You can't do one without the other. If I could, I could kiss Ashley all night. But unfortunately, Ashley had pulled back reluctantly.

" I know it was a bit forward, but if I didn't kiss you tonight, I would have regretted it in the morning."

" Please don't apologize... I've actually been wanting to kiss you all night..."

" Well I'm glad that we finally did... I better getting going before you're parents think that I've corrupted their little angel."

" You didn't corrupted me, just freed me."

Ashley and I kissed one last time before she made her exit through the window. I watch her until she pulled out of my driveway. That night, I went to sleep with a smile on my face and Ashley on my mind.

**There you go you guys. Sorry that the story is so long, I just had so much I wanted to get out, and I wanted to give you guys more Spashley time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had such an amazing time writing it. Please keep reviewing because I want to keep writing and your words of encouragement help me so much. If you have any questions, please tell me in your reviews and I will address them in my next chapter. Again, thank you so much for reading, and until we meet again, Peace.**

**Songs used:**

**When I grow up by The Pussycat dolls**

**Its Gonna be love by Mandy Moore ( P.S. There is actually a Spashley music video that goes along with this song that I found. It's a really beautiful video and was the inspiration for this chapter. So if you have any free time, check it out by simply going on Youtube and typing in Spashley Its gonna be love . )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Spashley lovers. I'm really glad that you enjoying my story. I really cannot stop writing, so never fear, there will always be more to come. Shout out to SoNFaN, victorial117, _dani_, and patti1996, for giving me the most reviews. For those of you that haven't gotten a shout out, don't worry, I will address you at end of this chapter. Once again, I do not own anything besides my characters and storyline.**

_Chapter Seven_

Tonya's POV

" So are we gonna stay here all day or actually do something fun?"

" If by fun, you mean sex then no Kip, we aren't doing anything 'fun'."

This is constant with us, sex is the only thing really keeping our relationship together, besides the fact that Kip is good looking.

" Come on babe. Finals are coming up and I need some sort of relief."

" Well relieve yourself. We were doing it before we were together, so I don't see it as being a problem."

I could really care less about Kip's relief. Right now I'm too focused on Spencer's date with Carmen. She's been gone for almost two hours and Carmen still hasn't sent me a text saying that everything is going good. I really hope so that I'm making the right decision. If Spencer ends up with Ashley... I can't even think about that right now. Focus on the positives Tonya, Spencer will be swooped up by Carmen's game and Ashley will be out of your life and for good this time.

" Babe come one please. I'm dying over here."

" Fine, do you have any condoms?"

" Not on me."

" Well either find one or it's not happening."

I send Kip on a scavenger hunt looking for a condom that we wont even put to use. It was just a way to get him out of my hair for a little while. Maybe things are going so well the Carmen doesn't even have to text me.

Spencer's POV

Don't think I'm a total bitch. I don't break promises and I promised Carmen that I would go to the mall today. But she's not even on my mind right now, all I can think about was that kiss... the best kiss that I have ever had in my entire life. If I could I would live early right now and tell Ashley to pick me up so that I could kiss her again, and again... and again.

" Here you go, one small chocolate cone."

" Thanks Carmen. You didn't have to pay, I honestly have enough money on me."

" Nonsense, I invited you here, there is no way that you are spending any money."

" That's sweet of you but really, I insist."

" Spencer, no matter what you do I am not taking anything from you."

" Fine, but you're gonna accept whether it's now or later."

I give Carmen my determined face, which only makes her laugh. I continue to lick my ice cream. I really think that ice cream is the best thing ever invented, well that and Ashley's lips. Man, the way she lifted me up last night makes me wonder what she can do in bed. I bite my lip at just the thought of our bodies colliding together, making pure ecstasy.

"Do you want to sit down, I know those bags must be pretty heavy?"

I take the offer as we went down at a table, placing our bags in the empty chair next to us.

" I still can't believe you bought that shirt."

" Hello, how could I not buy this shirt? It's epic!"

Carmen pulls out a the a t shirt that was bold but really funny. It was black and yellow with the words ' Warning! This individual Infected With "The Gay". Proceed In Caution.' It made a statement but it made me laugh, which made Carmen purchase it.

"So what kind of art are you into?"

" I mostly do sketching, just to keep myself busy really. It's always been just a hobby."

" Sounds like fun, my best friend into art, she's really amazing. Even got a scholarship to attend some art school in Paris."

" Damn. That sounds amazing. What are your plans after school, are you gonna do so something?"

" Yeah. I plan to go to UCLA in the fall, maybe studying accounting or something."

" You don't come off an a person that likes numbers."

She's right, I hate math, probably my least favorite subject but I'm good at it. All the Carlins are good at math, even Tonya. Don't believe me? Check her schedule, taking AP Trig. Yup, she's that good. But enough about math.

" Well its easy to get a job in accounting."

" But is that really something you wanna do?"

"I... I guess I never thought about it..."

I've always done what is expected of me, never going outside of the box. If I tell my mom that I'm going to school with no major, I won't even be allowed to go to college. My mom is the sort of parent that thinks that you will be nothing without college, I mean I believe the same as well but I never really pushed the issue. Carmen looks at me, wondering if she crossed any lines, so she changes the subject.

" Plan on wearing the bikini anywhere."

That's right, I bought a new bikini, nothing to extravagant but cute. Hot pink with lime green peace signs. Sue me for wanting to be hot when I see Ashley.

" No, just wanting to try something different. You never know why you might see while at the pool or beach or-"

" Or maybe... you can wear that when I sketch you..."

I can hear Carmen's voice get low while licking her lips, her eyes wander my body, her eyes meet mine and I can feel the lust in her eyes and body come forth me. She touches my arm gently, making my hairs stand up.

" Sketch..."

" Yeah.. You would be the perfect subject. We can do it on the beach, in your bedroom..."

Carmen moves closer to me, staring at my lips. I'm not sure what to do. I'm not committed to Ashley but I really like her. Plus, Carmen is sweet and is cute but I couldn't really see myself with her. She places a hand on my cheek. Oh God No! Please don't do what I think you're about to do.

" Spencer."

She is! She is about to kiss me! Quick Spence, how do you get yourself out of this mess? I turn my head away looking down on the floor. I know it was cruel to reject but I'm not really feeling Carmen in that way.

" Carmen, you're a great girl. You're sweet, charming and I'm sure that any girl would be luck to have you... but I think it would be best if we stay friends."

" Friends? I'm not usually friends with a lot of girls... but I think I could make an option with you."

I smile glad that we cleared the air, and that Carmen is accepting of the idea of us being friends.

" Well, I should get going. I have a lot of homework to do."

" Want me to walk you out?"

" No, I'll catch you around."

I reach forward and give Carmen a hug that I was hoping would be short, until I felt her arms make their way around my waist. She pulls me in closer but before I can let go, she places a soft kiss on my neck. I move away from her trying to show that I wasn't uncomfortable with affection that she gave me. I leave Carmen without saying goodbye and head straight to my car. I should have known that she wouldn't want to just be friends. I sit in my car for a minute and decide to shoot Ashley a text.

**Ready 2 have some fun ;)**

Within a few seconds, I get a text back.

**Ashley: Pick u up in fifteen.**

Oh shit! I better get going if I'm gonna hang with Ashley. I don't know what to expect today, If she'll want to be with, if she regretted anything from last night. I just hope we will finally settle things today.

Ashley's POV

" I take it that you didn't tell her the truth."

Aiden sure knows how to kill my job. Just as I was grabbing my keys to head to Spencer's place, I'm brought back to the truth. The truth that I still haven't told Spencer.

" Ashley, she's going to find out sooner or later. It might be best that you tell her now."

" He's right Ashley. Spencer seems like an understanding person and if you tell her now she will be fine with it."

" Thank you Kyla."

Kyla's face brightens up, just by the fact that Aiden acknowledge her. But whatever, no one asked her anything. I couldn't tell Spencer something like that after last night. Everything was perfect, the mood, the movie, the kiss... the kiss that only made me want to kiss her. You don't seem to understand. Spencer has lips that no one else could possess. They have this effect of making you feel as though your flying and I'm sure that sparks flew from our lips when they connected.

" No one asked you Kyla and I really don't have time for this Aiden. I need to get ready."

" So you're putting it off and lying about not knowing her sister?"

" It's not lying, I'm simply avoiding the topic. I don't want to screw up what I could have with Spencer. Last night, was one of those nights that would forever be with me. She isn't like any other girl I know. Her heart is so big and she is just so trusting... I know that if I tell her the truth now, things wouldn't be the same."

" And if you don't tell her and she finds out, she might not ever trust you again."

" Whatever, I don't care what you two do, but I gotta head get going."

I leave Aiden and Kyla in my room and head to my car. There was hardly any traffic so the ride to Spencer's was fairly fast. I was actually early so I decided to wait in my car until Spencer came home. It wasn't long when I saw Paul come out the house towards my car greeting me with a warm smile.

" Hey Ashley, waiting for Spencer?"

" Yeah, I told her fifteen minutes but there was hardly any traffic so I'm kind of early."

" What are you girls up to today?"

" Just a simple day at the beach, maybe get a burger or something."

" Nonsense, fast food is the killer of America, there is no way that you are skipping out on a proper meal. Why don't you stay for dinner after you come back from the beach."

Right about now a home cooked meal sounds delicious. I love my mom but her cooking isn't the greatest so we mostly eat out a lot.

" Are you sure that's okay? I wouldn't want to intruded."

" It's not intruding if I'm inviting. Besides, you can be have a new genie pig."

Paula opens my car door and I follow by getting out. I make my way into the house, which is a nice two story house, that actually looked lived in. Different smells makes it's way through the house, almost like a mixture of baked goods and home cooked meals.

" Hey there Ashley. It's good to see you!"

Arthur comes from the kitchen and gives me a half hug, which was at first awkward but when I felt the same warmth when I hugged Spencer, I let myself hug him back.

" Nice to see you too Arthur."

" Arthur, Ashley is staying for dinner tonight."

" That's great. You can be the first to try my new chilli recipe. I thought of it all on my own."

Arthur then proceed to push the wooden spoon towards my mouth, I take a small bite and my eyes open more in delight. Arthur was an amazing cook, it made me wonder if Spencer could cook like him as well.

" That's really good. Are we having that for dinner?"

" We certainly are, and I'm making a chocolate cake!"

I think I'm in heaven. Good food, chocolate cake, now all I'm missing is a certain blonde and I will forever be happy.

" What's going on in here?"

Dear god, why did you have to send the wrong blonde? I turn around to see Tonya leaning against the door frame. She sees just unhappy as I am to see her. I put my hands in the pocket of my shorts, shifting my weight around.

" Is something wrong Ashley?"

" Umm.. do you mind if I use the bathroom."

Good plan Ashley. Just go to the bathroom and wait until Spencer comes home.

" Of course, but our downstairs bathroom isn't in the best of conditions. You can use the bathroom in Spencer's room if you'd like. It's the first door on your right."

I would love to. I excuse myself and make my way upstairs. When I reach Spencer's room, I couldn't stop myself from looking around her room. It's pretty safe to say that her room is the opposite of mine. Her room walls are painted a soft pink, which went well with her white furniture. Her cheer uniform is hung on the front of her closet door, when I walk over to her dresser, looking at the pictures that occupy the space. I see one of her and the cheer squad, a goofy one of Chelsea sticking her tongue out but I stop at the one of her, she was sleeping and looked so peaceful, I was almost too scarred to touch it.

" I took that picture of her after my last summer of middle school."

Tonya is standing next to me, looking at the same picture as well. Damn, how did I not even know that she was in the room. The girl moves fast.

" Beautiful isn't she?"

" She sure is."

" Why are you doing this Ashley? Why are you here now?"

" Tonya, I didn't know that Spencer was your sister. If I would have known that before, I wouldn't have pursued her."

" Well now you know. What's stopping you from walking away?"

" I can't help it that I have a connection with Spencer. She's everything that I ever wanted, I can't walk away from her."

" But your stepping back into my life and you're not welcomed here."

" What Spencer and I do is none of your business?"

" One, she's my sister so I have every right to be involved. And another thing, my sister is not going to be a nothing notch in your headboard. "

" It's not like that."

" Just leave okay. Leave and everything will go back to normal."

" Ashley?"

Spencer stands in the doorway, looking at both me and Tonya with suspension. I really hope she didn't hear anything.

Spencer's POV

I walk upstairs to find Tonya and Ashley talking to each other, and from the looks of it, it seemed pretty intimate.

" Hey Spence."

" What's going on?"

"..I.."

" Ashley needed to use the bathroom and I showed her to the bathroom, but we lost track of time because we were talking about your picture."

Tonya interjects and Ashley agrees. Trusting both of them, I cool down with ease and walk into my room.

" I really hate that picture."

" Why Spence? It's a beautiful picture."

" God Ash, you sound like my mother."

" I'm going to excuse myself and do something more entertaining like stare at a wall."

Tonya gives me a sarcastic smirk and I give one back at her. When she closes my door, I wanted to take control. I walk over to Ashley, grabbing her by the back of her neck and place a soft kiss on her lips. She responses by kissing back, I pull back before it could deepen and I hear Ashley groan in frustration.

" Things can't get too hot and heavy. My family is here."

" Oh come on. Can't we put a sock on the door?"

" Silly Ashley, that's when you have a roommate and I'm pretty sure that would make my parents want to in my room, and my mom would drag you out by your hair."

" No way, your mom loves me."

" Until she finds you in bed with me."

" Ha ha. So are we going to leave soon?"

" I kind of have to change through. Can you give me a minute?"

" Take all the time you need."

Ashley sits on my bed legs crossed, looking at me licking her kissable lips.

" Ashley, you can wait downstairs."

" Awe, I don't get to see the goods?"

I point towards the door laughing. Ashley looks at me with an adorable pouting face but gets up, but before she leaves, she gives me a slow yet soft kiss. It leaves me speechless and blushing which is probably what she was going for. When she leaves the room, I take the time to change in my bikini, as I look in the mirror even I had to admit that I was looking hot, I knew that when Ashley saw me in this, she wouldn't be able to control herself. I slip on a simple white cover up dress, grabbing my purse and I head downstairs.

" Ashley are you ready?"

" Sure, we can do that."

" Girls, don't be late to dinner please?"

I am a little confused for a moment until I realize that my mother schemed into having Ashley over for dinner. Smooth one mom. This only gives her more of an opportunity to question Ashley, which means she is ruining any chance of a relationship with Ashley. We leave my house and I feel as though I should apologize to Ashley.

" I am so sorry that you got stuck coming to dinner tonight."

Ashley chuckles at my statement but doesn't take her eyes off of the road.

" Spence it's fine. You're parents are really sweet."

" You say that now, but just wait until you start getting questioned. I swear my mom is an undercover agent."

" I'm sure it is not that bad. We'll talk a little, enjoy some food and there's chocolate cake! Trust me, I can handle it."

" We can always say that you got sick or something."

Ashley then looks at me but it's not because she wants to, she seems upset or something and I just hate the look on her face.

" Do you not want me to come to dinner?"

" Huh? What are you talking about?"

" I just feel like you're making up excuses for me not come."

" No! Ashley, that's not the case at all. It's.. it's just that my mom is kind of rude sometimes about certain subjects and I would hate for you to not want to hang out with me because of my mom."

" And that's the truth?"

" Of course it's the truth. I would never lie to Ashley."

" Well.. if that the case, its gonna take more than some questions to not want to hang out with you."

I smile to myself, glad that Ashley isn't the type of person to back down from anyone, which makes me only admire her more.

Tonya's POV

" So you just let her walk away?"

" What was I suppose to do? Make her stay with me when she doesn't want to?"

" I don't know but you basically guided her in Ashley's arms!"

When I called Carmen, I was hoping to hear that everything went well, that my sister and her might have even hooked up, but of course I didn't. Now I have a huge cloud over my head and I feel like I'm about to throw up.

" Believe me, I'm pissed too. More pissed than you."

I doubt that.

" Well then do something about it. That whole 'let me lean in and kiss you even though I hardly know you' move isn't the best thing you could have used."

" it worked on you."

You make one stupid decision and people never let you forget it.

" Whatever, my sister isn't that type of girl. So I suggest you move your ass before it's too late."

I hang up the phone in anger. This cannot be happening, Ashley can't come back into my life. Not after everything and now she's coming to dinner? This is not going to end good, I feel it. I walk back into my house and head to the kitchen, looking at my parents as they are being extra touchy- feely. Gross!

" Can you not make me gag?"

" We did use to kiss before you were born Tonya."

" Yeah, which makes me want to throw up even more. Listen, I don't think I can make it for dinner. I have a lot of stuff I have to do."

"Tonya, the mall can wait."

" Very funny dad but I was actually going to head to the library and try to get some research done."

Like I would ever step inside of a library, but it's the easiest excuse to use and I'm sure that my parents would except it.

" And what are you exactly doing research on?"

Damn, I hadn't thought that far through. I look around the kitchen for some sort of miracle and then it hits me.

" Turkey!"

" Turkey?" My mother questions me.

" yeah, I'm working on the history of Turkey. I'll be a while so you can just leave my food in the microwave."

I turn around and walk out of kitchen before my parents could say anything. I almost got away with it until I heard my mother's voice.

" Hold it Tonya!"

I turn back around, and look my mother into her eyes that are not pleased.

" You will not skip out on this dinner. For one, you're father has worked very hard on this dinner and it is disrespectful for you to not come to dinner. Two, we have a guest joining us, and I know it would mean a lot to your sister it you were here and actually got to know her."

" Why should I care who Spencer is dating? It's not my business."

" Tonya Carlin!"

" Seriously, we know nothing about this girl and now she's staying for dinner! What's next, she'll be here for family vacations and holiday dinners too?"

" That is enough young lady! You will stay for dinner, you will be polite to Ashley and you will enjoy it. Now, you can work on your project in your room upstairs, but that is all."

I scoff in disbelief and march to my room, making she that I slammed the door behind me! I can't be at this dinner tonight, I just can't! I can't sit across from Ashley, acting as if everything is okay when it's not. If I go to the dinner alone, I'm not sure what I will do. Maybe that's it. Maybe I don't have to be alone. I pick up my phone and dial my only true and best friend.

"Hello?" Madison says on the other line.

" Whore, my house for dinner at 5. Don't be late."

**That's it for chapter 7. I hope that you all enjoyed that and as promised, I will address some on the questions that you all have been asking me.**

_What happened between Tonya and Ashley?_

**Only Tonya, Ashley and myself knows what happened. Jk Jk but on a serious note, I won't tell you what exactly happened, but just think to yourself, what is the worst thing that you could find out about someone that you really like?**

_Is Ashley a player? _

**In her past, Ashley was a player, but with Spencer in the picture, who knows what will Ashley will be.**

_Is Tonya the type of girl that always wants to be the center of attention even at Spencer's expense? Does she always want what Spencer has? _

**The best way to describe Tonya is a bitch with a soft spot for her sister. Most of the time, Tonya is selfish and rude and doesn't care if anyone has to suffer in order for her to get what she wants. But at certain times, like with Spencer, she can have a heart and will look after her family. And regarding the other question, what kind of little sister would Tonya be if she didn't want what her older sister has?**

**That's it for now. If you have any more questions please feel free to ask. Please keep reviewing, you guys are amazing and it makes me want to continue to write for this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's another chapter that I decided to write. Please keep reviewing because it really makes me happy and helps me to continue to write. Thank you and enjoy.**

_Chapter Eight_

Spencer's POV

What's better than seeing Ashley Davis in a bikini? Take the time to think about this. That's right, Nothing is better than seeing Ashley Davis in a bikini. I always knew that she had a nice body but this... this is pure perfection. It is taking all my might not to jump on top of her while we are on this beach. I try to take my mind off of my dirty thoughts by turning up the radio that Ashley brought along with us.

_Once I throw on this bow chicka wowwow  
>Whatchu gonna say<br>You act like you gon leave  
>But I know that you gon' stay<br>Break it down dicky down down  
>Girl don't even play<br>Once I set the mood right I'ma make sound like_

Really? This song is not helping, I look at Ashley's abs that glisten from the mixture of the sweat, water, and sunlight. Her leopard bikini helps her tan stand out. I bite my lip, when she turns over and I see that sexy tattoo that lies on her lower back, that didn't even know existed. I had never known that she had the tattoo but it does give her more of an edge, making her only sexier.

" Spencer, are you trying to seduce?"

" What?... Why would you say that?"

" For one, the song isn't exactly the most discreet, and you are looking quite sexy in that bikini."

I blush in response and Ashley smiles and decides to sit up, putting her shades on the top of her head.

" So, how was your mall date?"

" It wasn't a date and it was nothing special. Just some shopping and ice cream."

" Sounds cool. Will you be hanging out with her soon?"

" I don't know, she's a nice girl but I feel like we don't have much in common."

And she tried to make an uninvited more on you. I'm not telling Ashley that, I don't find it important or anything.

" Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

" Sure thing beautiful?"

" How do you exactly know Carmen?"

Ashley's face goes blank when I ask her the question. She sort of looks down trying to find an answer, I can tell that it makes her uncomfortable, and I feel bad knowing that I made her feel that way. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question.

" It's okay Spence. I'm fine with answering the question."

She must be reading my mind.

" Carmen and I use to be friends at one point. Best friends even. But..."

" Ashley you don't have to explain anything to me if you don't want to."

" It's not that. I just don't want you to judge me or think differently of me."

" Ashley, I could never judge because it is not my place to judge you. I'm only human myself and I have flaws too."

She takes a deep and long breath before speaking.

" I'm not ever proud of this but Carmen and I use to do drugs..."

Wow, I really wasn't expecting that.

" I know it wasn't right but I was going through so much. My parents divorcing, Kyla was away at boarding school and I... I just needed a release. After my mom and Carmen's mom found out, they sent us to rehab, to get help...I was so angry, we couldn't even write each other... anyways, after we both got out , I thought everything would be okay."

I move closer to her and place my hand on her knee, encouraging her to keep going.

" Carmen.. she didn't get better. It was like as soon as she got home, she got more involved and I couldn't help her. I was trying to stay clean myself and it was just so much to take on..."

Ashley's eyes start to swell up with tears, I know she trying to put on a brave face but I know that she is still hurting, just afraid to show it.

"Endless to say, we got into an argument and I told her mom that she was still using. Her mom sent her away.. so that she could get help and since then we haven't spoken."

Ashley has tears rolling down her face, I couldn't help but wipe them with my thumb and hold her as she sobbed in my chest.

" Please, don't hate me Spence..."

" Ashley.. I could never hate you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You need help and even though you went through a lot, it made you a better person. So please don't ever think that I could hate you."

I can see Ashley cheering up and that makes me feel a little better. I had never seen Ashley so upset or broken down, but I am glad that she shared her past with me. It means a lot to me that she can tell me the truth, without me having to pull teeth.

"You must think I'm a loser or something for crying in front of you."

" No, not at all. I think that it's nice that you can tell me the truth, it means that I can trust you even more."

"yeah.."

For the rest of the day, we must soak up the sun and talk about almost everything under the sun. Every now and then I would notice Ashley checking me out, letting me know that I made the right choice buying this bikini. We figured that we would try to leave and early and beat traffic, so that we wouldn't be late for dinner and of course, the chocolate cake that Ashley couldn't shut up about. On the way home, we somehow got onto the conversation of my family.

" You're dad is really nice."

" Yeah, he has that affect. The kids that he works with love him."

" I don't blame them. He has a way of making you feel welcomed without even trying, kind of like you."

" Really?"

" Yeah, I mean you're mom is great too, but you're dad just seems to be sweet and its just something that you both have. You give off a certain vibe that I can't describe. You know.. you have his eyes and his smile."

"Is that a good thing?"

" Yeah Spence, it's a great thing."

I give her a smile, making her smile as well.

" So when am I going to here you sing some of that music?"

" You know, you're the first person in a long time to ask to hear my music."

" Well duh, of course I want to hear your music. That way if you suck, I won't have to lie."

" Oh really?" Ashley ask me amused.

" Yes really."

We both laugh until I feel Ashley take my hand. She interlocks her fingers between mine and I felt an instant spark that I am getting familiar with. I let myself relax under her touch. It helps Ashley relax too , as she is now driving with one hand, and the other is occupied holding my hand. When we got my house, I wanted to check with Ashley, to make sure this is what she really wanted to do.

" Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

" Is there still chocolate cake?"

" I'm pretty sure that there is."

" Then let's go beautiful."

Ashley and I exit her corvette and head inside my house. I unlock the door with my key and I knew that there was no turning back.

" We're here."

We walk into the dining room hearing my mother and father's voice. I was a bit taken back when I see Madison sitting next to Tonya, and my parents have taken their usual seats at the head of the table.

" You just made it in time."

" Sorry, if we're late. It was some light traffic coming back from the beach."

Ashley says trying to assure them that it was traffic that made us late.

" It's not a problem. You both can take your seats and we will get dinner started."

Ashley and I take the only available seats. Madison acknowledges my presences and gives me a slight nod and I return one back to her. After we were settles and my father said grace, we dig into the amazing food. No one can cook better than my dad. If I could, when I get older, I would hire him as my own personal chef. I look at Ashley who has not come up for air and I lightly shake my head in amusement. I'm sure dad is enjoying this, as he now has someone else who is a fan of his cooking.

" This is great Arthur. What did you put in it?"

" A chef never reveals his secret Ashley."

" Well, I'll agree with Ashley sweetie, dinner is one of my favorites."

" You're one of my favorites."

My parents start to stare at each other with flirtatious eyes that are probably saying dirty things.

" Ew, I so don't want to throw up right now."

Well put Tonya. She then begins to fake throw up making myself, Madison, and Ashley giggle. My parents notice this and try to change the subject.

" So Ashley, how old are you exactly?"

Oh no! Here come the questions.

" I just turned 19 not to long ago."

" Oh.. you know that you're older than Spencer. She's 17."

Mom!

" I'm well aware of her age, is it a problem that we have an age difference?"

" Not at all. You know, Spencer is a great student, plans on going to college."

" Wow. That's really good. What do you plan on studying Spence?"

" She's studying accounting. She's great with numbers."

Last time I check, I thought my name was Spencer. It is official, my mother has taken over this dinner. I might as well just sit back and not say anything.

" Sounds stable."

" Are you in school Ashley?"

" Umm.. I don't really agree that school was the right choice for me. I'm mostly into my music and enjoying life while I'm young."

" Oh... well, you do know that you could get a degree if you want to study something like music. Not the best industry to break into, but it serves it purpose."

Serves it's purpose? Music is a way of life, just like dance is a way of life. The two go together like peanut butter and chocolate. It's a great combination. It is anything but a sense of purpose.

" I've checked into that but why go to school for four years when I can start now? I have the resources to do what I want to do, so it's no need for me to be stuck in a classroom."

I smile because it was a great answer, but my mother does not seem to think so. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she is deducting points away from Ashley. Somebody please do something.

" So Ashley, how do you know my sister?"

That would be Tonya talking, not my first choice but better than mom lecturing about the importance of education.

" Well, we met at a party and from then on we just started talking."

I feel Ashley place her hand on my knee, feeling a bit flirty myself, I run my finger tips along Ashley's hand. Ashley gives me a look that shows that she was not expecting me to be so forward.

" Do you mind if I ask you what made you talk to my sister?"

" What do you mean by that?"

" I'm sure that there were other girls you could have talked to. Why my sister?"

" Spencer obtains something that no one has. She's not your everyday girl who just wants to go shopping or focus on her hair and makeup. I can tell that just with one look that she has so much to offer the world."

Awe! Everyone at the table finds the answer flattering and by my mom is looking at Ashley, I can tell that Ashley has gain her points back! Yay team Ashley!

" That's sweet but I'm sure that you could have many girls if you want."

What the hell is that suppose to mean Tonya?

" I'm tired of playing games, of being with girls who want nothing more from me but money or trying to figure out what I could do for me."

Ashley Davis could you be anymore perfect. At that moment, I couldn't stop thinking about Ashley and wanting more from her than this. I know that its soon but being with Ashley could only mean great things, that I would truly be happy, without putting on a fake smile everyday.

" That's very well spoken Ashley. I just hope that you will treat Spencer with the same attitude." My dad says while smiling at Ashley

" I wouldn't treat her any other way."

Ashley looks at me with the most endearing eyes that show me that she really means what she says. I just hope that she won't regret saying it.

" Madison, are you getting ready to apply for school?"

My mom says, changing her attention to Madison.

" Actually, I'm planning to go to USC, majoring in dance."

My mother does a chuckle, letting her opinion be known.

" Did I say something wrong?" Madison asked my mother, questioning her response.

" It's nothing really... are you sure that's what you want to do? Dancing is great but its not a stable career."

" But Spencer is a great dancer." Ashley injects. She knows that dance is a sensitive topic for me and Although I think that it is quite caring of her, I'm not sure that its the best move.

" You're right Ashley. Spencer is a terrific dancer, but she knows that dancing is a real career. Spencer knows that to have a stable life, you have to have a stable job."

" But what's stable anymore? I mean, years ago people would say that teaching was a stable job. But teachers are losing their jobs left and right."

" That may be correct, but my children will not throw their lives away on some silly dreams."

" But it's your children lives to waste, not yours. I mean, as a mother shouldn't you just support their decisions?"

The table stays in silence, no one moving an inch. Ashley may have had good intentions but with my mother doesn't take it that way. With her beliefs in education, my mom can be stubborn to anyone objecting her parenting. I look into my mother's eyes which are cold, almost like bullets that are focused at Ashley. Most people would have backed away, not have said anything but agree with my mother but not Ashley. She shares the same look as my mother but in a more playful.

" Anyone for chocolate cake?"

My father, being the mediator injects hoping that his delicious and moist cake will lighten the mood. We all agree to his suggestion and enjoy the cake in silence. After helping clean up, Ashley and I head up to my room just to relax and talk. Ashley is looking through my photo album and points at the picture of a younger version of myself, naked in the bathtub with Tonya.

" Seems like I'm not the only person that wasn't afraid of being naked."

" Trust me, if I would have known that years from now, it would end up in my photo album, I would have never taken that picture."

Ashley flips through my album and comes across several pictures of me, during my dancing years. I was a little taken back myself at how far I had come. Sometimes I wish that I hadn't quit, but after.. after everything, I had no motivation to want to continue. But that doesn't mean that my lover for dance hasn't stopped. When I dance by myself.. just for me, I feel what I miss. The way I was able to let myself go. It brings back the good memories that I have of dance.

" Wow, you're mom looks crazy right here."

I look at the picture that Ashley is pointing to. That was the first dance competition that I had entered, hip hop solo act of course, and when I had won in my division, my mom was the only parent that ran on stage and proceeded to swing me around in her arms as I could barely held on to my trophy.

" Yeah, that was the first dance competition that I won."

" Wow, and you beat all of those kids? That's amazing Spence."

" Thanks."

" Spence... I'm sorry how I acted at dinner tonight..."

" Ashley, you have no reason to apologize."

" Yeah I do Spence. I was so disrespectful to you.. your mom... it's just that I got kind of defensive the way she was talking about dance, and I know that it means..."

I sit on Ashley's lap, and with one simple kiss, hushed her rambling. Ashley then pulls me in closer and deepens the kiss, not letting me pull away. My hands somehow ended up in Ashley's hair, playing with her soft curls. I could feel Ashley's hand move under the small of my back, tickling my skin and causing me to giggle. I left bad about me response until I felt Ashley smile into the kiss. She slowly pulls away and looks into my eyes.

" You are way too adorable."

" And so are you."

" Hold it there Blondie!"

Ashley maneuvers herself and positioning herself on top of me.

" Ashley Davies is anything but adorable. I'm hot, sexy, hell even foxy! But never adorable!"

Ashley then begins to tickle, making me laugh more than I have in a quite a while.

" Okay.. okay.. You're not adorable. But I do think that you're sweet for sticking up for me tonight. Is it alright that I think that you're sweet?"

" That is perfectly fine with me Ash."

Ashley lowers herself on top of me and gives me the sweetest and most endearing kiss that was placed on my forehead.

**Thank you guys for reading. I'm sorry for the delay. Had too much going on and I had to settle some things. But please continue to read and review. Until next time :)**

**Songs used:**

**Bow Chicka Wow Wow by Mike Posner**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chapter. Not really much to say really but to keep reviewing and reading because it truly means a lot to me. I do not own anything but my characters and storyline.**

_Chapter Nine_

Spencer's POV

" Spencer Carlin, how can you complain when you have two gorgeous girls after you? If I were you I would milk it while it lasts."

" Chels its not the easy. I really like Ashley and Carmen is nice but I don't like her that way. She says that she's okay with us being friends, but that hug was just.. awkward."

" You know how I feel about relationships, you're only seventeen Spence, don't settle down yet."

" But you know how I am, so can you give me advice that I could actually use?"

" Fine... if you like Ashley, go for it. You gotta make a move at some point."

Chelsea and I have been talking about this since Sunday and it's now Wednesday. Carmen and Ashley have been calling and texting me, and I've been responding back, mostly to Ashley but I'm between a rock and a hard place. Ashley is amazing but sometimes I wonder if things are moving too fast.

" Look Spence, Ashley stood up for you and besides me, there aren't a lot of people that stand up for you Spence and that's including yourself. Ashley seems like a great girl and she's upfront and real, she thinks that you're the business. Give it a shot!"

Maybe I should give her a shot, with everything that Ashley has done for me, It wouldn't be so bad if I were to give her a chance. Plus we really have a connection and I would like to see where that would go. Just when I was about to steal one of Chelsea's chips, I dark shadow is hovering upon me and the only thing that I can recognize are the bangs that hang in the figure's face.

" Carmen?"

" I texted you to ask if you wanted to meet for smoothies when you get out of lunch but you never texted back."

I stay in silence because I know that its true. Part of me is a bit scarred to talk to Carmen because I'm not sure what her true intentions are. I know I shouldn't just rule out the friendship but I don't know how to handle the situation.

" You must be Carmen, I'm Chelsea."

Chelsea extends her hand and is met by Carmen's hand, greeting her with a handshake.

" Nice to meet you. I'm sorry but do you mind if borrow Spencer for a minute?"

" No problem. I have a lot of work to get done, art show and all. So I'll be taking my chips and see you in fourth period Spence."

" Later Chels."

When Chelsea leaves, Carmen takes a seat next to be, but makes sure to leave enough space between us. She hands me a strawberry smoothie and I accept it giving her a half smile.

" How did you even get on campus?"

" Let's just say I know a guy... Are you avoiding me Spence?"

" Why do you say that?"

" Well you hardly text me and when you do its kind of short and even though I'm here talking to you, you won't even look me in my eyes."

" Carmen... after.."

" If it's about what happened at the mall, you gotta believe me Spence, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

For some reason when Carmen called me Spence, it felt awkward. I never really mind when people call me Spence but with her it's different, like an uncomfortable different.

" It's fine..."

" It wasn't fine. I shouldn't have made that move on you... I just really liked you and I thought we had somewhat of a connection... but I was kidding myself because a girl like you probably already has a girlfriend."

Carmen looks down and I feel a bit guilty. I never wanted to make anyone feel upset or disappointed. Carmen was a nice girl who had been nothing but nice to me, and how do I treat her? Like she's scum and that's not how I treat people.

" Hey, it's fine really. I am kind of seeing someone but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends or at least be able to talk sometimes."

" I'm cool with that..."

Carmen and I enjoy our smoothies in silence and I feel better knowing that we know how an understanding of how things are. And with that off my back, I can focus on my situation with Ashley. For the most part, Carmen and I had been enjoying our conversation and she decided to leave early so that she wouldn't get caught being on campus. I walk with her to the side of the school when I see Madison and Tonya walk along the sidewalk.

" Well look at what the cat dragged in."

" Nice to see you too prima."

Madison walks up to Carmen and gives her a slight hug. Nothing too big.

" What brings you to King high? I thought that you were beyond high school girls last time I talked to you."

" Actually, Spencer and I are good friends actually."

" Oh... I didn't know that."

Madison gives Carmen a weird but concerning look, as though she is wondering if something was going on between us. The stare is interrupted but Tonya, trying to break the ice.

" Since both Madison and Spencer are rude, I'll introduce myself. Tonya Carlin, Spencer's younger and cooler sister."

" Well it's nice to meet you Tonya."

" So, are you screwing my sister or are you still trying to get her digits because let me tell you, she's a tough shell to crack."

" Tonya!"

God, could she be more embarrassing. Why must she make herself known to anyone she meets? Why does Tonya do half of the stuff that she does? Good point.

"Not even. Spence and I are just good friends. I should get going though."

" Bye Carmen."

Carmen then walks away and heads down the street. I'm then left with Madison and Tonya staring at me with odd looks.

" She's cute."

" It is not even like that Tonya. She is just a.."

" Friend? Spence, you have enough friends. It's bout time you actually be with someone and she is totally your type."

" Tonya, you don't even know my type."

" She's a cute girl who is clearly into you. How is she not your type?"

" Look, not that it's any of your business but I'm kinda into someone."

" Let me guess. Ashley? I'm not dumb Spencer but I think you are. You are a Carlin and unlike Glen, we both happen to have the good looking gene."

" Ay, stop trying to push your sister to be a whore!"

" Madison, I'm far from doing that, I'm just helping my sister with a little advice."

" Thanks but I didn't ask for you advice."

" You let a hot girl walk away from you just now. You need my advice. I'm not saying that Ashley isn't a nice girl, but maybe you should keep your options open."

" Thanks for you advice, but who I choose to date is none of your concern."

I walk away leaving and decide to call Ashley for the remaining time I had left for lunch.

" Hey there. How's the school lunch? Still gross?"

" I don't think that ever changes no matter how long you've been out of school."

" True. I hardly spent time there but I remember how I loathed the food. That is some form of just cruelty."

I laugh at Ashley and her funny assumptions.

" So are you doing anything after school?"

" Cheerleading practice but no homework."

" Spencer Carlin, jumping around in tight little shorts...mmh.. can I watch? For encouragement of course."

" Oh of course, but its a no can do. Practices are closed to the public."

" Oh that sucks! No seeing you.. to support you while you cheer?"

" Nice try Ash, but I'm free after school but we can hang out."

" Cool. So you'll come to my house afterward."

" Sorry, do you mind coming to my house? My mom is a little sketchy about me going out on a school night."

" Totally understandable. I can come around 5:30 and maybe I can talk to your mom about taking you to dinner."

" Like a date?"

" Not a date. Just a nice dinner, trust me when I ask you out, you'll definitely know."

Ashley hangs up the phone and I'm felt blushing a bit too hard. I couldn't wait to see Ashley, which is a good thing but I just hope that my mom wasn't home to ruin anything.

Ashley's POV

" So you're having dinner with Spencer?"

I jump at the voice as I turn around to see Kyla standing in the kitchen. I don't understand how she can walk into a room and not make a sound. Maybe I don't know how to that because I'm heavy footed.

" Jesus Kyla, could you make a sound when you enter a room? It wouldn't scare the crap out of me."

" Sorry, You were on the phone and... did you tell Spencer yet?"

Why does she always have to bring that up?

" Kyla not now okay? Just be happy for me, that I found someone that I really like?"

" I am happy for you. I'm delighted that you found someone who is perfect for you. But she deserves the truth."

" You don't think I know that Ky? It's bad enough that the more I get to know her, the more we get into each other. But I seeing Tonya, just brings back bad memories that I don't care to remember."

I walk into the living room with my can of coke in my hand. I needed to get my mind off the topic and I thought that watching a little Mtv would help, there is enough going on there that would make my life look simple.

" Did she say anything to you?"

" Oh you know the usual. 'stay away from my sister and you're not welcome here.' That sort of thing."

"Man, she's still has sore feelings."

" I can't blame her Ky. I was horrible."

" But now you're a better person. You don't have to keep everything bottled in, and now with Spencer, I see you more happy than ever. "

" I know. I even started writing again, like seriously writing music."

" Wow. That's great Ash. I take it that Spencer is the cause for the sudden inspiration."

" Of course. I couldn't stop thinking about her last night and I just had to write it out. Then writing turned into singing and now I have a song. It's kind of rough though."

" Awesome! Let me hear it dork!"

" No way Kyla. It's for Spencer, maybe if I feel like it you'll hear it one day."

Kyla gives me her best pout but it doesn't work. Pouting never works, unless Spencer is pouting and she makes even makes pouting sexy.

" Well when will she hear it?"

" One day ,I'm not really sure... kind of nervous"

" You're the best songwriter Ash, you have nothing to be nervous about."

I smile and take in what Kyla told me. Maybe if Tonya doesn't say anything and I don't say anything Spencer won't find out, I mean, I don't think this is something that Tonya wants to get out. I know it's wrong to keep it from Spencer but somethings are better left unsaid. I go back to watching Teen Mom, and with all this drama that they have, makes mine seem like a fairytale.

Spencer's POV

After practice, I headed home happy that we finished a little earlier than expected, so now I had time to take a shower before Ashley came over. I did not want her to see me all sweaty, but I wouldn't mind seeing her that way... enough with the dirty thoughts. I walk inside my house to be greeted by the smell of home cooking. Smells like lasagna, my dad totally rocks! As I head to the kitchen, placing my gym bag on the floor, I'm a little surprised to see Tonya in the kitchen cooking. She's a good cook but she hasn't done it in years.

" You're cooking tonight?"

" Yeah, mom had an emergency at the hospital and dad got a call from one of the kids he helps. They called during lunch, I was going to tell you but I couldn't find you."

" How did you make all of this?" I motion to the food that she has placed out. It's like she has a full course meal going on. Salad, lasagna, chocolate chip cookies. She must be trying to impress him.

" Skip fourth period, I had Kip pick me up."

" And is all this for him?"

" Actually, its for you.."

I'm a little taken back. Tonya hardly ever does anything for me without a motive.

" What do you need me to do this time?"

" Nothing! I can't make dinner for my older sister without there being something behind it?"

" Tonya, who are you trying to fool?"

" God Spence! It's just that we haven't really spent time together and I wanted to do something nice for us. Eat some great food, watch some tv, talk. That sort of thing."

I feel bad assuming that Tonya wanted something out of me. Maybe she did miss me in her own way, we use to be close at some point.

" Dinner sounds great.. Just let me take a shower."

" Cool."

As I leave the kitchen, I remember that Ashley is coming over and I feel bad to tell Tonya this but I better let her know now than be surprised.

" Tonya? I kind of forgot that I told Ashley that I would chill with her.."

" Oh..."

" I can always call her and tell her not to come over."

" No there's no need for that.. she can join us for dinner."

" Thanks Tonya!"

I give my sister a deserving hug and head upstairs to take a shower. I didn't stay in long, just enough to make sure that I was clean. I wanted to go for a relaxing look, so I wore a pair of black cheer shorts and a red tank top. I styled my hair in a neat ponytail and added just some lip balm to make sure that my lips were extra soft and yummy for when I kiss Ashley.

" Spence! You're company is here!"

I smile as I head downstairs, only to be greeted my Ashley as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. Once I made my way off the stairs, Ashley gives me a kiss that I have been waiting for all day. I knew it was a good idea to wear lip balm.

" Sorry, I had to do that."

" Don't be sorry, then I would have to be sorry for doing this."

I place a small kiss on Ashley's lips, causing her to smile a little bigger.

" Don't kill me but Tonya made this huge dinner and I didn't want to disappointed her so I just told her that we would join her. Is that okay?"

" It's whatever you want to do. But I do have a surprise for you later tonight."

" Thanks for understanding Ash. It's really sweet of you."

I touch Ashley's cheek softly as she smiles into it. She was so understanding, so patient, anything I could want in a girlfriend. That's it! If she doesn't make the move tonight I will, but by the end of the night, Ashley Davis will be my girlfriend.

Ashley's POV

Dinner with Tonya? This is not going to be easy. It might seem that I was all calm and collected when Spencer told me, but that was all a face. The Davis face, my dad told me that whenever in doubt always use the Davis face, it's a true savior. But in reality, I feel like throwing up, but that wouldn't be polite seeing that I am sitting next to Spencer right now. Think Ashley, think about anything but this dinner... think about Spencer. Yeah that's it, Spencer is looking hot tonight, those shorts really help her legs stand out. Cheerleading and dance have definitely been kind to her.

" Ashley Davis are you checking me out?"

" That depends. Am I going to get in trouble with you if I am?"

" Quite a bit."

" Then yes, I am checking you out."

What? Having Spencer punish me could be hot.

" I think I have the perfect punishment for you."

Spencer moves close, moving her finger tips on the inside of my thighs in circular motion. I try not to moan, a small one escapes my lips. Spencer slowly licks her lips as I feel her breath hitting her side of my neck. 

" It would be hard.."

Her lips hit my earlobe, making me shiver as the tip of her tongue hits the shell of my ear.

" It would be bad."

She rubs the inside of my thighs more. Oh please be bad. Be very very bad!

" But.. I think your punishment might be..."

Please say that it involves me being handcuff to the bed as you fulfill your every desire and fantasy.

" no kissing.."

She blows into my ear slowly, enough to make me what to pass out. Until I realize what she said. No KISSING?

" No kissing?"

" You did the crime, now you must serve the time."

" But that's an unfair ruling."

" Keep it up and you won't be kissing me for a while."

This is so not fair! I pout angrily and couldn't help but notice a laughing Spencer as she took my hand.

" Don't be such a baby... if you behave, you might get out for good behavior."

That's more like it! I sit up proudly and hold Spencer's hand as we watched tv. Not too long after that, Tonya called us for dinner. Here goes nothing.

" So do you know how to cook too Spencer?"

" I do it every now and then."

" Well just so you know, if you ever want me to cook, I will make you the best bowl of cereal."

" Well I can't wait to try it."

We both chuckle as me make our way to the table. I take my seat next to Spencer and Tonya sits across for Spencer. Whew! At least I didn't have to look at her the whole dinner. We mostly eat in silence, I notice Tonya giving me death glares and I normally would have said something but I'm scared. I'm scared to say anything to Tonya, if I piss her off she might tell Spence, and that can't happen.

" So Spence, Madison tells me that you're kicking ass lately."

" Really? I mean I've been putting forth a little more effort."

" Well keep doing it because she thinks you rock."

Of course Spence rocks! She's Spencer!

" And she's not the only one that thinks so..."

" What? Did Sherry actually say something nice about me?"

Tonya shakes her head laughing.

" Not. I'm talking about that total hottie that was visiting you today. What was her name? It was Carmen right?"

Carmen? What was Carmen doing at Spencer's school? And more importantly, what happened between them. I turn to see Spencer a bit speechless, as if she didn't expect Tonya to say anything. Was she even going to tell me?

" Oh that. She was just saying hey."

" Spencer, sweet little Spencer. When someone comes and visits you just to say 'hey.' It means that they're into you."

" Carmen and I are just friends."

" Uh huh. You should have seen them Ashley. All giggly and flirty, it was beyond adorable."

" It wasn't even like that Tonya. All I did was walk her to the exit before she got caught."

" Trespassing, bringing you smoothies. Tell me Ashley, doesn't that sound like Carmen is trying to make a move."

Tonya gives me that annoying smirk that I hate. A smirk that says that things are changing, that she wins, that I'm going to lose Spencer. That's it! Time to play dirty.

" Kind of sounds that way to me Spence."

" See told ya! You should go for it Spence. You guys would look so hot together."

Alright Davis game on! Tonya gives me another smirk and takes a bite of her food.

" So Tonya. I'm just curious, are you a lesbian?"

Tonya then starts choking when she processes my question. Score! Her face is totally flushed and she is taking major sips of her water. I would snicker but with Spencer being here it wouldn't seem right.

" God Tonya choke much?" Spencer says jokingly. I throw Tonya a deserving smirk. That's right bitch! I'm playing the game too.

" Sorry. Food went down the wrong pipe... What was your question Ashley?"

" I said are you a lesbian."

"Umm no."

" What would make you ask that Ash?"

" Oh I was just wondering. I mean, she kept talking about how attractive Carmen is, and she just seemed to interested in your love life."

" Not little Miss Barbie. She's always been boy crazy."

" Yeah. Me liking girls? Never gonna happen."

" Never say never."

Tonya's face is frozen as she is not sure what to say. It's funny how she can lie about the real her.

" What does that mean?"

" Just that never say that you will never like girls. There is always a possibility."

" Well its not a possibility for me. I will never ever be a lesbian."

Tonya's mouth tightens up as she speaks. I can tell that she is annoyed with me, her blood is rushing to her head, making it look like she is about to burst.

" And what's so wrong with being a lesbian."

Spencer's voice breaks Tonya's focus off of me, man this is gonna be good.

" What? Nothing is wrong with being a lesbian Spence."

" Really? because the way you were talking, made it seem like it was a bad thing."

" It's not. It's just not for me."

" And why not? Why couldn't you ever see yourself with a girl?"

" Because I'm not attracted to girls. Spence, why are you acting like this?"

" Like what? Am I suppose to let you talk about being gay, like it's such a bad thing. Let's not forget Tonya, I am a lesbian."

" Duh! You've made that clear before."

" And what is that suppose to mean?"

" That sense you came out, its like you use that as an excuse for everything."

" So the truth finally comes out! You're jealous?"

" Jealous? Of What?"

" That for once, it's not about you. That I'm not your little lap dog that you can have waiting around. That I actually have a life and things are going great!"

" Oh please! A girl pays you attention and now you're all high and mighty! Get over yourself Spence, you're nothing special."

Both Spencer and Tonya stay in silence. I can see the water forming in Spencer's eyes, turning them a shade darker, she wipes away the forming tears and takes my hand.

" Can you get me out of here?"

" Sure."

" Spence. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that..."

" Shut it Tonya. It's nice to know how your really feel. Don't wait up."

Spencer grabs my hand and heads to the door. She grabs her flip flops and keys that are by the door. I didn't mean for Spencer to get hurt in the process, just by Tonya having a conversation, I've cause damage. This only makes me not want to tell Spencer the truth, if this is what happens just at dinner. We drive off, not knowing the destination, but I know that we had to go somewhere.

" Do you have any idea where you want to go?"

" I don't care. Just anywhere far away from that bitch."

You would think that I would be happy. That I have Spencer all to myself and she's mad at Tonya but I'm not. I hate coming between sisters like this. Had I'd known who Spencer was that night, I wouldn't had even approached her, but there is no turning back. I want Spencer, hell, I need Spencer more than anything. I decided to drive to an abandoned park. As we arrive, I shut off the car, letting us sit in silence and admire the view.

" This is beautiful."

" Yeah... when I first stopped hanging out with Carmen, I didn't know who to turn to, so every night I would come here and just think."

" Its peaceful. A nice place to be when you want to get away."

" Spencer, I'm sorry about what happened back there. If I would have know that the question was going to make you guys fight, I wouldn't have asked her."

" Ashley please don't apologize. You had no idea that she would react that way, its just good to know her true feelings."

" I'm sure she didn't mean that.. she was just upset.."

" Do you wanna know why I quit dancing? Because of Tonya. Everything has to be about her, if she doesn't get her way she's never happy. Dancing was the only way that I shined, that for once I received the praise and my mom was actually proud of me. But the more that I got into the dance, Tonya got into more trouble at school. My parents never missed a rehearsal or a competition, but because of Tonya's behavior, I was left alone... That's when I realized that it would always be about Tonya no matter how well I danced."

I pull Spencer into a hug, holding her as she released herself in my arms. She didn't cry or seem upset but I knew she needed a hug. For someone to be there for her, to know what it's like to have someone truly care for her.

" And Ash?"

" Yeah?"

" I'm sorry for not telling you about me seeing Carmen today. I didn't want you to be mad at me, I know that you guys have a past and that you're not on good terms."

" Spencer it's okay. You have ever right to want to be friends with who ever you want, but never feel like you can't come and tell me things."

I realize at that moment that I was the biggest hypocrite alive. Here I am, telling Spence to tell me everything when I can't even be truthful myself. To stop the thoughts running into my head, I place a simple kiss on her forehead.

" I know you said no kissing but don't think of that as kiss, more like an extended hug."

Spencer gives me a smile that makes my heart skip a beat every other second. This girl is truly god's gift to me and I want nothing more than to treat her life the angel she is.

" Enough of this, I want to give you a surprise but please don't laugh."

Spencer chuckles at me, as I reach in the backseat to grab my acoustic guitar.

"I said no laughing."

"I wasn't laughing, it was a chuckle."

" Cross your heart and say it."

Spencer crosses her heart and places her hand over it.

" I, Spencer Carlin, promise not to laugh at whatever it is you're about to do."

Satisfied, I tune Penelope. Yes, I named her Penelope after a girl my dad use to date. After my parents split up, I didn't get along with anyone that he dated until he dated Penelope. She was awesome and had her own business, she knew I was into music and for my birthday she bought me this guitar. They broke up after she caught my dad cheating on her, but she still sometimes talks to me. Enough about me though, this is about my song to Spencer. My hand is so sweaty, I can barely hold on to the pick, my heart is about to beat out of my chest.

" Okay, so I've been writing this we last saw each and it's kind of rough, so don't judge me."

" I'm sure that I will love it."

" Okay. Here goes nothing."

I strum the beginning cords, to give myself the rhythm that I want, sort of to calm me down which helps. I want to look into Spencer's eyes while I play but I know that I will screw up, so I choose to focus on my guitar.

_Girl, there's something bout me that you outta know_

_I never felt the need to lose control_

_Always held on back and played it slow_

_But not this time._

_Baby don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything_

I stop for a bit and take a deep breath giving the chorus some more power.

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey_

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

I add a few runs to give it more of a flow.

_Girl, I'm gonna let you have your way with me,_

_But when you move like that it's hard to breathe._

_I never thought that it could be like this,_

_But I was wrong._

_Baby don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything_

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey_

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time, _

_You got me _

_Right where you want me._

_Can't explain it,_

_How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly._

_In slow motion,_

_My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,_

_Ah, I can hardly stand the thrill._

_Baby don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything_

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy, let's go something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time ,_

_You got me, _

_Right where you want me._

When I finish the chorus, I open my eyes hoping that Spencer wouldn't think that I was a total loser. She stares at me, and it leaves me wondering if it was a good idea. Maybe I should have waited. Maybe I sucked... such... such soft lips that Spencer Carlin has. I do believe that this is a sign that she liked the song. Maybe my dad was right, if you write a girl a song, she will do anything. At least I know I'm off of punishment. Spencer runs her tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I soon open, letting her tongue massage mine. Spencer then pulls away, but not before softly biting my bottom lip and pulling away slowly. So Hot!

" I take it that you like it."

" Is that song about me?"

" Well I don't know any other gorgeous blondes that makes me feel the way that you do."

Awe she's blushing. How adorable!

" Ashley. Is that how you really feel?"

" Of course I do Spence. Since I met you, since our first kiss, since I've laid eyes on you. I've always felt that way about you. You got me right where you want me. It's up to you on what you should to do."

" In that case, I want to make you, Ashley Davis, my girlfriend."

Please don't tell me I'm dreaming right now. The girl of my dreams just asked me to be her girlfriend and I'm sitting here like a dumb statue.

" That's only if you-"

" Spencer, I would love to be your girlfriend."

" Are you for real? You're not pulling my leg tare you?"

" Trust me Spence. I'm not kidding."

I lean over and place a small kiss on Spencer's cheek, making her smile more than ever. Nothing could ruin this moment right now.

**Thank you guys for reading. I felt like you all needed a long and deserving chapter. And there will be many more to come because this is only the beginning. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love you guys so much. Thanks for the support and see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So I just wanted to update you all on what's going on with the story. I'm not sure how this story will last so I'm sort of just going with the flow, but I figure that the more I write, the better the story may be. Also, you all will soon know what happened between Tonya and Ashley. It won't be in this chapter or maybe not even the next chapter but you will find out soon. Please keep reviewing and reading:) and in case I didn't mention it, the song that Ashley sung to Spencer is called Right Where You Want Me by Jesse McCartney. I just thought that the song was perfect for the situation. Enough with the talking! Here is another chapter. I only own my characters and storyline.**

_Spencer's POV_

It's official! Ashley and I have been together for three weeks and we haven't left each others side since. I'm not kidding, when I'm not a cheer practice or school, we are always together. But today is different. Ashley has decided to record the song that she wrote for me and wants me to be there. I never had anyone write a song about me, and it makes me feel so important, like I actually mean something to someone. As I look in the mirror, checking myself out, I see my least favorite person in the reflection. I haven't spoken to Tonya since the whole situation at dinner.

The way that Tonya made me feel was as if me being who I am, was just an excuse for attention. I would never do that, this is who I am and I certainly would never use that for attention. I also hated how she brought Carmen up, knowing that I had something going on with Ashley. I would never do that for her, and it sucks that she did it to me,

" A night out with Ashley again?"

" It's really none of your business."

" Spencer... please just hear me out."

I turn around and decide to sit on my bed, might as well kill some time before Ashley comes and picks me up.

" I'm listening."

" I didn't mean what I said that night."

" Well you said it. And you can't take it back."

" Spencer-"

" Just don't Tonya. The fact that you think that I'm gay just for attention... it shows that you clearly don't know me."

"Spencer that's not what I was trying to say, can you please let me talk?"

" No! And frankly, I don't care about anything you have to say me... I gotta get going to my "attention seeking" lifestyle."

I give Tonya a look telling her to get the hell out of my room. I'm guessing she got the message, before she soon left, when I'm about to head downstairs, I notice my mother hiding in the room across from mine.

" Mom? What are you doing in Glen and Clay's old room?"

" Oh nothing. Just changing sheets."

" So you were listening to my conversation with Tonya?"

"More like the lack of conversation."

And here comes the lecturing.

"Mom, whatever it is that you want to talk about can we please continue it later. I need to meet Ashley downstairs and I don't want to keep her waiting."

My mother gives me a stern looking, second guessing herself on whether she will let me go.

"Fine, we will talk later but you're not off the hook."

Excitedly, I hug my mother brief and head downstairs, but I am stopped by my mother's voice.

" Spencer? Remember, Ashley may be here now, but Tonya will always be your sister."

I know this should be advice that I should take but at this point, I'm throwing it out of the window. Not only did Tonya disrespect me but she also disrespected Ashley. Never once have I ever disrespected Kip, no matter how idiotic he may sound. I really need to get out of this house before I go insane. I head outside to see my favorite rocker in her car looking extra fine today. Suddenly, my night has gotten a lot better. I get into the car and Ashley leans over giving me a hello kiss. We pull off and head to the studio, and for the most part we are just enjoying each others company, until Ashley starts to talk.

" You all set?"

" Yeah I'm ready."

I'm ready to go anywhere that Tonya isn't at.

" What happened Spence?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Spence, I can read your eyes like a book. Something is up."

How does she know me so well?

" Something is up, but I just don't want to deal with it right now."

"Still not talking to Tonya?"

" And I don't plan to. Not for a while. It's like she has no regard for others feelings and now she wants me to hear her out?"

" It might not be such a bad idea..."

" Ash I can't. Not only did she hurt you but she really broke a bond with me. She let me know how she truly felt and that doesn't sit well with me. It's as if she has been thinking it this whole time but never said anything to me about it."

" Baby, some people have a way of wording the things they say the wrong way. I'm not saying it was right for Tonya to say what she said but maybe working to gain that trust again will help make you guys stronger."

" Why do you have to be so caring and sweet?"

"Because I care about you and would never want to see you unhappy. Whether you're with me or not with me."

I see a flash of that nose crinkling smile that only makes me smile. Ashley was right, but tonight wasn't about me or my problems with Tonya. Ashley was recording tonight and this was a big step. I knew I had to push my problems to the side and support Ashley. I hold her hand that she keeps on the stick shift, making small circles on her hand letting her know that I was there for her. Feeling the connection, Ashley continues to smile as we head to the studio.

" Is Ashley Davis nervous?"

" No, but I do think that I'm going to pass out."

" Ash, you have nothing to worry about. This is going to be awesome, just go in there and sing the way you did that night."

Ashley takes a deep breath when she parks the car at the studio. It wasn't too big nor too small, probably the decent size of a studio which I think made Ashley feel less intimated. We head inside the studio, holding hands as I try to ease her nerves. I had never seen Ashley gets this tense, it makes me sort of worry that she might think that she's not ready for this when she is. Not too long after walking around, we are greeted by a tall guy that had to be in his early twenties. He wore his dark hair in a slight mohawk, but it was low and clean. He wore a simple black sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. Sort of a laid back look, that I knew would relax Ashley. She knew she wouldn't have to sing to some business suit asshole. In all, he was looked like a pretty nice guy for the most part. Following his entrance, he grabs Ashley pulling her into a tight hug. Ashley and I are both left looking confused as she seemed to have no idea who this guy is.

" It is a pleasure to see you again Ashley!"

" I wish I could say the same for you but I have no idea who you are."

" It's me Ian! We use to play around when our dad's were on touring and the briefly took us with them."

A light must have gone off in Ashley's head because she possessed this excited look.

" That Ian? Oh my god, last time I was you, you were ten and had those awful braces and was way into Pokemon."

I chuckle at the comment, accidentally making my presence known by the both of them.

" Well a lot can change when you hit puberty, and let's not pretend I was the only one that went through a phase Sporty Spice."

Sporty Spice? Nice one Ash.

" Ha ha. Now that we got the embarrassing stories out of the way, I'd like to meet Spencer Carlin. My girlfriend and inspiration."

Ian and I both shake hands, Ian gives me a million dollar smile. At least the braces paid off.

" It is an honor to meet the girl who got Ashley Davis in a recording studio."

" I really didn't do anything. I was just being myself."

" And that worked out great. I hate to get to business but I think we should get started on this song. We'll grow through it, maybe add a few things here and there?"

" Yeah we can do that. Do you mind if Spencer comes with us?"

" Not at all. She can sit in the room with us. We always need an outside view."

_Ashley's POV_

Don't think I'm a loser for saying this but for a while, I was actually scarred. And even with Ian being the one helping me, I'm still scarred. No one had ever judged my music, mainly because I only played for certain people. I know this is a big deal and that I should be excited and I am, but these butterflies in my stomach are killing me. Until I remember what Spencer said in the car, to pretend like I did that night. Putting my guard down Ian, Spencer and I head into the music room where there are different instruments around. It's funny to see Ian so focused on work when the memories I have of him where having tea parties and having a crush on him. Oh don't look at me that way, I was a little kid and he was the only guy that would wear the pink party dress. It was only natural for it to happen, and it's not like I think about him that way now. Not only am I as gay as they come, but I am in a relationship with Spencer. I love the way that sounds. Spencer Carlin, my girlfriend.

" Alright I guess we will get starred with warm ups."

" Warm ups?" I hardly do warm ups, even when I'm joking around.

" Yeah, you're voice is your instrument. Without the correct preparation, you would damage your voice."

" Wow, I never thought of it that way."

We start off doing warm ups, sort of to loosen me up before working on the song. I never knew that so much went into just warming up, and it gave me a positive outlook on music and corrects what I have been doing wrong for years. We then work the song, which Ian loved by the way. He didn't hang much, just speeding up the tempo and suggesting to sing the song with a little more attitude. I take a look at Spencer, who I thought would be completely bored by now. Surprisingly, she is very into what we were doing, which is great because not many people will find what's important to you interesting. She even added a few notes herself.

" So I was thinking that we just sit in the recording studio and find the right beat. The song sounds great with just the guitar but I think the extra beats will add more to it."

" Yeah.. I mean you're the boss and have been in the business longer than me. Spence, what do you think?"

" Anything you want to do is going to be fine."

She may not know it but her opinion means so much for to me. Maybe I should try to make it something that she can relate to.

" Spence, think of it like this. If you were to dance to this song, what would it need."

Spencer thinks for a minute, closing her eyes, trying to make sense of the song.

" We'll maybe some drums and a bass guitar?"

Ian and I look at each other and an instant smile escapes from Ian's lips.

" She's a genius. Davis don't lose this one."

" Trust me, I plan not to."

I look at Spencer who is smiling ear to ear. I want to kiss her so badly, but I knew that if I were to do that in front of Ian, it would be unprofessional. My thoughts are cut short when I hear A cell phone ringing. Ian looks at his phone, giving it a questionable look.

" Sorry, I'm going to have to take this."

" It's fine, go handle your business boss man."

Ian smiles and leaves the room to take his phone call. Me, being who I am, take the opportunity to kiss Spencer until I have to pull away for oxygen. Spencer returns my kiss, softly pulling on my bottom lip before letting go.

" You do realize that Ian could walk in here any minute."

" And I hope you realize that you have very sexy lips that I can't help but kiss."

Spencer takes a strand of my hair and places it into place. I was nervous about the meeting so I had taken the liberty to straighten my hair. It was a break from my famous curls and I had to say that I liked it, and by the way Spencer was running her fingers through my hair, she must like it too.

" It's a nice change for you."

" Yeah, I think I look even more hot."

" How do you still manage to have a bigger ego?"

" With a girl like you on my arm, how can I not have a big ego?"

She chuckles as I place my hands on her hips. Her lips gently touch the side of my neck, leaving little kisses. My natural impulse drove me to bring her closer, causing her to nibble on my neck more. I bite my lip in pure ecstasy, sensing the pleasure that I feel, Spencer sucks on my pulse causing a small moan to escape my mouth. Placing my hands on the small of her back, I make little circles on her back. I'm to the point where I do not know where this is going but it just feels so right.

" Hey Ash- oh god! I am so sorry to interrupt."

Really Ian? You choose to come back right now? I turn around to see Ian with his hands over his eyes, blocking the sight that is before him. Spencer buries her head into my neck, which is way adorable.

" It's alright. Is something wrong?"

" No, everything is fine. Why don't we get into the studio and make some music."

I give one last kiss to Spencer, mostly for good luck. As I step into the recording booth, I feel my nerves almost getting the best of me. I'm really surprised that I could even stand up straight.

" Are you ready Ash?"

Ian's voice echos in my head. Am I ready? Do I honestly know what I am getting myself into? Just as I was about to take off my headphones, I stop and meet Spencer's ocean blue eyes, and it makes me remember. She is the reason why I started writing again, how I am able to stand in this booth, she's truly my backbone and I can't let her down.

" Let's rock and roll!"

Spencer's POV

There are very few people who can captivate you when they sing. Giving you feelings that you have never felt before. Ashley is one of those few people that can do that, her voice is caught between soulful, kind of raspy vibe with a rocker edge. I never thought I could be so smitten with someone's words, how one look that she gave me made chills go across my body.

" You must really be amazing."

I look at Ian who is busy at work but able to keep a conversation.

" Why do you say that? Ashley is the one with the talent."

" But you are the inspiration. Her motivation."

" I would hardly call myself an inspiration."

" Well whatever you're doing, keep doing it. Ashley has the talent to actually be someone and I would hate for it to go to waste."

Ashley sings the last note of one of the verses, taking off her headphones and steps out of the booth.

" Ashley Davis, you are my idol!"

" I thought that Billy Holiday was your idol."

" Hey! Never mess with Holiday, but you are my current idol. You're killing it girl!"

" Well that's what happens when you're a rock star."

" Whatever big head, I was thinking that we could call it a night? I have to do some editing and handle so phone calls."

" Are you turning into a monkey suit?"

"Not even close! But I have to handle some things. So call me when you're ready to record again and we'll set a date."

" No problem boss man. We're gonna get going, see you next time."

Ian wraps his arms around Ashley's small frame, rocking from side to side. When he lets go, he moves towards me. Automatically, I hold my hand out for a handshake but was pulled into a small hug. We say our goodbyes and head to the car.

" I hope you weren't too bored."

" Are you kidding? You were amazing, I could never get tired of your voice."

" Wow, that's funny cause I sure as hell did. I couldn't wait to get out of here."

" And why is that?"

Ashley backs me against her car and leaves me a small kiss on the forehead.

" Because I missed holding you in my arms. Every minute away from you was torture."

" I know what you mean. I can't stand being away from you, especially when I'm at home with my family."

" Is everyone still bothering you?"

" Not everyone. Just my mom keeps pressuring me to fix things with Tonya. It's makes me feel like I'm suppose to forgive her."

" Well maybe you should sit down and really talk to her."

Spencer gives me a look, unsure about my response.

" Are you saying that I should just forget about Tonya said?"

" I'm saying forgive but don't forget. It's like this hun, Tonya is always going to be your sister no matter what, you can't change that. What she said was hurtful but forgiving her would help you move on to better things."

"Better things like you?"

Spencer shifts her weight on one leg, giving me a flirty look that could only make me giggle.

" Precisely. Can you at least talk to her. For me?

I knew that pouting would help the situation and help Spencer's smile reappear. Even though I'm not get along with Tonya doesn't mean that her relationship with Spencer should stop. Even if she does say stupid things.

" I will try, but I'm not promising anything."

Spencer and I leave the studio and decided to just ride around until it was time for Spencer to go home. I didn't want her to be too late getting home, but it didn't mean that I wanted her to leave. If it was up to me, Spencer would be with me all the time. But unfortunately, she has things that have to be dealt with. When I arrived home, I see Kyla in the living room, sewing away one of her ideas. I'm not gonna lie, and don't ever told Kyla that I tole you this but Kyla is a talented designer, I wouldn't be surprised if she started her own fashion line.

" Hey girl. Whatcha making this time?"

" Just a shirt and I need you to be my model really quick, so can you throw this on?"

Kyla hands me the shirt and turns around to get more pins. By the time she turns around, I have taken off my shirt and placed her shirt on my body. I get a look from Kyla as she rolls her eyes in disbelief.

" What?"

" You could have went to the bathroom Ash."

" Why would I do that? I have no shame in my body."

" Yeah, we all know this."

Kyla begins to take pins place them in the shirt, making sure that it fits right. I usually don't wear the color orange, but I badly wanted to steal this from Kyla. It is cut off at the bottom and hangs off my left shoulder. The word Kiss is on the center of the shirt, and the back is cut up to reveal the back.

" Stand still or I'm going to poke you."

" Got it boss. You're getting pretty good at this stuff."

" Well not all of us can be blessed with the Davis music gift."

" True, but at least you got the looks."

Kyla sticks out her tongue and I give her a funny face, making us both laugh.

"Speaking of music, how did it go last night?"

" It was weird at first, but a good weird. I now see why Dad spent so much time there. When it was over, I didn't want to get out until I saw Spencer."

" And I take it that things are going well?"

" Couldn't be any better. Spencer is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

" Awe. That's great Ash, after everything you guys were able to make it work."

" Yeah..."

" Ashley Marie Davis. You still haven't told Spencer what happened, and entered a relationship with her?"

So it hasn't been the most important thing on mind. I didn't want to upset Spencer or cause our relationship to mess up. To tell you the truth, I don't think that I could ever tell Spencer the truth. I had too many opportunities to be upfront with her and I didn't take them. I know that it sucks, and really stupid of me. But it keeping this from Spencer, means having her in my life, then I will just have to do some things that I am not too proud of.

**Sorry guys for such a delay. I had a lot of stuff going on and my laptop had to get fixed, and I had restore everything, so it took me a while to get this done, but I will be working hard on the next chapter. Once again, thanks for the support and keep reading and reviewing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter. I'm trying to make up for lost time so I am posting chapters just as I finished them because I love you all. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love all of the support. I do not own anything but my characters and storyline. Enjoy!**

_Spencer's POV_

" What can I say Spence? I'm a complete idiot, I didn't mean any of that stuff that I said that night. I know it will take time for you to truly forgive me but I hope you will one day."

I am currently in the locker room talking to Tonya. It wasn't the best setting but I figured that I wouldn't have to stick around afterward seeing how I have cheer practice in about a minute. I told Ash that I would talk to her and I am only doing this because of Ashley. She hates to see when I fight with my family, plus it will get my mom off of my back. I'm going to forgive her but she is far off the hook and I'm tired of the drama.

" It's fine, but just know that if anything like this ever happens again, you're ass is grass."

Tonya smile widens as she embraces me into her arms. We hug it out for a minute, but cut it short due to I am now late to practice. I told Tonya that I would see her at home and head into the gym. For the most part, the squad is warmed up and I feel shitty for being late but I am sure that Madison will understand.

" Care to explain why you're late Carlin?"

I turn around to see Madison standing behind me. She has no her bitchiest face I have ever seen. I hope that she isn't too upset with me.

" Sorry, Tonya wanted to talk about some stuff and -"

" I know. Tonya tells me everything, and in my opinion you forgave her way too easily. But it's not an excuse to be late."

" I know and I'm sorry. I promise that it will not happen again."

" I know it won't because after practice you will run five laps around the gym."

I shake my head to show her that I understood what she was doing. She couldn't give me special treatment even if I was her best friend's sister, and I don't blame her. She give me a pat on the shoulder, and heads towards to the team. While I was fixing my hair, Sherry gives me a smug look, as though she had something to say.

" Awe, is little Spencer going to cry?"

" No, but little Spencer is about to make you cry."

" Ooo, someone's finally getting a backbone. I find it surprising, seeing how you must spend must of your time on your back now that you're with that Ashley chick."

" Don't you ever say her name ever again."

I step closer to Sherry, letting her know that I mean business. She had no right to even speak about Ashley, she didn't know her and she didn't know me well enough either. I fought the urge to slap her in the face when Madison's voice echos through the gym.

" Ladies, please take your time in joining us."

Sherry and I separate and join the group. For the most part she was just talking about what we were working on today, stunts, routines, the normal stuff. As we break into stunt groups, I see a familiar face smiling at me. Carmen took a seat on the bleachers as her eyes met mine. I give her a courtesy wave and went back to my group. After about two hours of practice, I am running my fourth lap. I hadn't really noticed Carmen, she was talking to Madison but her eyes were almost glued to me. Focusing on finishing my run, I throw my thoughts out of the window.

" Carlin you can stop if you want." Madison says to me, as she gathers her things. I run over to my water bottle and take a long deserving sip. Nothing feels better than cold water, especially after a long run.

" Damn, are you killing your cheerleaders?"

" Shut up Carmen. There is nothing wrong with a little discipline."

Carmen moves her hand on my arm and stares into my eyes.

" Look, if you want me to kick her ass, I will. I have nothing to lose."

Madison pokes Carmen in her side, making Carmen dramatically fall on the floor. I laugh as their relationship sort of reminds me of my relationship with my older brother Glen.

" I defend her honor and she laughs. How nice."

" Don't hate because you know you're no match for me."

" Whatever, I'm gonna wait by the car while you both finish things up. It was nice seeing you Spence."

I cringe at the nickname that she calls me, but I don't say anything. Instead, I give her a small smile and she leaves the gym. Madison takes a seat on the bleachers as she takes off her sneakers and put on a pair of flip flops.

" So, you and Carmen... are you two-"

" Oh no! Nothing like that, we're just friends."

" Are you sure that Carmen knows that?"

" Yeah, I mean we talked about it and I'm seeing someone."

" Is it that Ashley girl?"

I smile at the mention of her name.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so nosy."

"Don't worry about it... and yeah we are dating, almost a month."

" Good. I know that I may not know her but she seems like she really cares for you."

" Thanks. But if you're worried about your cousin and I, you don't have to."

" It's not that I'm worried... Spencer, you value my opinion right?"

" Of course."

Madison looks at me with a look on her face that I have never seen before. I'm a bit worried at what she might say or do. What if she punches me in the face? Oh no! Not the face!

" Don't get too close to Carmen..."

" What?"

" My cousin is a lot of things, but she doesn't always make the best decisions. You seem like a good person and I don't want you caught up with my cousin."

" I don't get it."

" Spencer take some wise advice. Stay far away from Carmen."

Madison picks up her bag and leaves the gym. Why wouldn't she want me to be friends with Carmen? Not that it was any of her business but I am quite able to pick my own friends. It just doesn't add up, they seem close, why would Madison down talk Carmen? I collect my things and head home for the usual shower, homework and dinner. I really didn't talk to Tonya that much besides the whole common courtesy conversation. I lie in bed and call the only person that I really want to talk to. The phone rings only for a second, before I hear my angel's voice.

" What are you wearing right now?" Ashley asked in a seductive voice

" Greasy shirt, baggy sweatpants, and three day old underwear." I say just to throw her off her game.

" You really know how to ruin a mood."

" How can I ruin a mood that wasn't even there?"

" Ouch, way to hurt me!"

" Awe, you'll live. So something interesting happened today."

" Does it involve you decided to dance a very sexy strip tease for me?"

" Get your mind out the gutter Ash."

" Can't do that, not when I picture you in that little uniform all sweaty, dancing... sexy dancing..."

" Ash!"

" Sorry, it slipped. Please tell me what happened."

" Carmen came by."

" What? Why? Did she say anything to you? What does she want? Did she say anything about me?"

" Relax with the twenty one question. She didn't come to see me, she was there to see Madison."

I hear a sigh of relief on the other line and the tension level goes down.

" Oh okay, but did she say anything to you?"

" No, but I felt like.. never mind..."

" Spence, please tell me."

" I just don't want you to get upset with me."

" Baby, I could never be upset with you. Just please tell me what happened."

" It was... it was like she was staring at me... during practice."

" That's it. She stared at you?"

" Yeah, like she wanted something from me... it kind of made me feel uncomfortable."

" Do you want me to say something to her, because I have no problem with bitch slapping her."

"I'm sure you don't but it's fine. What threw me off was what Madison said. She kind of warned me about Carmen, don't you think that it is weird?"

" Spencer, take it from experience. Carmen isn't the best person to be around, and I don't want to tell you who you can hang with, but maybe she isn't the best choice?"

" I don't know. I guess I just need some time to think about it. I better get to bed before my mom comes in and takes my phone away for eternity. Call you in the morning?"

" Sure, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night Spence."

" Night Ash."

I hang up the phone, and drift off to sleep. It's tough to say on what I should do, one part of me is telling myself to give Carmen a chance, but the other is telling to listen to Ashley and Madison.

3 weeks later

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

_Don't cha, Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_Don't cha, Don't cha_

"Mom, can you please stop the horror?" Tonya says as she is covering her eyes, as my mother dances. It's family night at the Carlin house and unfortunately I wasn't given the option of leaving. Tonight's game of choice: Dane Central. And we all get to witness my mom's dancing, so not cool.

" I was dancing way before I had you kids."

" Yeah, and thank god! So things you shouldn't do once you have kids." I agree. I don't exactly want to see my mom swaying her hips, and dropping it low. So not cool, just as I was about to actually throw up in my mouth, the doorbell saves me. When I open the door I was greeted by two warm smiles from Ashley and Chelsea. You didn't think that I was going through this alone did you? Heck no! Thankfully my mom agreed to let Ashley and Chelsea come but only if they participated. I grab both of them and pull them into a hug that was probably cutting of their air supply but at this point I was just happy to see familiar faces.

" Spence, missing a little thing called air." Chelsea manages to say between breaths. I let go and they both chuckle at how I pout to us even being here.

" It can't be that bad hun." Ashley says as she plays with my bottom lip.

" It's dance central and my mom is dancing."

" Oh no, not that Pussycat Dolls song again!" Chelsea says in a terrified voice. See? Even Chelsea knows that this is torture. Ashley gives both Chelsea and I confusing looks.

" What's said bad about Paula dancing?" Ashley asks innocently. Poor baby, she has no idea what she has signed up to. I point to the living room, where my mother was now doing her freestyle dance, smacking her butt and humping away at the air. Ashley and Chelsea both cringe at the scene before them.

" Let's get this over with." I say as we step into the living room. Fortunately, we are coming to the end of her turn, as she does her finishing pose. Final score for mom: 56,000 points, lowest score of the night.

"Finally, no more dancing!" Tonya says breaking into a victory dance that makes Ashley, Chelsea, Dad and myself laugh.

" Don't be hating Tonya. I got flow" My mom says doing an embarrassing gangster pose.

" Paula don't ever do that again." My dad says trying to hold back his laughter. " Okay so next up, we have Tonya. Ready to break your mom's score?"

" Dad, a new born baby could break mom's score. I got this." Tonya gets up and takes her place on the floor, and picks the song that she always picks every time we play this game.

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical_

_And out of control_

_There's people watching me_

_I never miss a beat_

Honestly, the this song is a bit boring for my taste. Probably, the easiest non effort dance in the whole game, but I'm not complaining. The sooner this is over, the better. Tonya is hardly putting any excitement into her dance, and I don't blame her. Who wants to spend a night with their family when they could be doing something that they enjoy. When her turn is over, she hardly gets any appaulse and a disappointed look from my mother.

" Really Tonya? You could have picked something else."

" I like that song. It's simple, fast, and easy."

" Sort of like you." Chelsea says under her breath so that my parents weren't able to hear it. " How about we liven this up?"

" I'm up for anything." My mom says accepting the challenge.

" From now on, other people have to chose the song that the want the player to do. Just to mix things up." I can tell that Chelsea just wants to get everyone out of a boring mood, so everyone accepts.

" Sounds like a plan. So Chelsea you're up next." My dad says, happy that someone was just as excited as him and mom. When Chelsea gets up, my mom picks the song that Chelsea has hated since it came out. Everyone knows how annoying this song can get, and laughs at Chelsea's expression.

" Really guys? This song?"

" You said any song."

" Fine, but this is the last time I come up with a bright idea." Chelsea says with a smirk on her face. The song begins and I can tell that this is going to be quite entertaining.

_Soulja Boy off in this oh!_

_Watch me crank, and watch me roll_

_Watch me crank that Soulja Boy_

_Then Superman dat oh!_

" I seriously hate this song and this dance!" Chelsea says between dance moves. She messes up on purpose, doing goofy dance moves making everyone, even Tonya laugh. The song is so pointless and stupid yet Chelsea makes it look fun.

" Superman YOU!" Chelsea screams at the end, doing a superman pose. Once everyone stops dancing, Dad writes down Chelsea's score.

" Wow Chelsea, 5,000 points. A new record!" My dad says jokingly.

" Oh my god! I knew I could do it, but I didn't expect it. I would like to thank Paula for picking the most hated song in America. My mom for teaching me the funky chicken." Chelsea makes her dramatic "speech" and acts as if she was crying. " You like me. You really, really like me!" Nice one Chels, I think to myself.

" Alright Spencer, you're up next."

" Can't I sit this one out?" I really don't feel like doing some stupid dance.

" You always sit out, it's about time that you play the game." I am pulled out of my seat by my dad and wait for someone to pick a song. I was totally not into this until I heard the beginning beat, which made me smile. I turn around and see Ashley smiling at me, I know that she picked this song, mainly because she said she always wanted to see me really dance.

_You fly as hell, swagga right_

_brown skin poppin' you know just how to talk to_

_me know just how I like it you turnin' me on_

_You turnin' me on, You turnin' me on_

_I wait a minute little buster you got one more time_

_to feel on my booty_

_Better recognize a lady that ain't the way you do me_

_You turnin' me off, you turnin' me off, you turnin' me off_

_Better recognize a real woman_

_Ashley's POV_

I never really pegged Spencer to be a dancer that's sort of in your face, to have an edge, to pull it off. Man, I was proven wrong. Her moves were so precise, so clean, so flawless, you would think that it was a real routine and not a game. It was at that moment that I could tell that Spencer's passion was dance. She never looked so happy but focused. Through her freestyle and moves you could tell that she was a natural born dancer. I had no idea where she got it from because with no offense, Paula had no rhythm. I take a look at Chelsea who is in complete shock as well, we both share each other the same speechless look that most of the room has adapted to. She made look like so much more than a game, more like an art form. When it was over, Spencer's score has well surpassed everyone.

" We'll I'm not going up after that" I say applauding along with everyone.

" That was amazing Spence." For onceI had to agree with Tonya. It was amazing and she should pursue it professionally.

" You guys it was nothing big, anyone could do that."

" Are you kidding me? Spence, you totally owned that dance, you should really think about doing that professionally." I suggested hoping that Spencer would actually take my advice.

" Well it's a good hobby, but Spencer isn't the dancer type." Her mother interjects, ruining Spencer's high.

" And why not? She's talented enough." I say in defense wanting to know why she wasn't supporting her daughter. Clearly, anyone could see that Spencer was destined to dance.

" Because Spencer knows that she will not succeed in life without a proper job. That " art world" may work for you Ashley, but that's not what the Carlin clan are about."

" It might not be what the Carlin clan are about, but it might be what Spencer is about."

" Ashley, please just leave it along." Spencer begs me with a look of sadness in my eyes. I truly felt as though I wanted to protect her from her mother, stop her crushing her dreams and forcing her into a life she doesn't want.

" No Spencer. Ashley has something to say, she should honestly say it."

" And I will. Paula, it is obvious that Spencer is born to dance. She doesn't need to be stuck in a job that makes her unhappy, but do something that makes her want to wake up the next morning."

" Is that how you feel Spence? Do you want to just throw your life away?"

"I-"

" She wouldn't be throwing her life away. She would be starting it by doing something she enjoys."

" I think I know my daughter well enough that she doesn't take dancing serious, right honey?"

Spencer looks at her mother and myself, and is at a lost of words. I feel bad about putting her on the stop but something had to be said, if Spencer wasn't going to say it, then I was.

" I love dancing mom. It's the one thing that actually helps me express myself. I never felt like I could be myself in any way until I started dancing, and when I stopped... I honestly lost myself... I just don't want to disappoint you or make you angry..." A single tear rolls down Spencer's cheek and I couldn;t stop myself from brushing it away, holding her into my arms.

" Do you know how hard that lifestyle is Spence? There is no guaranteed job. No stability!"

" And that's something that I'm risking to take. I just hope that you can support me."

Hell yeah! Tell her Spence! What? I can't help myself, Spencer has been telling me how she thinks that she's making the wrong decision, how she doesn't think she is doing what makes her happy and now she finally let it out. Paula looks at Spencer with a sad look upon her face."

" I'm sorry Spence, but I cannot support you ruining your life." Paula exits the room, with Arthur following behind her. A silent moment goes by, no one saying anything until a look at my blonde goddess as tears fall down her face. She tries her best to wipe them away and hide them, but I know better. I do the only thing that I could do, I held her. I held her as the wetness soaked my shirt, rocked her and told her that everything would be okay, when in reality, I didn't know what was going to happen.

**Sorry if this chapter is short, I kind of wanted to get Spencer's passion for dance out there without it coming off awkward. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, there is another more to come and I cam trying to get it out as soon as possible. I'm not sure where this story is going to if you have any suggestion or ideas please let me know and I will take them into consideration. Please keep reviewing and reading because while I'm writing the story I am also reading the comments that give me the strength to continue the story.**

**Idwalkthroughhell4: Thank you for the review, and I am taking your plot twister into consideration. I think that I'm not trying to say that whatever it is that Tonya and Ashley did was right, but my message is that you should always be upfront with a person if you truly care about them, and if Tonya was a real sister, she would have told Spencer from the beginning what had happened. Spashley may or may not break up because of this but I will get the message across that you shouldn't keep things from someone that you love and care about. **

**Songs used:**

_**Evacuate the dance floor by Cascada**_

_**Don't cha by the Pussycat Dolls**_

_**Crank that by Soulja Boy ( Yuck!)**_

_**Turnin' me on Keri Hilson**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you so much for supporting the story and I just wanted to do a quick survey. Should I make a sequel to this story or start a completely new Spashley story once I finish this one? I do not own anything because my characters and storyline.**

_**Chapter 12**_

Spencer's POV

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby there tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound._

As I chaine turn around the studio, I try to let go of everything that has happened, but it just keeps playing in the back of my head. Her words cut me like a hot knife going through butter, I never ask for much and to not have her support my mom's support hurts the most.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't even gonna shut you out_

I find myself in the center as I turn, opening myself for two counts of kick turns. It wasn't my best but I was surprised that I could still do it. Once I find my running start, I leap as high as I can making sure that my toes were pointed.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

I transfer to a pirouette to a pencil turn trying to stay a tight as possible. I was going to move on to my next eight count, when I was interrupted by Ashley's raspy yet sweet voice.

" And here I thought that you were all about hip hop."

" Well I am full of surprises. How did you know that I was here and can you stop pointing that camera at me?"

For the past couple of days, Ashley has been following me around with a camcorder stuck to her hand. Mostly she's been recording me dance, but I hate for people to watch me especially since I'm so out of shape.

" To answer you're first question, you have been here since the last couple of days. And for your second question, you shouldn't be afraid of the camera, you're a complete natural."

" Are you kidding me? I'm so out of shape."

"You're body looks more than fine to me." Ashley says looking at my body that is covered in sweat.

" Not like that you perv. I'm talking about dance wise. My leaps aren't high enough, my chaine turn is off, and my flexibility isn't that great."

" I'd hate to see when you compliment yourself."

I give a light chuckle, knowing that my complaining isn't very attractive of me. Sometimes I can be my best and worst critique.

"I'm sorry, it's just that with my mom not here... I just want everything to be perfect, maybe if I show her how I accomplished I still am, she will understand..."

" Baby no one is perfect, and even though you're pretty close to it, you still have flaws. I'm sure that you're mom will come around but you can't focus on her. You can only worry about yourself and if you are doing your best rather than the best. You have a gift that not many have and I would hate for your worrying to get in the way of that."

I step closer to Ashley, bringing her camera down out of my face. I give her a slow yet welcoming kiss that she returns, tasting the watermelon lip gloss that still captivates her lips.

" Now how did I get someone like you?"

" What can I say? You had me when I first saw you Carlin, Spencer." Ashley says jokingly, causing us both to giggle.

" I was such a dork that night, I still can't believe that I said that."

" Yeah, you were a dork but a very cute dork." Ashley kisses my forehead while I play with her hair. I look down to see her wearing sweatpants, sneakers, and a wife beater. Ashley Davis does not wear things like this in public, so something must be up.

" Mind telling me what's up with your outfit?"

" A real can't have a relaxing day?"

" Yeah, a girl to do that but you never dress like this when you're going out in public."

" Alright, you got me. I was thinking that maybe you can teach me to dance, just wanting to try something new."

" Awe you want to dance. How cute!"

" Ashley Davis-"

" I know you don't do cute, but I think that it's sweet how you taking an interest in what I like. You don't have to do this baby."

" You doubting my skills woman?"

" Sweetie, I hate to break it to you but you don't really have rhythm."

" Me? no rhythm? Guess I'll have to prove you wrong." Ashley walks over to the stereo and changes the song until she finds the right one. Not too fast or slow and has a nice bass. " Watch and learn princess."

_She was unlike anything I've ever seen_

_Body so phat so I said _

_I got to be that one man leaving tonight with your hand in mine_

_Oh what's your name, push up on me, do your thang._

_I love that you have no shame_

_So sexy I feel your game_

Ashley circles me as I stand in the center of the room, sizing me up trying to intimidate me but is failing because she can't stop checking me out. She stops behind me, feeling every curve on my body, sending chills down my spine. I feel her pelvic moving against my backside, swaying from side to side. She moves in front of me, pulling me closer til there is no space left between us. I moan as I feel the warmth of center contracting against mine. With a smirk on her face, she grinds into me slowly, letting the tension between us build up.

_(Noo) You so sexy girl_

_What does it take to get next to you_

_Girl I'm lovin' the things that you do_

_So come and do it to me_

_(Baby tell me can we play this game)_

_I wanna know it's about to go down_

_Cause your body looks like honey_

_(I'm feelin you, you feelin me the same)_

_And I wanna come and kiss you more_

_Cause your lips look good like honey_

_(Baby girl I don't play games to lose)_

_I wanna know it's about to go down_

_Cause your body looks like honey_

_(Anything I want I'll do to you)_

_And I wanna come and kiss you more_

_Cause you lips look good like honey_

I could have enjoyed her grinding into me but what fun would that be? I place my hands on Ashley, grinding at a quicker pace, but not faster than the beat. I turn around, moving my ass in circles against her pelvic. I can feel Ashley's breath on the back of my neck as she takes my hair out of the bun it was styled in, letting my hair flow down my back. Her finger trace my toned stomach, tapping the beat lightly on them.

_(Baby girl I don't play games to lose)_

_I wanna know it's about to go down_

_Cause your body looks like honey_

_(Anything I want I'll do to you)_

_And I wanna come and kiss you more_

_Cause your lips look good like honey_

Ashley body rolls against my back as I feel her core's heat on my ass. I follow suit, body rolling against her as she softly sings the lyrics in my hear. One thing that was a turn on was Ashley dancing, another was her singing in my ear. Put the two together and it makes a very horny Spencer. Yes, I get horny too.

I feel my core getting wetter by the second as we continue to dance, Ashley turns me around so that I am facing her. We look into each others eyes not saying anything, breathing heavily as we finish. My hand touches her now sweaty back, her lips are plump red due to her biting on them. Something then just takes control of me, almost like a rush, my lips smash against Ashley roughly and she responds by biting my lip, helping a moan slip from my mouth. I move my hands to the crook of her neck, rubbing gently on the spot that drives her to pick me up.

My legs wrap around her waist as she moves forward, slamming me into the mirrored glass. I flip my hair to one side, not breaking the kiss. Her pink tongue massaged mine, moaning into our mouths. She then leaves my mouth, leaving little butterfly kisses on my neck, until she found a spot to nibble on. Her lips make my skin feel so pure, so wanted. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I didn't want it to stop.

" Ash..." I whisper gently in her ear. My mind leaves this world, closing my eyes as I drift off to a land of pleasure. Her hand touches my breast, massaging from my outer shirt. She doesn't wait for an okay, knowing that I want this, as her hand moves under my shirt and sports bra, touching my nipple with her gently with her thumb. A sudden gasp escapes my mouth, taking note of this, Ashley flickers her thumb on my nipple over and over again. I pull her hair, causing Ashley to grunt from the action. I was pretty close to cumming when the door flies open.

" That's it Ash! I'm not waiting in the car anymore- OH SWEET JESUS MY EYES!"

I jump off of Ashley and straighten myself when I see Kyla standing in the room covering her eyes.

" There's a reason why I tell you to wait in the car ass wipe."

" And now I know why. So gross."

" What do you want Kyla?"

" Are you decent now?"

"Pretty much, just hurry up and tell me what you want."

Kyla uncovers her eyes and sighs in relief to see that we are now at an acceptable.

" I'm hungry."

" And what does that have to do with me?"

" Baby don't be like that. Why don't we just go to your house and order take out? I'm pretty hungry too."

Ashley gives me a soft kiss before answering her sister.

" You're lucky that she's hungry too."

Ashley's POV

" You have like two hundred dvds. What on earth were you recording?" Spencer ask me as she looks through my dvds. Unlike most people, I'd rather capture a moment through film rather a picture. It's more fun that way to look back on.

" Twenty years from now, when I look back at the past, I want to remember it accurately instead of just by what I thought happened."

" I never thought of it that way."

" Not most people do."

Spencer comes across about ten divas with the last name Carlin on them. It's not stalking when you are admiring great beauty.

" Obsessed much?"

" You're pretty much the best subject that I ever filmed. And don't act like you don't like it."

Spencer's cheeks turn a bright red as I move in and kiss her slowly. Before the kiss can deepen, I hear the door bell goes off. I break the kiss annoyed, not wanting to ruin this moment.

" Kyla can you get the door!" I yell

" I'm in the shower!" She yells back. I roll my eyes knowing that I have to get up. Looks like I have to do everything around her, I think to myself as I get up.

" Don't move a muscle."

" Oh I'm not planning on it." Now that's my kind of girl! I make my way downstairs to see that it's the delivery boy. I pay him and take the food from his hand wishing him a good day. I place Kyla's food on table, while caring mine and Spencer's food.

" Baby, I'm bringing the food up." I walk up the stairs quickly and make my way to the room. I hear a voice coming from the room, which I thought at first was Spencer's, that was until I heard mine as well.

" So, how does Ashley Davis really feel about her daddy?"

I walk faster in my room to see a dvd of a younger version of myself snorting lines of coke as I am being recorded.

" Raife Davis is the scum of the earth. Can you believe that the only reason why I'm here is because my mom wasn't on the pill? Yeah, heard him say it one night when he thought I was sleeping. He's an asshole! I hate him! I hate my fucking father! He's the reason I'm like this, so fucked up! I bet he would be proud if he saw me now." I cringe at the image of myself, it wasn't my finest moment and it was never how I wanted Spencer to see me as. " Enough of this sob story shit, why don't we focus on your fine ass."

I take the camera out of the unseen person's face and direct it on her face. Oh god this is so not gonna be good. Please god make it stop! The camera finds its focus and reveals a young Tonya in just her bra and underwear. They say that the past is suppose to just be the past. But why does it always seem to make its self to the future?

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I felt like that needed to be done. If you have guessed it, you all will soon know what happened between Tonya and Ashley which I am excited to know as well. So many ideas are running through my head that it's crazy. And did anyone like the dancing between Spashley? I know I did ;) Please continue to read and reviewing because they are awesome and they make me happy. Thank you for reading**

**Songs used:**

**Halo by Beyonce**

**Sexy by Shawn Desman**


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg so I want to say that I am sorry if anyone is having problems reading chapter 11 :( I feel really bad and I pulled it up on my computer and it was fine but maybe just give it some time and try later. Sorry that I left you all on a cliffhanger but I had to because no we're getting to the good stuff. So here it goes. Thank you for reading and reviewing. So annoying but I have to say this : I do not own anything beside my characters and my storyline.**

_Chapter 13_

Spencer's POV

I know that it would take a while before Ashley gets back so out of curiosity, I decided to watch one of the dvds to keep me company. I come across one that says 'Davis and Carlin'. Awe how cute! I put in the dvd and see an image that I wasn't expecting to see. Ashley was sitting in her bed, her room looked different. The walls were black with lots of posters on them. Her room was a mess, clothes and trash surrounded the whole room. She seems to be doing drugs at the time and I can tell. Her skin wasn't so tan, her eyes looked as if she had no soul, there was no smile on her face.

" So, how does Ashley Davis really feel about her daddy?"

Ashley takes another hit of the drugs, not really paying attention to the person recording her

" Raife Davis is the scum of the earth. Can you believe that the only reason why I'm here is because my mom wasn't on the pill? Yeah, heard him say it one night when he thought I was sleeping. He's an asshole! I hate him! I hate my fucking father! He's the reason I'm like this, so fucked up! I bet he would be proud if he saw me now."

As I watch Ashley do more drugs, I can't help but feel sorry for her. She was going through a lot and it sucks that someone took advantage of her at that state. What kind of person could do that?

" Enough of this sob story shit, why don't we focus on your fine ass." Ashley takes the camera and tried to get it focused but is not steady because of the affect that the drugs have on her. I hear giggling from both parties and by the sound of it, it sounds like another girl. I really hope that its not one of those sex tape videos that everyone makes. I don't think I can handle seeing Ashley be the intimate with someone. The camera finds it's focus and reveals the mystery girl. WHAT THE FUCK? TONYA!

" Does mommy and daddy know what their little girl is up to?" Ashley ask a younger verison of my sister. This doesn't add up. How could they know each other? Why do they know each other? Why didn't anyone tell me?

" I'm not a little girl Ash, you seem not to have a problem with it when you were fucking me."

" Why would I? You are so fucking hot!" I feel like throwing up. Like seriously throwing up. Ashley was not only drugged up but making out with another girl. And not just any girl, it was fucking Tonya! Tonya pulls away before things get heated and lights a joint, taking a long pull.

" If Carmen were to see this, she would flip out."

" Why would she do that? Because you get more girls than her."

" Hello you are her girlfriend!"

" Why would I want the backup when I would have the rock star herself?" If I thought things couldn't get worse, believe me they did. Tonya proceeds to take off her bra and throw it at Ashley, who tackles her down. The two start making out furiously and soon Ashley is naked and on top of Tonya. A mixture of Tonya and Ashley's noise posses the sound. I couldn't take it anymore and angrily turned off the dvd. Tears roll down my cheek, not able to get the image out of my hand. How could I have been so stupid? Why did this have to happen to me?

" Spencer..." I turn around to see Ashley crying uncontrollably, not able to get more than my name out. I sit there not sure what to do. A major part of me wants to slap her and tell her to fuck off, to never talk to me again. A small part of me wants to hold her until her tears stop, to tell her that everything would okay and that I would be there for her. Sadly, I didn't know if I could be there for her.

" So was it worth it?" I ask her not looking at her face.

"Baby please believe me, it meant nothing. I was high and not in the right place. I wasn't even attracted to her that much."

" You knew everything and didn't tell me anything!" I stand up trying to decide what to do but I knew that if I were to keep sitting down I would have more time to think about the situation. " When were you going to Ashley? Huh?"

" Spence, I wanted to tell you. I really did, it's so much more that happened, stuff that you won't see in that video."

" I can't handle this, I have to go.." I start to collect my things when Ashley quickly grabs my hand. "Ashley please let go." I tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't, the pain was just to much to hold in as water flows out of my eyes.

"I can't let you go Spence! I finally got you, the person I have been searching for my whole life. I love you too much to let you go." The words hit me hard, the numb feeling that I had before quickly vanished. Ashley wraps her arms around me, unable to stop crying. We stand there for several minutes just crying.

Ashley's POV

Even when she cries she's beautiful. I look into her blood shot red eyes, which made her sad blue orbs stand out more. We've been crying for the past ten minutes. I never wanted her to find out this way, not from a stupid video that I've always regretted. Seeing Spencer hurt this way... it wasn't what I wanted. I don't know why she is still standing here. If I were her I would have left way before any of this, not let her get a word in, but I guess that's why Spencer and I are so different. She sits on the floor, her knees close to her chest, it's killing me not to see her face but I know that if I was in her position, I wouldn't be able to look at me either.

" Can I get you anything? Water? Tissues?"

" How about you just tell the truth? Can you do that Ash or is that too hard for you?"

" I guess I deserve that.. how much time do you have?"

" How about this? If I slap you in the face that's how you know that time is up?"

" Okay... I guess I better start at beginning."

**Flashback**

I'm not really into the whole party scene right now. I actually feel pretty shitty, today the divorce between my parents was finalized and no matter how much I wished on a star, they were never getting back together. No one asked what I thought about it, or if I thought they should work it out. All I know if that my mom has full custody and my dad will get me... whenever he feels like having a daughter. Carmen, my partner in crime, thought that it would be a good idea for us to come out tonight, party the night away.

" Will you lighten up chica? There is a club full of hot chicks and they all want you."

" But it doesn't mean I want them... look can we just leave early? Watch some bad reality tv and call it a night."

"No way Davis. Tonight it's you and me against the city. Staying at an empty home isn't going to make you feel better. Here drink the rest of this, might loosen you up."

I take the drink from Carmen and take a small whiff of it. Whoa! Just the the smell makes the arm on my arm stand straight. I toss it back, ignoring the burning feeling that is occupying my throat.

" That's my girl!" Carmen says rubbing my shoulders. I turn around to order another drink, my old buddy Jack Daniels will do the job tonight. When I turn around, I see a Carmen dancing with this hot blonde, way too hot for Carmen but if she can pull her, job well done my friend. I sit at the bar tossing back drink after drink. Plenty of girls have made passes at me, telling me to meet them in the bathroom, but I decline. I don't want any company at this time. These drinks were getting to me fast, I thought to myself. As I sip on my new drink, Carmen comes beside me, sweating her ass off and totally hammered.

" Dude, you've been here all night. No luck with the ladies?"

" No one caught my eye."

" That sucks bro. Luck for me that little blonde is all mine! Don't get mad if the clean stall in the bathroom is taken." Carmen says in a singing voice, she leaves with her blonde on her arm and heads to the bathroom. Feeling the sudden urge to pee, I made my way to the bathroom heading to the first stall available. Even though I used the bathroom, I still didn't feel good. I wanted to just crawl in a whole and die, my head was feeling too heavy and I could barely stand up straight. I look down in the stall to Carmen's converse written shoes in the handicap stall. I usually wouldn't do this but I feel horrible and just want to go home. I knock on the door waiting for the response.

" Someone's in here?" Carmen said in a frantic voice.

" Bitch pull up your pants and take me home. I feel like I'm going to pass out."

The door opens and I see Carmen and her blonde fixing their clothes.

"Hey... Hey! Do you need something?"

"Take me home dude."

" Ash we just got here!"

" I don't care, if I don't go home right now I might die."

Carmen rolls her eyes and makes her way out of the stall.

" I'm gonna get you some water, just chill in here okay?"

I nod my head as she leaves the bathroom. I take a seat on the toilet, trying to hold my head up against the wall. Man, I'm gonna pay for this in the morning.

" No offense but you look like shit." who the fuck asked you, was all I was thinking when I looked at the blonde. No lie, she was a good 9 ½ . The California dream, blonde hair, shiny blue eyes, killer tan, and bangin' body to wrap it all up. But no matter how hot she was, she had no right to judge me.

" And you're talking to me why?"

" Look, maybe I have something that can help." The blonde goes into her purse and digs out a small bag of a white substance. I've been around enough rock stars to know what she held in her hand and I never took any part of it.

"No thanks. I'm more of an herbal kind of girl."

" It's nothing wrong with a little line here and there. Makes you party like a rock star, fuck like a porn star... plus, it will get rid of that raging headache."

She walks up to me, putting the bag in front of my face. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the divorce, or the pounding headache but I didn't care. I just wanted everything to vanish, to never exist.

" One line and that's it." The blonde smiled in delight and lined up the coke on the sink. She took the first hit, like a pro, even rubbing it into her teeth a little. She handed me the rolled up dollar, and I took it with no hesitation.

" Now don't stop when you do it, and just sort of relax and enjoy the ride." Putting the dollar bill up to my nose, I bend down and snort my first line of cocaine. It was weird. I left it in my nose, down my throat but the feeling felt so good. I admittedly took another hit much to mine and the blonde's surprise.

" Easy there rock star. Don't want to OD." I hear a banging on the door, praying to god that it wasn't one of the employees.

" Open the door Davis and take your water!" I smile at Carmen's voice and hopes the door. She steps into the stall and locks it behind her. " Bottoms up." She says holding the cup of water.

" Actually, I don't need it anymore. My headache is gone, everything is gone." I never felt so light headed or free. None of the problems matter anymore and I feel satisfied. Carmen steps closer to me and looks into my eyes. I'm trying to take her serious but can't help but laugh.

" Are you high?"

" Not high. Free."

" Ash are you crazy? What if you get in trouble?"

" Come on Carm, leave a little. Isn't that what tonight is all about? Just try a little. For me? You don't ever have to do it again if you don't want to. You'll be my best friend forever." I wrap my arms around Carmen's neck and give her hug rocking back and forth.

" Fine, but only one line." Carmen takes her hit and sits on the toilet, letting her effects take control of her. I look at the blonde as she watches us enjoy our freedom.

" Hey what's your name by the way?" I ask wondering who this person was who showed me the new light.

" It's Tonya but you can call me T."

**End of Flashback**

" After that, Carmen and I just spun out of control, but Tonya was always there. She started dating Carmen and we would always buy from her. After a while, she stopped using and only sold to us. One night, Carmen didn't have cash to pay for her part, so Tonya and her fought. Carmen left my house that night and the next thing I knew, I was fucking-"

" Enough! You don't need to go that far."

Spencer had a blank look on her face, no emotion. She didn't say anything but she just looked at me.

" Please Spencer, say something."

" What do you want me to say Ash? That everything is okay, that nothing has changed. Because this changes everything."

" I was a stupid kid back then baby. I didn't know how to deal and things just got out of control."

" But you lied to me! You should have told me the truth from day one."

" I didn't know that Tonya was your sister! I didn't find out until I started falling for you, I was already in way too deep to pull away and I knew that if I were to cut things short, you would ask why, then I would have to tell you the truth."

" That's no excuse Ashley! Did you think that I wouldn't find out, that it would just be you and Tonya's dirty little secret? New flash Ashley! I found out and you ruined everything!"

" I fucked up I know. But this was before you! I wasn't the same person that I am now, if you would have known me back then you wouldn't have wanted to be with me."

"And how do you know that? I don't care about your past Ash! Does it hurt to know that you slept with Tonya? Yeah it does. But what hurts more than anything is that you kept it from me. You had more than enough time to tell me the truth but you chose to keep secrets from me and except me to tell you the truth. Do you know how stupid I feel right now? I poured out my heart and soul and you only gave me half!"

I make a rash decision and kiss Spencer, hoping she would still feel the spark that we shared. I didn't want to lose her, I couldn't lose her. Everything is just so fucked up right and I don't know what to do. I just don't want Spencer out of my life. Spencer pushes me away, and I feel a knife stick my heart. God, if you're listening please give me another chance. Please don't take my angel away from me.

" I love you Spencer Carlin. The moment I saw you dance, when you I saw you're blue eyes sparkle from the dance floor. I'm not a perfect person, I have a fucked up past and sadly, it's affecting what we have. But I promise you, my feelings for you have not changed but grown. I want to be with, for forever and a day. I just hope that one day I can make you feel the same, that you will look past this and forgive me for being a liar and an asshole. Just please tell me that you'll stay."

All I would do was wait. Wait for her to say something , I was prepared for whatever it was. Whether she were to stay or slap in the face and never look back. The silent air is soon brought to a halt when Spencer kisses me with so much passion, so much love that it feels good and hurts at the same time. I kiss her back, closing any space between us, not wanting to give her the opportunity to pull away. Our tear run down our face, but we don't bother to wipe them away.

There was no tongue, no foreplay, just a long kiss that held a meaning. What was that meaning? I had no idea but I just hoped that it meant something good for us. Spencer pulls away and cries loudly, while I hold her. Why do I always let things get like this? Where the person I care about the most receives the most pain?

Wanting to stop her pain, I swoop her up in my arms and carry her to my bed. I place her on the bed and she turns over crying. I move her hair our of her face and look at her flawless features. The image of perfection was in my presence and I manged to break her. I kiss her on the forehead, letting it linger, but my kisses don't stop there. I place them all over her beautiful face until I reach her addicting lips. I was hoping that she didn't pull back and she doesn't, instead she pulls me on top of her and continues our kiss.

My tongue begs for entrance against her teeth, which is granted. My hands roam her toned yet curvy body, which must have felt good as Spencer lets out a small moan. I move down, kissing her neck that tastes like.. I'm not sure how to describe it, just a taste that Spencer has. I can feel Spencer's fingers make their way up my shirt, pushing my shirt above my head. I sent up, helping to pull off my shirt. I go back to what I was doing before, sucking on her pulse that was sure to turn into a mark. Between Spencer's moans and her nails digging into my back I was so turned on. More turned on than I have ever been. I look up Spencer who is still softly crying, and at the moment I knew this wasn't the right time for this. It wasn't going to happen not right now at least. I roll off of Spencer, who is confused by my actions.

" What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She asked me with her beautiful blue eyes that have now turned a shade darker.

" Of course not, you're perfect. It's just that with all that went on today, this isn't exactly the best thing to do." Spencer looks down in disappointment, almost as though I am breaking her heart even more.

" Spence, it's not you okay. I just want that moment to be special and for you to be ready, and by the tears in your eyes, that won't happen today." I wipe the tears from her face and fight to keep mine from showing.

" Ashley?"

" Yes Baby?"

" Can you just hold me?" And I did was she asked of me. I held her even as she feel asleep and drooled on my arm. I know that I fucked up majorly, there is no turning back. But the love I have for Spencer won't let me give up. I know I have to make this up, one way or another.

So there you have it. We all know what happened with Tonya and Ashley. Let me know what you this about this chapter. Were you surprised? Shocked? Or knew what had happened exactly? Let me know because I love hearing your thoughts. Please keep reviewing and ready. Thank you :)


	14. Chapter 14

**So now that everything is out in the open, the question that many of you have asked is ' What will Spencer do?' and it's funny because I think in a way I'm going to channel a little bit of myself, so please do not get upset if you don't like it. I'm just going on how I would respond. Thank you and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters and storyline.**

Spencer's POV

The car ride back was silent. No music, no exchange of words, I didn't even hear the outside world to be honest. In the past couple of hours, my world was turned upside. Finding out about what Tonya and Ashley did was the most hurtful thing I have ever seen. I can't look at her face, Ashley moves her hand trying to hold mine but I place my hand in my lap. I know what you're thinking, ' Why are you acting like this when not too long ago you were ready to have sex with her?'. Truthfully, I wanted to have sex not because I was ready but so that I could forget. Forget that I saw Ashley in a weak and vulnerable state, forget seeing Tonya on tape, Ashley and Tonya together.. it's just too much for me to take in right now. I still think that this is all just a bad dream and when I wake up everything will be back back normal, but then again what is normal. We pull up to my house, put I don't get out. We just sit in the car in silence once again.

" Baby you haven't said anything to me since... well you." I stay quiet, not sure what to say really, scared that if I actually say something that it won't come out right. " I was thinking maybe that after your game on Friday, I could take you to that Mexican restaurant that we saw last week. It could be fun and -"

" That's not a good idea Ash." Being around happy people and eating salsa is not exactly what I want to do right now.

"Okay that's cool. Maybe we can just stay in and watch Cruel Intentions, and this time I'll bring the popcorn." Ashley gives a weak smile trying to lighten up the mood. Sadly, it has no affect on me.

" Ash...maybe we should just.."

" If you're gonna finish the sentence with take a break, then please don't say it." The sadness in my voice touches my heart, but I can't just act as if everything is okay and we can move on.

" Just hear me out okay. Ashley, I love you, more than I've ever loved anything... but after everything, finding out like that.. its just not right for us to be together right now. We should just take a break, let me get my head together."

" Babe, don't leave me please. I'll die without you, I hate being away from you too long."

" Do you think that this is easy for me Ash? It's gonna be hard for me not to call you in the morning to start my day off right, to not text you while I'm in class, to not think about you when I;m doing a simple thing like writing notes. This is probably the hardest thing I am doing right now, but I need to do it. I'm just not understanding anything. I don't understand why you lied to me, kept this away like a secret. If you would have told me before we got so involved, things wouldn't be like this."

" You wouldn't have given me a chance and you know that Spence! The second you found out, you would be doing right now, leaving me."

" I can't say that I wouldn't do that Ash, but you can say that I would have either. We can't change the past and right now spending some time apart might do us some good. Just give me some time okay?"

Ashley's face has turned a bright red shade, all this crying is making her so flustered and I feel awful seeing her like this, but I can't just forgive and forget because I honestly can't get into the forgive stage.

" I'm never giving up on us. I'm gonna keep trying no matter what." I exit the car, not looking back because I know that if I do, I wouldn't be able to give us time apart. I walk in the house, to see my mom lurking by the door.

" Spying on me much?" I say with an attitude.

" You didn't come home from dinner and didn't pick up when I called you."

" I didn't feel like talking, I'm not in the mood. Can you just back off tonight?"

" Spencer Carlin, I am your mother and I will certainly not back off. Now tell me what's going on. Did you and Ashley have a fight or something?"

What was I suppose to say? Yes Mom, Ashley and I broke up because you're whore of a daughter use to be her dealer and they fucked on camera. I couldn't tell my mom that mainly because I knew that if I did, she would never allow me to see Ashley, even if I didn't know when I wanted to see her again. Instead, I just broke down. I cried until I was unable to breath, without saying anything, my mom held me in her arms, stroking my hair gently, trying to comfort me,

" That's it sweetie, let me it all out. Don't hold anything in." When she spoke those words, the tears came out more, I begin to do that cry, that cry when you start to cough and your nose gets all stuffy. We walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch while my mother rocked me. " Calm down sweetie, please tell me what's wrong." She brushes the stray hairs out of my face, kissing me cheeks to calm me down.

" Mom, why does things always have to be so complicated?"

"By things, do you mean love?" I looked up at her surprised that she caught on a little. " Oh honey, you don't think I know what its like to be young and in love? And to love that feeling when that special person holds you and your problems float away. It's like a natural high. But the person who you love the most.. can also hurt you the most." She's not lying about that.

" I broke up with Ashley." I had to get it out, let it be know because I need to know what I need to do.

" Kind of through me off there Spence. Do you wanna talk about it?" I shake my head no furiously, not wanting her to exactly know the truth.

" Just tell me what to do."

" Unfortunately sweetie, I can't tell you that. That's something you have to figure out for yourself. Do you know how many times me and your father 'broke up' when we were your age?"

" You broke up with daddy?"

" Sweetie, when you love someone, you'll fight. You'll fight about the good, bad and ugly. You'll fight about major things and you'll fight about stupid thing. But in the end, you'll always find yourself coming back to that person no matter what. Like a natural force. Why don't you give your heart and your head some time to rest. You might feel better when you have a good night's sleep."

" I guess. Thanks mom." Before I leave the couch, she kisses me temple and sends me off to my room. I make my way to the top of the stairs, I wait to see the lights go off letting me know that she went to bed. I was going to walk in my room, just take a long shower and try to go to sleep. Instead, I head to Tonya's room and open the door without making a sound. I turn on the light by her bed, she moves around a little but doesn't wake up. Look at her, how can she sleep like nothing is wrong, like she hasn't destroyed two people. Carmen and Ashley may not have been the purest kids around but they didn't need to get caught up in her web. I guess there is no time like the present to confront this,

" Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty" I say shaking her lightly.

" Not now Kip, my ass is still sore from last time." Gross. I tried the nice approach, now I can do what I really want to do. I ball my hand into a fist and connect it to her face as hard as I can.

" WHAT THE FUCK?" What? She so had it coming. This little bitch thinks that she can get away with anything and not suffer any consequences. Well she's wrong, it's time that we have a little sister bonding time. She sits up in bed, holding her eye, yup, she'll have a bruise in the morning. " DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH? I COULD EASILY KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

" Either keep it down or I will tell mom and dad about your little business you had going on back in the day."

" What are you talking about Spencer?"

" Don't play dumb! Ashley told me about your dealing days." Tonya becomes less concerned with her eye as her face just turned a pale white color.

" Spence.. it's not what you think."

" You're right because she was force to tell me after I saw you're little movie. I must say, for someone who could never be a lesbian, you sure know how to fuck like one."

" I was a stupid kid.."

" But you weren't too stupid to sell drugs! How did you even get caught up in that bullshit?"

" I don't know! I was standing in for a friend to make some extra cash and things just happened. Spencer, I never wanted you to find out this way. I was trying to protect you."

" How? By lying to me? Keeping everything so hushed. Do you know what you did? You probably ruined my relationship with Ashley."

" You're too good for her Spence. She doesn't deserve you."

" Wrong! You don't deserve me, as your sister, as your friend.. you're nothing to me. I don't even know you anymore. "

" But-"

" Just shut up! You took advantage of her. You ruined people's lives and didn't look back to see at the damage that you caused. You're my sister! If anyone was suppose to tell me what happened it was YOU! Was Ashley wrong for keeping it from me? Yeah she was. But if you were trying to protect me like you were, you would have told me from the beginning. From the moment you found out I was talking to her I should have known! And what was she and Carmen, you're little gay experiment?"

" No Spencer! It wasn't like that! I didn't understand what I was going through. I had feeling for guys but also girls. I was just mixed up in a lot of bullshit and I thought once I left it alone... Just please don't hate me Spencer."

" You're dead to me. Talk to me every again and you will regret!"

I look at her nightstand to see a picture of me and her, when we were little and promised to always be there for each other no matter what. Funny how things change. I leave her room disgusted with her than I had ever been. I go in my room and take down every picture that Tonya was in, anything that reminded me of her went into the small trash can in my room. I don't bother taking a shower tonight, telling myself that I will just take one in the morning, right now the only thing I want to do is sleep. Sleep this nightmare out of my life.

_The next morning_

The pounding of the water hits my body like bullets. I hardly got any sleep last night, it was hard not to think about Ashley and this whole situation. When I woke up this morning I wanted to call her and hear her raspy voice, but I couldn't. Anytime I thought about texting or calling her, the memories of last night occupied my brain. I get out the shower and take a look at myself. The color around my eyes were light pink, probably from crying all night. I don't feel like going to school, let alone putting forth any effort to look nice, who was I trying to impress anyway. I give my hair a quick blow dry and place it in a messy bun. I go to the bathroom and look at my choices. What says ' I really don't give a fuck, and please don't call on me?'.

I opted for a pain of loose jeans and a black t-shirt. I go downstairs to see my dad downstairs making pancakes.

" Hey sweetie, want some pancakes?"

" I guess I could eat something." I take a seat on stool and take a couple of bites of my food. I wasn't too hungry but needed something in my stomach.

" You're mother told me about last night. Are you going to be okay sweetheart?"

" I honestly don't know yet dad. It all just happened so fast."

" It gets better."

" Yeah right, its that what you grownups always say."

" We tend to say that a lot but its the truth. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and it might be a cliché saying but its exactly how things work out. You just need some time to maybe focus on yourself. Are you heading to the studio to practice?"

" I don't even feel like going anymore, maybe I should take a break."

" I knew you would say that.. that is why I packed your bag for you. I didn't know what to pick so don't get upset with me if it doesn't match or if you don't like it." My dad places the bag on the counter and for the first time since everything went down I was able to smile. It might actually do me some good to get out of the house and focus on anything but Tonya and Ashley. A vision of Tonya walks by as she grabs some papers off of the counter trying not to make eye contact with me or dad.

" Tonya what happened to your eye?" Tonya looks at dad and then at me, hey eye is pink and starting to bruise up.

" Like a total klutz I ran into the door when I was rushing to get out of here. Madison is picking me up and she wanted to get some stuff done before school starts."

" Oh well make sure you put some ice on that eye."

" Will do dad." Tonya leaves in a hurry, not saying anything to me, which is exactly what I want. If she talks to me today, nothing will be holding me back from kicking her ass.

" Do you think that she's telling the truth?" My dad questions me as I collect the bag off the counter.

" To be quite honest with you, Tonya lies so much its hard to tell when she's telling the truth.

Ashley's POV

" Sweetie you have to do something besides lay in bed all day. we can go shopping or visit that music store that you like?"

" Mom I there is only one thing I want to do and the person I want to talk to isn't very happy with me right now."

When I came home last night, My mom heard my crying and laid in the bed with me the whole night. I told her everything, not leaving a single detail out, which many kids would think is crazy, but my mom and I promised to be honest with each other when I got clean. Right now, she's trying to get me out of bed but her antics aren't working.

" Ash, dwelling on the issue isn't going to make it better. She just needs some time to think things out, she's just hurting right now and doesn't know how to deal."

" But how is breaking up with me helping anything. I feel like now that I have to give her space, I'm gonna lose her."

" You can't think like that honey. You have to understand from her point of view. She found out a lot yesterday and it's not easy to just move and act as if it didn't happen. No one is perfect Ashley, and you can't keep laying here thinking about how much of a dumb ass you are."

" Why not? I am a complete dumb ass, Kyla and Aiden were right, I should have told her the truth from the beginning, then I would have my Spencer."

" Maybe you should have told her earlier but it was not Kyla's or Aiden's place to tell you when you should talk to Spencer about that. It had to be on your time. I still can't believe that someone as sweet as Spencer is related to the little bitch."

" Mom, please leave it alone."

" I will never leave that alone Ashley. That little manipulative whore broke you and your friendship with Carmen. She put you through a lifestyle I never wanted you to experience. I have a nerve to march to her house right now and tell her parents what she's been up to."

" Mom you can't do that, you promised me."

She sighs and continues to rub my back in little circles.

" I know and I won't do that because I promised you. Why don't I run you a hot bubble bath and you can stay in there until you dry up like a prune?" That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually, before I could answer, Aiden knocks on my door holding a small bouquet of daisies.

" Special delivery to my favorite rock star." Aiden hands me the floors and I smile a little at the gesture. I should have known that my mom would call me, she always does those kind of things.

" What's up with the pink shirt you're rockin'?"

" It's not at all fairy. I started working at this little flower shop I have to wear this at all times. I just thought that I should stop by and make my best friend smile."

At that moment I think of an idea. It might be cheesy and it might be stupid but at least it will let her know that I'm never gonna give up.

" Hey Aid, how would you like to make your first sale right now?"

Spencer's POV

It's national SR day at school. In case you don't know what that means, SR stands for Silent Reading. Every single class has to do thirty minutes of reading a personal novel and then writing about exactly what they read. Most students love this day because it takes up more class time but I really don't care about it. I read books at home, so I'm not too stupid to have to have the school mandate that we read a book. I sit back and pretend to read my novel 13 reasons why, mainly because I read it about three times already. A knock on the door interrupts everyone from their reading. My english teacher, Mrs. Porter opens the door and reveals Kip's brother Aiden carrying a bouquet of white orchids and pink lily flowers. The glass automatically goes gaga over Aiden, wondering who was the lucky girl receiving flowers from this handsome guy. I was a bit curious too. Whoever they were for must be appreciated. I think I would fall over if someone were to buy me beautiful flowers like that.

" Sorry to interrupt your class Ma'am but I have a special delivery for a Spencer Carlin?"

The class turns around looking at me. Great, the day that I want to go unnoticed I receive all the attention. I raise my head letting him know where I am. He gives the flowers to me and I still am too lost for words to say anything. No one has ever gotten me flowers, especially my favorite flowers. The combination itself is truly amazing.

" Just so you know, She wouldn't have kept that from you if she didn't care about you." Aiden leaves the classroom and everyone starts asking me questions, too many questions that I can handle. I open the card that was placed in the middle and reads what it says.

'** Please don't take your love away. - Ash"**

I place the flowers on my desk and continue with my reading. I could never stop loving Ashley, it's just that she makes it hard when she keeps things from me. When she keeps things from me to 'protect me' when really it only hurts me more. The day flies by and before I know it I'm in lunch. Chelsea keeps going on and on about how bad Tonya looks, and I totally agree. She looks like shit, especially now that her eye has a dark ring around it.

" Punching Tonya in the face is the best thing you have ever done."

" I couldn't take it anymore Chels. She's a life ruining, selfish, materialistic bitch."

" Bout time you finally said it. I still say you could have beaten her ass more."

" Trust me I wanted to but I think damaging that pretty little face was good enough."

Chelsea chuckles agreeing that my actions were good enough. Tonya keep looking over at my table when she thinks that I don't notice, I swear if she looks over here one more time she will have a matching set of black eyes.

"On a more serious not. How are your really doing?"

" Chels, do you know how hard it is not to think about Ashley? She's all that goes through my thoughts and the more I think about her, the more I think about yesterday and it just doesn't help. Why is it that when everything goes right in my life, when I am finally happy, Tonya has to ruin it? Even when we were kids, if she saw me happy she would have to take the lime light away from me. I don't get it."

" That's because Tonya is jealous of you Spence. You're pretty, talented and actually has something to offer this world. But don't let her ruining everything that you worked for."

I feel bad for saying this after Chelsea said that I zoned out. Is it possible for me to just forgive Ashley, should I forgive her?

Ashley's POV

Well good news is, I'm out of my bed and at the studio with Ian. He called me not too long after Aiden left and told him how much my song rocked but wanted to just make some more improvements. The first person I wanted to tell was Spencer, I thought about how I could tell her, what I would say to her until it hit me. I was the last person that Spencer wants to talk to, and as much as it hurt me not to have any communication towards her, I had to give her that space she wanted. Things just aren't right without her, everything just seems so still, that night she left my car it was like my world was put on pause only she can press play.

" Penny for your thoughts?" Ian asked me holding a penny in front of my face.

" A penny doesn't even add up to thoughts going through my head right now."

" You know Ash, I'm more than just a guy helping you with your music. I'm your friend too."

" I know that Ian. Let's just say I screwed up everything with Spencer and I don't know exactly how to I'm ever gonna get her back."

" Sometimes it helps to actually write feeling out."

" Are you serious?"

" Totally. Think about it, most great songs are just feeling expressed through music. It's like therapy, except without seeing a shrink."

I chuckle at Ian's remark. He hands me a pencil and paper encouraging me to write.

" You might exactly surprise yourself." Ian excuses himself to the bathroom, leaving me alone at the piano. I press some keys, kind of just pass time, I honestly couldn't think of anything to right, I didn't know what to say. I look at my phone's background picture. It was a picture of Spencer dancing, she was doing one of those turns and she made it look so effortless I had to take a picture. I looked at the blank piece of paper again and start to tap the pencil. Spencer belongs with me, and I belong to her. With that thought, the once black sheet of paper filled up with words, my words.

Spencer's POV

_Sometimes I feel I've got to run away_

_I've got to get away from the pain_

_You drove into the heart of me_

_The love we share_

_It seems to go no where_

_And I lost my light_

_For I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night._

Have you ever connected to a song, when the words speak your mind exactly and you can't help but put your heart out there? That's how I feel right now, I was going to just find an empty studio and dance, but when I heard this song, it was like a force pulling me in. We've run through this song about five times and I can't get enough of it. The choreography is challenging but smooth, a mic between hip hop and jazz, adding a new technical dance moves.

" Push it guys!" The choreographer shots over the music. I don't know who she is but she's a complete genius, there are a lot of people that choreograph in today's dance world and not really able to connect the lyrics to the moves, she has no problem with this. I could probably do this dance all day if I wanted to.

_Once I ran to you_

_Now I run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_Give you all a girl could give you_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all!_

_Tainted Love..._

_Tainted Love..._

She turns the music off and everyone cheers now that class is over. I'm a bit sad, knowing now that I have to face the real world. I just wanted to stay here a little longer, but I knew I had to leave because a ballet class needed the room and I was not sitting around for that. As I gather my stuff, I feel someone tap me from behind on my shoulder, I turn around to see the choreographer smiling at me.

" You must be a new face."

" Is it that obvious?"

" Well I just haven't seen you in any of my other classes."

" I know, it was totally rude of me to just come in your class without signing up but when I heard the music.."

" Relax girl, I'm just glad that I attracted a dancer like you. You were killin' it!" I lightly blush at the comment not sure really what to say.

" That's but your choreography is incredible, it was easy to just follow."

" I have tons of students who come in and out of this room but none of them dance the way you do. Ever heard to a club called Disko?"

" Not really, I'm not really a club person."

" You should totally go. There having this salsa night on Saturday night. I think you would like it. All the dancers in town hang there."

" Oh, I'm not sure about that."

" No problem just think it over, I think I have a flyer." she goes into her bag and pulls out a small card that had the address of the club. " Just stop by and see what's up."

" Thanks. I'm Spencer by the way."

Lola takes my hand and gives me a firm handshake.

" Nice to meet you Spencer. I'm Chance, and it's good to know that my parents aren't the only one who gave me a guy's name."

We both giggle and for the first time, I left a weight being lifted from my shoulders, all my problems didn't exist. I leave the dance studio and head to home, I think about how I felt today and I haven't felt this slight bit happy since I've been with Ashley. But I can't think about her, maybe what I needed was to get out and see what was out there. I go through my contacts and stop at the name. I hesitantly press the number and I hear the line pick up after three rings.

" Spencer Carlin. What do I owe this pleasurable call?"

" Hey Carmen, I just wanted to know if you were free Saturday?"

**So I want to respond to your reviews, just to show that I actually read them and sometimes you guys really make me smile when I'm having a crappy day.**

**I know it was a bit weird for Spencer to stay at Ashley's place after hearing all of that but the way I feel is that when you love someone, you try to stay there to understand certain things about them. Spencer is more hurt by the fact that Ashley kept this from her, it sucks that she use to hook up with Tonya but Ashley cannot change the past, but she should have told Spencer about her and Tonya.**

**Yes, Tonya is probably the biggest bitch I have ever created. I wanted to give Madison a break from being the villain. Not only did she not tell Spencer about knowing Ashley and how she knew Ashley but she got Ashley as well as Carmen hooked on drugs.**

**This one goes out to JayJayxo: One of my favorite movies is Honey and that was when my official Jessica Alba crush started. I had to pick that song for Spashley to dance to. BTW: Have you heard that there is a Honey 2 coming out on dvd and blu-ray. What do you think about that?**

**Supernaye: You don't have to apologize for not reviewing, knowing that you're reading my story is good enough for me.**

**I'm not sure what I'm going to do in the next chapter, so if you have any ideas please let me know when you review. So tell me what you thought about that chapter, it was hard for me to write this chapter because it brought back old feelings and I had to stop like mid through this chapter to catch myself. So please keep reading and reviewing. :)**

**Song used: **

**Tainted Love by Pussycat dolls ( Originally by Soft Cell)**


	15. Chapter 15

**What's up Fan Fiction readers? I pretty much can't really fall asleep, maybe because so many ideas about this story are running through my head or maybe because I can't stop watching tv. Anyways, I'm glad that you all like my story and I will continue to write until someone tells me not to. Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my characters and storyline. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 15_

Ashley's POV

I look at Kyla as she gets ready to go out tonight, and me, being the older sister had to approve of her outfit. I sit on her bed, tuning my guitar and writing as I go. This break from Spencer has been tough and every time I close my eyes I can't help but see her face. I figured that the more music I write, the faster time will go by and Spencer will come back to me. We can all hope right? Kyla steps out of her closet, wearing a purple sparkly tank top, a black short ruffled skirt and a pair of black heels to match.

" Can you please approve of this outfit so that I can go?"

" One more thing and then you're good to go." I get up and apply a little more eyeliner on Kyla to make sure that her eyes pop. " You know Ky, you're suppose to keep the guy waiting."

" But this isn't any guy Ashley. This is Aiden." Her eyes light up just when she mentions his name. I don't know how but some time this week Aiden asked out my sister making her dreams come true. I haven't seen her this excited since she got her first sewing kit. Kyla was just about to apply a coat of lip gloss but I stop her from committing date suicide.

" Aiden hates lip gloss, he said he feels like he's making out glue." Kyla shoots me a weird look when I hand her a small lip balm tube that was on her desk. " He's a bit of a weird one, but if you plan on kissing him tonight, you wanna opt for this. Just one coat and you're good to go."

Kyla applies the lip balm to her lips, she looks at herself in the mirror approving how she looked. The door bell rings and Kyla tenses up with that first date nervous feeling.

" I'm going to take answer that while you stay up here and take a chill pill." I leave her room and walk downstairs. When I open the door, I see Aiden wearing a black button down shirt, light jeans and I was happy to see that he wasn't wearing sneakers. He looked pretty good and I was glad that he was taking Kyla out.

" You're not coming Ash?"

" Nah, I'm not in the mood to go out tonight, plus its suppose to be a date Aiden."

" I know, I guess I'm kind of nervous."

" You should be nervous, you're taking out my little sister and if anything happens to her I'll kick your ass."

" I'd like to see that happen short stuff." Aiden pokes my side and I take the opportunity to jokingly punch him in the stomach. We stop playing around when we hear Kyla's heels coming down that stairs. She steps down and is smiling from ear to ear, I look at Aiden who has the same look on his face.

" Can you two be anyone typical?"

" Shut up Ash!" They both say at the same time. They find it funny but I think that it's a bit creepy.

" Kyla you look... wow." What a loser, he really is at lost of words right now. I guess its kind of quite in his own way.

" Same to you Aiden. Are you sure you don't wanna come Ash?"

" For the last time, go on your date and have fun. I need to work on my material anyways." I open the door allowing them to exit. They both stare at me, looking for assurance. " You don't have to worry about me."

" We kind of do when all you do is write music about Spencer." I look down almost ashamed at the fact that they noticed. It's true, I have been writing a lot of music but every song, every word reminds me of Spencer. " I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything.. look maybe if you come with us, you can get your mind straight."

" Thanks for the offer you guys but I'm not really into it. I can't have a night out on the town, not knowing where Spencer is or who she is with." Aiden gives me a light hug and Kyla tells me to call her is I need anything. I lock up the house and head back upstairs. I'm currently working on a song that totally expresses how I feel, but I want it to be perfect. It's not that I want anyone to hear it right now, but when the time comes, I want it to be just right.

Spencer's POV

I give myself one last look over in my full length mirror, I have to admit that I was looking hot tonight. The light green dress that I chose flatters every inch of my body. I throw on a pair of gold sandals, and even curl my hair just be do something different. I know what you're thinking and its not a date. It's just me getting the house and hanging out with Carmen. Still don't believe me? Not that it's any of your business but I even invited Chelsea to tag along. Told ya!

" Chels! Get your ass out of the bathroom!"

" You can't rush beauty Spence." Chelsea steps out of the bathroom wearing an orange halter top and black mini skirt that she looks absolutely fantastic in. " Gold hoops or silver studs."

"Defiantly the gold hoops, it'll take attention away from your face." I say sticking my tongue out at her playfully. Chelsea gives me the finger and puts on her earrings.

" You girls look nice, what's the special occasion?" My dad says standing in the doorway, I know that he's happy to see me getting out of the house and hanging out with someone rather than just sitting around thinking about... I can't even talk about it right now. I refuse to talk about it right now.

" Our little Spencer is going on a date and I'm just supervising to make sure that things don't get out of hand."

" A date huh? Would this date be with a certain Ashley Davis?"

Omg would people stop saying that I am going out on a date! I'm not going out with Carmen, just gonna chill and dance, nothing special.

" Not this Arthur, Spencer has a date with Carmen Sanchez."

" Chels! It is so not like that. Dad, don't listen to her. I'm honestly just going dancing. One of the choreographers from the studio invited me to this club Disko and my friend Carmen is meeting us there."

" Oh really? If that's the case why are you dressed like that?" My dad says observing my outfit of choice.

" Dressed like what?"

" Like you're going on a date!" Really Chelsea? Do you have to keep saying that.

" You guys its not a date. Can't a girl just look nice for a change?"

" Whatever, are you ready to go?"

" Yeah let me just grab my sweater, I left it downstairs." I leave my room and head down to the living room, looking for my sweater. I hate when you leave something in a certain place for just a second and when you need it, it feels like it just walked away. I know I left it on the couch but I don't see it. Where could it be?

" Are you looking for this?" I look up from the couch and see Tonya holding my sweater that I plan on wearing tonight. I really hate that I have to a conversation with her but I do need that sweater.

" Just throw it over here." I say firmly, not looking her in the eye.

" So you're hanging out with Carmen now? How do you think Ashley feels about that?"

" What I do with my life is neither yours or Ashley's business? I don't have to explain myself to you just give me the damn sweater."

" You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I get that you're upset but going out with Carmen isn't right."

"And getting Ashley and Carmen hooked on drugs was right? You have no room to judge anyone! Just do me a favor and stay away from me!" I walk towards Tonya and snatch my sweater out of her hands. I know I scratched her but a I couldn't care less. Chelsea comes down the stairs and looks at Tonya and I.

" Spence it's time to go." Without saying anything, I head to the door and leave with Chelsea. We decided on taking her car, lately my car has been acting a little weird and we didn't want to take a chance. I'm not gonna lie, I am nervous and not about meeting Carmen. I'm gonna be at a club with really talented dancers and I don't know what to expect, plus I'm not too skilled in Salsa dancing. But I decided to take a chance tonight and live for me. Parking was kind of hard to find so it took us about an hour to get to Disko. When we reach the club, we see a long line that goes around the building. Great! Now we have to wait in that stupid line. There's no way we're getting in.

" We better get in line before it get's any longer." Chelsea says looking doubtful. Before we could head there, I hear a voice calling my name.

" Spencer!" Chance yells to catch my attention. I smile at her and the bouncer let's Chelsea and I in with no problem. I can hear the moans and groans from the line bystanders and I feel bad that I just skipped them. Chance gives me a hug as well as a kiss on the check. I didn't really notice her features until now and I had to say that she was extremely attractive. Her carmel skin was smooth and really brought out her light brown eyes. I had to look away, as the remembrance of Ashley's eyes popped in my head. I kind of dig the look that she has going on. Her dark jeans aren't too tight but aren't really loose. She paired a black tank top with a silver jacket and is rocking silver, black and white Nikes. Her hair is styles in a neat ponytail, in all she looked nice, which kind of made me second guess my dress.

" You weren't leaving were you?"

" No, not at all. I was going to wait in line... this is my friend Chelsea."

Chance automatically locks eyes with Chelsea. She shakes her hand slowly, staring at her intensely. I totally know that look because it was the look that Ashley gave me when I first met her. Chance was totally checking out Chelsea. It's too bad the Chelsea is straight because I think that they would make a cute couple. A little after they meet, Chance escorts us into Disko and let me tell you, it was unlike anything I've ever seen. I had never been to a club where everyone was dancing, no one was sitting down. It looked like a scene straight out of a movie, there were even cage dancers. I was in complete awe.

" Can I get you ladies anything?"

" I'll have a coke." I say to Chance.

" Anything for your Chelsea?" Chance asked, showing off her best smile.

" No thanks I'm good." With that said, Chance makes her way to the bar to get my drink. I laugh at the body language that Chance was giving off, trying to make Chelsea notice her more as she walked away.

" What's so funny?"

" Chance is so into."

" No way! She's just being nice."

" Please, she is so scoping you out. She's kind of cute though."

" Too bad for her, I'm not into chicks."

" Every straight girl says that until she meets the one."

" Whatever." Before I can really check out the scenery, Chelsea is being taken away to the dance floor by some guy. ' At least she's having a good time.' I think to myself. This is one reason I hate coming to clubs. I always end up being the odd person left out while everyone around me enjoys themselves. I rock back and forth to the music, just so I don't seem out of place. Chance comes back and hands me my drink.

" Where's your friend?" Chance asked me, looking around her.

" She got offered to dance." Chance's face falls down a bit in disappointment. Yup, it confirms it. She is into Chelsea. " I hate to break it to you but she doesn't swing that way."

"You mean she bats for the other team?"

" Afraid so."

" Awe man, why are all the hot chicks straight?" I laugh a little trying to relax but it isn't working. " I hate to leave you hear but it's my night to DJ tonight."

" It's totally fine. I have a friend that is gonna meet me here anyways." Chance gives me a nod and pats me on the back. She heads to the DJ booth and takes over the music. For the most part, she's doing a great job. I look around and see an empty seat at the bar and take a sit. While drinking my coke, the bartender comes up to me, trying to start a conversation.

" Why isn't a pretty girl like yourself on the dance floor?" He asks me.

"I'm just sort of relaxing right now, I'm waiting on a friend who should be here soon."

" Well in that case, why don't I get you a drink on the house?"

" No thanks I'm good."

" Are you sure? I could make you something pretty? What's your poison?"

" Hey jackass! You don't have a chance!" I turn to the left to see Carmen and man, I had never been so happy to see her. She wore a black fedora hat with her hair down underneath it. Her red bra peaked out of the side of her black vest.

" I started to think that you weren't coming."

" And leave a pretty girl to fend for herself? No way."

" So who are you challenging tonight?" I stay pointing at her hat.

" I'm going for that whole Micheal Jackson meets Carlos Santana look. Why don't we go out there and shake a lil something?"

_I ain't come to fight tonight_

_Too many ladies up in here tonight_

_( Everyone report to the dance floor,please grabs a girl!)_

_Carmen takes my hand and leads me to the floor. She moves behind me moving her hips from side to side with the beat. I move my hips as well in rhythm with hers._

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wanna speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si)_

_Bonita (si)_

_Mi casa, su casa_

_When you move you got me hypnotized,_

_especially when I look into his eyes_

_Hey papi I wanna see if you can dance to the Conga_

Carmen spends me around in a circle, stopping so that I am face to face with her. She beings to salsa dance with me but in a sensual way, rubbing her body against mine. Her hands make her way to my hips, taking the lead of this dance

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody can ignore, _

_the way you move your body girl_

_And everything so unexpected that way you already left it,_

_so you can keep on shaking it._

_Baila la calle de noche_

_baila la calle de dia_

_Baila la calle de noche_

_baila la calle de dia_

I circle around Carmen, letting my finger tips caress her body. I grind against her backside, keeping the Spanish footwork combined in my moves. She turn and faces me, dripping my body back as I spin my head in circles letting my curls fall everywhere. Carmen takes her free hand and caress the side of my body, admiring my curves.

_Hey boy now that I see all your rhythm_

_I'm in a state of shock now,_

_the way I can see your body moving_

_and I don't want you to stop now._

_I like the way you approach me so sexually_

_You found me in the base boy_

_I can't ignore the way you dancing,_

_you got me in a trance and.. _

_I can't explain._

We both dip down in unison, winding against each other cores. Carmen places her hat on my head and winks at me, as she spins me out, causing other dancers to move out of the way. She catches me before I reach the middle and leads in a simple merengue step. We spin around move my hips in wide motions, letting Carmen lift me up as she makes several turns.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wanna speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si)_

_Bonita (si)_

_Mi casa, su casa_

_When you move you got me hypnotized,_

_especially when I look into his eyes_

_Hey papi I wanna see if you can dance to the Conga._

The changes and Carmen lets me down. Soon everyone is clapping, letting us know how good we are. I was going to take a break but was stopped by Carmen, not letting me more.

" One more dance. I absolutely love this song."

" I don't know, I was just gonna take a break."

" Please, you won't even have to lead."

" Fine but that's because it's a slow song."

Carmen smiles at me and takes both of my hands into her possession. We do a simple bachata dance, something very basic and not requiring a lot of energy.

_I've been walking a wire over your love_

_And I've fallen into your hands,_

_But I don't know where I'll land._

_You're body holds me hostage whenever I touch you_

_I'm a prisoner inside, baby til the end of time_

My mind wanders off, closing my eyes not wanting to hear the lyrics coming through the sound system. I don't want her to cross my mind, but she is, just as the song says, I'm a prisoner to her and I don't think that I'll ever escape. I don't want to ever be let out for good behavior but I want the pain to go away. I see Ashley smile in my head, the nose crinkling smile she does every time I'm near her. I would do anything to see that smile right now. Hey brown eyes take control of my soul when she looks at me, fighting to let her in.

_I try to keep my balance but I still fall_

_But how'd I fall so hard_

_Right into your arms girl_

_I'm right beside you baby and it's so warm_

_Love without a cause_

_Leaves me trapped inside my own bars._

I open my eyes and look around to see all the couple together, dancing to a song. It was like everyone was in there own happy world, not bothering with anyone's nonsense. The same way Ashley and I were not too long ago.

**Flashback**

Since we've made it official, Ashley and I can't take our hands off of each other. She's like chocolate, so addicted it only makes me want to come back for more. She nibbles on my earlobe making me giggle a little as I try to hide our affection behind the diner menu.

" Do you know how beautiful you are?" She whispers in my ear, I blush from ear to ear turning away from her. She takes her hand and turns my face towards her, kissing my red cheeks. " No need to hide from the truth, Spencer Carlin."

" Could you be any proud?"

" As a matter of fact..." Ashley get's out of her sit and stands up, clearing her throat. " Everybody! Spencer Carlin is the most beautiful girl to ever walk this god awful world!" Most of the patrons laugh at Ashley and some even root her on to continue. I pull her down back in her sit, in shock that she actually did that.

" Ash! Everyone is looking."

" Of course they are. You're gorgeous." Ashley leans in and gives me a soft kiss that I return. My hand places itself on her cheek as we let the kiss linger, not wanting to break the kiss.

" Nice PDA ladies!" We look up to see a bunch of dumb jocks high fiving each other as they look at us. Some of them are even whistling. " Let me get it on that action." another one says, as they continue to stare at us. I put my head down, annoyed at there comments. Why do ignorant people have to ruin the perfect moments. Ashley lifts my head and brushes my hair out of my face.

" Baby please don't let them upset you. They're just stupid boys with little imagination. Always remember, its just me and you and no one else.

**End of Flashback**

I knew right then that I was dancing with the wrong person. This was meant for Ashley, right now I should be with Ashley. But I know that I'm not fully healed over what happened. Will I ever be healed? Will I ever be able to really forgive Ashley or Tonya? I wanted so badly for it to be Ashley with her arms around me, singing these lyrics in my ear. I wonder what she is doing now, if she was thinking about me, if she was out with another girl. I know this sounds selfish of me but I hope that she stays there waiting for me, for me to come back to the place where my heart belongs.I am brought out of the thoughts when Carmen touches my cheek. I don't exactly know what's going on but I don't think that I like where this is going.

" I'm glad that we're out tonight Spencer. You look really beautiful."

" Thanks Carmen. I know we haven't hung out much and I thought that this was a good way to start."

" Yeah it is... can I be honest with you?"

" Sure. Honesty is the best policy."

" I'm kind of happy that you're not with Ashley anymore. She doesn't know how to treat a girl like you... You don't deserve what you've been through."

" Can we not talk about Ashley? Its still a sore subject."

" I'm sorry.. I thought that with us being here that you are seeing what I see."

" I don't understand."

" You don't have to deny it Spencer. I can tell what you want. They way you danced with me, the way your eyes looked when we were close. How you dressed up to impress me."

" Carmen I think you got the wrong idea."

" The only thing I ever did wrong was let Ashley make the first move on you. This time, I'm not backing down."

Carmen forces her lips onto mine, I don't kiss back and push her off of me. She looks at me, hurt and confused. Not sure at what is going on.

" Carmen what the hell are you doing?"

" I was forwarding our date."

" Carmen this is not a date, we're just hanging out!"

" Do you dance like that with everyone who you just hang out with?"

" Actually yeah I do! I'm a dancer, that's what I do."

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" My head snaps my left side to see Aiden and Kyla standing there in rage. Oh boy, this does not look good at all.

" Spencer what's going on?" Aiden asked me not sure of what to think about what he just saw.

" Do you mind going back to where ever you came from? Spencer and I were enjoying our date." Crazy Hispanic chick say what?

" Date? Is that true Spencer? Are you on a date with this trash?"

" Takes trash to know trash Aiden. I see you're out here slumming it, I remember when you use to get way hotter chicks."

" Carmen, knock it off okay? " The last thing I need right now is Carmen making the situation worst than what it really is.

" You little whore!" Kyla screams over the music. I'm pretty sure that anyone in a close distance could hear what she said to me. " My sister is at home crying over you, writing beautiful love songs because she can't get over you, wanting you to come back to her and you're out on a date!"

" Kyla it's not like that. Carmen and I were just dancing and-"

" And what? Her tongue danced its way down your throat."

" Kyla please just listen to me before you think the wrong thing."

" There is nothing to think about Spencer! You're just like that bitch you're related to."

" Hold on, you don't know anything about me so why don't you just stop assuming things."

" I'm not assuming anything. I know exactly what's going on now, your a user and abuser that left my sister dry and heartbroken while you have a night on the town. I guess what they say is right. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

" Kyla maybe we should step outside and talk about this." Aiden says trying to be the voice of reason while rubbing her shoulders.

"We can talk about it right here. Tell me Spencer, was it fun making my sister cry, thought it would be cool to make Ashley Davis fall in love with you and dump her when things it tough?"

" You don't even know what you're talking about Kyla! She lied to me, she couldn't even tell the truth to my face. I had to find everything out after seeing that stupid video tape!"

" Awe poor Spencer finds out how much of a whore her sister is and the world is suppose to feel sorry for you. New flash! Its the past and had nothing to do with you and Ashley's-"

I don't remember where she came from or how this happened, but out of nowhere, Carmen jumps on top of Kyla and begins to punch her. Kyla tries her best to defend herself but is no match for Carmen's blows. She's hitting her so hard, I can her pounding on Kyla's head.

" CARMEN STOP IT! GET OFF OF HER!" I try to pull her off of Kyla but she won't budge, Aiden tries to move Kyla from underneath Carmen but Carmen's weight is too settled on Kyla. At that moment, I did the only thing I could do. I hit Carmen on the back of the head , telling her to stop. I thought that she would stop her fist from hitting Kyla, but my plan back fires as I feel a strong sting on my face, against my eye and nose. Finally, a bodyguard grabs Carmen putting her over his shoulder and escorts her out the club. Aiden grabs a beaten and weak Kyla off the floor and scoops her into his arms. This is all my fault, none of this would have happened if I hadn't came here. Or if I hadn't broken up with Ashley, or better yet, if I didn't watch the stupid video. Kyla is barely conscious, which usually signals something bad. I feel a hand touch my shoulder that makes me jump. I look and see Chance trying to see what happened.

" Spencer what the hell happened? All I see are a bunch of people fight and … Spencer are you bleeding?"

I touch my noise and feel a moisture. At first, I thought it was a runny nose but when the strobe lights came on, I saw that it was blood. I could feel my eye get swollen by the second and it hurt like a bitch.

" Spencer are you okay?" Aiden asked me, still hoping Kyla.

" I... I don't know."

" You need to go to the hospital and get that checked out. You can ride with us."

" But what about Chelsea?"

" I'll let her know what happened, just go with them and make sure that you're okay."

I nod my head and agreement and follow Ian out of the club. We drive to the nearest hospital, which by chance was the one that my mom works at. I was really hoping that by some miracle by god that she wouldn't hear about this, that someone else would check me out. We make it to the emergency room where Kyla was automatically seen to. While Aiden is talking to the nurses about what happened, I take a sit, having this surreal feeling about what just happened. Things were not suppose to plan out this way. It was suppose to be a night of dancing and fun, but it turned out to be this night of horror. I grab my phone out of my purse, there is only one person who needs to be here now and I feel a knot in my stomach as I dial the number.

Ashley's POV

My fingers strum against the chords, flowing like waves through water, A silently hum the words to myself making sure that they go well with the words. I stop and write down a few changes until my phone plays a song , letting me know that she was calling.

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh

I'm almost afraid to answer. What would I even say? How should I sound? Should I sound happy? Wait, if I sound happy she might think that I've moved on and that I don't want her. Should I sound sad? Just pick up the phone idiot! Okay I will just stop yelling at me! I take a deep breath, trying to get the butterflies in my stomach to calm down.

" Hello?"

" Ashley... you need to come to the hospital..."

" What? Spencer what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you going to be okay? I'll be there soon okay just tell me what hospital you're at."

" It's not about me.. it's about Kyla."

**So what do you guys think about that? I had to bring in more drama and I wanted Spencer and Ashley to sort of have to see each other again. I had to throw in the little salsa/ dancing in this chapter, because I just learned how to do this dance called bachata and I feel pretty freaking awesome that I know how to do it. Let me know what you think and I will get back to you with other chapter. Please keep reviewing and reading. Thank you :)**

**Songs used:**

**Promise by Romeo Santos ft Usher ( It really sounds better in spanish)**

**Dance like this by Wyclef Jean ft Claudette Ortiz**

**Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yup, I'm back again and I'm glad that you all enjoyed the chapter and I love that you all have different ways of viewing that chapter so let me just address some of the things that you guys said.**

**dani****- Inviting Carmen wasn't the best idea but Spencer had to learn that for herself. At the time, Spencer was being selfish and didn't think it through, but hopefully she learned her lesson. I see where you're coming from with not liking how Kyla approached Spencer, but to be fair she was just sticking up for her sister. I know I would if it was my little brother in that situation. **

**FFReviews – Maybe this will keep Spencer away from Carmen and going out with Carmen made her realize that what she was doing was wrong because she belongs with Ashley.**

**Anonymous Reviewer- I know, I hate cliffhanger too but I needed to think some things through and I had to get to bed because my best friend was picking me up at 8 in the morning to take me shopping! ( I know super early but she loves those sales). And it is true that everyone told her to stay away from Carmen but certain people don't learn from listening to other people, they have to experience it for yourself. Just like when Ashley tried to tell Spencer about that girl Kelly, and she was into her and had asked her out but Spencer thought that she was just jealous ( But we all knew that Ashley was jealous ).**

**Judeltar : I'm glad that you loved the chapter but it was Carmen that punched Kyla.**

**loudmouthschmuck – I know what you mean about siblings getting involved in your business. I have a little brother that is constantly trying to get me and my ex back together because he thinks we belong together. It gets really annoying. But it shows that he cares, the same way that Kyla cares about Ashley. In her way, she was sticking up for her sister.**

**JayJayxo – Jessica Alba = hotness! And I don't know if I'm that excited to see honey because I don't know if I will like it. I might wait til it comes on tv or something. I'm that way too about dance movies, like I really want to see Step up 4 but I don't know if i'll like the plot.**

**I'm sorry I didn't answer everyone back but I will get back to you if you give me time. BTW the coolest thing happened today. I'm shopping with my friend who knows that I'm a SON freak fan and she points out this skirt that looks exactly like Ashley's camouflage skirt. I absouletly love it and it looks great on me, now all I need is a cute top. Anyone have any suggestions? Let me know. But enough about me and my Ashley Davis skirt, enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my characters and storyline :)**

_Chapter 16_

Ashley's POV

I really hate LA drivers! Why is it that when I have somewhere important to be the traffic starts to pour in. I look on the express way and see that the traffic isn't given up any time soon, so I take the nearest exit and drive to the hospital from there. Spencer wouldn't tell me anything besides that Kyla needed me and what hospital they were at, I was glad that she called, I just wish that it was under different circumstances. I'm worried about what happened to them, how did they end up together, why wasn't I there to protect her! I pull up to the emergency room and get out of my car, not caring to move my car that is in the ambulance lane. I look around the room and I don't see anyone, not Aiden, Kyla or even Spencer.

" Miss you cannot park your car there." The nurse says with a bitchy attitude. I would usually give her a bitchy comment but right now I need to find out what's going on.

" Did a Kyla Davis come in here? Aiden Dennison? Spencer Carlin?"

" I'm not going to tell you again, please go more your car."

That's it bitch, I tried to be polite but now you must feel my raft.

" Look, I don't care about where my car is parked so just cut your shit and answer my questions."

" If you don't learn how to control yourself, I will be forced to call security."

Go ahead bitch! You don't mean that. And why not? I meant that, this bitch is all brave behind the desk but won't get in my face. Because if she does, then you can't check on Kyla. Oh right, damn these stupid rules. Swallowing my pride, I head outside and move my car and thankfully I found a close spot. I walk back into the emergency room to see the nurse with a smirk on her face, stupid bitch.

" Now can you please answer my question?"

" Are you related to any of those people?"

" Well, one of them is my sister but the others are just as important."

" I'm sorry miss, I can't give out any information until you fill out this form."

' Screw you and your stupid form." I throw the clipboard on the ground making everyone jump I can see the nurse signaling for security. Nice going Davis, what are going to do now?

" Ashley?" I look over to see Paula in her scrubs. She looks concerned why I am here, and I'm scared that she will tell me any bad news. " Sweetie, what are you doing here? Are you feeling okay?"

" I'm fine... not really fine. Has anyone by the name of Kyla Davis or Aiden Dennison come in?"

" I'm not sure. I can have someone check on that. Why don't you sit down and try to tell me what happened?"

Paula guides me to the nearby chairs and sits with me as I explain how I got a call from Spencer to be here. She looks worried seeing that neither one of us can find Spencer and she isn't picking up her phone. This has to be the craziest night, I can't find anyone. What if they're really hurt and no one knows? My head is running wild with thoughts. Paula gets up to check and see if they had come in. I try not to think about the worst that could happen when I hear someone else yelling at the same nurse.

" I don't give a fuck if you call security you stupid bitch! My best friend is here and I want to know if she's okay?" I look over to see Chelsea practically two seconds away from beating the bitchy nurses ass. She being held back by some chick that I don't know. I don't want Chelsea to get in any trouble, that bitch seems like the type to press charges.

" Chelsea, over here." I say to catch her attention. She runs in the waiting room and gives me a hug, looking for some comfort in this crazed situation. " Have you heard from Spencer?"

" No, Chance just told me that Spencer is here and that there was a fight and I rushed here." I look next to the girl rubbing on Chelsea, who I'm guessing must be Chance. " What are you doing here?"

" Spencer called me and told me that my sister is here and now I can't find anyone. Paula went to look around, make sure that they came in or something. Do you know what happened?"

" Not really, I was dancing with some guy and Chance told me that Spencer was in a fight and got hurt."

" Spencer? In a fight? That doesn't add up."

" I'm not sure what I saw, I was far away. All I know if that this little chick was on the floor and Spencer got hurt. " The quiet girl finally speaks to clarify things on her behalf. We sit around and time goes by. I've called Spencer and Aiden so many times and not one answer back. This cannot be good. We waited two hours, which seemed like two centuries looking for any sign of them.

I see a vision of golden blonde hair making it's way to the door, her head is down as Paula has her arm around her comforting her. She barely turns her face but I knew that it was Spencer. Her eyes was pretty swollen, turning black and blue and there was a little bandage on her eyebrow. She looked so broken and upset like she's been through hell. Chelsea, Chance and I make our way to Spencer who can't even look any of us in the eye.

" Spencer are you okay?" Chelsea says, being the first to say anything to Spencer.

"She's fine. Her eyes is gonna be black and blue for a little while, nothing that a little tlc won't fix."

" Paula what about.."

" I pulled a few strings and I'm taking over Kyla's care. She's going to be quite fine, she'll be sore and she may not look what she sees when she looks in the mirror but she will be fine. Plus, she has a very handsome young man promising to take care of her until she gets better."

I smile in relief, now knowing that nothing too serious happened to any of them, maybe it was just a random bar fight and they got mixed up in it.

" I'm going to keep her for the night, to make closer observation but you can get her tomorrow afternoon around three o'clock."

" Did she tell you what happened?"

" She actually said something really stange, she said that I should ask Spencer what happened."

W all put our attention on Spencer, which wasn't the right thing to do but we had to know what happened. Whoever hurt them had to pay and I for sure wasn't taking no for an answer. She looks nervous, unsure of what to say, like she's scared of us. She doesn't say anything but she can't take her eyes off of me.

" Spencer you have to tell us what happened. You're the only one that really knows." Paula says running her fingers through her hair. Spencer says and looks down, her body language shows how tense she is which scares me. Do I make her feel that way now? Can she not open herself up to me? Even with her bruised eye she still looks beautiful.

" It's all my fault." She finally says letting her voice been known.

" Spence, you didn't know cause any of it."

" You guys don't understand, if I hadn't been out with Carmen..."

She was out with out with Carmen? Why would she be out with Carmen of all people? Unless she has been trying to get over me... tears form in her eyes turning her beautiful blue orbs a dull shade of blue. She looks at me and I can't help but show the hurt was feeling on my face. Here I was, hoping that Spencer would forgive me and we would be able to move on but she goes out with Carmen, I should have known that a girl like Spencer wouldn't have a hard time finding someone new.

" Kyla saw Carmen and I together and we started arguing. Before I knew anything Carmen was beating the shit out of Kyla... this is all my fault..."

Spencer's tears fall on her face, not wanting to look at anyone. She moves out of her mother's touch and goes outside. Why do I feel like she's keeping some things out, sure Kyla goes off on people all the time but not just out of the blue. Something had to been going on. I follow Spencer outside, not wanting her to go away too far. She's on a bench with her knees pressed against her chest. I look at her, this isn't my Spencer. The Spencer I know would never be this broken, would be able to look into my eyes.

" Spence..." I'm cautious on how to approach her, I don't want to just come out and say it, it might show that I don't care for her when that isn't the case at all. She looks up at me, not saying one word to me. " I know I screwed up, I should have been honest to you but you got to believe me when I say I only did it because I didn't want this to happen. I've caused a wedge between you and Tonya, you hate me.."

" I don't hate you Ash... listen before you say anything let me talk. I'm not gonna lie, I did go out with Carmen tonight but it wasn't a date. I went dancing and before I knew it Carmen was kissing me. Kyla and Aiden saw it and assumptions were made... please tell me that you forgive me."

Forgive her? This goddess is heartbroken and she wants me to forgive her? Could she be anymore adorable with the way she is looking at me right now, like I hold all the answers to her problems. Part of me is upset that she was out with Carmen, and I feel bad thinking that Spencer would ever think of being with Carmen in that way. I know that Spencer would purposely do anything to hurt me despite how I made her feel.

" I'm so sorry Ashley... I just wanted for one night to forget out everything that happened... but no matter how much I danced with Carmen.. you kept popping into my head."

" Is that a good thing?" I ask hopefully as I take a seat next to her.

" I don't know anymore. Sometimes its good because I remember how I feel with you, like I'm able to float and clouds and even if I fall through them I know you'll be there to catch me."

I smile a little at her comment, think that maybe things will work itself out.

" But then I thought about how you kept secrets from me and it makes me ill knowing that you lied to me."

" it's not like I wanted to do that Spencer. I hated lying to you everyday but I knew that you wouldn't want to be with me once you found out the truth. Since I met you, you changed my life and only for the better. Every song I write always comes back to you, when I think about you my heart can't stop beating at an abnormal rate. I hate going this long without talking to you Spencer."

" And I hate it too but I can't get back into a relationship with you and we can't be friends."

" So what do you we do? Act like you don't exist because I can't do that Spencer."

I grab her hand feeling the spark that I still left, and judging by the look on her face she feels the same way. I've been waiting for this moment again, to touch her soft skin or to even know what it is like to be in here presence. I want to just grab her and kiss her soft lips that I've been missing over the past days, but it wouldn't be the right thing to do. Not with everything going on.

" Spence, I think I should take you home." We break our position to see Chelsea with Chance right behind her. If Chelsea wasn't straight, I would say that they were totally scoping each other out but I'm going to be a good little Davis girl and not say anything.

" Yeah. Make sure that you tell Kyla that I'm sorry." Spencer leans in and give me a hug. I take full advantage of pulling her body close to mine, not wanting to let her go. I can smell her honey scented shampoo in her hair, its hard not to smell her without looking like a complete freak. " I mean it Spencer. One day you will be mine again." Those were the last words that I whispered to Spencer as she leaves with Chelsea. I decided to head back in and Paula directs in the direction of where Kyla is. My poor little sister. Her left jaw was so swollen, you would think that she was making her jaw look like that on purpose. She had some cuts and bruises on her upper body and a long scratch on her forehead. My sister is never much of a fighter and the fact that Carmen attacked her knowing that information really boils my blood.

" Don't look at me like that Ash. You should see the other guy."

" Trust me I want to see the other guy to do more damage to her than what she did to you."

" Ashley I'm fine. This just gives me more time to catch up on my beauty sleep."

" And by the looks of your face, you're gonna need it."

" I look that bad huh?"

" Not as bad as Carmen is gonna look when I'm through with her."

I take a closer step to my sister as she lays in the hospital bed. I'm surprised that by now that she isn't drugged up on medication. I give her a slight hug, trying not add any unnecessary pain to her.

" Think of it as me taking one for the team."

" There is no team Kyla. I love the fact that you were looking out for me and I truly appreciate it but this is my problem. I created this mess and I have to fix it."

" That is what I was trying to tell her before she went off on Spencer." Aiden chimes in, letting his opinion be known. I go over to him and give him a hug as well. I'm just glad that no one was seriously injured. At least not yet, words can't describe how furious I am that Carmen had the nerves to put her hands on my sister and Spencer. Where does she get off on doing that? She hurt the people that I love the most, maybe its time that I take a little visit to the Sanchez house.

Spencer's POV

Everything is so blurry, I can't make anything clear. I go up the stairs that seem similar but they seem to be moving around. I feel dizzy as I make my way up the steps. I hear giggling coming from one the rooms down the hall. It sounds like two people, I make my way down the hall as the laughter turns into moaning. When I open the door I see Ashley on top of Tonya giving her the best screw of her life. Tonya is pulling on Ashley's hair, kissing all of her spots as she moans in pleasure.

" What the hell is going on here?" I finally say moving closer to them. They don't even acknowledge my presence as they go at each other like rabbits. I'm breaking down in tears unable to control my breathing. " Ashley get off of her! What about me?" They break their kiss and look around the room. Ashley sits up and walks about the room. " Hello can you act like I even exist?" Ashley stops in the room, looking around for something.

" Baby come back to bed. I was like a second away from cumming!" Tonya says in frustration.

" Did you hear something?" Hello that would be me! The girl who you claim to be in love with!

" The only thing I want to hear is you screaming my name on the top of your lungs." Tonya wiggles her finger for Ashley to come to her. Ashley gives her the smirk that she gives me when we get all touchy feely. This isn't right I have to stop this. I move towards Ashley and just like that she goes through me and gets back to kissing Tonya. Their moans begin again. I can't take it anymore!"

" STOP!"

End of dream

I wake up in a panic reaction, checking around to see if I'm in my room. Ugh, that stupid dream. Why did it have to come back again? Why can't I have no night of peaceful sleeping? Because you don't sleep peacefully until you talk to Ashley before you go to bed. That's not an option for me right now, is it? Maybe a glass of water will calm you down. That and some of that chocolate brownie cake that you're dad left on the counter. I get out of my bed and make my way downstairs, trying not to wake anyone up. When I reach the kitchen I hear rattling around, this isn't a likely thing to happen seeing that everyone in my house is asleep. I grab the first object I see which was a broom and use it as my defense weapon as I made my way into the kitchen. Holy crap! Someone is in my kitchen, going through my fridge. I get my stance ready for attack mode as I hold up the broom ready to hit at any moment. The refridgerator door close and reveals Tonya with a green facial mask on her face. We both jump surprised by each other but relax after a second.

" Do you mind telling me why you're in the kitchen at four in the morning?"

" I got a little hungry and I couldn't sleep. What did you plan on doing with that broom? Sweep me away?"

I look at the door still in my hand. She's right I look like an idiot, I place the broom down in a secure spot and turn around to head back to bed. I really don't want to give her the wrong idea.

" You want some chocolate cake. It's the last piece and I was thinking that we could split it."

" No thanks, I don't share food with strangers."

" Spencer I'm your sister for crying out loud. You can't like I don't exist."

" I can and I will."

" Are you still that upset about finding out the truth? Come on Spence, yes we were stupid kids that made a stupid decision and made a stupid video tape. But once again we were STUPID!"

" I'm glad that you finally realized the facts. Tell me something, if I hadn't been with Ashley would have ever told me about your past."

" I'm not gonna stand and lie to you because the truth is that I still wouldn't had told you."

" God, do you know how stupid is for you to get mixed up in the type of shit."

" I didn't get too involved. Just made some sells and got the cash that's it."

" You were involved Tonya! You sold drugs for god knows what reason and then you ruined people's lives."

" Look, I admit that doing what I did wasn't right, but I didn't ruin anyone's life. I never once put a gun up to Ashley's head and told her to do drugs. She did that all on her own. Just like she said yes, she could have easily said no."

" But you offered it to her, you saw her in a weak state physically and mentally and took advantage. Why can't you see that? Part of me wants to tell Mom and Dad what you're up to."

" Do you really hate me that much? You should snitch on me?"

" Relax okay. I'm not and even though I'm seriously disgusted with you, you're still my sister and I don't want you getting in with the wrong crowd." I'm not a total bitch and as much as I can't stand Tonya right now, she's still family, family that pisses me off but still my family no matter what. I leave the kitchen and head to the stairs when Tonya grabs my arm before I can leave.

" What now?"

" I... I'm sorry... you deserved to hear that after I ruined everything and I just wanted to say that I'm truly sorry. I know it's gonna take you time to forgive me but I'm sorry."

Tears emerge fro Tonya's eyes as she speaks to me. I might have walked away and went back upstairs but I did take what she said into consideration, its just hard for me to believe what anyone says right now.

**Okay so I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys before I leave because I am going clubbing ( intro strobe lights and Jersey Shore fist pump! Oh yeah oh yeah! Okay enough of that shit. Lol). Tonight I am wearing the 'Ashley Davis skirt' and I'm so excited even though my mom said that I said that I look like sex on a stick (lmfao). But please let me know what you think about that chapter or the whole story. Give me ideas on what you think want to happen next. How do you feel about an Ashley and Carmen face off. So please keep reading and reviewing because you guys are simply amazing. Love you all and peace :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay so I'm sorry I made you all wait a couple of days for a new chapter but I got really sick and I still am but I didn't want to leave anyone hanging. So I'm still not sure where I'm going with this but please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions. Disclaimer: As much as I love SON, I do not own it or their characters. Enjoy.

Chapter 17

Ashley's POV

I walk into the kitchen to see Aiden eating cereal, Hey that's my cereal! No one eats my Golden Grams except me. What about when Spencer ate some when she use to come over here? That's different; Spencer can get away with that. Speaking of Spencer, I couldn't help but think of things differently. Knowing that she went out with Carmen kind of sucks but seeing how things played out, it means I still have a chance with her. Anyways back to Aiden eating my cereal.

"God, don't they feed you at that school?" I say taking the box of out his hand and eating some of it out of the box.

"I was hungry and your mom suggested that I have some cereal."

"Yeah, she said some cereal. Not the whole box." Aiden shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat cereal. I swear that boy has no boundaries.

"Well I hope you're ready to pick up Kyla because we don't have any time to spare so that you can look "hot". I told Kyla we would be there at two o' clock, so hurry up so we can get going."

"Actually Aiden… that's one thing you're gonna have to do it without me…" I look down, ashamed to look at his face, which is probably pissed off.

"What? Ash, what are you talking about? Kyla needs you since went through a lot last with…. Oh I get it."

"Get what Aiden?"

"Do you think that fighting Carmen is going to make everything better? "

"Aiden you don't…"

"I'm not stupid, although a lot of people tend to think that. I know you better than anyone.."

"Good. So you should know that this has to be done?"

"So what? You're gonna finish what she started? Maybe Kyla was right."

" What are you talking about?"

"Kyla…last night we were talking.. you know what? Forget I ever said anything."

Aiden walks out of the kitchen and heads to the door, not letting him leave my house, I grab his arm so that he would look at me.

"Tell me now."

He looks around, running his fingers through his hair. The only time he ever does that is when he's about to tell me something that I won't like. I know that I have to prepare myself for whatever comes out of his mouth, but I can't help but get this feeling that things will not turn out to be okay.

"Look Ash, at first I thought that Kyla was crazy for going off on Spencer last night, but the more I think about it, maybe Spencer just isn't good for you."

"What?" I stand there in disbelief, not really believing what just came out of his mouth. Out of all the stupid things that he has said, this one tops the cake.

"I'm just saying Ashley, while you were at home pouring your heart out into your music... She was grinding against Carmen. Maybe it's best that you just stay away from her and focus on your music."

"Did you know that I haven't been able to write one word since I met Spencer? Or that she's the one that makes me genuinely smile, or how about this? That I broke her heart when I kept that secret from her?"

Aiden stands there in silence at a loss for words.

"Of course not! Because you know everything about me, right?" He goes in to touch my shoulder but I move away from him, not wanting him to lay a finger on me. "You never thought that for a minute that this was my fault. I'm the one that lied to her, the one that drove her into Carmen's arms and the one that got Kyla hurt. It's MY fault Aiden! And for you to down talk Spencer when you don't know one true thing about her shows me that you're the friend I thought you were."

"Ashley if you were to just listen…"

"I'm tired of listening Aiden! I've kept how I feel bottled up for a while and I'm not shutting up anymore. Now go pick up my sister and stay the fuck out of my business!"

I run upstairs, not caring if Aiden left or not. I'm not much of a person for putting my feelings out there but for Aiden to say anything about Spencer and not know the facts, really boils my blood. This is entirely my fault, if I would have been truthful about everything, Kyla wouldn't be in the hospital, Spencer would be with me, and I would be a lot more happy. I don't have time for this, I had to get ready. Watch out Carmen, payback's a bitch and I'm coming hard.

Spencer's POV

You would think that seven hours in a dance studio would be enough for anyone. Not many dancers stay that many hours in one week. But then again, I'm not most dancers. I didn't want to be in the house this morning, to talk to my mother or anyone. Before anyone would even get out of bed I rushed to the studio. All that plays in my mind is everything that happened last night. I never knew that a person could be so violent or that I could be so gullible to believe that Carmen could ever want to be just friends. The funny thing is, I had a feeling that Carmen felt that way and I guess part of me was using that to my advantage, maybe hope that I would get over… I don't even want to think about that, what I need to focus on is this stupid pump turn, which I can't get because I keep misplacing my foot.

"You know if you balance your weight on your big toe and not swing yourself around, you'll pick up your speed better."

I turn to see Chance standing at the door with her gym bag. I stumble a little not expecting her presence.

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure I know a lot more about this than you."

"Really?" Chance sets down her bag and moves herself in the center of the room. Out of nowhere she does five pump turns and ends in a hook turn. Wasn't really expecting that one, and I defiantly but my foot in my mouth. "I danced ballet since I was three." She says smiling at me. I give her a small clap, appreciating her skills.

"Well done. Sorry about my attitude, it's just been a rough morning."

"No need to explain to me, I can tell that by the way you're swinging your arms that you're pissed at something."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Does it have something to do with that Ashley girl from last night?

I nod in response, having it brought up by a stranger really lets me know how anyone can read me.

"Let me guess, you both fell in love, got into a huge fight about something and now you can't see her without your heart feeling like it's going to burst out your chest."

Damn she's good.

"I know, I'm that good." Did I say that out loud? "And no you didn't say it out loud; your face is just easy to read." I laugh at the thought of me thinking that Chance would read my mind. " Do you still love her?"

"More than anything is the world." I never said it out loud to anyone. Not even Chelsea and for some reason it was just easy to talk to Chance, she gives off this vibe, kind of like Ashley. That no matter what I tell her she won't judge me.

"Look Spencer, I don't know you at all really and I'm not trying to invade in your personal life but if you really feel that way, you should just talk to her and see where things go."

"It's not that easy Chance."

"It's not that easy because you're making everything more difficult than what it has to be. Instead of working on your sucky pump turn, you should be meeting Ashley."

"And say what? 'it's cool Ash, thanks for lying to me for a month about sleeping with my kid sister and her being your drug dealer." Chance looks speechless not expecting that information to be thrown at her. "If it were that easy Chance, I would be with Ashley in a heartbeat. But the only image playing in my head is her and my sister lying to me the whole time, while I was left looking stupid."

"Spencer they call it the past for a reason. Do you honestly think that Ashley meant to hurt you by keeping her past to herself?"

I had to admit that Ashley would never purposely hurt me, not in a million years.

"So why are you punishing her for her past? So what, she made a mistake and your sister happened to be involved in it. And I get it, they both should I have told you something but if you really think about it, they were only trying to protect you. They knew that you couldn't handle it and any problems."

Chance was right. The past is exactly what it is, the past and I have spent too much time being mad at Ashley and Tonya. If that were the case, Ashley could be mad at me forever for hanging out with Carmen. It was time that I end this nonsense and actually start talking to the people that mean the world to me.

"Ever thought about being a therapist?" I ask Chance jokingly.

"Thought about it and listening to other people's problems doesn't work for me. Besides I love dance too much."

"So you'd rather have a life where you're not sure where you'll end up next week than having a secure job?"

"For one, no job is ever secure and two, I decided a long time ago that dance makes me happy and if even if I don't know where I will end up next week or next year, at least I'll be happy. Enough about this stuff, how about you hook me up with your friend."

I laugh at Chance whose smile has brightened up at the thought of Chelsea. It's just too cute of how much she has a crush on her.

"Sorry Chance, but my best friend is not into chicks."

" Doesn't every straight girl say that?"

"True, but even if she did swing our way I would not help you get with her."

"Oh come on Spencer!"

"Use your own game, unless you don't think it's strong enough." I laugh at Chance who is shocked at what I just said. Yup, I just tried you.

"Blondie has jokes. I bet that I can get with Chelsea by next Sunday."

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says?"

"You got yourself a bet." Chance and I shake on it, making the bet official. After a while, Chance wanted to help me with my turns so I let her. Once I was able to find my focus, I was doing pump turns out the ass. Hell yeah! I got it back!

"So what's next for Spencer Carlin?"

"Well I'm attending UCLA in the fall."

"That's good. Has a nice campus but the dance team isn't that great."

"Oh I'm not studying dance."

"You're not?"

"You say that like it's some big surprise."

"Because it is. You're a great dancer and you shouldn't let it go to waste."

"That's why I'm here. If I practice my dancing, maybe my mom will let me take a few dance classes while I'm there."

"Or you could prove to her that you belong in the dancing world."

"And how do I do that?"

"Heard of IDA?"

Anyone who is anyone has heard of the International Dance Academy. Seriously, I remember going there when I was a kid, imaging myself on that stage, dancing for some big time choreographer. When I told my mother about it, she told me that those dancers will never have a bright future because she they don't have a clear plan. But I never stopped picturing myself there. Anyone who has went there has made it huge.

"You have the skills Spencer, you should go for it."

"And make a total fool of myself in front of talented dancers and choreographers?"

"Take it from experience, it seems scary at first but when you're naturally gifted, you'll do anything to dance there."

Before I could object to anything that she is saying, my phone goes off letting me know that I have a text message. I check my phone to see that it is from Tonya with a text message.

**Tonya: Need your help. Please don't tell mom and dad. 571 Shore Avenue. Hurry Please.**

"Is everything alright?" Chance asked me putting her hand on my shoulder. Something told me that everything was far from being alright.

**So that's it for now. Sorry that it's so short but trust me there will be longer chapters to come. Tell what you think and I will get back to you. Love you all and thanks for the support. Remember to Read and Review if you can, every one of the reviews make me a lot happier.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holla back girl! Or guy lol. But seriously thank you guys for the support, you guys seriously want to make me write more. I'm glad that everyone likes Chance; I basically created her to be that voice of reason because she's on the outside looking in and can give the best advice. I know, I hate cliffhangers as much as you all do but when I do that it's so that more ideas can run through my head. Anyways here goes another chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my characters and storyline.**

_**Chapter 18**_

_Tonya's POV_

I never thought I would find myself here again. In this position, scared that this might be my last memory on this earth. God, where is Spencer? I know that I'm the last person she would help but sisters always look out for sisters' right? Maybe I should start from the beginning and how I am locked in the backroom with a maniac with a gun on the other side.

**Flashback**

What's the point of having a stupid doorbell when you're just going to ignore it? Then again, at this type of place no one rings the doorbell. I should know better, I spent many times here during middle school. Don't ask why I was here but I guess I was looking for attention that I felt that Spencer was taking away from me. The door finally opens and I am met with a familiar face that I hadn't seen in ages. Her green eyes have no lost the glow that they use to have, her body has no shaped now that she is as thin as a stick. Her hair is a dull brown and I can tell that she hasn't kept up with it.

"Don't you know that you're not welcomed here?" The girl says closing the door; I put my foot in between the crack to stop it from closing all the way.

"Well it's glad to see that you're still here Kelly." That's right, I know this drugged out chick. We use to be close friends in middle school; she was actually the friend that was filling in for that night. After what happened with Ashley and Carmen, I left the drugs alone and dropped people like Kelly out of my life.

"Well not all of us has doctor moms and caring dads to turn to when things get rough."

"Wow, you're still mad that stuff. Look, I was a kid looking for attention; this wasn't the right place for me."

"Whatever, just get out of here and go back to your safe home."

"No until I see Sanchez."

"Why do you need to see her?"

"That's none of your business." Just as I was trying to push myself inside the house, the door swings open and reveals Carmen standing behind Kelly. She has this smirk on her face that only makes me want to smack the shit out of her.

"What do you think you're going here?" She asked bringing me into the house and locking it behind us. I look around at the place I once thought was glamorous that was now filled with dirt, drugs and addicts.

"So you think that it's fun to give my sister a black eye?" I get in Carmen's face standing my ground on why I am here. She chuckles lightly and lights a cigarette, making sure that she blows the smoke in my face. She walks to a room and motions for me to follow. I know I could get myself in some serious danger but I need to fix this, I need for Spencer to forgive me.

"Look Spencer wasn't supposed to get hurt, I was shutting up that little Davies bitch and Spencer was just in the way."

"Wow, you have no remorse do you? That poor girl is in the hospital and my sister got caught up in your bullshit!"

"Whatever, are you here to yell at me or do you want to tell me the real reason that you're here."

"That is why I'm here! From now on, stay away from Spencer."

"Let's not forget sweetheart, you wanted me to get close to her. You called me."

"Yeah I did, only because I was stupid to think that Ashley was the problem when really was me. I was the one who didn't tell Spencer the truth because I was trying to protect her. Look, just back off okay, it's obvious that you guys have nothing going on."

"Oh sweet little Tonya, I don't think that I can do that."

"What are you talking about? Spencer can't stand you and is going to get back with Ashley. There's nothing you can do."

"Do I look like a give a fuck? Spencer is pretty hot and she could make me a lot of money…"

When she said that my heart stopped. I remember how I was used, because of my look. It seems that people will believe anything from someone who's attractive. I can't let Spencer ruin her life.

"Just drop it ok? Spencer isn't going to do that."

"She will when I tell her that I will tell our parents about your previous actions."

I know that I can't look in a mirror right now but I can tell that my face is pale white. If my parents find out… it will ruin everything, they will never look at me the same way. They'll hate me, please tell me that this is not happening.

"And before you say that I don't have proof, I happen to have videos, pictures of you doing some things that Mama Carlin couldn't want to see."

"Please Carmen, don't do this. Just leave Spencer out of it…"

She takes the last pull of her cigarette and puts it out while letting the smoke fill the room. She walks over to me slowly, which seems like it's taking forever. Her eyes wander my body as a slow smirk emerges from her face. She circles me, licking her lips like I'm candy on display.

"I might not take her if you do one thing."

"Name it. I'll do anything." At this point if she told me to rob a bank I would.

"You know I missed you when you left. Even after you fucked Ashley, I still couldn't get you out of my head… sure, you're sister seems like she could be a great moaner, but you… sex with you is no comparison.." She plays with the end on my hair, gently touching my neck. I can't help but feel like slim, everything I worked to get away from is coming back to me and I'm not sure what to do.

"Carmen…just tell me what to do."

"Don't play dumb Tonya… one more time, right here and now. Wipe the slate clean and I will leave your precious sister alone." She removes my jacket from me and starts unbuttoning my shirt, my hands move up pushing her body away from mine. Carmen doesn't take no for an answer as she comes closer and proceeds to do what she was going before. I don't know when I decided to do this but I just wanted her to get away from me, the next thing I know, A wad of spit in on Carmen's face and dangles down her face until it falls to the floor. My face is now stinging from Carmen's slap, you would think that because we're about the same height, I would be able to take her but guess again. Carmen's faster and stronger and I can't get from underneath her. I tell her no multiple times, closing my eyes shut wishing I was in another place. Tears roll down my cheek as Carmen rips my shirt off of me. I plead for her to get off of me as she holds my arms down. Her lips are like poison on my skin, rough and wanted. My pleads must have been annoying her as she points a gun at my temple. I prayed to myself wishing that this wouldn't be the way that I die.

"Cry or speak on more time and I will blow your pretty little head off. Got it" She presses the gun into my temple more, making sure that I knew that she wasn't playing around. I nod in response and she puts the gun beside us. "No kiss me like you mean it." Her lips are forceful against mine and every second that they stay on mine makes me feel like I'd rather be dead. I kiss her back, making myself forget where I am even at. She eventually lets go off my arms and tries to take off my jeans. Don't just lay here, do something. Before she could unzip my jeans, I take the gun and hit her in the head causing her to roll off of me. I quickly get up and open the door, I run to the front entrance and try to unlock the million locks that are placed on here.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD!" at this point, if I stay at this door I'm not going to make it out of here alive. I run upstairs and head to a room that I remember. It's all the way in the back but the best thing about it, it locks when automatically closed and only the person inside can open it. I run to the door and thankfully it was open. I shut it behind me and break down. How do I always get myself in such a mess? Would I have been better off letting Carmen rape me? Enough with the questions, it's time to think and think fast. I felt my pocket and was glad that to feel my phone. I know that I can't call mom and dad because this will send them into a straight heart attack, I look for Spencer's name and I hear a loud bang on the door.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT I DON'T GET IN THERE!" Her banging doesn't stop and as scared as I am, I keep looking for Spencer's name. I call her three times but was sent straight to machine. My last options are to text her and just hope that she makes it here in time.

_Ashley's POV_

I don't care with Aiden says, I don't care what my mom says, or what you might even have to say. None of that matters right now. Carmen is going to pay for everything. For hurting Kyla, trying to steal Spencer, and she will regret the day that she was born. The Shore drive house, I hate to say that when I wasn't getting partying, I was here getting high and sleeping with god knows who. Bad memories that I can't help but think surface as I walk to the door. I do the secret knock that was hopefully recognizable because only a dumbass would ring the doorbell. The door opens and Kelly opens the door, with a fearful look on her face.

"Ashley, if you're here to buy some stuff it's not a good time…"

"Trust me; I'm not into that stuff. I just need to have a little talk with Carmen."

"Ashley… it's not a good time."

A loud bang goes off and I know well enough to realize that it's someone is shooting in the house. Maybe it's just a bad drug deal, but whatever it is, it's none of my business. At least, I didn't think so until I heard Carmen shouting at someone.

"THIS ISN'T OVER TONYA! NO ONE IS GONNA SAVE YOU!"

I push Kelly out of the way and run up the stairs. Several gun shots go off and the more that go off, the more I'm worried that Tonya could be dead. Carmen has changed over the years so I wouldn't put murdering someone above her. I follow the sound to the back room and see Carmen shooting at the door. I admittedly run behind Carmen and hit her head against the door. She falls to the ground, pointing the gun at me. Nothing is stopping her from shooting at me and just as my life is flashing before my eyes, she pulls the trigger. I close my eyes and hear a click. Click means no bullets; no bullets mean I'm not dead. I kick the gun out of her hand and it spins to wherever it lands. I get on top of her and punch her so many times that I lost count. I took everything out on her, I've wanted to do this for the past three years and now nothing can stop me. My fist is covered in Carmen's blood and she isn't responding to me at all. Her face is already bruising up but that doesn't stop me. I get up and repeatedly kick Carmen in the ribs. I didn't care if I caused damage or if she was still breathing. Everything that I was holding in just came out in every kick. I feel someone pull me away from Carmen's non responsive body and I was going to bitch slapped whoever it was but when I saw that it was Kelly, I knew that I wouldn't do that to her.

"Ashley just stop it! You're gonna kill her." Kelly says holding my arms back. I take a deep breath and look at Carmen who was in pain and spitting out blood. I went to the door and back door and banged on it.

"Tonya open the door. No one is going to hurt you."

"Ashley?" Tonya says from behind the door.

"Yeah it's me, just hurry up so we can get the hell out of here." I wait a minute and I hear the door unlock. Tonya comes out only wearing a bra and jeans. She looks at me and starts crying, I don't know if it was because she saw me or because I just saved her life but I held her while she cried. When she calm down, I let her go and told her that everything would be okay. I didn't care to know why but I wanted to get her and myself out of here. She grabbed my hand that I had open and we made our way out of the room.

"Ashley… I know that…I'm not really good with…"

"Tonya you don't have to explain anything to me. You're welcome."

"But you didn't have to do that…what you did back there, you could have died…"

"I know but what kind of person would I be if I let someone like Carmen hurt you?"

"Ash…if anyone hurt anyone it…"

"Listen, back then we weren't the same people we are now. We made mistakes and we have to pay for them, but that doesn't mean that if you're in trouble that I won't help you." Tonya gives me a small smile and I return on back. When we reach outside, we let go each other's hands.

"So you and my sister…wouldn't picture you guys together."

"Well we're not together right now but…"

"I have to admit, I wasn't really supportive about you and Spencer."

"You don't say!" I say sarcastically making Tonya lightly chuckle.

"At the end of the day, I realize that it should only matter that you make my sister happy. And if you keep doing that then we have no problem."

I nod in response, and we stand there in silence not sure what to say, until Tonya's voice breaks the silence

"Just so you know, this doesn't mean that we're friends or anything." Tonya says, I laugh but only out of amusement. Tonya and I will never be friends even if it was the last day on earth, but I think we now have an understanding of each other. A few minutes later, a white ford focus pulls up to the house and before the car would stay in park, Spencer jumps out of her car and races up to give Tonya the biggest bear hug that I've ever seen. I couldn't help but stare at Spencer. She was dressed so plain in a pair of black yoga pants, a white tank top and a messy ponytail. She looked so beautiful and I wanted nothing more for her to let go of her sister and kiss her but I knew that would only be my imagination.

"Tonya what happened? Are you okay? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Spence slow down. I can only answer one question at a time."

"Sorry for being worried about you when all I got was a text saying that you needed my help. So what's going on?"

"Before you say anything, you have to promise not to hit me on the arm."

"I promise." Spencer says.

"I know that this wasn't the best idea but I came here to confront Carmen about hurting you." Spencer gives Tonya a look but doesn't say anything. "Things just got out of hand and I ended up hiding in a room." Spencer pulls Tonya into another hug and rubs her back to soothe her. Just as Tonya was relaxing Spencer let go of Tonya and smacked her in the back of the head. "Ow! You promised that you wouldn't do that."

"That was before I knew what you did! Tonya you could have gotten really hurt, what if you hadn't gotten out of there. And by the way, where is your shirt?" Wow, it never occurred to me that Tonya was outside in just her bra and jeans, and maybe I should have offered her the hoodie that's in my backseat.

"I know Spence. And I was pretty aware of that when Carmen decided to go all Scarface on me, but honestly if it wasn't for Ashley, things would be different right now."

Spencer turns to look at me and for the first time I noticed how dark her bruised eye was. Part of me wanted to console her and place sweet kisses on her bruised eye, but the other part of me wanted to run back inside the house and continue to kick Carmen's ass. She moves closer to me and I'm not sure what to say. Quick Davies say something!

"I have a hoodie, it's in the backseat. You can have it, if you want." Great Ash, the girl of your dreams is standing in front of her and the only thing that you say is that you have a hoodie for Tonya? Nice one.

"Cool. I'll take you up on that offer." I unlock the car and Tonya goes to my car to get the hoodie. Spencer and I look at each other without saying anything.

"Thanks, if anything would have happened to Tonya, I couldn't live with myself."

"Oh, it's no problem. Spencer, I wanted to ask you…"

"Would you like to come over later tonight? My parents aren't coming home tonight, some hospital thing for my mom."

This is what I've been waiting for. For the first time in weeks, Spencer wants to hang out with me.

"Yeah, that'll be cool. We can do that."

"Alright, any time after nine is good."

"Can we go home Spence? I can't stand being here right now." Tonya says coming back from the car sporting my midriff black hoodie.

"See you tonight Spence." That's the last thing that I say when I head to my car. I drive off leaving the drama behind me, and my future with Spencer in my vision.

_Chance's POV_

_Take it off_

_I wanna love you_

_And everybody wanna touch you_

_You movin right wanna see what's under_

_Then back it up, beep beep like a trucker._

_Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face_

_But don't none of that matter I'm about to make you pockets fatter_

You must think that I'm a complete loser because I'm a studio by myself at night, but I want to get this choreography down so that I can show my Tuesday class. Sorry, I'm going on about dancing and we haven't even been properly introduced. If you don't know by now, my name is Chance. Don't really like my last name so I just go by Chance. If you can't tell dancing is my life and I don't know where I would be without it. I love hip hop but ballet is just as important. For me, Hip hop helps my creativity come out while ballet keeps me focused and on track. I don't want to be your run of the mile dancer that tours with everyone. I want to be a choreographer, it's just gives me this awesome feeling when I see other people dancing to my work.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late babe_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip_

_God damn you're sexy (for me)_

_God damn you're sexy (baby)_

_God damn you're sexy_

_Girl I just wanna see you…_

I go into the part that is freestyle and move my body like a shake, lifting up my shirt to show my abs. It's mostly me just playing around in the mirror. I turn off the music and play back the video that I just recorded. I hear a knock on the door and see the definition of sophistication and beauty. Chelsea was wearing a pink summer dress and carrying a box with food. Ever since I saw her that night with Spencer, I wouldn't get her off my mind. I know what you're saying, she's a straight girl and I don't have a chance. Hey that was funny, Chance not having a chance. I look up at her and smile and she walks into the room placing the food on the ground.

"Hey, it's Chance right."

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought that maybe Spencer was still here and thought that it would be nice to bring her some food."

Awe, she has to be the sweetest girl that I have ever met.

"Well that's nice of you, but Spencer's not here. She said she had an emergency.

"Oh okay… well are you hungry. It's nothing much just a burger and fries."

"Sure that would be awesome. I could use a good break." I say giving her my best smile. We sit on the floor and Chelsea hands me my food. I accept it and we eat in silence for a second.

"So if Spencer's the dancer than you must be…"

"The artist. Painting, sketching, sculptures. That whole thing."

"Well that's good. People of the arts have to stick together right?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. The schools are getting rid of all the cool stuff like dance, music, and art but they keep the sports around."

"It makes you wonder, what is the future artist, and dancers, and musicians supposed to look forward to when they come to school. Going to a Friday night football game?"

Chelsea laughs and smiles at me. Man, her teeth are like really white. Like just came back from the dentist kind of white.

"So Chance, tell me about yourself."

I always get nervous, especially when I'm talking to someone as gorgeous as Chelsea. I take one more bite of my burger and swallow my food down.

"Well, from Florida originally. When I was twelve, my mom divorced my dad and we moved out here. Dancing has been my whole life, mostly ballet and hip hop."

"You like ballet? I never pictured you as a ballerina."

I chuckle at her response. Not most people expect that from me, but like the saying goes, never judge a book by its cover.

"You're not the first person to tell me that. Ballet keeps me balanced, helps me stay disciplined and organized. But Hip Hop takes me places ballet can't. I kind of like how with hip hop, it doesn't matter who you are or what you look like, as long as it feels right to you then it's all good."

Chelsea looks at me smiling, but she isn't saying anything to me. Oh god, please tell me that I didn't sound like a total loser.

"Wow, I'm rambling too much am I."

"No, I just think that it's nice how passionate you are about dance. Spencer is the same way when she talks about it too."

"Well she's an incredible dancer; I've never seen anyone move like that."

Chelsea looks down with a look of worry on her face, which bothers me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Look, if you're into Spencer, you should know that she kind of is seeing someone and I wouldn't want you getting caught up with her complicated…"

"Whoa! I so don't think of Spencer that way. Don't get me wrong she's a nice girl and very attractive but she isn't my type."

"So is your type?" Chelsea asks me out of curiosity.

"Well she has to be fun, kind of artsy but have her own swag about her. She has to be able to be around anyone and make me feel like I can talk to her about anything."

"Sounds like some good qualities. I kind of look for the same thing too in a person."

"Yeah, what about you? Does your boyfriend have any of those qualities?

"No boyfriend at the time, but I am defiantly keeping my options open for anyone."

Is it bad that I wish that I was one of those options?

**Okay so sorry if the fight scene wasn't what you were expecting. I just wanted Ashley to beat the shit out of Carmen. I'm going to keep Chance in the story, mainly because she's just a breath of fresh air for the story and she can be another person encouraging Spencer to continue dancing. Next chapter will have more Spashley for sure. So please tell me what you think. If you want, you can give ideas and I will take them into consideration. Other than that, keep reading and reviewing and I will see you all next time.**

**Song used:**

**Strip by Chris Brown**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys just wanted to say hi. Sorry that I haven't been posting stories as fast as I usually do but I've going through a lot and spending time with family and I'm in a new relationship (yay!) so it's been a lot. I promised a Spashley chapter, so here it is. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my characters (Chance, Tonya) and my storyline.**

_Chapter 19_

_Spencer's POV_

"Ow...ow...Ow! Do you mind not poking out my eye?" Seriously! Tonya is going to poke my eye out with the stupid eyeliner pencil. I hate the pencil eyeliners; somehow I always end up poking myself almost blind.

"Well if you stop blinking so much I can do this with no problem. Plus you could use a little more cover up." Tonya says placing more makeup under my eye, reminding me of last night. My eye isn't as sore as it was this morning but I still looked like shit. Tonya applies one more coat of mascara to my eyelashes and gives me a smile. "Well Spence, even with a black eye you manage to still look hot."

I turn around and look into the mirror. I have to say that Tonya did a great job, you can hardly see the bruising around my eye.

"Wow, how did you get so good at this stuff?"

'Well, when you're sister has a pretty good right hook, you learn little tricks to make yourself look pretty." I look down, partly because I do feel bad about hitting Tonya, she is my sister after all. "Don't feel bad Spence, I have to admit that I had it coming. If I were you, I probably would have given myself a matching set." We both chuckle trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Can you just tell me why you went there? You could have gotten hurt…"

"Honestly, when you came home from the hospital, something just snapped in me. Here I was, trying to keep you away from Ashley because I thought that she would hurt you, but I pushed you in danger. I wanted to make things better."

"How? By getting yourself killed. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. If Ashley wasn't there."

"Funny, I thought that you would have thrown a party."

"Tonya, how could you say that? I would never want anything bad to happen to you."

"I don't know... it's just that I thought you hated me, I know I would hate me too." Tonya puts down the makeup brush and looks down to avoid eye contact from me. I lean in to touch her shoulder but she jerks away the last minute, with one single tear running down her face. " You shouldn't comfort me Spence, do you know that part of me today wanted Carmen to... I just thought that if she were to kill me, maybe you would be happier. No more drama, no more having to deal with me."

I pull Tonya into the tightest hug that I can, not wanting to let go. I had no idea that she left that way and what scares me is that she thinks that I would be happy if she wasn't here.

"Tonya no matter what, you will always be my little sister and no matter how bad you screw up and even if I say that I hate you, I don't mean it. It was just something I said out of anger, and I'm sure that in our future we will say some things to each other that aren't exactly kind, but we will always be sisters. Just promise me two things."

"Anything."

"One, if you're in trouble or just need to talk; you will always come to me."

"Deal and the other one?"

"Always tell me the truth no matter how much it sucks."

"Even if you punch me in the face?" I chuckle at Tonya when she points to her eye.

"Yes, even if I punch you in the face." We both giggle as we pinky swear on it and hug it out. Not too long after that, Tonya left me alone to get ready to spend time with Ashley. It's been so long that I don't know what we can do exactly. My parents will be out late and I'm sure that even if they weren't that they would be fine with Ashley coming over. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe I should just call her and cancel. I can't do that, avoiding Ashley can only cause problems and drama that we both don't need. We have to talk about everything, I don't know what will happen but I know that the sooner Ashley gets here, the better.

_DING-DONG_

Damn, I must have spoken too soon. Alright Carlin put your big girl panties on and go open the door. I walk downstairs and go to the door. When I open the door I see Ashley and she really made me feel like a total slob. Here I was wearing oversized gray sweatpants and a black tank top, while she looks smoking in a black and pink lace tank top, a really short jean skirt and black platform sandals. Her hair was curly and pulled into a simple ponytail with her bangs straightened. I looked at her,, almost in starstruck but can you blame me? She's absolutely gorgeous.

"Are you going to invite me in or am I standing outside all night?" Realizing that Ashley was still outside, I open the door more, giving her room to walk into my house and close the door behind us. We stand in the foyer in silence, as if the thought of us speaking would ruin the night.

"We can hang out in my room if you want." I say to break the silence.

"That's cool. You can lead the way if you want." I nod in response and we walk up the stairs to my room. I'm glad that I did take the effort to make my bed tonight. Since Ashley and I broke up, I don't even make much of an effort to keep up my room, but decided that since Ashley was coming over, I should make my room my presentable. "Still dancing I see." Ashley says, motioning to the beige dance shoes by my bed.

"Yeah, it kind of keeps me busy."

"Yeah I know what you mean. With music it's the same thing, just takes my mind of everything...well not everything." I stare into Ashley's chocolate eyes as she speaks, wondering what she meant by the statement. Could that mean that Kyla was right? That she was writing music about me, and if that was the case, was I dancing for her. We take a seat on the side of my bed, trying to get comfortable.

"So how's Kyla doing? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, still running her mouth. You would think that after what happened she would learn how to shut up sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not in any aspect saying that what Carmen did to Kyla was okay, but she had no right to talk to you like that. What you were doing with Carmen was none of her business and she shouldn't come at you like that."

I never thought that Ashley would agree with anything that Carmen does, but it felt nice to have Ashley on my side, to know that she wasn't mad at me.

"So how's the music thing?"

"Surprisingly well. It's funny that everything that has happened, it gives me some sort of inspiration. I've been writing songs nonstop so much that Ian wants to record a demo. Says that the world needs to hear my music."

"Wow, that's amazing Ash. I know that your music must be great."

"Well it's easy when most of them...are about you."

I chuckle uneasily and Ashley graces me with a small smile. I nervously bite my bottom lip unsure about what action that I want to do.

"I was thinking that maybe you could come to the studio one day, give me your opinion."

"Really? You have Ian for that. What would I do there?"

"I don't know, it's just sort of different when you're there. I'm not worrying about hitting the right key or if the tempo is too fast or slow. All that matters is that you're there."

That's funny, because that's how I feel when she watches me dance. I don't worry about making corrections or if I messed up a combination, just that she's there is enough for me.

"Is Tonya okay? Does she need to go to the police or anything?"

"Actually that's the opposite that she wants to do, with my parents and all."

"Oh right. So they don't know why..."

"I didn't want them to worry and let's just say that some things are better left unsaid."

I look up to see Ashley lost in a daze as she stares at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you think that you could ever forgive me since? For lying to you. For..."

"Before you finish, let me say my peace." Ashley looks at me confused but lets me continue. "Watching that video nearly killed me, I left so betrayed and didn't know what to say to do. I even was thinking breaking up with you would help me get over my feelings. But being away from you has only hurt me even more." I take Ashley's hand and hold it gently; she takes her hands and interlocks them with mine. "As much as I was hurt about you lying to me, not being with was the worst I ever left. Like the one person that understood me the most was forever gone from my life. I tried everything to not think about you and it wasn't until I talked to Chance that I realized something. Back then, you were a completely different person who was hurting and just made a mistake and I can't keep punishing you for your past. So I'm asking you Ashley Marie Davis to forgive me. Forgive me for being stubborn and acting like you don't exist. Forgive me for letting the past ruin what we have. Forgive me for not talking to you earlier and for not doing this when you walked into the door."

An urge came over me, an urge that I hadn't left since Ashley and I broke up. I pulled Ashley into a soft kiss. Letting my lips linger on hers, her lips were still at first but after a few seconds she kissed me back. I could taste the lip gloss favor on her lips, vanilla and cherry, the perfect mix. She pulled me closer, wrapping her arm around the small of my back, rubbing the middle of my lower back. I used one hand to caress her neck; her tongue peaked into our kiss begging for entrance as her tongue rubbed against my bottom lip. My open my mouth, letting my tongue meet her halfway. Her soft tongue massages mine, causing me to slightly moan. I massage her tongue back, feeling her curves with my other hand. Moving from my current position, I placed myself on her lap, pushing her back on my bed. A small thump is made, but we both barely hear it as we are too wrapped up in each other's worlds. My hand moves up her shirt, feeling on her abs, boy have I missed those abs. Now that I had her, I was taking full advantage. Her hands her caught in my hair, slightly pulling on it. Deciding that we needed a little thing called oxygen; we pulled away and stared at each other. Her lips were bright pink and she blushed as I brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Spencer Ann Carlin, I never took you as a take control kind of girl. I think I like it."

"Well a lot can happen in a short amount of time." I smile at her and play with her guitar pick that she wears around her neck. "You are unbelievably."

"And you're irresistible." my cheeks turn a shade of dark red, as her hand touches it. I never want to move from this position. "Will you give us another chance? Maybe we could start over."

"We can't Ashley."

She looks down hurt and disappointed and I can't help but giggle at her adorable face.

"We can't start over Ash, because I don't want to change anything." Her nose crinkles as she smiles and flips us over, letting her be on top.

"I thought you liked me being on top."

"Dominant Spencer is pretty hot, but its time that I take control again." Ashley says in a low tone, letting her husky voice come out. God, her voice alone makes me want to jump her. She leans down and begins to kiss my neck with light kisses. The kisses soon turn into her sucking on my pulse, making me squirm underneath her. Her knee is placed between my legs, every time she moves her knee pushes into my center. I've been trying my best not to make any sounds, but when I small moan escapes my lips; I could no longer has any control. Ashley took note of this as she kept rubbing her knee into my wet center. I can feel the moistness running through my underwear, soaking my core. The door opens wide and Ashley jumps off of me, but not before kneeing me quite hard. That's gonna hurt for a while.

"Well, well, well. I see that you both worked everything out." Chelsea says coming into the room. We both try to fix ourselves, acting as if nothing had happened, but our flustered faces spoke otherwise. "I'm just glad that you both aren't being stubborn anymore." Chelsea moves between us and sits on my bed, turning on my TV. "Oh shit, I forgot all about the teen mom 2 finale." We both looked at her amused. "What? Don't just sit there. Go make some popcorn and get some Pepsi."

Wow Chelsea. You really know have perfect timing.

_**Tuesday- After School**_

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?" This has to be the fifth time that Madison has asked me this question. Since this morning, I decided to tell Madison the truth. No matter how good cheerleading may look for college, it's just not me. "Maybe you can wait until after the game on Friday."

"That's sweet of you Madison, but it just isn't me. I only joined cheerleading because there isn't a dance team and it's not really my thing. I'm sure that any of the alternates could kill for a spot."

"But it's your senior year Spencer. There's senior night, senior send off and competition."

"And I will be there to cheer you guys on. But I need to do the right thing, and it wouldn't be right of me to stay on the team when my heart isn't in it." I feel bad about quitting on short notice but it's better than staying on the team, making everyone happy but me.

"Alright, but if you ever change your mind, there will always be a uniform with your name on it."

I tell her thank you and leave the gym. It's nice to know that Madison wasn't that upset about me quitting the team. It's just that if I'm going to convince mom that I should take dance classes at UCLA, I need to work on my grades and dancing. While walking to my car, I see Chelsea standing with Chance. It's so weird, ever since they met, they have been inseparable. They spend every moment together. I look at Chelsea who is smiling ear to ear and is blushing at everything that Chance says. Chance touches Chelsea's arm gently, making the two of them closer than before. Oh man, do they have something going on? Why hasn't Chelsea told me? I noticed that my presence was known to them as Chelsea looks at me in shock.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?"

"Duh, I do go here."

"Of course I know you go here but don't you have cheer practice or something?"

"Yeah about that, I just quit."

"When did this happen? Was Madison beyond pissed?"

"Actually, she was okay with it. She tried to convince me to stay but supports my decision. And I've been thinking about it for a while, I want to concentrate on dancing more, maybe take a couple classes at UCLA."

"Well finally you're doing something for you and not listening to Mama Carlin. Tell me about it, did she try to lock you in your room?"

I look down avoiding eye contact.

"Spencer, you have to tell her at some point. The longer you wait, the harder it will be."

"I know Chels, but have you seen my mom. I would rather face the devil himself than tell her that I quit cheerleading."

"Regardless of how scary she can be, how will she know that you're becoming an adult and able to make your own decisions if you hide things from her?"

"She does have a point Spence."

Whatever, even though Chelsea and Chance are right, I'm not going to deal with it right now. I need to get the dirt of these two.

"So Chance, you and Chelsea have been spending a lot of time together. Should I be worried about you corrupting my best friend?" I ask jokingly.

"It's more like the other way around."

"Yeah right! Chance is just helping me with my art presentation. I have to draw movement and I thought that Chance would be the perfect subject, with her being a dancer and all."

"Hello! I'm a dancer too."

"Yeah, but she's hotter." Chelsea looks at us, not being what she just says. She stares at Chance as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Awe how cute! Maybe I have lost the bet. Chance turns her attention to me, to get the heat off of Chelsea.

"Like we were saying before Spencer, you have to talk to your mom. Think about it, when you were pissed about Ashley keeping that secret, weren't you mad that she kept it from you for so long?"

Damn it! Why does she have to be right?

"And you know I'm right, so quit stalling and head home to talk to your mom."

"Fine but if I don't make it alive…"

"I'll take your shoe collection and Chance will take you cds." Wow some best friend I got but I can't blame her, my shoe collection rocks. I hug Chance and Chelsea goodbye and head home. While driving in silence my phone rings and even though I hate doing this, I pick up the phone. Yes, I know that driving while on the phone is dangerous but I hadn't talked to Ashley since lunch.

"Hey baby, I thought you were in the studio today."

"Trust me, I still am. Ian wants to lay down these tracks tonight, so I don't know what time I will be out of here."

"Awe you poor thing. I wish I could do something."

"Well, you could bring your fine ass over to the studio and help me get through this misery."

"Baby it can't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you're not here to smooth the pain with those soft, sexy lips of yours."

"And you don't think I'll be a distraction?"

"Not even babe. You're my inspiration, and I need your kisses to inspire me."

I chuckle at Ashley who I can picture pouting at this moment.

"I wish I could hun, but I got to head home tonight."

"Finally gonna tell your mom about you quitting cheerleading."

Why was everyone in a rush for me to tell her? Seriously, is it gang up on Spencer day?

"Maybe, I'm still a little scared at what she'll say or what she'll do."

"Baby, no matter what she will love you, she's just going to have to accept your decision whether she likes it or not."

"Have you always been this wise?"

"Nope, but you learn to be wise along the way. I better let you go babe, Ian is staring me down to get back to recording, maybe if you get some free time, you can try to stop by."

"I won't make any promises but if anything I will call you before I go to bed."

"I love you Spence."

My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest, but the butterflies that are swarming my stomach, only help me smile.

"I love you too Ash." I hang up the phone and bring my focus back to my driving. I need to think about how I can tell my mom this, it won't be a bring deal right, after all it's only cheerleading.

_**Carlin's House**_

When I pulled up to the house, I was relieved to see my dad's car drive way. I figure that if anyone would help break the news to mom, he would be the perfect candidate. I unlock the door and make my way in my house.

"Hello, is anyone home?" I say walking into the kitchen. That's funny, dad's not in here experimenting with delicious food. I walk into the dining room and there is still no one there. "Hello?" I say out loud one more time while walking up the stairs. I look down the hallway and see my dad standing at Tonya's door, curious to know what he was spying on, I walk up to him.

"Dad, what's going on? Why are you looking into Tonya's room?"

He doesn't say anything but motions for me to look in. I take a look to see the shock of my life. Tonya was reading, actually reading a book. And taking notes, maybe it was one of those twilight books. Nope, scratch that, it's Hamlet. Tonya's reading Hamlet? We must be in other universe.

"This has been going on since she came home. I wonder what's going on with her."

"Can you guys stop staring at me and tell me what you want?" Tonya says not looking up from her book.

Unsure at what to say, my dad spoke first to break the air.

"I thought you would be at the mall or something."

"Change of plans."

"What about Kip? You haven't seen him in about a week almost." I finally say.

"I don't know, he seems sort of vapid. Maybe it's time to focus on my studies." Something has to be wrong, maybe she has a twin, the good twin and the evil twin was taking back to the evil planet where all the evil twins live. "You can go now." Tonya says, getting up to close the door. It's weird, Tonya never cared about school but now she's actually doing something towards schoolwork. Something had to be up. My dad and I looked at each other start cracking up, my dad was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes.

"I really hope she knows what vapid means." My dad says as we walk downstairs and into the kitchen. It's true, my sister is the type of person to use words and not know the meaning of it. "So I'm not in the mood for cooking so should we order in from the Italian place down the street?"

"Maybe, it should pretty good and I should really go for chicken parmesan right now."

"Great, we'll make it two chicken parmesan's, two chicken Caesar salad and one large cheese pizza."

"You do know that it's only four of us eating tonight, right?"

"I know but I was thinking that we might have some company."

"Yeah, like who?"

"Well I sure as hell am not eating a salad." I look in the living room to see Glen and Clay standing up from there crunched positions. I automatically leave the kitchen and run to hug my brothers, feeling myself being squeezed between them. After feeling circulation cut off, we let go and look at each other in glee.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that you were coming?" I ask them, mostly because they usually tell me if they are visiting home. Clay and Glen are both older than me and on their sophomore year of college. Glen is more of the laid back kind of guy, really cocky, but loves to make anyone laugh. There is no mistaking Glen as being anything other than my brother, due to the fact that we have the same features, blonde hair, blue eyes, only I'm hotter. Clay on the other hand, is sensitive, sweet, and if you ever need advice, you can turn to him no matter what. A lot of people don't believe that we're related because of our obvious difference in appearance. Yes, Clay is African American and no my mother didn't cheat on my dad. My dad use to be his social worker while he was in foster care, and of course my dad looked at those deep brown eyes and that schoolboy smile and had to have him in our family. A lot of people ask me if it was weird growing up with Clay, but honestly since day one I knew that Clay is my brother and nothing can change that.

"Sorry, but dad said that it should be a surprise." Clay says flashing me his all white smile, pulling me into another hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I know what you mean, it seems like forever. How's Arizona?" I ask, both Clay and Glen attend Arizona State. I know, they didn't want to attend the same school but Arizona gave Clay and Glen full rides that they couldn't refuse the offer (Academics for Clay, Basketball for Glen).

"What's not to love? Hot babes, parties, Greek life and more hot babes!" Glen says with his one track mind.

"I really hope that one of you is learning something." My dad says from the kitchen.

"I've actually learned a lot. Like how to go to class with a hangover, how to get more numbers…"

"Yeah, the wrong numbers." Clay says making my dad and I chuckle.

"I swear, that happens one time and you hold it against me."

"One time? More like all the time, remember that message you left that cheerleader?"

"I do not recall this said phone call."

"Yeah right, she had to find me to tell you to stop blowing up her phone." Yep, sounds just like Glen.

"Whatever dude. So where is this hot girlfriend of yours?" Glen says changing the topic conversation.

"How did you know that she's hot?" Seriously, I know I told Glen and Clay about Ashley but never mentioned how she looked, mostly because I didn't want Glen being a perv.

"Well it's not hard to miss when she's leaving you messages on your wall. Plus her pictures aren't private. I must say Spence, you did an excellent job." Glen says in a gross way. By the look on his face, I can tell that he's picturing Ashley in a dirty way, so I take the opportunity to punch him in the stomach. "Ow! That actually hurt Spence!"

"Well if you weren't such a perv, I wouldn't have to hurt you ass eyes!"

"Enough you guys and Glen stop being a perv." My dad says, holding the phone away from his ear. Glen and I stare each other down, but I know I win when Glen walks to sit down on the couch.

"Even though Glen is an idiot, I would like to know when can we met this lovely Ashley." Clays questions me with a smile.

"Very soon, it's just that she's at the studio recording a demo and it can get pretty busy."

"Nice girl, makes you happy, and plays music. Seems like you found the perfect girl for you."

"I feel like I have. She's so amazing Clay, I don't know what I would ever do without her."

"Well, she does make you smile a lot more which is always good in my books." Awe, it's he the best brother ever! I swear, this kid is simply amazing. "By the way, how is Chelsea?" He asked me, with a hopeful look. Okay, one thing that I haven't mentioned is that Chelsea and Clay use to date. Yeah, they made it pretty awkward for me, seeing how he was always around and they were always being all cute together. They were okay until Clay broke up with Chelsea when he went to college. Said he didn't want her to not enjoy high school because he was in college. Of course she was heartbroken, but she eventually got over it, but they don't talk anymore.

"She's doing well. She's set for art school and she's enjoying life."

"Oh, that's cool." By the look on his face, I can tell he wants more information about Chelsea, but I'm not the type of friend to put her business out on blast.

"Clay if you really want to know how she's doing you could talk to her. Her number hasn't changed and she's always in her art studio. I just hope that you don't think she was going to wait around for you until you came back."

"I know Spence, it's just that I miss her. And not in that whole 'I miss you and I want to be with you' kind of way, but more like 'I just want us to be able to talk' kind of way."

"That depends on you guys. I hated being in the middle of you guys and your drama when you were together, and I'm not getting in it now."

"Trust me that is the last thing I want to do. Maybe after dinner I could run by the studio and talk to her."

"I'm sure you'll do whatever you feel is right." Clay and I sit next to Glen as we watch a repeat of the Bad Girls Club. I swear those girls are more crazy than bad. Two hours later, the food arrives with mom not too far behind. I decide to swallow my fear and join my family for dinner. We all sit at the table and say grace, and the conversation starts up soon after by my mother.

"I must say, I do miss having the whole family here."

"It's always nice to come home to a warm house." Glen says between bites of his pizza.

"I know we have a lot more leftovers when Glen isn't here." Tonya blurts out jokingly. It's true, when he was here, we never had leftovers.

"I can't help it that I'm a growing boy. I have to fulfill my hunger needs."

"More like stuff your face with as much food as possible. Tell me Glen, are the ladies impressed on how you can store food in your cheeks?"

Glen takes the opportunity to open his mouth, revealing his chewed up food. Everyone at the table is automatically put off by his gross behavior.

"Ew Glen! I though college was supposed to mature you, not make you into more of a pig!" Tonya says covering her eyes.

"Why do you have to be such a hater?"

"Why are you such a freak?"

Clay turns to our mom and gives her a look. "And this is what you miss?" I laughed so hard that I almost spit out my soda all over the dinner table.

"Well now that we know that Tonya is a hater and Glen is a freak, tell me how's school going for you Clay." Dad says toning down the argument from before.

"Great, college just keeps getting better. I'm finally inducted into the Honors Council and Dr. James says that I could be working as his assistant by the beginning of junior year."

"That's wonderful Clay! Nice to hear that you're still challenging yourself."

"Kind of have to if I want to keep that scholarship."

"And Glen is the NBA still in your future?" My mom says turning her attention to Glen.

"Of course, even had a few offers to play but decided to just stay in school a little longer."

"Well honey, you know what I say, if the opportunity is knocking, don't ignore it. You could always go back to school."

How can she honestly say that when she gives me crap about dancing? What's the difference between having a career in basketball than dance? I mean, like Chance said, no job is ever stable. Ignore her ignorant comment, I chose to eat my food in silence.

"I just think that maybe if I stay in school, I will always have a degree to fall back on."

"Good for you Glen, nice for you to think about the future." That's dad for pointing out that out.

"How's Madison? Is she still fine as ever?" Glen asks Tonya.

"How should I know? I definitely don't swing that way."

"True." Glen then looks at me. "Tell me Spencer; is she still hot as ever?"

"I wouldn't know Glen. She's cute and all but so not my type."

"Oh come on! Don't play all shy because you got a girlfriend now. You know you're checking her out at practice."

"Speaking of practice, you're kind of early to be coming home from practice. Did it get cancelled or something?" Thanks Glen, now I don't have a choice. This is so not the time right now.

"Actually mom, I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead honey. You can tell me anything."

Sure, you say that now but just give it a couple of seconds.

"I decided that cheerleading isn't fun for me anymore."

"Why do you say that? Did something happen at practice?"

"No, it's just that I don't feel happy when I cheer. Sort like I'm just feeling a space."

"Give yourself time honey, you're probably just stressed out with college and school work and you're in a relationship."

"It's not school and it's not Ashley. I just can't fake wanting to cheer when one of the alternates would appreciate the spot more."

"What are you trying to say Spencer?" My mom's eyes are glued to me, almost as though she was seconds away from stabbing her fork into my eye.

"I'm saying that I quit the squad this morning." Her eyes are still glues on me, their pale blue color has darkened. Her body language is giving off a vibe of rage; I look at her wondering what is going through her head. Maybe she's visualizing choking the shit out of me. She's stays silence, and all I can hear is the Glen chewing on his fourth slice of pizza very loudly. "Mom, can you say something?"

"Wow Spencer, you really know how to fuck up your future."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about UCLA not accepting you now that you quit the squad."

"Do you honestly know how stupid you sound right now? UCLA doesn't care if I'm a cheerleader or not."

"They care to know if you did any extra-curricular activities. Cheerleading would have been the gate ticket in. it showed that you were well rounded, easy going, and sociable. Now that you quit, it shows that you're a quitter, not consistent."

"How am I a quitter when I'm only trying to do what makes me happy?"

"Paula, it's just cheerleading. Spencer is educated enough to get into any college that she wants to attend." Thank you dad, nice to know that one of my parents is normal.

"Grades aren't enough more Arthur. How is she supposed to get into college with no other extra-curricular?"

"Mom, it's not a big deal. My grades are well, I had a high score on the SAT. Maybe it's time for me to do what makes me happy."

"Well I must know Spencer, what it that makes you so happy that now cheerleading just doesn't do it for you anymore."

I think for a moment to myself and think about the reason I quit cheering. The only thing I can think to do is smile, as I picture myself on stage dancing for thousands of people who worship my ever move.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS SPENCER?"

Why the heck is she yelling now?

"YOU'RE GIVING UP ON YOUR EDUCATION FOR DANCE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT OUT OF LIFE?"

How they hell did she know what I was thinking? Is she a psychic or something?

"I wouldn't be giving up mom. I've been practice my dancing and I was thinking of taking a few classes in college. That way I can get a degree and still dance."

"Do you know what the life of a dancer is really like Spencer? It's hard. There is no guaranteed job, you could get injured and never be able to dance, and what happens when you get older? No one wants a dancer beyond their twenties."

I look down in shame as she throws out the hard cold facts. Everything she said is true, but why does it only want to push me to dance more? As my mother goes on and on, Tonya puts down her fork and gets up from the table unexcused.

"Tonya, you didn't ask if you could be excused." My mother says in a harsh tone.

"Why should I? To hear you feed Spencer a bunch of bullshit?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tonya, watch your language." My dad says, caressing Tonya's arm.

"I'm sorry dad but I can't sit here and pretend that what she is telling Spencer is okay. Have you seen Spencer really dance lately?" My mother sits in silence, unable to answer the question. "Of course not! Because you're too busy to do that! Spencer is going to dance whether you like it or not. She's born to dance, not to sit behind a desk, crunching numbers for the rest of her life!"

"And I suppose you know what's best for her?"

"I know a lot more than you. Spencer wants to dance, because it's the one time she doesn't have to live up to your standards. Do you know how much of hypocritical bitch you are?"

"Watch your mouth young lady!"

"No because you talk so much shit about how dance isn't a guaranteed job and how Spencer could get hurt. But just a few minutes ago, you were praising Glen for having scouts coffer him a position in the NBA. Glen could get injured, never play basketball again, and be traded at any time."

"That's different; Glen has been playing basketball all his life that is his dream."

"And Spencer has a dream to dance. So why shut down hers but support Glen's. Because he'll be making a huge paycheck? Money comes and goes mom and nothing lasts forever."

"Last time I checked I was still your mother and instead of worrying about Spencer's future, you should worry about your own because with your grades, I have no idea where you're going to end up."

"As long as I'm not a miserable bitch like you, I think I will be fine."

Tonya walks away from the table and heads upstairs to her room. The door slams loudly, making mom get up to continue their argument upstairs. Even though I told Tonya that I could handle myself, it felt nice to know that Tonya is willing to upset mom and be grounded for life just to stick up for me. It's a feeling that I missed a lot. Glen continues to eat as if nothing is going on, sort of his way of covering up his emotions.

"I'm sorry that I messed up dinner." I didn't intentionally mean to do it but it was something that I couldn't hide forever.

"Sweetie, as long as you're doing what makes you happy, you don't have to apologize for anything." My gets up from his seat and pulls me to give me a long bear hug, letting me know that he supports whatever it is I want to do. I pull away reluctantly, and sit back at the table, even though I'm not hungry anymore.

"Well it's nice to home but I think I'm going to head to Chelsea's studio to see if she's there." Clay says as he excuses himself from the dinner table. My dad gives him the okay and begins to clean the table.

"Anyone else have plans?"

"I think I'm going to see Ashley at the studio, I'll be back before curfew." I felt bad leaving my dad to clean the kitchen but I had to get out of here, too much drama was giving me a headache and I wanted the only person, who could make it go away.

**So that's it for now. One of my longest chapters, but I think it was okay. Tell me what you think. Please continue to read and review. Thank you and we shall meet again.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright so I'm sorry I haven't been posting the chapters quicker but I've been super busy with just a lot of stuff but I am working on it, so please cut me some slack. Here's another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Please keep reading and reviewing. Please read all the way to end because I left certain people some shout outs. Thank you all so much for the support. ****Disclaimer: I do not own SON or the characters.**

_**Chapter 20**_

Chance's POV

_She, she ain't real_

_She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will_

_She is a stranger_

_You and I have history or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she got it all but baby is that really what you want?_

I open myself up from the curled position on the floor, expanding my arms up as I roll my body; I then roll myself backwards, spinning myself into a standing position. I step out doing a small turn, stretching my left leg out to show off my flexibility. I move my hips in a side to side sharp motion, letting Adele's lyrics take over my body. I look over at Chelsea who seems more focus on me rather than her canvas; her eyes seem to be captivated by me, which I don't mind.

_Bless your soul; you got your head in the clouds_

_She made a fool out of you and, boy she's bringing you down_

_She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core_

_Now rumor has it, she ain't got your love anymore_

I circle the room with my jump turns making sure to open myself up for height. I reach up looking up, stretching my arms above me, they moves down my neck, letting my hands gently wrap around it. I spin down, kicking my leg over so that I am lying on my stomach. I transfer into a straddle split, getting up as I walk to the back of the studio.

_Rumor has it _

_(Rumor)_

_Rumor has it_

_(Rumor)_

_Rumor has it_

_(Rumor)_

_Rumor has it_

_(Rumor)_

_Rumor has it_

_(Rumor)_

_Rumor has it_

_(Rumor)_

_Rumor has it_

_(Rumor)_

_Rumor has it _

_(Rumor)_

I rush to the middle of the room, doing six pump turns and ending in a high toe touch. I look over at Chelsea who is clapping with glee, almost like she is seeing Santa for the first time. Her smile is making her glow from ear to ear. Her eyes are filled with some much joy and I can't help but smile at how adorable she is.

"Are you going to do that every time I dance?"

"I'm sorry; it's that you're really amazing. I had no idea that you could dance like that."

"Well I'm just full of surprises." I say before taking a long sip of my water. With all this dancing, I am all sweaty, so I decided to take off my black tank, only standing in my white sports bra and black tights. I hear Chelsea take a big gulp of her salvia as she stares at my abs. I'm not one to brag or anything but my body is pretty banging. That is always a plus with being a dancer; I've always had a killer body, now my feet are another story. But let's just say that it's not a rumor that dancers have the worst looking feet. I see Chelsea trying not to sigh as she stares at me.

"Drool much Chels?"

She takes notices that I knew that she was staring at me and quickly fixed her body posture and went back to drawing on her canvas.

"In your dreams, not everyone is infatuated with your body."

"But most people are." I say jokingly. Chelsea rolls her eyes and continues to draw but a frustrated look takes over her beautiful face. I walk over to her wondering what's wrong.

"How's your work coming?"

"Not that great actually, I'm totally sucking right now."

I look at her work and I am completely confused. I was taken aback by what I saw; the sketch was light but was bold in certain parts. In the background were a row of mirrors that held the reflection of the dancer. The main focus was the dancer who just gave off this vibe of grace and true beauty.

"One, this cannot be me and two, Chelsea what are you talking about? This looks amazing."

"You don't have to be nice, my sketch sucks. I didn't do you in justice."

"What do you mean?"

She puts down her down her equipment and looks into my eyes. I can see the reflection of my eye color in hers and they make this mixed almost hazel color.

"Don't ever tell Spencer what I am about to tell you but you're probably the greatest dancer I've ever seen."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. You adapt to all sorts of dance styles and the beauty of it is that you make it your own. It's not you trying to be something you're not or doing someone's choreography. Sort of like you speak your feelings through your dance moves. You're everything a dancer should embrace. You're confident, naturally talented, sexy, and beautiful."

I never had someone talk about me like that. Like they had so much faith in me, and for some reason it sounds amazing coming from Chelsea. Especially the way she called me sexy. Wait, did she really call me sexy?

"Did you really call me sexy?" I say unexpectedly. Chelsea looks like a deer caught in headlights and wants to crawl into a small hole to get away from me. Great going Chance, you just scared your dream girl away.

"I…it just came out… I don't know where it came from. Me and my stupid big mouth are always saying things that we shouldn't."

I can't help but feel hurt by what she said. Why shouldn't she say those things? Is it because she's not attracted to me? Is it because she is attracted to me?

"No one has ever talked about me like… or even about my dancing."

"But you're made to dance. I'm sure someone has said those things to you at some point."

"Maybe they have but…when you say them, they mean something… they aren't just compliments."

"If they aren't compliments then what are they?" Chelsea asks me while changing her body closer to mine. I take the opportunity to move closer to her, towering over her because she is sitting on a stool.

"I don't know how to explain it, it just feels right." And at that moment, I did what feels right and even though she may slap me or never talk to me again, I cup her face with my hands and press my lips against hers. Her lips don't move, but I embrace the taste of them, it was like I tasted something I had never had before and I couldn't get enough of it. I was getting nervous, but before I could fully pull away, I felt Chelsea's lips move in unison with mine, taking control of our kiss. Her hand is gently pressed against my lower back, causing chills to come down my spine. It feels as though electricity is forming from our kiss but it feels so good that I don't want to pull away. Sadly, our kiss ended but I was greeted by one of Chelsea's warm smiles, she looks like she wants to say something but was cut off by a deep voice.

"I guess this is a bad time." We both turn to see a tall dark skinned guy standing in the studio with a blown away expression.

"Shit." Chelsea had no gotten up from the stool and seemed to want to keep a far distance between us.

"I should have called." Yeah you should have. "Guess I'll see you later." He leaves the studio and makes his way out of the building. Before I should say anything to Chelsea, she is running after him calling his name. Wow, he must be really important to her. I guess that lets me know where I stand.

Ashley's POV

I know I say this a lot but just being around Spencer makes everything so much better. I was tired of being in that stupid booth and didn't think that I could sing one more note, but now that she's here, I can't help but be inspired.

"Baby please stop beating yourself up about what your mom said. You can't help that you love to dance." Even though I am happy to see her, I feel bad that she's upset about what her mom said. I honestly don't know how her mom can deny talent like that.

"But the more I think about it, the more I realize that she's right. I could get hurt and never dance again and it's not the easiest business to get into."

"Neither is the world, but it doesn't stop people from figuring it out." I move behind Spencer, placing my arms around her, as she relaxes in my arms. "If I told you that I didn't want to make music anymore just because of what someone said, what would you say?"

"I would tell you that you're crazy for listening to other people and not following your dream." Spencer then turns to look at me, after realizing what she said, shooting me a look that makes me giggle.

"You said it yourself babe. You would be crazy not to continue dancing just because your mom said so. In order to achieve your dream, you're gonna have to do things that people don't like even if upsets some people." I give her a light kiss on the curve her neck, while a small smile comes across her face.

"Enough about me and my drama, shouldn't you be in the booth making Ian millions?"

"I'm not there yet hun; I just wanted to take a small break and actually spend time with you."

"You've had an hour break Davies; get your ass back in there." Ian says not looking up from his work. I know, he's such a buzz kill. I roll my eyes at him and stick out my tongue. "I saw that, and if you keep it up, I'll keep you a prisoner here until it's done."

"No you won't, Spencer won't allow it." I say confidently, knowing that my baby won't make me suffer.

"I'm with Ian on this one Ash."

"But babe, you're on my side."

"I am, and that's why I'm doing what's best for you and making you go in there." Spencer takes my hand and drags me into the recording booth, closing the door behind us. I look into Spencer's eyes as they glisten from the lights, making them shine out even more. She moves closer to me, closing the gap between us. She tilts her head in slowly and I close my eyes to await my kiss. Seconds go by and I no longer feel her warm presence, I open my eyes to see that she is not around. Unless I'm dreaming, I know that Spencer was in here just a second ago. I look around until I hear the tapping of glass, I turn to see Ian and Spencer on the other side of the booth waving at me and laughing. I put on my headphones and give them pout a furious look.

"You guys suck!" I say through the microphone, but they only respond by laughing and high fiving each other. I roll my eyes and decided to actually get this done so that I can get the hell out of here. "Let's get this over with." I say before clearing my throat. Ian gives me the nod, and I hear the chords of an acoustic guitar play through my headphones. I take a deep breath, giving this take my all.

_We belong together_

_Like the open seas and shore_

_Wedded by the planet force_

_We've all been spoken for_

I soon here an electric guitar and drums kick in as well, playing out for a while. After about ten seconds they die down and play softly

_The hammer may strike_

_Be dead on the ground_

_A net to my hand_

_A cross on her crown_

_We're done if, we're undone_

_Finished who we are incomplete_

_As one we are everything_

_We are everything we need_

_We belong together_

_Like the open seas and shore_

_Wedded by the planet force_

_We've all been spoken for_

My eyes make their way to Spencer whose attention is glued to me. A smile makes its way to my face, making my nose crinkle. Spencer blushes a deep shade of red and I can't help but wink at her, making her blush even more.

_What good is a life?_

_With no one to share,_

_The light of the moon,_

_The honor of a swear?_

_The kingdom of men,_

_Is hollow within,_

_Without depth,_

_Without the care,_

_That it takes to make a perfect love,_

_The passion to find the other truth,_

_To visualize the straightening from the skew,_

_To treat a common comfort for all of you,_

_Would you try to live the way in which you speak?_

_Taste the milk of your mother earth's love?_

_Spread the word of consciousness you seek?_

_We are everything we need_

_We belong together_

_like the open seas and shores_

_wedded by the planet force_

_we've all been spoken for_

I remember when I was writing this song, how much of a dark place I was in. I didn't think that I would be able to make it another day without being with my blue eyed angel. But somehow when I sing this song, the light appears and I know that Spencer and I will always be connected.

_All this indecision_

_all this independent strength_

_still_

_we've got our hearts on safe_

_we've got our hearts on safe_

_Someday when you're lonely,_

_sometime after all this bliss,_

_somewhere lost in emptiness,_

_I hope you find this gift..._

_I hope you find this gift…_

_I hope you find this gift._

The acoustic guitar plays its last chord and I wait to see what Ian has to say. Hopefully it was good enough for the track. It seemed like he was taking forever to say something, I didn't care if had told me that it was the worst take he ever heard, I just wanted him to say something, anything.

"Ian was it good or what?"

Ian doesn't look up at me, just keeps doing whatever it is that he's supposed to do but the suspense is killing me.

"Ian, stop being a dick and tell me what you think."

Ian finally makes his attention to me, giving me a small chuckle before he speaks.

"Davies, not only is it good, but this could be your first single."

I smile, mostly because I didn't know what else to do. The booth's door swings open and I am attacked by Spencer as she picks me up and spins me around in a circle.

"Baby, that was incredible. You're gonna be huge!"

"I don't know about that Spence, but this is incredible."

"Trust me when I say this, you're gonna be a bigger star than you already are."

'Spencer, I'm not even close to being a star."

"Correction, because you are my star Ashley Davies." Spencer places me down and gives me a small kiss, letting me know how proud she is of me. Maybe it was from the excitement of having the demo done or having Spencer in my life again, but I knew that this was the happiest that ever could be.

**Yes, I know that its short but my head is brainstorming with tons of ideas and I'm trying to see where this could go, so please don't be upset with me. Tell me what you think about this chapter; do you guys like the Chance and Chelsea pairing? What would you all like to see? Let me know and I will take it into consideration. I wanted to point some people out so here it goes and if I didn't get you this time, I will get back at you in the next chapter.**

**MyFearlessLife****: Yeah, I'm happy that Tonya and Spencer are back to being sisters now, maybe they will be closer now. And I'm glad that you like Chance, because it means that I'm doing something right.**

**Idwalkthroughhell4u****: Sorry to keep leaving you with cliffhangers but they give me more inspiration because then the story can go in any direction. And no matter what story I write, I will never kill Spashley because I love them way too much.**

**Loudmouthschmuck****: Tonya is defiantly the type of person that always ends up in trouble whether she intends to or not, but Spencer is the type of person that will save her no matter what. It's both good and bad because it means that Spencer has unconditional love for Tonya but she could get Spencer mixed up in some stuff too.**

**Victorial117****: Can I just say that you're one of my favorite fanfic writers on here. I really love your kissing booth love story and now I'm addicted to Davies love search, they're so good. But I'm so happy that you're reading my story and that you like it. It means a lot.**

**Songs used:**

**Rumor has it – Adele**

**We belong together- Gavin Degraw**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey sorry for the delay you guys but I had to attend to some things at home. It's been really crazy. So I'm going to end this story pretty soon, but when I do I will give you an update on that. I already have a sequel that I have in mind so I'm excited about that. Alright here goes another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it. Thanks so much for the support and please continue to read and review. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and storyline.**

**Chapter 21**

_Chelsea's POV_

_Thursday Afternoon_

Okay so I know that I don't talk that much, but it's mostly because I don't want you guys in my business but after what happened on Tuesday, I have no choice but to tell my side of the story. There is one person that I always felt this attraction to and no matter how much I tried I could never get him out of my mind. That's right I loved Clay Carlin, I mean how could I not love him, even though he is that predictable, sweet guy, he made me happy. And when he left, I was heartbroken. Maybe it was because he chose to break up with me rather than try the whole long distance thing. But just as my mom told me, the sun will rise after the storm.

And she was right, because after a while I was happy and focused on getting into art school and now I'm going to be studying in Paris, which is incredible. And everything just became so much better when I met Chance. She could be cocky and so full of herself but she understands me, even though we've known each other in such a short amount of time. I couldn't help but feel such a feeling when I'm with her, and that kiss… made me forget about Clay which scared me so much but I didn't want to stop. I was ready to take that risk and see what happens, that was until I saw that look in Clay's face. Like I ran over his heart and I knew that I had to fix things with him. Whether we were together or not I still wanted him to be my friend and I didn't want him to hate me.

So here I am at the Carlin's House, my second home. I smooth out my outfit and knock on the door hoping that Clay would be home. The door swings open and Tonya opens the door and appears to be on the phone.

"Kip, it just isn't working out, I feel like we're going in different directions of our life and… dude are you seriously crying?" Tonya says looking at the phone in disbelief, rolling her eyes. I can hear the distance sobs of Kip and kind of laugh. "Seriously get a grip on yourself man… yes I know that you love me but… just hold on a second." Tonya takes the phone away from her ear and acknowledges that I'm there. "If you're looking for Spencer, she's with Ashley at the recording studio or was it the dance studio? I don't know, I just know that they're at a studio."

"Actually, I was wondering if Clay is here." I say stepping into the Carlin house. Tonya closes the door behind us and tells me to hold on a second.

"Stop crying, I'll text you later but right now I have to go." Tonya ends the call and turns off her phone and turns to me, giving me a questionable look. "So the lovely couple are finally reunited, I just true love does exist."

I give her a disgusted eye roll, trying to feed into her bullshit. Yes I was in love with Clay for a long time but that part of my life is over now and she has no right to say anything about him. "Is he here or not Tonya?" I say ignore her comment from before.

"Upstairs in his room, but if you're gonna fuck at least put the music on. I really don't want to hear Clay's moaning." Tonya says walking into the kitchen and answering her phone, that girl really says what's on her mind no matter how crazy she sounds. I make my way up the familiar steps and head to Clay and Glen's old room. I knock on the door twice but there was no answer, I would have thought that anyone was there until I heard someone singing awfully loud. I open the door to see no one else but Glen singing away while Clay was on the computer with his headphones on.

_You drive me crazy_

_I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_

_Oh crazy, but it feels alright_

_Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_

I try to hold out my laughter as Glen keeps singing but decided to put him out of his misery by tapping him gently. He automatically jumps, screaming like a little girl.

"God Chelsea I know that you're practically family and all but you could learn to knock." Glen says sitting up in his bed.

"I did but you were too busy going crazy for Britney."

Sorry, I couldn't help it. I couldn't pass up on that opportunity, Glen sticks his tongue out at me and I give him the finger making sure that we were even.

"Do you think I could talk to Clay alone? It's kind of personal." I finally say, wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Fine, it's not like I'm not use to it." Glen says as he gets up from his bed. Before he leaves he throws a pillow at Clay making sure that it hits him in the head. He then makes a fast exit, leaving me in the room alone with Clay. Clay turns around about to curse Glen out until he saw me and his face softens up. He takes off his headphone.

"Chelsea…what are you doing here?" He says almost choking on his words. I take a seat on his bed that I remember spending hours laying on when we were together. Still neat as ever, like he was a solider in the army.

"Well, I've tried to call you and wrote you on Facebook but you didn't respond back."

Clay scratches head which lets me know that he is about to tell me a lie.

"Sorry about that… I've been kind of busy, you know with schoolwork and stuff."

"Bullshit Clay. You've been avoiding me like I have some sick disease or something."

"What do you want me to say Chels? That I'm not hurt that I turned you gay."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I came to talk to you, see how you were doing but you have your tongue down some girl's throat."

"It wasn't even like that Clay and you know it!"

Clay rolls his chair closer to his bed; I haven't seen his eyes look this way before. It was like he was hurt and confused all at the same time and I was the one that caused him to feel that way. But he had no right to try and judge the situation without even hearing me out. He then lays his hand on my knee and looks into my eyes.

"I'm sorry; I was way out of line. Who you chose to be with is none of my business and the fact that I said that I turned you gay was an ignorant thing for me to say."

"Yeah it was. First of all, you don't just turn gay. And secondly, you're right; who I'm with is none of your business."

"I know Chels… you know I was coming over just to talk to you… see if you were doing okay, if you still hated me."

"Clay I never hated you. I was angry but I could never hate you. You're my first love and you will always be special to me." I grab the hand that's on my knee, not breaking eye contact with him. " I will always love you Clay but I'm just not in love with you anymore."

"Is it wrong for me to say that part of me wishes that you still were?" He says rubbing the back of his neck. I chuckle at his comment, with confidence knowing that he finally understands where this is going. "That was a selfish thing to say, but I know that you're not that same girl I left behind when I went to college. You deserve to be happy and if it happens to be a hot chick, then who am I to stand in the way." We both smile at each other as we give each other a hug, letting the go of the past and looking into the future.

"I hope you know that no matter what we will always be friends; you're always going to be that one person that I want in my life. Besides Spencer, you're really the only other person that I can fully trust."

"Same here Chels." We break our hug and stand in silence not really sure what to say next. "So does this mean that you're gay or bi?"

That was the toughest question that I hadn't even addressed with myself. I didn't know if I was gay or if I was bi.

"Right now, I'm not into labels. But I do know that I have feelings for someone."

"The girl at the studio?"

I smile at just the mention of her.

"Yeah, her name is Chance and I can't help but feel attracted to her, like the more time I spend with her the more I want to know about her."

"Well, have you told her this?"

That was a good question and sadly, I didn't have the answer for it. Here I was trying to reach out to Clay when I've completely distance myself from Chance who has been nothing but amazing. I kissed her and now she probably thinks I want nothing to do with her. God, I'm such an idiot. I hope I didn't screw this up.

"Don't worry, you didn't screw this up."

"How do you…"

"Chels, we did date for quite a while. I'm bound to know what's going through that pretty little head of yours from time to time."

"So what do I do? I haven't talked to her since that night. She probably never wants to talk to me again."

"Chels calm down. You're a beautiful, talented artist who people just automatically love. I'm sure that if you say exactly what's on your mind that you will be lip locking with her in no time."

Isn't he amazing? I just know that one day he is going to be an amazing boyfriend to some lucky girl. But right now I had to think of a way to get my girl. My girl… I like the way that sounds.

_Spencer's POV_

Have you ever had that connection with a person where you don't have to say a word? That as soon as you look at them you can't help but smile? If you haven't, I really hope that one day you will be able to experience what I feel. As we lay in Ashley's bed in only our tank tops and underwear (both very cute boy short), we look at each other in silence, admiring each other's presence. Ashley's hand grazes my face lightly as she leans in for a kiss. The kiss is short and soft but makes my whole body tingle; my hand makes its way through her soft brown curly hair.

"I love being with you like this… it's like we're away from everyone and everything and it's just you and me." Ashley says as her fingers touch my lower abdomen. I couldn't help but blush as she bites her bottom lip, and not in that lusting way that she normally does, but in a way that says that she doesn't ever want to lose me. I turn myself into her side hiding my face that was now turning an embarrassing shade of red.

"Spencer what's wrong?" She says, weaving her hands through my hair. I can feel her fingers rubbing my scalp which feels so good. "You are so beautiful." She says in a low husky voice as if it were some big secret that was between us. I look up at her wiping the small tears of my face.

"Ash… I'm fine. It's just that when I was away from you, I felt this distance from you that I hated and now that we're here in this bed…it makes me feel like I'm finally where I need to be. Nothing else matters, not my mom's disapproval or the bullshit that's going on in the outside world. The only thing that matters is us." Ashley smiles and kisses my finger gently causing me to giggle. "I'm so glad that we both decided to take the day off." It's true. Even though we were back together it was difficult to spend time with Ashley. Between her being in the studio all the time and school and dance, I was missing her touch.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" She says with a serious look in her eyes.

"I wish we could, but unfortunately we can't." Ashley looks down with disappointment only making her pout so much more adorable. "But we can take advantage of the time we have now." I move myself closer to Ashley making sure that there was no room between us, my lips connect with hers and they softly move in unison. Ashley shifts her body position, making sure that she was lying on her side but hovering me at the same time. Her right hand is currently stroking the side of my hairline and her left hand is rubbing my side under my shirt. As the kiss deepens and I feel Ashley's tongue massage mine, my hand rubs under her shirt, the touch of her bare back feels like silk, I had never felt anything so soft.

I feel Ashley's hand inch its way up to my bare chest, her thumb comes in contact with my erect nipple, making it very sensitive. My excitement gets the best of me and I small moan escapes from my lips. Ashley takes note of this and continuous to repeat the same action over and over again, changing her attention from one nipple to the other. My breathing gets heavier and even though my eyes are closed, I can feel Ashley staring at me. My fingers scratch her back lightly, causing a sexy growl from Ashley. As she helps me sit up, I feel her hands grabbed the bottom of my shirt, moving it off my body. My arms take on a mind of their own and rise above my head, the shirt then is disrobed from my body and lay back down, not able to breathe.

Ashley positions herself on top of me but doesn't place all of her wait on me. Her fingers roam by body causing me to shiver, I prayed that Ashley didn't notice how nervous I was, thinking that if she knew that she would stop and that was the last thing I wanted her to do. I rub her toned abs that I admire and want at the same time. Every trace that I made only caused Ashley to lick her luscious lips. Her head lowers down and I feel her tongue trace the areola of my breast before giving her full attention on my nipple. For every pleasurable sound I made, her actions became more current and faster, switching her attention from breast to breast. My center was soon becoming a pool of wetness; I had never been this way before and was a bit surprised when Ashley began to rub my center from the other part of my underwear. The warmth of her hand made me gasp; Ashley looked into my eyes looking for assurance to continue. I gave her a head nod in return, as soon as Ashley received the okay she made small circular motions that pressed against my core, I bite my lip to hold back the sounds of pleasure leaving me only to grab Ashley's hair. By the tone in her moan, I'm guessing that this was a good thing because her hand made its way into my underwear. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster by the second but I didn't want her to stop, Ashley took notice of the wet pool that had now become an ocean. Her nose crinkles as she smiles; I felt her thumb rub my clit in the little slow circles at first. I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably but that feeling was conquered by the pure excitement of Ashley's touch.

"Ash…" were the only words that escaped from my lips. I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say as her motions became faster and faster. I let out a series of moan but the soon came to a halt when I felt her fingers enter me. At first they didn't move, adjusting inside of me. Oh god, here comes that shaking feeling again, I look at Ash who was looking at me with not lust but love and I knew that at that moment, that I didn't want this to stop. I bite my bottom lip, as her fingers slowly began to move inside me, I was unsure at first. I didn't know what to do or what to say, but as her pace picked up, that all went out the window. I couldn't help but moan in ecstasy as she thrust her finger, I moved underneath her following the pace that she was setting, my fingers scratched her back harder and I even had bitten her neck. This only thrived her more as her thumb was focused on my clit but still fingering me at the same time. After a few more thrusts, my pleasure dome came crashing down and my back arched from the bed and my body tingled with so many great sensations. When I opened my eyes, I was happy to see my Ashley still there kissing every inch of my face. I waited until Ashley was next to me, holding me in her arms (and for my breathing to become regular again), to finally speak.

"Ash, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can baby." Ashley said as she moves the strains of hair off of my forehead.

"What just happened….when we…we…"

"Made love?" She says taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah that…it meant so much to me, like it was the best feeling that I ever felt."

"I feel the same way babe, I never felt so connected with anyone until now."

"I'm glad you said that because I don't want you to be mad when I tell you this."

"Baby I could never be mad at you, just tell me."

"When I said that it was the best feeling I ever had…it's because I never had it happen before…"

"What are you trying to say babe?"

"Today was my first time…" There I finally said it. I know I should have said something sooner but everything was happening so fast and it just felt so right and I knew that I didn't want anyone but Ashley to cherish that moment with. Ashley lays there not saying anything, this made me worried that last thing I wanted to do was make her go away.

"Baby, are you okay?" I say rubbing her cheek. Soon I was brought in for a long endearing kiss that caused me to smile.

"Thank you."

"For what hun?"

"For trusting me enough with your mind, body and soul. For sharing your precious gift with me, and lastly, for just being you." Ashley kisses my forehead and wraps her arms around me. After a couple of minutes of pillow talk, I felt myself drifting off to a wonderland of sleep, and for the first time in a while, I was sleeping peacefully.

_Chance's POV_

Bet you thought that you would never hear from me again huh? Well I didn't plan on coming back; in fact I planned on forgetting everything. The kiss, Chelsea, my feelings, but when I picked up my phone and heard her voice, I was drawn in more. Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea. Normally no girl has ever made me feel this way, like I wanted to scream at her and kiss her until the sun went down. Normally, if a girl would have kissed me and ran after a guy I would forget out, just erase her out of history like she was a dinosaur. But then again, Chelsea wasn't just a girl.

I don't know what to expect when see Chelsea. If she would run into my arms and tell me that she feels the same way I do or if she just wants to go away and never come back in my life. Before I enter her studio, I pop a tic-tac in my mouth, and not because I think I'm going to kiss her, it's just a nervous thing. Whenever I get nervous I pop a tic-tac in my mouth, and it usually calms me down. Unfortunately it isn't working as I pull the door open and see nothing but candle and paintings. They were all different styles of paintings, from abstract to contemporary and they were the same thing. A beautiful dancer that I couldn't help but stare at, it was like it was a series of them and she was moving in motion.

"I couldn't pick only one so I decided that you could pick which one I should turn in since it is you." Chelsea says as she comes from behind a canvas. God she looks do beautiful that it's sickening. A small white flower is places behind her ear, and it complimented her blue and green halter sundress so well. I couldn't but stare in awe that was until I remember how she left after our kiss and never looked back. I harden my facial expression, letting her know that I wasn't impressed by her artwork, even though I secretly was.

"That's why you called me over here? To pick out artwork for your class?" I asked looking at her with seriousness. Chelsea looks down at the ground not even giving me her full attention. Frustrated with what was happen, I scoffed and was heading out the door when I heard her speak again.

"He was my first love Chance. The only guy I ever truly feel in love with and I gave him my all." I turn around deciding that I should listen to what she has to say. After all I did drive all the way out here. "We were together for so long that we just assumed that we would be together forever. But it wasn't until he left me and went to college that I realized that forever wasn't real."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that you lost the love of your life." I know that was pretty harsh but I couldn't help but feel hurt by what she was saying, like that was her excuse for leaving me to feel like she wanted nothing to do with me.

"Just listen please." Chelsea says and motions for me to sit down. I look around and sit on the first stool that I see available. "I never thought that I would ever be attracted to anyone ever again, and then you came along and changed everything. I didn't know if you were gay, straight or bi but I just felt like we had this vibe from each other and at first I didn't want to give into because I was scared. I was scared of getting hurt and scared because I was having feelings for you." I never thought that she even noticed me that night at the club and it gave me this great feeling that what I was thinking wasn't just a fantasy in my head but something real. "And then we kissed, that kiss was honestly the best kiss I ever had and it took away everything I was feeling, the insecurities and past hurt. When I went after Clay, you have to believe that I would never hurt you purposely, I just had to talk to him." Great now she's back on this stupid ex-boyfriend.

"If you're just keeping me here to talk about your amazing ex-boyfriend then I'm not gonna stick around to hear that crap."

"No! It's not that at all." Chelsea stands in front of me, making level eye contact with me. "I only went after him to tell him that anything we ever had was gone and for him to understand how I felt."

"And how do you feel Chelsea."

"I feel like no matter how much I fight it or try to deny it, you and I have chemistry."

"So what does this mean? Are you gay, bi, curious?"

"Right now, I'm not into labels… but I can tell you that I have feelings for you, strong feelings that I don't want to go away. I like you Chance and I hope that you still like me back." Chelsea takes the flower that was behind her ear and gives it to me. Knowing now where I stood with Chelsea, I felt that it was only right to give her a deserving kiss. "So does this mean that we're official?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean."

"Well in that case, you are no longer a single woman Chance."

I can feel myself smiling ear to ear and Chelsea's lips against my cheek is the cutest thing ever.

"So are you gonna help me choose a painting now?" Chelsea ask pointing to all the canvas.

"Honestly, I can't pick. I look pretty hot in all of them."

"God, you are so cocky."

"But you like it."

"Yeah I do."

Chelsea lips come in contact with mine and I follow suit as I wrap my arms around my girl. My girl… I like the sound of that.

_Ashley's POV_

You probably think I'm crazy for not lying in bed neck to my beautiful naked blonde goddess girlfriend, but what we just shared really gave me inspiration to write another song. Plus, I couldn't bring myself to wake her up; she's practically a baby when she sleeps. She looked so peaceful and happy I didn't want to ruin whatever dream it was that she was having. As I gave my chorus a small run through, I can see Spencer shifting in the bed. I write down my last verse, making sure that what I was saying didn't sound completely cheesy. When I look up, I see my goddess waking up, the moonlight hitting her face, made those beautiful blue eyes sparkle so brightly, even though she was just waking up. As the sheets covered her body, I couldn't help but think of how my sheets never looked so good.

"Hey there sleepy head, did you dream about me?"

"Of course I did, but it would have been better if you were in bed next to me."

"I know, and I feel bad but I just got some inspiration after… well you know."

"Us making love inspire you. Man, I must be good." Spencer says, I think my cockiness is rubbing off on her, and it is pretty damn sexy. "So do you mind sharing our love making song?"

"I don't know Spence, it's not really ready."

"Please, for me?" Spencer says in her cutest baby voice, giving me that puppy god head tilt that gets me to say yes to anything. I pick back up my guitar and take a deep breath, hoping that she will love what she inspired.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>_

I look up at Spencer who is blushing uncontrollably, and it lets me know that I'm doing something right. 

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive_

I strum the last chord, not wanting the song to end. I am then greeted with a lingering kiss from my angel. God she tastes amazing, sort of like she has her own taste that can't be replicated.

"So is it too cheesy?" I say nervously.

"More like too perfect." Spencer takes the guitar away from me and sits down on my lap. As she kisses me, I can't but feel my breathing getting shorter, which isn't a bad thing, it just feels like every kiss that she gives me takes my breath away. "What time is it?" She finally asks looking around for a clock.

"Almost ten I think. Why?"

"Crap, my mom is gonna kill me. I better get going."

"Call me when you get home?"

"You know I can't sleep without our nightly phone calls." Spencer says before giving me one last kiss. "I love you Ashley Davis."

"I love you too Spencer Carlin."

"I love you more." She says as she gets up from my lap and heads to the bathroom. I sit back in my chair, smiling to myself and touching my lips that were infected by my Spencer.

"I don't think that's possible Spence."

**There you guys go. I kind of wanted to give everyone a break from the drama in this chapter plus I wanted to focus on Spashley too. Sorry if the "love scene" wasn't that great, I'm not good at writing sex scenes. Please read and review because they all make me every happy. I love you guys so much. Love, Peace, and Soul.**

**Songs used:**

**Crazy by Britney Spears**

**You and Me by Lifehouse.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So here's another chapter. I'm trying to get them out there a.s.a.p., mainly because I want to know what will happen with Spashley as well. Okay well tell me what you think but reviewing because I love reading you guys' opinions and you all give me the inspiration to continue to write. Thank you all so much and enjoy. Disclaimer: Even though I love it to death, I do not own SON or its characters.**

_Chapter 22_

_Spencer's POV_

It sucked having to come home after having the best day with Ashley. Everything was just perfect, being with her, surrounded by our love and that beautiful song… it only makes me fall more in love with her than I was before. She is truly everything that I could ever want in a soul mate, and don't say that I'm being a typical "U haul lesbian" but when you have the love that I have for Ashley, you can't help but think about spending the rest of your life with her. I pull into the driveway not seeing Glen and Clay's car, but I did see my mom's car right beside my dad's. Fuck, I really hope that she's sleeping by now; after all it's pretty late for her. I check the clock before turning off my car, 1:23 am.

I know what you're thinking but things kind of got out of hand after Ashley joined me in the shower and you know how that goes… what? You didn't expect for me to tell you what went on in that shower did you? Don't be too nosy you guys, I did share my first time with you today. Okay stop with your questions so I can sneak into my house successfully.

I walk into my house and close the door quietly looking around, most of the downstairs area was dark so I took that as a sign that everyone was in bed. I was thanking God as I walked up to my room, trying not to step heavily up the stairs. I heard a distant voice coming from one of the rooms, probably Tonya on the phone gossiping with Madison, not really interested in that conversation, I head to my room. I turn on my light and drop my keys on the dresser. I begin to get undress taking off my sweater when a voice startles me, distracting me from my task.

"Is coming home pass curfew in this whole dancing package?" My mom says standing in the door way of my closet, I don't know how I didn't notice her, probably because I was still thinking about my day with Ashley. She comes closer to me, her eyes turn almost grey which is never a good thing. Whenever my mom's eyes look that way, it means that things are not gonna be good. "Answer me Spencer!"

"For your information, dancing is not the reason I was late. I was spending time with Ashley and we lost track of time."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Nothing, we watched some movies and fell asleep." I say sticking to my story.

"Liar." She says with confidence, she looks at me as though she reading through my excuse.

"Excuse me. You weren't there."

"I don't have to be there to know that we're sleeping with that girl! I can smell sex on you!"

"That girl? You have no right to talk about her like that, unlike you she supports whatever decision I make."

"So you listen to a girl whose mother is hardly there and defy your mother? Wake up Spencer, you live in my house and you will follow my rules. Forget this dancing mess and continue with your studies."

"No! I'm going to be eighteen soon, you can't tell me what to do forever!"

"I can when I see you making the wrong choices Spencer. What happened to you? You were so focused and going down the right path…now I hardly know who you are anymore."

"You never knew who I was to begin with. All you care about is me going to some stupid college and getting some fancy job so that you can brag to your friends!"

"That's not true Spencer."

"How can you say that with a straight face? If either of us Tonya, Glen, Clay don't do exactly what you want us to do, you treat us as if we don't exist. You haven't even talked to me since what happened at dinner!"

"Because you chose to go through with this ridiculous dream! In the real world Spencer, dreams will only get you so far!"

"But they're my dreams. You know what? Ashley is right; I do have to do what makes me happy."

"Oh so it's what Ashley says? 'Ashley says this' and 'Ashley's so right'. Well how about this young lady? You are forbidden to see or speak to Ashley again!"

I felt a burning feeling in my throat as tears swelled up my eyes. She couldn't do this, not after everything that Ashley and I went through. Not after reuniting with her and having her back in my life.

"You can't do this Paula! You can't stop me from seeing Ashley!"

"Watch me young lady. From now on its school and home for you, no dancing and no Ashley."

"I HATE YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs. My dad walks into the room, obviously woken up the screaming match between me and mom, soon after Tonya was standing right behind him wondering what was going on.

"Do you mind explaining why you both are yelling?" Tonya asks taking a step closer in my room.

"Go back to bed Tonya. This doesn't involve you." My mother barks at Tonya. Tonya walks closer to me and puts her arms around my shoulder as tears fall from my face.

"Spencer's upset mom, of course I'm going to get involved."

"Paula, what's going on here?" My dad says standing next to my mother as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing is going on, just Spencer being overdramatic."

I scoff, not believing how she was trying to twist the situation around.

"You're one to talk Mom!" I say, fed up with anything that involves her, I turn to my dad as the tears began to flow from my eyes uncontrollably. "I know I'm late coming in and I'm sorry, but Dad she's trying to keep me away from Ashley, she can't do that Dad!" I feel myself breaking down and Tonya pulls me into a tight hug, rubbing my back to ease my pain.

"Spencer didn't do anything wrong Dad and you know it. This is just Paula trying to control everything!" Tonya shouts from the top of her lungs, I couldn't see what was happening on the count of my face is buried in Tonya's shoulder.

"Do you hear the way they talk to me Arthur? No respect what so ever!"

"Paula, maybe we should just give both Spencer and Tonya some space to calm down."

"Calm down? From what? If anyone should have to calm down it should be me! I'm the one worried about their future; I'm the one who was worried sick when Spencer didn't make it home. You don't even back me up!"

"I will back you up when you are making more sense. Let's just go downstairs and have some cookies…"

"You think a sugary snack is going to make this all better? You, Arthur James Carlin, are nothing but a spineless excuse for a husband. You worry too much about being the good guy, you're so weak…"

"Shut the fuck up right now!" My dad tells my mom, causing Tonya and I to look at him and my mother. There are few times when my father raises his voice. Once when I was seven and I gave Tonya a haircut, another time was when Glen took his car out for a joyride and got water into it after driving along the beach. Even though it was terrifying to hear him yell, it felt almost comforting that he was sticking up for me. "You know nothing about these children because you are hardly home! You think because you make it to a family dinner that you're an active parent?" My mother stays silent, not sure what to say. "What was that Paula? Oh that's right, nothing! I'm the one that keeps this house up to the standards you like! The kids confide in me when they need someone to talk to, I have wiped every tear, been there for every argument they had with their friends and not once do I judge them or tell them what to do! So if you want to call me spineless, go ahead, but knowing that my kids are doing what makes them happy is all I need out of life." I look at my mother who is wiping away her silent tears, redness starts to show around her eyes, but it doesn't make me feel sorry for her. Everything that Dad said was true. My father walks out the room and heads downstairs, I'm guessing to bake, it's what he does when he gets upset. My mother turns her attention to me again.

"You are forbidden to see Ashley ever again!"

"I don't have to listen to you Paula, stop being such a bitch." Ouch, that burning sensation takes over the right side of my face, assuring me that my mother has just smacked me. Sure it hurts now, but my face will only be sore.

"What the fuck Mom?" Tonya says trying to see the damage that was done to my face.

"Go to your room Tonya!"

"No!"

"Go to your room before you have to see about your own face!" My mother threats to Tonya, before Tonya could respond back I tell her to go to her room and that I will be okay. This is my drama and she shouldn't have to suffer for it. Tonya leaves the room but I'm not sure if she went back to her room or not. My mother steps closer in front of me, not even blinking. "Listen to me Spencer. This is my house, and these are my rules and if you don't like it then you can leave."

I stood there for a minute and asked myself that typical question, 'What am I going to do?' Before I knew it, I was grabbing my coat and keys and heading out the door, I wasn't going to let her control my life, she wasn't going to stop me from dancing and she definitely wasn't going to stop me from seeing Ashley. Before I could go downstairs, I feel someone pull me closer to them and embracing me with a tight hug. I already knew it was Tonya when I smelt her favorite strawberry shampoo; I hugged her back briefly but let her go. I couldn't stand being in this house anymore.

"Call me when you get to Ashley's?" Tonya said, brushing her tears away.

"Okay and I'll be at school tomorrow so don't ditch." Tonya gave me a head nod and I went downstairs and headed to my car. I put my keys in the ignition; the car was still in park. I took one more look at my old home, and I knew that I miss everyone, including my mother. But right now, I knew that I was making the best decision.

_Ashley's POV_

When Spencer came to my house crying last night, I automatically felt the same pain she was feeling. I still can't believe that once she had left paradise, she had to go through a complete nightmare. Part of me feels as though it was my fault, I shouldn't have joined her in the shower but I didn't want her to go so soon plus when I thought about Spencer's naked body, I had to jump at that chance. I never expected for her to end up getting hurt, she cried all night in my arms and all I could do was hold her and tell her that I will always be there for her.

On the plus side, it is great seeing her first thing in the morning, I could really get used to seeing her beautiful face every morning. I walk into the kitchen to see my mom making her famous pancakes; mind you they're only famous because it's the only thing she really knows how to make and it's how she met my dad.

"Morning Mom, How was Vegas?" I ask taking the first stack of pancakes that I see.

"It was fun until I saw your father." My mother says to me in a monotone voice. In my house, we rarely discuss my dad. He divorced mom and after he broke up with Penelope, he focused himself into his band and partying. Sure I would get the occasional happy birthday calls but nothing really that makes me say that my dad was really my dad. "He wants you to call him. Maybe sometime after you explain why Spencer was sleeping in your bed."

Uh Oh busted! My mom may travel a lot but she still has rules. No parties, No drinking, No drugs, and No girls sleeping over without her okay. I know I should have called her but with everything that happened, I just didn't find it important.

"You know the rules Ashley."

"I know, and I promise I will do whatever it is you want me to do as your punishment but it was an emergency mom. Spencer needed me."

"Did something happen to her? Is she okay?"

"Her and her mom got into an argument about some stuff, and in the heat of the moment, Paula slapped her."

"What? How could she do something like that?"

"I have no idea. It's like she's trying to control Spencer's life. What she does, who she loves."

"Excuse me, but did I just hear my baby girl use the word love?"

I try to stuff my face with pancakes but by the look in my mom's eyes I can tell I'm going to getting a hug in 5,4,3,2,1. Oh, there it goes.

"Oh honey. I've been waiting for this day and you're finally in love. How does it feel? Does Spencer know? Did she say it back?"

"Whoa Mom, chillax for a second. Yes, we talked about it and Spencer does know that I love her and she loves me back. And how it feels… it's honestly the best feeling I ever felt and I don't want it to end."

My mom smiles at me, giving me yet another hug.

"Well in that case, Spencer is welcomed to stay here for as long as she likes."

"Thanks Mom. Do you think…"

"Not a word about what happened last night? As far as I know, I don't know anything." Isn't my mom awesome? A few minutes later, Spencer walks in wearing the hottest outfit that I had yet seen on her. Yes, it even beats the cheer uniform. Because she didn't have any clothes with her, I told her that my closet was open to her and she could take anything that she pleases. She decided on a black, yellow, purple and blue AC/DC baseball tee, a pair of light blue jeans that weren't too tight or lose but looked amazing on her as they hugged her waist, and a pair of black converse. She didn't wear any makeup and she wore her hair down. Okay so maybe it wasn't the hottest outfit ever, but just the image of her in my clothes makes me want to rip them off and have my way with her.

"Good morning." Spencer says looking around the kitchen.

"Morning." I said while chewing a mouthful of pancakes.

"Honestly Ashley, can you eat like a human for once? We do have company." My mom says. I roll my eyes playfully and shallow some orange juice to clear my mouth.

"It's okay Christine. My older brother Glen, eats like a hungry pig too."

They both laugh, it's nice that my girlfriend and mom actually get along. Hey! She just called me a pig.

"I am not a pig!" I said putting on my best pout. They both try to hold back their laughter but my mom no longer tries as she continues to laugh. Spencer walks over to me and gives me a little kiss on the forehead.

"Oh Ash, but you're the cutest big ever. I'm talking Babe and Gordy status."

"Really? I'm that cute?" Don't you dare even say it. Babe and Gordy are the cutest pigs ever. I loved watching those movies when I was a kid.

"Of course you are." Spencer says giving me a small kiss on the lips. I can taste the mix of syrup and mint toothpaste on my tongue. It's not the best mixture of tastes but only Spencer makes me crave it.

"Sit down Spencer. I made some of my famous pancakes for you."

"Thanks, but I'm not really that hungry."

"Trust me Spencer, these are really famous pancakes. It's how my mom and dad met." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds like a story worth telling to me." Spencer

My mom put the last stack of pancakes on a plate and turned off the stove before turning her attention to us.

"It's not that much of a famous story. I just made pancakes for Ashley's father."

"HA! That's not the story, come on tell the story for real this time."

"Fine but this is the last time." I nod my head in agreement. Ever since I was a little girl, I loved when my mother would tell my mom and dad met. It's honestly the cutest story ever. "It was a Saturday morning and I had just turned eighteen and was living with my sister Ruby, who was around twenty two. Anyways we were sharing the smallest apartment ever but it was the cheapest one we could find and we loved it. When I went into the bathroom and saw this crazy platinum blonde hair that was all over the place and he wore an earring. An earring! Using my toothbrush and asked if I needed anything! Furious, I went into my sister's room to see her sleeping with some weird tattooed guy. I just started screaming at her and what does she do? Tells me to sleep it off and I'll feel better. I was so upset that the only thing I could do was eat. I happen to be a nervous eater." Yup, it happens to run in the family. "So I got to the kitchen and decided to make some pancakes, when in walks in that same crazy platinum blonde hair guy. He said he wanted to apologize for using how he behaved, and while I still found him to be a pest, I thought that he was a cute pest. He then offered to help me make pancakes and during that time I learned so much about him. How he was in this up and coming band called Purple Venom and how he was going to get signed any day. Usually, I stayed away from musicians, too much drama and too many groupies. But I just couldn't resist that Davies charm."

Yeah, the Davies charm is one of the best things that my dad could have given me and Kyla. We seriously get out of everything with just one smile.

"Those ended up being the best pancakes I ever had." My mom says reminiscing on the past. She doesn't really talk about him that much, but I know that she will always love my dad. He was her first love and you just don't stop loving someone like that.

"Soon, my dad got signed to a label and even though he was a huge rock star and was traveling all over the world, he still managed to see my mom on that same date that they met and would make pancakes." I said finishing the story, when I was younger I knew that just how my mom's eyes how much she loved my dad, and after all these years she still has that same look in her eyes.

"In that case, I think I will have those pancakes now." Spencer says grabbing a stack of pancakes.

_Spencer's POV_

Wow, after hearing that story how could I not want those pancakes, which by the way were amazing, nothing like my dad's pancakes but they still were really good. After breakfast I went to school, I wasn't really happy about how things went last night but I had to see Tonya and make sure that mom didn't take anything out on her, plus I can't miss Mr. Barnes history class, missing one day of class is like missing an entire week of work. When I walk to my locker, I see Chelsea who is on the phone waiting by my locker. Whoever she was talking to sure knew how to make her smile. I actually like seeing Chelsea like this; she has a really beautiful smile.

"So after dance rehearsal you'll be at my place? Great, you have the directions…okay I'm just making sure that you have everything…I gotta go Chance, little miss 'I don't know how to pick up and call her best friend' just showed up… alright see you at eight." The call ends and Chelsea cannot stop looking at the screen and smiling. I clear my throat so that she remembers that I'm standing there bringing her out of her daze. "So do you mind telling me what happened last night? All I got was a text saying 'Some shit went down, I will tell you tomorrow.'"

"I know and I'm sorry about that it's just that after last night, things were just crazy. Basically, I showed up past curfew, Paula went crazy told me I couldn't dance or see Ashley again, then slapped me and told me I could either stay or leave. So I left." It's still rough to talk about it but Chelsea is my best friend, it's like an obligation to tell her these things. She pulls me into a hug and it was one of the biggest reliefs that I ever felt, she gives the best hugs. I remembering being a little kid and falling off the money bars and crying my eyes out, but as soon as Chelsea hugged me, my tears stopped.

"So you went to Ashley's last night?"

"Yeah, I would have called you but it was already late and I just needed to see Ashley."

"That's okay Spence, I'm glad that you have someone else you can turn to… are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know but I'm not going to stay home. I think I'm going to the house during lunch. No one will be there and I can pick up some of my stuff."

"Yeah I can tell. You look cute and all, but this is so not your style." Chelsea says pointing to my outfit. "I can come with you, if you want."

"That would be great, I could use the extra help, besides, as much as I love Ashley, I cannot keep wearing her clothes, she walks around practically naked."

"Like you don't like seeing her like that… or maybe you just want to see her naked."

"What if I told you that I already have?" I say with a serious tone.

"Spencer Carlin, are you trying to tell me that you are no longer a virgin?" Chelsea says as her jaw nearly drops to the floor, I go to open my locker but Chelsea shuts it and does a loud scream as she turn us in circles. "Spencer this is huge! How did it happen? Are you okay? Did it hurt? What she gentle? Answer me woman."

I give a small chuckle and stop us from spinning. "I won't say much but there is no one better that I would want to share that with."

"I cannot believe that little is a sexually active teen. Welcome to the club slut!"

I stick out my tongue and open my locker to pull out some of books for my English class.

"Enough about me, what was that call with Chance about?" I ask while raising one eyebrow being nosy.

"What are you talking about?"

I give her a look that says' Are you really going to play that card?' and sure enough she just shrugged her shoulders like she doesn't know what I am talking about.

"Chels, we've been best friends since the dawn age of time. You can tell me anything. Is something going on with you and Chance?"

"I know she's your friend Spencer and that we don't know each other that well but…"

"Just spit it out girl!"

"I'm dating Chance!" Oh wow, I can't say that I didn't see that coming because I did, it's just funny to hear it coming from Chelsea. As long as I've known her she has never been attracted to girls.

"That's great Chels, I'm happy for you." Chelsea lets out a huge breathe of relief and smiles now that everything is out in the open. "So does that mean that we play for the same team now?"

"I'm not sure. I really like Chance and she's a great girl, but I'm not sure if I'm a lesbian or not."

"You don't have to choose Chelsea; you could be bisexual or even curious. But that's all up to you, not me or Chance."

The bell rings and we say goodbye and head to our classes. Three more classes and then I can head to my house and pick up my things. I just hope that no one is home when I get there, especially my mom.

_Tonya's POV_

I bet you were wondering what happened to me. Well sorry but I do actually have this thing called a life and maybe you should get one too… wait, I'm sorry that was pretty rude. It's just that after last night, my mom went on this whole rant about how everyone disrespects her and then she left that night after arguing with dad again. I honestly couldn't sleep all night, plus it sucked because Spencer wasn't there, so I did the next best thing. I crawled into her bed and hugged her pillow. When we were kids and I use to get scarred I would always go to Spencer's room and we would sleep in the same bed, it just sucked that she wasn't there. But she has to do what's best for her and I have to do the same for me, which is why I broke up with Kip. Yeah, I know he was beautiful and built like a Greek god but the boy has no intelligence what so ever.

In the meantime, I decided to work on myself and focus on school my grades are slipping and I need figure out what I want to do with my life. Think about it, everyone has a plan but me. Spencer has dance, Ashley is born to do music, Madison going to USC, even Sherry plans on going being a stylish, even though she has no style at all and Madison picks out her clothes but she still has a plan. When I think about it, I don't really have anything to offer people, I feel like I'm just a complete loser.

Right now I'm in my fashion essentials class. Not my idea but my guidance counselor said that I had to take an elective that actually requires work, which meant no film class for me. And let me tell you, this is probably one of the hardest electives at King High. Madame Mare use to be a small time fashion designer who sold to boutiques, and her stuff was actually good. Too bad she had to actually make money and is teaching here.

"Alright class, I decided that you will no longer be doing any classwork for the rest of the year." Madame Mare says, causing the whole class to applaud happily. "Instead you will work in partners and create your own small fashion line." Great, just when we thought it was over. "Everything that you have learned this semester will be applied to this line and it is worth seventy percent of your grade." She can't be serious! That's my whole entire grade basically. "Now, you will create a fashion line and have to use these three elements. Past, Present, and Future. That's right there are only three pieces you have to create, but remember I will judge you critically, and you will have to show how fashion has evolved. You will also have to find three models and be in control of the hair and makeup. And for extra credit, you can create a piece that you feel best represents you and everything that you learned. This will be due two weeks before graduation because I have to have this graded before the seniors leave." You can hear everyone worried about what this project and so am I. Sure I passed this class with a decent C average but if I do horrible, then I really won't have a future. "I suggest you get started now." You can hear the mumbles of students that invade the room not sure how to go about this. There is no way that I can pull this off. I don't know anything about fashion except how to buy amazing looking clothes.

"Can you believe this? Not only do I have my audition for USC dance department and have to get ready for the Sunburst cheer competition but now I have to worry about this stupid class." Madison says as she looks like she's about to pull her hair out.

"Tell me about it. Sure I look great in clothes but I don't know what to do."

"Yeah right, you're sketches are ridiculously amazing."

"Not even, I just do what I can to get by."

"Don't doubt yourself T, you got the skills, you're just lazy as fuck."

"You really think so?"

"Duh, if you wanted to you could open up with your own line. Like Chanel or Betsey Johnson. By the way have you seen this Betsy Johnson dress that is to die for, we so have to go to the mall during lunch so that I can by it."

Betsey Johnson does have a hot line. I once bought the same dress in two different colors just because they were that incredible. Oh wow, maybe I should go to the mall with Madison. I think I might actually have found my inspiration.

Ashley's POV

So I actually called him, my father I mean. He basically wants me to meet with him for lunch; I honestly have no idea why. We don't have anything to talk about so I wonder if he was up to something. I arrive at Polish, just a small restaurant that charges you out the ass for like two small pieces of chicken. Whatever, it's his money not mine. There he was, in his rock star glory signing autographs for all his adoring fans. Even though he can be a dick at times, I always admired him for how he treated his fans. He never turned them away or been really rude, he always said that if it weren't for them, he wouldn't be the man he is today. He suddenly recognizes me and makes his way to me giving a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Ash, it's been so long."

"Well that's what happens when you're a rockstar dad." I say taking off my huge sunglasses. "Are we going to stand here all day or…"

"Oh yeah, let's go. They set up a private area just for us." Just as he said that, the hostess guides us to a backroom, probably for parties and stuff like that. We take a seat and are given out menus. Once the waiter takes our drinks, we sit in silence mostly because I'm trying to figure out why anyone would pay twenty bucks for a pasta dish. "So, you're mother tells me that you're writing again."

"Yeah but it's nothing just some songs."

"It must be something good if Ian is interested and you're recording a demo. That kid has an ear for talent."

"How do you know about my demo?"

"He's dad is my best friend. You didn't think that I couldn't hear it? Your stuff is amazing Ash."

"Of course it is, I'm surprised you actually listened to it."

"Why would that surprise you? I'm your father and when you take an interest into something of course I'm going to be there."

"Right, the same way you were there when I froze at that talent show because you weren't there."

"I thought that was the past Ashley."

"No, you thought it was the past. You let me down a lot dad…"

He scratches his head but looks me into my eyes trying to reason with me.

"I've been a shitty dad, and I know it will take you some time to forgive me but I really want to be there for you Ash."

I'm a bit cautious when he says this but I want to believe what he is saying. Maybe this time it can be different.

"How do I know you won't flake on me this time?" I say crossing my arms as I lean back in the chair.

"You have this one song, it doesn't have a title and you only have the chorus done, but just the tone of the song, it could be something great… how about after lunch we go and work on it. You never know what we could get from it."

I think about this carefully. On one hand I have Raife Davies, the greatest rockstar to ever walk the planet and is a musical genius that brings out nothing but hits after hits. The man who single handed wrote the entire Purple Venom: Revenge album by himself when the band decided to go on hiatus. Then there was my dad, who I had nothing but unconditional love for. Who I get my talent from, whose blood runs through my veins and has let me down countless times.

"Fine but there has to be some rules."

"Name them."

"No leaving to go to anything with the band, no groupies, and you must meet my girlfriend."

"Ashley Davies has a girlfriend? Since when did you get tied down?"

"Well we all have to grow up sometimes dad."

"True and I guess we will be getting to work after this." He says with the biggest smile on his face. This doesn't mean that I am letting my guard down but it does mean that I can tolerate him, for the sake of my demo. I have been in a rough pit when I try to finish that song and could only come up with the chorus. "So what are you going to have?"

"The pasta looks pretty good to me.

Spencer's POV

"Do you think you packed enough?" Chelsea says zipping up one of my old duffel bags. I didn't necessarily pack everything just enough to fill up two small suitcases and a duffel bag. I know I won't be able to stay there forever but like Chelsea said, it's like a small vacation from Paula and who doesn't want that? Besides, if I need anything I can just come over when my parents aren't here.

"I think so. We should probably start taking everything down to the car." There's a knock at my bedroom door, I turn around to see Glen who is confused about what is going on. "Chelsea do you think you can take that suitcase down to my car?" I say, throwing her my keys.

"Yeah, I can do that." She says, as she passes me she mouths the words 'good luck' and heads downstairs.

"So you're really leaving?" Glen says sitting on my bed. I take a seat next to him, putting my hand on his knee.

"Not for good. Just for a week or two. I'm not sure, just after last night I can't be here with her trying to control me."

"I know what you mean. But maybe after you get back from wherever it is that you're staying you can talk to her about it."

"Talking doesn't exist in mom's vocabulary. It's more like I talk and she yells."

"She's a pain in the ass I know. I just want to make sure that you're doing what's right for you. When Tonya told me what happened this morning I felt responsible."

"Why do you say that? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly, Clay wanted to come home but I was too busy reliving high school with some old friends that I wasn't here to protect you."

"Glen, I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself. You, Clay and Tonya do not need to come to my rescue. Things are just better this way, we need the separation to cool off."

"Fine, but just be safe okay. I guess Clay and I should start packing too if we're going back to school. No matter what Spencer, just do what makes you happy." I feel Glen's arm squeeze my shoulder as my arm wraps around his waist. He places a small kiss on my temple and sends me on my way. Sometimes he can be a really gross, ass eyed jerk, but it's time like this that make me happy that Glen is my brother.

Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I think I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing because they make me do this: oh yay happy face 3!


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for my tardiest. I've just been really busy and I didn't really have time to update as much as I would like. But here I am, and I'm going to try my best to keep the story coming. Also, I've kind of got an idea about another SON story that I want to do, so I'm working on that concept as well. Okay, well here goes nothing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own SON.**

**Chapter 23 **

_Spencer's POV_

_Three weeks later_

You know how they say that 'Time flies when you're having fun'? Well it shouldn't just apply to when you're having fun. Time flies whether you want it to or not. Think about it, it'll be almost a month since I've talked to my mom and even though she can be a raging bitch at times, I still miss her. Maybe it was wrong for me to come in late that night but for her to try and control me was just the last straw. On the plus side, Ashley and her family have been super nice to me, even Kyla's apologized for getting into Ashley and I's business which was good because I did not need any more confrontation with anyone, especially my girlfriend's sister. Did I mention that I also got a job? Yup, I'm finally apart of the working class, Monday through Friday after school I work at the dance studio as a receptionist, thanks to Chance. Not only does she make Chelsea happy but she's been almost like a mentor to me.

It was another day at the studio and business was kind of slow, so I I was helping Chance clean some of the studio mirrors when Tonya and Ashley walked in next to each other looking aggravated as ever. Even though those they have an understanding they still argue like cats and dogs.

"Do you know that your girlfriend almost killed us driving here?" Tonya says giving me a welcoming hug, she really doesn't get to see me that much except at school but even then she's too busy with some fashion project that she seems really excited about.

"Oh stop with the bullshit Tonya, sorry that I don't drive like a snail and actually wanted to see my girlfriend while I can." Ashley says pushing her out the way and she places soft kisses on my lips.

"Well you wouldn't have to drive like a maniac if you didn't stop at Starbucks. Honestly what normal person has to have coffee at 5 in the afternoon?"

"After 5 minutes with you, anyone will need coffee at 5 in the afternoon." Tonya and Ashley both stick their tongues out at each other like they're five. As funny as this is, I have to put an end to it.

"Can you two act like you get along for once? Some of us are trying to get work done and study at the same time." I finally say wiping down my last section of the mirror. Once I was done, I sit on the floor and continue my studying.

"Let me guess, Mr. Barnes gave you guys another pop quiz today."

"You heard about that too?"

"Who hasn't? I heard that not one person passed it today."

"Yup, and I happen to be included. I was no way near prepared for it so I know I totally bombed it."

"Yeah right, as much as I see you study, you should be passing that class with no problem." Chance says while checking her phone.

"There isn't enough studying in the world to be prepared for that class. If I don't improve on the next pop quiz or test, I can say goodbye to a college scholarship."

"I thought that you were set for college babe." Ashley mentions as she takes a seat behind me while rubbing my shoulders, man that feels so good.

"I was but my mom isn't going to help me with school and if I still want to go, I have to get an academic scholarship. UCLA doesn't have any dance scholarships."

"I'm sure you'll get it sis, you just need to take a break some all this studying." Tonya takes my history book away from me and I grunt in frustration.

"A break? I don't even know what a break is. Between school and working here and dance, I don't have time for a break. If I'm going to prove mom wrong I have to step my game up."

"But Spence you're pushing yourself way too hard. " Tonya says as she looks at me with a worried look. I'm just so stressed out and it makes me wonder if my mom is right, maybe I'm not cut out for this dance lifestyle.

"You know Spence, I have a way for you to relax and you can prove your mom wrong." Chance says as she sits down in our semi-circle.

"So you have twenty grand a year for school?"

"Uh No, but I have something that might interest you." She goes in her bag and pulls out a packet handing it to me. I pick it up and read the print on the thick packet. It's the IDA audition application. I take one quick look at it and shake my head no repeatedly before throwing back on the ground. Tonya, being nosy as always picks up the packet and reads over it briefly.

"Spencer this is perfect! You're a total shoe-in." Tonya says excitedly, turning the pages as she reads on.

"Only the best of the best get in there. I don't have a chance, I've just started taking dance classes again and I'm not that good."

"Bullshit Carlin." Chance says snatching the packet from Tonya and handing it back to me. I place it on the ground again but this time Ashley picks it up to examine it.

"I don't see the problem baby. You love dancing and this way you won't have to stress that much."

"This will only stress me out more Ash. What if I don't get in? What if I end up choking?"

"How will you never know if you never try Spencer? For all you know you could totally rock and actually make it?" Ashley says playing with the ends on my hair.

"Plus, when you get in you're likely to get a scholarship, which means you will only have to work if you want money." Chance tells me giving me a look that lets me know that she is reading right through my bullshit. So maybe I do want to go to IDA… what am I saying? Going to IDA would be a dream but do they realize how many talented dancers audition and don't get in, some of them have been training all their lives, what makes Tonya, Ashley and Chance think that I could get in? I just got back into dancing and I'm still out of shape. I take a look at the packet again and look at the requirements, maybe Ashley is right, and she usually is. I wish I had her courage, she knows that music is her life and she's going through that knowing how she could get rejected, but she doesn't give a shit. Why can't I be like her?

"Spence just take a look at the packet and think it through. But in the meantime, I have a favor to ask you all." Tonya says looking around at everybody.

"If it's to help you get your license forget it Tonya, you can't drive for shit." Ashley says as her arms wrap around me tighter.

"I swear Ashley; I didn't even see you there. You were like a ghost."

"How? I was standing right in front of the car."

"Whatever that's not want I need from you guys." Tonya looks down, playing with her fingernails giving me a signal that she's nervous. "I've been working on the fashion class assignment for a while but some of my models pulled and if I had someone else I would ask them but everyone is either not interested or modeling for someone else, I just need some help because I can't fail this…"

"Tonya!" Chance says pulling Tonya out of her rambling rant; she gives my sister a small smile as she lets out a huge sigh of relief. "If you're asking us to modeling in your show count me in. It could be fun."

"Me too Tonya. You might not know to drive but your sketches are sick." Ashley says. "Are you done babe?"

"She's my sister, I don't have a choice."

"That's right bitch, it's all about that sister love." I chuckle at Tonya while she texts someone off of her phone.

"Do you even have anything for us to model?" Ashley asks Tonya out curiosity.

"Yes and No." Tonya says looking a little disappointed. "Sure, my sketching is good but I really haven't been able to get much work at home… before you know…"

I know what you're going to say. 'Spencer it isn't your fault. You didn't do anything.' Well you're wrong. Maybe if I would have just given up on dancing, my family would still be okay.

"Ashley? I'm too lazy and too far away from Spencer so can you slap those thoughts out of her head for me?"

What the heck is she talking about?

"Don't play dumb Spencer. You are not going to blame yourself because Paula is a control freak."

"She's right babe. You didn't make things this way, your mom did."

"I know, but I didn't expect it to affect Tonya and what about my dad."

Of course I still talk to my dad. That was the agreement while I stay with Ashley. Even though he is busy with work and assures me that he's fine, I know he misses my mother. I feel as though because he took my side, she's punishing him for it. I can't think about this anymore, change of subject.

"So if you aren't getting anything done at home, how are you doing your work then?"

"It's tough but I work before school, after school and lunch breaks."

"That seems like a lot of work to do in such little time." Ashley says taking her face away from my neck.

"I know but it's got to get done somehow."

The room goes quiet until I look at Ashley's face that seems to have gotten an idea but the look on her face.

"You know, Kyla has this studio that she can use, she's hardly home and I'm sure that she wouldn't mind."

"Sure Ashley! She won't mind the day that MTV stops making reality shows." Tonya says sarcastically.

"I know you too aren't exactly on good terms…"

"Good terms… Ashley she blames me for 'destroying your life'. Why wouldn't she freak out?"

"Kyla didn't really know the full story and besides, she's probably too busy riding Aiden to even notice."

_Work it girl_

_Oh won't you just_

_Work it for me_

_Baby you got_

_What I want_

_Oh I think you're so bad girl_

_Work it girl_

_Oh won't you just_

_Work it for me_

_Baby you hot_

_On fire _

_Oh you make my whistle blow_

Where the heck is that coming from? We all looking around seeing where the music is coming from until Chance jumps up and grabs her phone, by the smile plastered on her face I think it's Chelsea.

"Hey babe….tonight…. no I didn't forget….yes babe because I will really show up to meet your parents in sweatpants and sports bra….I'm just joking babe…. See you in like two hours." The calls ends and Chance cannot stop smiling at the phone. It wasn't until Ashley cleared her throat for her to realize that we are still in the room. "What?" She asks as we look at her.

"So how short is that leash Chance?" Tonya says playfully making Ashley and I chuckle along with her.

"Ha Ha very funny. She's only like this because I'm meeting her parents tonight."

"Ooh, meeting the parents already. That means things are going good?"

"Things are better than good. That's why I don't think meeting them will be good."

"What do you mean? Chelsea is crazy for you and finds you important enough to meet her family."

"Yeah but only as her 'friend'." Ouch, I guess Chelsea hasn't told her parents yet. Chance's face changed from being in a land of happiness to an upsetting, almost disappointed look.

"Hey." I say getting Chance's attention. "I know it's tough being introduced as just her 'friend' but you have to know that Chelsea absolutely adores you, it's just gonna take some time for her to feel comfortable to tell her parents that you guys are more than friends."

"I know, I feel like such a mess. Usually I'm the voice of reason but ever since she told me, I can't help but feel like a big secret. I've never had an attraction with anyone like I do with Chelsea, but in the same sense, I've never dated someone who wanted to keep me a secret."

"You got to remember; Chelsea is new to all of this and doesn't even know what's going on with herself. Just don't think about it too much." I say flashing her one of my smiles with my favorite head tilt. No matter who it is, no one can ever deny the head tilt. It's like a kryptonite. Soon after, a smirk emerges from Chance's face.

"I gotta get going. I guess I'll talk to you guys later." Chance says giving both Ashley and I hugs.

"Wait, can you give me a ride home? I really don't want to be stuck here while these two suck face all day." Tonya asks collecting her things.

"Yeah and I can promise you no coffee stops." Chance says sticking her tongue at Ashley. I couldn't help but laugh out loud when Ashley did the same thing. I swear those two are kids at heart. As Chance and Tonya leave the studio room, I feel myself being pulled back. The taste of coffee and her coconut lip balm made my lips tingle and my heart do back flips. I move my lips against hers, running my fingers through her hair.

"Well hello to you too." I say as we break the kiss up.

"You look so beautiful today."

"Sure I do. I'm a stressed out zombie."

"I know you're going through a lot babe. I just wish that I could help you out more."

"Ash, you've already helped me out by just being there for me." I say sweetly. She takes my hand that was in her hair and places a soft kiss on it.

"Baby can I tell you something and I don't want you to object."

"Sure babe, you can tell me."

"Try out for the dance academy." Wow, that got my attention. I sit up and turn myself in front of her. She takes both of my hands and look into my eyes as though she is searching for something. "I know that you're scared because you don't want to prove that your mother is right if you don't get in, and you don't know if you're ready." How can she know that? "I know that babe because I'm in the same boat. Music means everything to me and believe it or not, it's harder when your dad is Raife Davies." What is she talking about? The music industry has to be welcoming her with open arms. She's a legend and she hasn't even made an album yet. "People expect so much from me, to be just like my dad. But I'm not my dad and if I don't get signed or if I fail, I'll be letting myself down."

"Babe I never knew you felt that way."

"That's because I'm good at hiding things. Unfortunately, those beautiful blue eyes of yours tell your whole life story. I just don't want you to regret not doing this and settling when you deserve so much better." I look at the packet one last time, I may be crazy for doing this but you have to take a chance sometimes right?

"So should I write an essay or do a video?" As soon as I said that, that nose-crinkled smile that I love appears.

_Chance's POV_

Breathe Chance Breathe. I look at myself through the rearview mirror, trying to calm my nerves as I apply another coat of lip gloss. I'm not really a fan of lip gloss because it gets so sticky when you're trying to make out but I figured that I had to control myself from kissing Chelsea in front of her parents. I get out of my car, locking it behind and I give a light knock at the door. I can hear voices out behind the door and my breathing becomes irregular again. The door opens and Chelsea flashes me a warm smile, making my breathing go back to normal.

"Wow, you really know how to dress to impress." Chelsea says looking at my attire for the night. I wanted to impress Chelsea's parents even though I was being introduced as only a friend. I wore a silk purple blouse that stopped at my elbows, black dress pants because I don't feel comfortable in a skirt, and I traded my precious sneakers for ballet flats that matched my shirt. I don't own ballet flats but I decided to do something different, besides I hate heels.

"Is it too much?" I say smoothing out my hair.

"No you look great. " Chelsea says biting her bottom lip. Gosh, does she have to do that now? She knows that drives me crazy and makes me want to do naughty things to her. She sets aside, giving me room to walk in. I can already tell that just in the foyer that Chelsea's family is very cultured and into art by the different types of artwork that was placed around. I think that the greatest piece of art was Chelsea. I can't help but lick my lips, she looks damn good in red I can tell you that much. She steps closer to me, but making sure there was a bit of space between us. "If you keep looking at me like that, they'll suspect something." She whispers in my ear.

I lick my lips ready to steal a kiss when a tall brown skinned woman walks into the foyer. I can obviously tell that this is Chelsea's mother with Chelsea being the splitting image of her. She stood very professional, dressed in a white button up blouse, tight knee length pencil skirt and a black waist belt to wrap up her look. The only difference between Chelsea and her mom was their hair. While Chelsea rocked the cutest modern afro, her mom wore her natural hair straight a little above her shoulders.

"Chelsea you didn't tell us that your company was here." She finally says greeting us with a smile.

"Sorry mom, we were just talking, you know the usual girl talk." Chelsea says but she hasn't taken her eyes off of me.

"You have a very lovely home Mrs. Lewis." I say nervously as I hold out my hand for a handshake. She chuckles lightly and takes my handshake.

"Please sweetie, you must have me confused with my mother in law, you can call me Serena." From the vibe I was getting I can tell that she was the more relaxed parent, and the more time I spent around her, the more my nerves went away. "You must be Chance. Chelsea won't shut up about you."

"I hope that they are all good things." I say jokingly.

"From what we were told there isn't a bad thing about you. It's always 'Chance this' and 'Chance that' and 'Chance has such great style.' Which you do have great style by the way. I love those shoes."

Yes score one for me! We walk into the living room where another person was seated on a lazy boy recliner chair. His complexion was a little darker than Chelsea and her mom, but his pearly white smile was almost as warm as Chelsea's. He gets up and pulls me into a hug which I first found weird but was happy that he wasn't a strict dad; at least he didn't seem that way from appearance.

"Sorry about my dad, he's the hugging type. I told him he's going to be arrested one day." Chelsea says taking a seat on the couch. Once he let me go, I smoothed out my top and took a seat next to Chelsea.

"If people where to greet others with hugs, the world would be a better place." He says sitting back down in his seat. "I must let you know Chance, you are taking up a lot of my daughter's time we hardly see her anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry sir…"

"It's a good thing Chance. We're glad that she has another friend besides Spencer that she can go to." He says, letting me know that it's okay. If that's the case, I think I will see Chelsea every minute of the day. "Plus if you inspire great artwork from Chels, we have to keep you around."

"I didn't inspire, I just did what she told me."

"Don't sell yourself short, those sketches really showed off your beauty, but it doesn't do you any justice. Chelsea, you never told us how gorgeous Chance is."

Gorgeous? I've been called a lot of things. Hot, sexy, fine as hell but never gorgeous, but it does have a nice ring to it.

"Really you're too kind. Chelsea is the one who made it happen. She's an amazing artist."

"I think we can all agree on that." Serena says smiling at her daughters achievements.

"Has Chelsea always been into art?" I ask curiously.

"Since she was about four, she's always loved arts and crafts when she was little but we didn't know she was serious until-"

"MOM! Please don't tell that story." Chelsea says trying to let her mother tell the embarrassing story.

"Fine I will." Mr. Lewis says giving his daughter a playful wink as she shakes her head.

"When she was about seven, Chelsea loved to sketch almost anything, even ants were interesting to her… so one day, we walked into the Chelsea's playroom to see a naked Spencer posing for Chelsea." We all laugh and I'm a bit shocked that Chelsea had the balls to convince Spencer to do that. I look next to me to see Chelsea hiding her face and from the corners I can her blushing, it's probably the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"She called it appreciation of the human body." Her mother says finishing the story. "Of course we had to give her the talk about how it wasn't appropriate but she insisted that she was only doing it for art."

"Thanks guys, now Chance thinks I'm a freak that likes to see my friends naked." Chelsea says looking up at her parents. Actually I wouldn't mind being naked for Chelsea, it could lead to all kinds of things.

"Oh relax Chels, don't forget you did get your first oil pastel set after that." Her mom says reminding her.

"True, that reminds me I need a new set of those."

"What's wrong with the ones you have?"

"Nothing, I have to have a backup set duh!" Chelsea says rolling her eyes lightly, it made me smile to see how even when she's being a spoiled brat she can still be adorable."

"I think we should eat dinner, I don't know about you but I'm starving." Mr. Lewis says getting up from his chair and rubbing his stomach."

"Honey, you're always hungry." Serena says getting up alongside of him as she heads to the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Not always." He shouts after his wife.

"I think Chance can give you a run for your money dad. I swear this girl has a bottomless pit in her stomach." Chelsea says bumping me with her elbow.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm still a growing woman." I say flexing my arm muscles. Mr. Lewis chuckles at us and heads in the kitchen. Chelsea rolls her eyes, god she is so sexy. I look around to make sure that the coast was clear and pulled her into a lip lock, she admittedly kissed me back pulling on my bottom lip before pulling away. "I'm sorry; I couldn't just not kiss you."

"It's okay; I was getting ready to do the same thing."

"So do you still sketch your friends naked?"

"Honestly, I was seven and curious about the human body."

"So is that a no? Because if it is that's too bad…I would have loved to be your next subject." I whisper in a low tone while biting my lip. Chelsea gets up and gives me my hand as she pulls me up.

"Girls Dinner is ready!" Mr. Lewis shouts from the dining room. Before we leave, Chelsea blocks the entrance and whispers in my ear.

"Maybe I just might have to make an exception for you." She says in the sexiest tone I ever hear, oh god did she really have to lick my earlobe like that? Man if her parents weren't here. She giggles at my sexual frustrated face and walks away making sure to move her ass. Damn, this dinner was going to be hard.

_Ashley's POV_

Water, that's all I need right now. I honestly don't know how Spencer runs every morning with no water break. Yeah, I decided to join Spencer for her morning run. What? I thought it would just be a simple jog around the neighborhood. So wrong! We ran until we got to Spencer's dance studio which is about an hour away when you're driving. I unlock the door to the house and make a quick dash to the kitchen and grab the first bottle of water that I see.

"You wake up at 5 in the morning, every morning to run? Are you crazy?"

"Really Ashley? That was nothing. You're just out of shape."

"Hey! I object to that, if you haven't noticed there is nothing wrong with my shape." I say lifting up my shirt to show off my perfect sculpted abs. That's right, never had to work out a day in my life and still have a body that only people dream of. Don't hate because I got good genes. I look at Spencer who is rolling her eyes but can't stop staring at my body. "That's right babe. Admire this perfection."

She gives a small chuckle before responding to me "Honestly, is your head too heavy to carry because that ego of yours?" she says, leaning against the door frame and unzipping her jacket, revealing her toned stomach and black sport bra cladded chest. The sweat runs from down her chest, to her stomach, to wherever else my imagination leads to. I take big gulps of my water until it concaves in. The sound breaks Spencer from her thoughts as she gives me a smile.

"You know you should have brought water with you, you could have passed out."

"I don't see how you don't pass out every day."

"Babe that was barely a workout, I was taking it easy."

"If that was taking it easy, I would hate to see when you challenge yourself."

She giggles and comes over to me, running her finger tips on my biceps causing me to bite my lip.

"Sorry. Not all of us are blessed with such amazing genes."

"You're one to talk, if you don't zip back up that jacket, I'm not liable about what I might do to you."

Before I knew it, Spencer was shedding her jacket and all that filled the room was the sound of her jacket hitting the floor. After that, it wasn't much I could do to control my want for her. I attack her sweet lips slowly but roughly. Spencer's hands make their way around my neck as mine make it to her waist. As she lifts up my shirt, I back us into the kitchen counter and lift her up on the counter. I could hear a small giggle that turned into a moan as I moved from her lips to her neck that was covered in sweat.

"I got coffee for everyone-JESUS ASHLEY! NOT ON THE KITCHEN TABLE!" this is why I serious need to move out and get my own space. I wouldn't have to worry about people like Aiden walking in unannounced all the time. Seriously, who invited him over this early?

"Aiden is there any way you could go away for like three hours?" I say looking at him and searching for my shirt.

"Ashley!" Spencer says as she blushes from the situation.

"It's not like I wanted to walk in, but please don't let me stop you." He says leaning into the door frame and smiling at both Spencer and I. I'm seconds away from knocking his teeth in, when I see Spencer hop off the counter and passes me to get her jacket.

"Where are you going babe?"

"I need to take a shower."

"Don't you mean that we need to take a shower?" I ask raising my eyebrow at her in a sexual way.

"No, I have to take a shower by MYSELF. I need to get to the studio before all the rooms are taken." She gives me a peck kiss and leaves the kitchen. I look at Aiden and give him my best eye roll.

"What?"

"One day, I'll get you when you're trying to screw my sister."

"See that is why I we're always at my dorm. No surprises there." He says with a cocky grin before handing me my coffee. " So how's the married life?"

"What are you talking about?" I take a sip of my coffee, ouch that was really hot! Nice move Davies.

"I'm talking about you turning in your players card, for a night of cuddling on the couch. What's next? You'll be watching reruns of the golden girls?"

"Hey, don't mess with Sophia! She's the shit." Don't laugh at me. The golden girls are really funny especially Sophia. She's my role model for when I get older, don't take anyone's shit and say exactly what's on your mind.

"Right … face it Ashley, you lost your touch. It's been forever since you've been to a party with me."

"You're one to talk, Kyla has you on the shortest leash and you know it."

What's that again? Right, nothing but silence because he knows I'm right. When I was younger, I would have hated to be so tied down, but now I enjoy lying in bed with my hot dancer girlfriend.

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to_

_Give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me love you_

I run back to the counter to take my phone of the charger must just be a text from Ian. Scratch that more than 10 text messages and 25 missed calls, what the heck it going on. I read the text message that told him to call him back as soon as possible. I press Ian's number and call him back, it didn't take long because he picked up on the second ring.

"So you took time out of your busy morning to call me back, how sweet of you."

"Sorry Ian, I went for a run with Spencer and we just got back-"

"Ashley Davies woke up and went running? What is the world coming to?"

"Enough with the jokes and tell me what's up Ian."

I can hear him take a deep breath before he says anything, the line is quiet but I can't take it anymore. Something isn't good.

"Ian just go ahead and tell me please, I can handle it."

"Well we have good news and bad news…. Bad news is, one of the interns took your demo and shared it with 400 of his friends on Facebook. Then his 400 Facebook friends shared it with every social networking site you can think of… I'm talking YouTube, Tumblr, twitter, even Formspring."

You have got to be shittin' me!

"Please tell me this is the latest April fool's joke ever."

"I wish. By the time I got into the car this morning to the recording studio, it was all the Elvis Duran could talk about."

"God this cannot be happening! How did he get my demo? Why wasn't it put up?"

"I don't know Ashley, I guess someone was fixing on the beats and the intern made a copy of it, trust me Ashley he was fired right away."

This cannot be happening, my demo wasn't even finished and it's already out there for people to criticize and make bad parody songs about it. Everything I worked for is out for everyone to listen to and I haven't even heard it finished myself.

"Ashley….Ashley are you there?"

Snap out of it Ashley, you have to get your head in the game, it's time to face the music, literally.

"What's the good news?"

"What?"

"You said it was good news. I need to hear something before I find that intern kid and kick his ass."

"Ummm okay… the good news is that you're a star kid."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ash, they all love it. Especially the first three tracks. It's insane."

This is crazy, how is it that this goes to from being the worst thing ever to the best news of my life.

"I don't believe you."

"Ash come on this is huge! Look if you don't believe me turn on the radio, Elvis Duran keeps talking about it."

I briskly walk into the living room to turn the radio on. I usually listen to Elvis Duran all the time but I never thought that he would be talking about me. I'm just catching him talking about me, brace yourself Ashley.

"I remember little Ashley Davies when she wasn't any higher than my knee and her dad used to show me pictures of her all the time. He use to say in that suave rocker star voice 'Ya' Know Duran, my little Ashley is the biggest rockstar I know.' " Elvis says doing the worst impersonation of my dad's voice.

"Well it looks like Daddy's little girl is all grown up now and she's following his footsteps. I mean when I saw it on Facebook I couldn't believe that this was actually her." Carolina Bermudez says. When I was younger, I thought that she was so hot, well she's still hot, just totally milf status now.

"What are you guys talking about? What did Ashley do this time?" That's the one and only Scary Jones talking right now, figures he hasn't heard about it yet.

"God Scary, you're always late. You really haven't heard Ashley's demo?" Elvis says with an annoyed face. You can hear the rest of crew talking about how slow Scary is.

"Well checking twitter and Facebook isn't the first thing I do in the morning." Scary says trying to defend himself.

"Gosh, I guess we're gonna have to play it. For you Scary and all you Y100 listeners who are late on this news. Ashley Davies's demo was released last night and it getting quite a buzz. Here we go; this track is called Right Where You Want Me. Call in and tells us what you think."

Oh My Fucking God! Somebody pinch me, this can't be real! Elvis Duran is playing my song for millions of listeners to hear, this is so surreal. I have to get Spencer.

_Spencer's POV_

_Girl, there's something bout me that you outta know_

_I never felt the need to lose control_

_Always held on back and played it slow_

_But not this time._

I can honestly ever get tired of Ashley singing, her voice is just so calming to my ears… Wait, Ashley isn't singing. I get out the shower and slip on my bathrobe as the music keeps going. Soon after I hear screams and cheering so I run downstairs. I check in the kitchen and no one is there but I can hear the noise coming from the living room. There, I see Aiden spinning Ashley around as they cheer.

"You did Ash! This is you!" He says not letting her go.

"Will someone fill me in please?" I shout over the loud music. Ashley runs over to me and gives me the biggest hear hug and spins me around the same way that Aiden did to her not too long ago. "Babe, what's going on?"

Ashley settles me down and looks at Aiden and give him the motion to turn the music down. I take a look at her face and she is smiling from ear to ear, she's even doing that smile that makes her nose crinkle.

"Spencer you will never believe this! Some idiot intern stole my demo and posted it everywhere!" Aiden is cheering and Ashley is still smiling.

"Baby that's horrible! Why are you happy about that?"

"They love Ashley!" Aiden finally says "Elvis Duran won't shut up about her; her song is playing on the radio!" Oh My Fucking God! This is so amazing. I look at Ashley and give her the biggest kiss, sure enough to take her breath away.

"Ash this is incredible! Your dream is becoming real, I'm so proud of you!"

"I know, so much is going on. Ian is getting so many phone calls, it's all happening to fast I can't believe it. I have to call to tell Kyla and my mom, this isn't how I planned things but wow… I can't believe that this is real."

"Well I knew this would happen. No matter how it happened, you're a star babe."

"Yup and it's all because of you."

"Me? Baby you're the one with the talent. I'm just your girl."

"Yes, you're my girl. The girl who made all this possible, before we met I couldn't even think about picking up my guitar or singing again. But because of you I was able to write so many songs and now my dreams are coming true. And I'm going to make yours come true too."

"What do you mean babe?"

"It means that today I'm focusing on you, whatever you need to do to get into that dance academy, I'll be there every step of the way."

She is truly the most amazing person I ever met. This is her big moment, her time to shine and she's making room in the spotlight for me. I couldn't help but look into her brown eyes that I adore and smile. My hand strokes her cheek, and her warm smile taking possession of my heart, I was going to lean in for a kiss when we hear someone clear their throat. Ashley, Aiden and I all look to see Kyla standing in the living room with a pissed look on her face. Her fair was anything but tamed and she didn't care that she was standing there in her tank top and boy shorts.

"There better be a good reason why I'm up before noon and without coffee." She finally says crossing her arms against her chest. We all look at each other and laugh because no one can take Kyla serious when she is rocking some serious bed hair.

**Thank you guys so much for reading, again I'm sorry for taking so long, and it's been pretty hectic around here. So this story is soon coming from to an end (sadly) but as I've mentioned before, I'm writing another Spashley story. Possibly taking place in a private school? It might not be a bad idea, Ashley and Spencer in sexy school girl uniforms…. HOT! Enough with author's note let me know what you think with reviews because they make me happy Love you guys!**

**Songs used:**

**Whistle by NLT**

**Let me love you by Mario**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so glad that you are all responding well to my story even though I haven't written anything in quite a while, I'm happy that you all want me to continue writing because if it wasn't for your encouragement, I would have given up a long time ago. Shout outs go to ****FFReviews, crazykrew****, and ****xpedx**** for being the first three to leave reviews on the last chapter, for that there will be a surprise for you in the future so continue to read. That's all I really have to say… enjoy. A/N: I do not own SON, the characters or the songs used.**

**Chapter 24 **

_Chance's POV_

Why is it that whenever you're in a rush to get somewhere, traffic just comes out of nowhere? I'm almost an hour late to dance class, and okay it might not be fault because I had to sneak into Chelsea's room last night and have my way with her. How could I not, when she's dressed in the tiniest shorts and tank top, showing off all the goodies. Anyways, I overslept and now I'm super late and my dance instructor is going to have my ass! I finally get to my exit and I'm driving so fast, it's a miracle that a cop isn't going to stop me for speeding.

I don't even mind with locking my doors when I park my car, I running so fast that I won't need to go to the gym to get my cardio. Stairs, elevator, stairs, elevator… can you guys help me out instead of watching me running around like a chicken with my head cut off? Fine don't help me, I take the stairs to the third floor and head to studio 337. Ballet, my first dance class of the day, I swing the door open and throw my bag on the floor, everyone is doing our bar routine. I strip out of my black sweat pants and shirt, throw off my sneakers and place my ballet slippers on feet because we aren't doing pointe yet. Even though the class is doing the bar routine, everyone is looking at me including my dance instructor Mr. Vaughn.

What can I say about Mr. Vaughn? Well let's just say that we don't exactly see eye to eye. Since I've attended IDA he has had it out for me, mainly because I'm not just focused on ballet. Don't get me wrong, I have ballet in my blood until the day that I do, but I just love other dance types like hip hop and jazz. Mr. Vaughn on the other had believes that hip hop and jazz dance are all about 'having no control over your body and is a distraction that promises no future for dancers.' His words, not mine.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence students." Mr. Vaughn says tapping his foot while I make my way to the last bar in the back.

"Sorry Mr. Vaughn. It will not happen again." I say putting my hair in a messing bun.

"It's quite clear that you Ms. Rosalyn, know all there is to know about ballet."

He slowly walks back to the studio where I am, stroking his salt and pepper beard.

"Not at all Mr. Vaughn, I was just running a little late and got stuck in traffic." I say trying to work on the position.

"No, I think you know everything because a dancer that can show up an hour late to dance class must know everything. Everyone stop what you're doing!" He says and surely enough the whole dance class stops and so does the pianist. "Ms. Rosalyn, make your way to the middle of the floor, you will perform your solo that you've been working on for the recital."

Oh shit! With everything happening, I completely forgot to work on my solo and its nowhere near perfected.

"We're waiting Ms. Rosalyn, unless you want to make us wait another hour until you're ready." Mr. Vaughn says in a sarcastic voice.

"No not all sir."

"Very well. Take position, and when you're ready begin."

I walk to the middle of the room as though I'm walking to the electric chair. I was going to be embarrassed in front of all my peers, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I give the pianist a head nod and he begins to play the music I start in plié and position myself on my right foot as I turn into a full spin which is off when I don't meet in the middle, I continue my dance but it is obvious to even the untrained eye that I'm not prepared for this. I look at all my classmates who give me a look of pity. I was going to just make up the rest of the dance but Mr. Vaughn made the pianist stop.

"So you come to dance an hour late and you haven't worked on your solo? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Vaughn; it just honestly slipped my mind."

"Would you rather be somewhere else besides here?"

"No I just -"

"Everyone take a look at Ms. Rosalyn." And there goes the neighborhood. "Because she'd rather mess around with these foolish hip hop and jazz classes, she forgets where her loyalty lies."

"That's not true…"

"I gave yourself an opportunity to explain yourself, so you are not allowed to speak any longer."

"By not being the dancer that she can be, she wastes not only my time but your time as well. She is willing to not care about this class and neither am I. Class is dismissed."

"For today sir?" one of the dancers asks while raising his hand.

"Until I say so, since Ms. Rosalyn can take all the time she wants on other tasks other than dance than so can I." Mr. Vaughn collects his things and leaves the room. Everyone in the room is talking, but even in their hushed voices I can hear what they're saying. Most of them are in shock that our instructor just left. Others are wishing that I would just quit so they wouldn't be punished any longer. No one began to leave until the pianist leaves the room. I feel like everything I've worked for was tarnished all because I was late. Maybe I have been wondering in other places but it's just who I am. I can't just dance only ballet, I need a variety of things and I can't help who I am. The only thing that I can do is talk to him and hope that he sees me in another light.

_Tonya's POV_

I've always wondered why they make mannequins so impossibility heavy! Seriously I'm like 110 and this mannequin has to be at least 40 pounds heavier than me, but I guess it must be me. Maybe I should go to the gym more or something, there might be a class I can take, maybe a class with a really cute instructor that I could hook up with…enough of that! Sorry, it's just that my mind wonders when I get nervous. I know Ashley said that it was cool that I was using the sewing room in her house but I just don't feel comfortable. As I step into the sewing room, dragging the mannequin along, I had to say that I was shocked by the tons of material that was in here, I had brought a lot of my stuff but some of this print and material is really giving me my creative flow, alrighty better get to work.

Three Hours Later….

"YOU CRAZY BITCH, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Who knew that Kyla was such a dirty fighter? I can tell by the stinging on my chest that there is some damaged done by her long fingernails, maybe even a permanent mark for the rest of my life. Great, just what I need. "OW!" seriously, this bitch is yanking my hair out, I'll be bald by the time she's done with me.

"Kyla maybe you should…" Aiden starts to say as he attempts to pull Kyla off of me, who by the way, just slapped the shit out of me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AIDEN!" oh god, that screeching voice is the most horrendous thing that I ever hear… I think I'm going deaf or brain dead if she slaps me one more time. Maybe I should back up and explain what happened.

_5 minutes earlier…._

Believe it or not, when you find you're mojo and there isn't tension in your work space you can get a lot done. When Spencer called to tell me that no one would be at Ashley, I needed to jump at the chance to get my work done. I didn't have much time but if I stayed focused and followed through with my design; I know I can get work done. I'm almost half way done with my line and if I keep my work up a this pace, I'll be able to fit my models and fix the arrangements before the assignment is due. Then I'll only have to worry about the hair and makeup and any added details that I want. Okay Tonya, get your head in the game, that's really high school musical level, oh, shut up! It's a good movie and the song is catchy…. Wait a minute get my head in the game…I gotta get my, get my head in the game…Damn it! My thread got caught in the machine. See how high school musical ruins your brain cells? Whatever, after struggling with the sewing machine, I remove the skirt and try to fix the sewing machine making sure not to cause any damage. When the door opens and I hear voices, by the sound of the light voice, I thought that it was Spencer and Ashley but as I heard another voice that was a lot deeper, I knew that this could possibly go bad.

"Babe let's just go upstairs and watch a movie?" the deep voice said, by the sound of it "watch a movie" was code for getting it in.

"Aiden, do you always have to think about sex?"

"Aren't you my girlfriend?"

"Of course I am."

"Then sex is on my mind even when I'm sleeping."

I can hear laughing and the two of them sharing sloppy loud kisses. Maybe if I just stay quiet they will go upstairs and I can make a fast exit.

"Wait Aid… is the light in the sewing room on?"

"Babe what are you talking about?"

"Uh! Ashley must have stolen one of the tops I made and didn't turn out the light."

Oh shit! How could I not turn off the light? I really must have a death wish. You could try hiding dummy! Oh right! That's a good idea. Just as I got out of my seat the door opens unveiling Kyla, the person that probably hates me the most. Her face is turning a bright red and she's breathing very heavy… this is not good.

"Aiden, please tell me this is a joke!" Kyla says while she balls her hands into a fist, oh god say something Aiden!

"…." Great! He says nothing; I can't say that I didn't see this coming. Before I could explain myself, Kyla makes a head first dash for me which brings us to the present time.

_Present Time_

"Kyla maybe you should stop." Oh wow! Mr. Pretty Boy finally speaks up. Where was he when I was brutally getting my ass kicked by a midget? Before Kyla could strike me once again, Aiden pulls her up off of me, even though she's kicking a screaming like a toddler who didn't get a cookie. I get up of the floor and touch my now sore face, hoping that too much damage hasn't been done. It's really the last thing that I need.

"What do you think you're doing Aiden?" Kyla screams on the top of her lungs as Aiden holds her over his shoulders, I can hear her pounding her fists against his back but it must not be doing him any harm, seeing how it is hardly affecting him.

"Putting a stop to you causing any damage Agent Double O-Crazy!"

"Aiden! Let me down right now!"

"Not until you learn how to act like a human being!"

"This bitch broke into my house and you expect me to be calm about it?"

Aiden finally puts her down but still keeping her at arm length in case she tries to attack me again.

Wow! Pause the game, I didn't break in!

"I didn't break in." it's about time you spoke up for yourself. "Ashley gave me a spare key, so I can work on my assignment."

"Oh, like I can believe that!" Kyla says rolling her eyes.

"It's true! She told me that the key was on the side of the house under the welcome matt."

"Please! You obvious broke into my house to steal!"

"Look, I'm not trying to start anything—"

"Too bad, you being born is what started this whole mess."

"Kyla!" Aiden says giving her a disbelief look.

Ouch, that hurt.

"Don't look at me like that Aiden. She's a manipulative, lying bitch! Call the police!"

"Wait… please just let me collect my things and I'll be gone for good."

"I won't be happy until you're locked up in a cell being someone's bald bitch! Aiden, call the police."

"No." Did he really just say no to her? Why would he do that? "Maybe we should call Ashley and verify her story." Yeah, that's a good idea, Ashley will vouch for me. Kyla's eyes narrow at me as she thinks about what she needs to do. Trying to get on her good side, I decide to flash the famous Carlin smile; it works most of the time, why wouldn't it work now?

"Fine, if you won't call them I will!" nice going Tonya, get ready to have a permanent record. Do you think you can get time off for good behavior?

_Spencer's POV_

"First position" Feet together, in line, heel to heel. "Second position" Feet apart, in line, heels opposite. "Third position" Feet together, front and behind, overlapping by a half foot length. "Fourth position- do we really have to keep doing this? We've been going over this for hours." Ashley asks me while holding the camera. I don't blame her for asking, this ballet stuff can be pretty repetitive, but when I actually went through my audition packet, ballet knowledge is required, this when I wish I would have listened to Paula, I wouldn't be so behind and poorly trained.

"I'm sorry baby; I just need to be perfect. I need to stick out at auditions and right now I'm sticking out but not in a good way."

"But you hate ballet."

"Trust me, I do. But the board of admissions requires it, so for right now, I have to get these positions down."

"Maybe we could take a break… work on something else?"

"Yeah… you can help me stretch." Ashley looks at me and giggles her eyes, it was meant to be seductive but on her, it looks adorable and I can't help but laugh. "I meant my feet, I need them to more flex."

"Oh fine, but can I help you stretch later? Maybe in the bedroom?"

"I think I can use the extra help." I say as I bite my bottom lip, making Ashley lick hers with lust. I sit down on the floor and flex my feet as Ashley pushes down on them.

"Does that hurt?"

"No. just push down on it more."

She does what I say added more pressure, but it still isn't enough.

"More."

"Is that better?"

"A little more."

Ashley gets on her knees, using her upper body strength to push down on my feet until they reach the floor. I silently count in my head while she presses down, 7...8…9…10. I give her the signal for her to release. As soon as she moves I begin to do my own stretches making sure to work out all the kinks.

"Holy crap! I never knew that you were that flexible."

"Not really, I'm way off if you compare me to other dancers."

"Do me a favor babe. Stop comparing yourself to other dancers, you're incredible and you're gonna do fine. "

"Thanks babe, I guess I still second guess myself."

"Well don't. I don't know much about dance but I do know that just like music, you have to be able to take a risk, it might be good or it could go horribly wrong, but you have to take a chance."

She's right, if I'm going to impress the board I have to stop focusing so much on the technical stuff and work on standing out in the best way possible.

"I know babe…can we work on my solo? I really need to figure out what I'm going to do."

"Sure, anything I can do to help?"

"Just control the music and give me you're honest opinion."

I lean in giving Ashley a small peck on the lips as I get up to work on my solo. " I need something that shows off the technical dances but lets me freestyle."

"I got the perfect song." Ashley heads to the IPod dock and her eyes beam when she finds the song.

_Ass, Ass, Ass, Ass, Ass_

_Ass, Ass, Ass, Ass, Ass_

_Ass, Ass, Ass_

_Stop!_

_Now make that motherfucker hammer time like…_

_Go Stupid_

_Go Stupid_

_Go Stupid_

"Seriously Ash?"

"What? Twerking is a dance form that needs lots of work. I don't mind helping you out with that." She says giving me that Davies smile that only makes me laugh.

"I don't think the judges will think that way."

"Oh screw the judges!"

I hear my phone ringing from my bag and I go to answer it.

"Hello?"

"This is a collect call from the Los Angeles Police Department, do you accept the charges?"

Who the fuck is calling me from jail?

"Yes I accept." The phone rings for a second and I hear my sister's voice that is filled with tears.

"Spence...…its Tonya. Can I talk to Ashley?"

"Tonya! What did you do? Why are you in jail?" I look at Ashley who looks worried as she steps closer to me, wondering the same thing that I am.

"Please, just put Ashley on the phone…. I'll explain later." This is really scary, Tonya has done some stupid thing but she's never been in jail, I can only imagine what she's going through. I hand the phone to Ashley who looks confused but goes along with it.

"Tonya what's going on… wait stop crying and slow down, I can't understand what you're saying…..Kyla came home? But she was supposed to be out with Aiden…SHE DID WHAT?"

"What did she do?" I ask Ashley but she gives me her index finger to give her a minute.

"Okay…okay we'll be in about an hour… Tonya I'm so sorry about this."

Ashley hangs up the phone and says something under her breath but I can barely make it out because she's rambling.

"Babe, what's going on? What did Kyla do?"

"What didn't Kyla do?"

_Ashley's POV_

Out of the things that Kyla has done, this has got to be the most outrageous stunt that she pulled. Sure, I should have told her that Tonya was using her sewing room, and yeah I would have been pissed out but I would never call the police on anyone. I hate the police, even when I was little and my teacher told me that the policemen were my "friends" I never believed that shit. They only make the situation worst and Kyla knows that. This is total bullshit, why did she have to call the police. So far, I've talked to the police to confirm the Tonya's story and after paying a $500.00 bond, which was far too much.

Honestly, she's a sixteen year old girl, it's not like she did anything wrong, if anything Kyla should have been arrested for assault, but knowing my sister, she put on her best acting face and made the police believe that she was a victim. Sorry for rambling, now we're just waiting for Tonya to be let out. When I told Spencer, she was beyond pissed and wanted to kick Kyla's ass. Spencer is quite sexy when she's mad but I don't need any more drama. I just need to get Tonya out of here and straighten things out with Kyla.

Tonya comes through the door and she and Spencer share the longest hug. If you didn't know them, you would think that Tonya had gone away for years.

"Are you okay T?" Spencer says brushing the hair out of Tonya's face.

"No. First I get attacked by that crazy lollipop kid that Ashley calls her sister. Then I get man handled by the cops, and while I'm in the holding cell this man looking woman named Big Bertha wanted to make me her bitch. It was awful Spence." Tonya cries on Spencer's shoulders while rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

"You know we have to tell mom and dad right?" Spencer says in her sister's ear while comforting her. Tonya looks up at her with bloodshot eyes still crying.

"Please….Spencer I can't… Paula will flip on me and you know it."

"Not if dad is there and it won't be that bad if you explain it to them."

"Spence….please don't make me go home by myself."

"I'll drop you off and you'll be fine."

"No I won't Spencer please? I need you there; I can't face them by myself."

Spencer holds her sister while walking outside, while talking to the police; I let them know that everything will be fine. Their advice was to be up front with my sister so that nothing like this will happen. I headed to my car and drove to the Carlin house. The ride was silent for the most part, I could hear music in the background but I had it turned down so low, I didn't want to upset anyone. We arrived to the Carlin house sooner than I thought, before I turned off the engine, Spencer grabbed my hand off of the steering wheel and looked into my eyes.

"I think I should go in with her, to make sure that Momzilla isn't too hard on her."

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No…I'll be okay, you can just wait out here. I shouldn't be long."

"Okay babe. Call me if you need me?"

Spencer leans over and gives me a small kiss on the cheek before she and Tonya exit my car. I don't know how long I'll be out here but I might want to call Ian and see what's been happening.

_Spencer's POV_

I know this sounds stupid but my house seems strange. I've grown up here most of my life but it doesn't feel the same. There's a sort of coldness that possesses the house, a coldness that I'm not familiar with. Tonya walks in the house looking in the kitchen to see if anyone was here. I could hear my mother on the phone asking a million questions, who she was on the phone with, I don't know but she had a worried tone in her voice, we walked further into the house near the living room to see my mother and father seating on the couch. My dad's arm was around my mom as she stayed on the phone.

"Yes officer, I understand… I know, I will talk to her. Thank you so much for not putting this on her permanent record." Tonya then takes the opportunity to cough, letting her presence be known. My parents turn around but they didn't seem upset, on the surface at least.

"Hi mom." Tonya says pulling her hair behind her ear. My mother gets up and walks over to us. This can either go two ways. One: she yells at Tonya and grounds her forever. Two: she yells at Tonya but blames me for being irresponsible for not watching over Tonya. Whoa…hold the phone…is she hugging Tonya and more importantly, is she hugging me? I bring on hand towards her and hug her back a little. I look over at Tonya who has the same look on her face as I do.

"Are you girls okay? Do you want something to eat? You must be starving. Arthur do we have any leftovers or anything?" My mom says yelling over her shoulder while still hugging us.

"I think I can whip something up." My dad says. Before he walks out of the living room, he gives both Tonya and I kisses on the forehead and gave us a smile that made it feel like home again. Finally, my mom lets us go and wipes the small tears out her eyes before looking at both of us.

"Are you sure that you both are okay?"

"Yeah mom, we're fine. Are you okay?" Tonya asks "Like, you're not mad about anything?" she says moving an inch back in case my mom flips out.

"No sweetie…the first thing that came to my mind was that something had happened to you…if anything happened to you girls…." The tears shed from her eyes again; Tonya looks at me wondering what to do, so I do the only thing that I could think of. I embrace my mother in my arms….god, I miss her arms….

"Is it okay if I help dad in the kitchen? I'm kind of starving." Tonya says interrupting our hug. My mother gives her a nod and Tonya exits the living room to join our dad. I wasn't sure what to say or if I should just leave, before I could decide I heard my mother talking again.

"Do you want to sit down? Maybe just talk, see how things are going?"

"….Sure…I guess that's okay."

We make our way to the couches and sit down in complete silence. So much time had gone by that I couldn't take it anymore and decided to start up the conversation.

"How's the hospital?"

"Oh, the usual…nothing big going on….how's living with Ashley going?"

"Really well, Christine says that it's no problem that I'm there."

"Well…that's good; I hope that you're behaving yourself."

"Of course I am…"

And there goes that silence again. Quick Spencer, say something!

"Spencer I am so sorry."

Well I guess you won't have to say anything.

"I was so stuck on trying to push what I though was best for you but it wasn't until you were gone that I realized that you knew what's best for yourself. Instead of crushing your dreams, I should help you build them.."

"Mom-"

"Just let me speak okay?" I nod in agreement to listen to what she has to say. "I guess I felt as though if I controlled what you did, that I wouldn't lose you."

"Mom you could never lose me."

"You say that now but look at Clay and Glen, they both hardly call or come home. I barely know what's going on in their lives, except for what they tell me. I felt that if you were to go after your dreams that I would lose you too."

I place my hand on her knee and look into her water light blue eyes.

"Mom…you can never lose me as long as you give me the love and support that I need. Dancing is going to be my life and even though I have my friends and Ashley, I'm still missing my crazy stage mom shouting on the top of her lungs with her homemade signs." I add in jokingly causing us both to giggle.

"Was I really that crazy?"

"Should I bring up the time when you were asked to leave the competition because I got second place?"

"Hey! In my defense, you were the best dancer out there…and you still are the best dancer, which is why I'll support you 100 percent. Now I know dancing is a hard business to get into but we can work it out Spence, this is L.A right? They must be looking for tons of dancers for music videos and tours—"

"Mom! That isn't necessary… I'm auditioning for IDA; my audition is in a couple of weeks."

"Really? So why are we here? We better get you to the studio a.s.a.p." My mom grabs my hand, pulling me off the couch as we run to the front door. "Arthur, we have to take a rain check. We're heading to the studio." She pulls me outside and makes a dash for her car until she forgets that she doesn't have her keys, or shoes on. "I'll be right back." She runs back into the house and I shake my head in laughter. I look to see Ashley on the phone and I walk up to the car on the driver side to surprise her. When she notices me, she quickly gets off the phone and gives me a smile.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just Ian talking about music stuff."

"Oh, is anything happening?"

I can tell that she doesn't want to talk about it because she changes the subject.

"Is everything okay? Paula isn't trying to kidnap you is she?"

"No not at all, and it's not kidnapping if I'm still her kid."

"True, so what's going on then?"

"Well for one, Tonya is off the hook."

"Your mom must be getting laid now to let her off the hook."

I slightly push Ashley on the arm while laughing.

"And surprisingly, she apologized…for everything, even want to take me to the dance studio."

"Paula Carlin apologized… where are the cats and dogs?"

"Ashley!"

"I'm only joking babe. I'm happy that things are better, are you going to stay at home after dance?"

"Where ever you're at is my home." Ashley leans up and kisses me ever so gently while touching my cheek making them turn deep red. "I'll call you to pick me up later."

Ashley and I say our goodbyes and my mother and I head to the studio. I've never stopped loving and caring for my mother, at one point I thought that she did, but I then I remembered. A mother's love is unconditional.

**Once again, sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really busy with work and hanging out with friends and then I try to proof read the chapters while writing other chapters and its hard, but there will be about two or three more chapters left. So I wanted to bring this to you guys attention, about two months ago I started a YouTube channel and if any of you are interested, it would be greatly appreciated to those of you who watch my video and comment. I know I might have only one video but there will be more to come. You can also send me questions on there. Also if anyone has a tumblr, I'm on there as well and if you follow not only will I follow you back but you will receive the exclusive news about all Spashley stories coming soon to you. Alrighty, I'm gonna stop blabbering and work on the next chapter. I love you all, and thank you so much for following the story and leaving reviews. **

**Songs used:**

**Dance (Ass) by Big Sean and Nicki Minaj**

**YouTube account:**

**MinyTheBlabberMouth**

**Video: Welcome to the blabbermouth**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, I'm back and sorry for the delay. I'm just flooded with ideas on how to end this story and maybe even start a sequel to this story. Tell me what you think. And as promised, the three lucky reviewers have a surprise in the chapter. Hope that you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 25**

_Ashley's POV_

"APOLOGIZE? APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT? GIVING THAT STUPID STANK THE ASS KICKING THAT SHE DESERVED?" Kyla screeches at me. I know I am risking my life right now by asking Kyla to apologize to Tonya but Kyla took it too far by calling the police. Don't get me wrong, I'm not best friends with Tonya; however I do feel sympathy for her after seeing her crying her blue eyes out.

"Kyla can you stop-"

"STOP WHAT ASHLEY? FEELING BETRAYED BY YOU?"

"Betrayed? How can you say that?"

"OH I DON'T KNOW, I DEFEND YOU, OUR HOME, OUR FAMILY AND YOU STICK UP FOR THAT…THAT TRASH!"

"First of all Kyla, no one asked you to defend me I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, the same way you took care of yourself when you almost overdosed on drugs!"

I can't help but feel hurt that she brought my past into the argument; I lose eye contact with Kyla who sees the hurt in my body gesture. She walks closer to touch my arm but I pull away before she even has a chance.

"Ash….that….I didn't mean it like that."

"There is a good way for you to bring my past up in my face like that?"

"Ashley I would never try to hurt you…I was ju—"

"Just hurt? Feeling like I turned my back on you? Well I can feel the same way by what you just did."

Kyla moves in to touch my arm again but I moves away. I can feel the water burning my eyes as tears form, but they aren't because I'm sad, it's all hurt and anger.

"You know what Kyla? I made a stupid mistake when I was younger and I pay for it every day."

"Ash—"

"Don't interrupt me!" I say to Kyla so that she understand that I have to speak. "You may not have meant to hurt me but you acting like you have to protect me from everything is pretty annoying… is Tonya a bitch? Of course she is. Am I going to be best friends with her after everything that happened? Hell no! But she's Spencer's sister, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her…. Spencer and I have been so much and we're getting better, but you calling the police on Tonya and kicking her ass isn't going to make our relationship easy."

"So what do you want me to do Ashley? Act like the past is the past."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT IS KYLA! THE PAST!" I yell out of frustration, I look at Kyla who seems hurt and I decide to lower my voice. "I'm sorry for yelling, but dwelling on the past isn't helping anyone. I just need you, as my sister, to not cause problems. Please? When do I ever ask you for anything?"

Kyla doesn't say anything to me as she leaves the room. Am I wrong for asking her to get along with Tonya? After all, I'm the one who took the drugs from Tonya, not her and if I can forgive her and take responsibility for my actions, why can't Kyla just leave it alone. Deciding not to focus on the situation, I look at my phone to see the time…. Shit I'm an hour late! I need to get to the radio station for my interview… that right! Ashley Davies has an interview with the ELVIS DURAN SHOW! I know, it feels so surreal but soooo amazing. I just hope that I don't make a fool of myself.

_Chance's POV_

It's official. My morning ballet class hates me. Now I know it's hard to know when someone hates you, but when you're locked out of the morning studio and no one will let you in, you pretty much get the picture. Plus, by the dirty looks I get on campus says enough. I'm just stressed out beyond belief with dance, working at the club and the studio I feel like I'm going to override my body. I just need to reschedule some things, maybe I can dj only on Saturdays instead of the whole weekend…who am I kidding? I love that place and I always need the extra cash…. What if I teach only three days out the week…wait, that won't work either…. I love that dance class and—

"So I was thinking that we should do a quickie in the car." Whoa! I look up at Chelsea who is giggling at how fast she got my attention. "What are thinking about so hard?"

"It's nothing." I say taking a bite of my chicken salad. I wanted to take Chelsea to lunch to get my mind off of everything, but I just keep thinking about it more. Chelsea moves her chair closer to me and plays with the few loose strands of hair that are around my face.

"Still thinking about this dance class?"

"Just everything, I'm just so stretched out with everything that it's hard for me to stay focused with anything."

"Have you ever thought about quitting something?"

"Though about it, but I know that I can't quit dance…it's my life. And quitting the club would really kill my cash flow."

"Baby, I'm sure that whatever you decide to do will work out."

"I hope so, I just can't be on campus tonight everyone is talking about me and I can't handle the whispers right now. Do you think your parents would mind me staying at your place for the night?"

As soon as I said that, Chelsea's body language changes, her hand is no longer caressing my face and the vibe changes. Chelsea is no longer looking at me, but is not focusing on a loose thread at the bottom of my skirt.

"I would love that but I don't think that it's possible. "

"Oh… did I do something wrong?" I really hope I didn't say or do the wrong thing because I love Chelsea's parents.

"No! No… they love you… it's just that some friends of theirs is coming over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, maybe you can just ask if I can come over later."

Chelsea takes a sip of her drink and doesn't make any eye contact with me. Something isn't right.

"Babe, you know I can tell when something is up, so please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing…I don't want to stress you out."

''Stress me out? Babe, it's stressing me out that you aren't telling me what's wrong."

I take my hand and place it under her chin so that I can turn her face towards me.

"Okay…" she finally says while looking into my eyes. " They aren't just coming for dinner… they're bringing their son Adam."

"And?"

"And our parents are trying to set us up."

"Set you up? Like… like a date?"

Chelsea gives me a head nod and suddenly I have lost my appetite, I break eye contact with her, just the fact that she's going to be with this kid…I don't even want to talk about it.

"Baby, it doesn't mean anything… I'm just doing this for my parents."

"Look can we just go? I'll drop you off at home." I say putting enough money on the table to cover the bill and leave a tip. I don't even wait for Chelsea to get up, or check to see if she is following me as I head to the car. Wow, she's had more than enough oppurnity to tell me and she tells me now? She gets into the car shortly after and I speed off as soon as she closes the door. The only thing that is keeping silence from filling the air is the music from the radio. About thirty minutes later, I pull up to her house and turn off the engine. We both sit in silence for quite a while until I decide to speak.

"Were you even going to tell me if I hadn't have asked you if I can stay tonight?"

"Honestly?"

"Well I certainly don't want another lie."

"No."

"Wow… so you're going on a date with a boy and you don't think it's important to tell your girlfriend? Nice one Chels."

"Chance it wasn't like that. You've been going through a lot lately and I didn't want to upset you."

"Well you didn't do a good job at that." I say coldly. I can feel Chelsea touching my hand but I pull away before looking at her face.

"I don't even want to go."

"So then don't go."

"I can't."

"Why not?" I ask as I'm frustrated with the situation.

"Because…my parents… they keep asking why I haven't dated anyone since Clay and I feel like they're suspecting something."

Wow…it all makes sense now. I look at her Chelsea and I couldn't help but laugh, trust me I'm not crazy and I don't find this funny. I'm laughing out of anger.

"I get it… you're too afraid to let your parents know that we're together and you're using the date as your cover."

"Chance… please say that you understand."

"I understand Chels, that you're embarrassed by me."

"What? No! Can you not think that way?"

"How can I not Chels? You're going on a date with some dick and you expect me to be okay with it?"

"I'm new at this okay? I don't even know if I'm gay or not."

"So I'm an experiment?"

"No! Stop twisting my words. Maybe we can talk tonight when I come home."

Chelsea leans in to kiss me but I turn my cheek, letting her know that this is not okay.

"Have fun on your date Chels."

I couldn't look at her face because if I did I would have said something that I would regret later on. I hear the car door close and I drive off back to the dorm, thinking to myself 'Could anything get worse?'

_Spencer's POV_

"Spencer! Spencer can you move your skinny ass in here already?" Tonya yells at the top of her lungs. I have no idea why she's yelling when I'm right behind her; I wouldn't miss this for the world. My Ashley, the love of my life, is going to have a live interview with Elvis Duran and not only is it going to be on the radio, but broadcast live on the internet. She's been working so hard and I couldn't be any more proud of her. I talked to her before she went got her call to go into the studio and I can tell that she is nervous. Even if she swears that Ashley Davies doesn't get nervous. I'm sure she will wow them with that killer smile and sexy raspy voice. I sit down next to Tonya who seems more excited than me.

"What are you so excited about?"

"Um hello? Ashley is wearing one of my designs that I'm working on. I have to see how it looks on camera."

I roll my eyes and turn the volume up when I hear Elvis's voice.

"We are live on the air and online with Ashley Davies!" Elvis says which makes the whole room cheer. "I can see Ashley's cheeks turning bright red, which is just too adorable. "Now if you're like Scary and you haven't been on the internet, then you must not know who Ashley Davies is."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm not the internet all the time." Scary says.

"Of course not Scary." Danielle says while rolling her eyes. "Doesn't it suck when people don't know who you are by now Ashley, I mean you're an internet sensation now?"

"Actually, it doesn't bother me. If someone hasn't heard my music by now, it's not a big deal." Ashley says in a low raspy voice.

"But I'm sure that you're getting recognized on the streets now." Elvis says

"Oh, I've had a few people stop and stare at me but few people actually come up to me and ask me for an autograph."

"Do you think that's weird? That people that you don't know want an autograph or picture or a lock of hair?" Elvis asks jokingly even making me chuckle.

"No, I don't find it weird and I guess it's because of my dad. He has fans all over the world and when we used to go out people used to ask him to do that kind of stuff all the time so it really doesn't bother me."

I just love how confidence and professional she is, she is such a natural at this.

"Well that's good; you're not the other rock stars that blow off their fans." Carolina injects suddenly.

"Of course not, I don't believe that I have fans but I'm not going to turn down anyone who wants to spare a minute of my time."

"Trust me sweetie, you have fans because they are blowing up my twitter." Elvis says looking through his IPhone. "They have so many questions, and I know that this is last minute but would you mind answering some of their questions and we'll jump back into the interview?"

"No not at all."

"Alright, three lucky people will have their questions answered so let's get on with this. Xpedx wants to know: Has music always been something thing that you wanted to pursue or is it just a hobby?"

"Music has always been a big part of my life and I use it as a therapy in a way to get out how I feel, but I've always wanted to do something with music, if I was singing or writing music for other artists out there."

"Very nice, like Keri Hilson in a way." Scary says out of nowhere.

"I guess you can say that." Ashley says giggling at Scary's random comment. I can see everyone rolling their eyes.

"Just ignore him Ashley. Act like he isn't even here." Danielle says making the whole room laugh. "Let's just get to the next question."

"That's right." Elvis says "crazykrew says: Ashley, you are unbelievably gorgeous. Please tell me that you're single." The whole room awes and I can even see Ashley's beautiful smile.

"Um.. actually, I'm not single and every much taken." Ashley says. I'm so happy that she isn't going to hide our relationship and people know that she is unattainable.

"Ashley I hope you know that you are breaking a lot of hearts out there." Elvis says. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"Actually Elvis, the lucky girl is Spencer Carlin and she is the love of my life." Omg did she really say that?

"So you play for the other team?" Carolina asks Ashley.

"Yeah I do and I'm proud of it!"

The whole room applauds and even Scary makes a comment. I can't help but laugh at everyone's reaction and Tonya's facial expression at the commotion going on.

"Now is this a real relationship or is this sexuality thing just an experiment…" Danielle says, I can tell that Ashley takes offense to the question even though she isn't trying to show it.

"Defiantly not an experiment or fling. My parents knew I was gay when I would always try to look up my pre-school teacher's skirt."

Did she really say that? I swear that girl says whatever is on her mind.

"But on a serious note, I have never met someone that I connect with so well. She's basically the reason why I wanted to take music more serious because she is just a breathtaking inspiration."

I can feel my face turning a bright shade of red and I hear Tonya snort as she looks at me.

"Could she be any more of a cheese ball?"

"Could you be any more jealous?" I say sticking my tongue out at Tonya who puts her hand in my face playfully. We look back at the interview, because I don't want to miss a second of this."

"You hear that listeners, Ashley Davies's heart is taken. She even has that same glow that her father had when he spoke about your mother."

"By the way, how is your mom? Is she still smoking hot?" Scary asks in a perverted way.

"Gosh Scary can you not perv on my mom?" Ashley says rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying, in a couple of months I might be your new step dad."

"Sorry to break it to you Scary but once you had a dose of the Davies, you tend not to downgrade after that."

Nice comeback babe!

"And that should shut Scary up for the rest of the interview." Elvis says going through his phone. "And the last question comes from FFReviews: Heard your demo and I love it. Are you just gonna be an internet icon or actually sign with a real record label?"

"Wow, that's something I hadn't really thought about. Right now I've been putting everything on hold because I don't want to be caught up in too much of the hype, but my amazing manager is on my case all the time. I know I have some offers that I'm sure about but whatever I choose to do, I will always make music."

"Nicely said rock star. I think that's all the time we have because Ashley has to go back to being admired by all, but I want to thank you for putting up with Scary and his stupid comments." Elvis says asking Ashley chuckle lightly.

"Oh I have a best friend who says the same things Scary does so I'm used to it."

It's true, Aiden does say some dumb stuff.

"Can we set them up on a play date? Get the both of them out of our hairs?" Carolina jumps in.

"I think we could make that happen."

"Anything you'd like to say before we wrap this up?"

"I want to thank every single person that is not only listening to this interview but listens to my music. Also, Spencer Carlin, good luck at your audition tomorrow. I'll see you before you go on. I love you."

"Spencer Carlin, you are one loved woman. This has been the Elvis Duran Morning show with Ashley Davies. Thank you for listening to…." Elvis says pointing to Ashley to finish the sentence.

"Y100!" Ashley says excitedly. She looks at the camera and gives it a wink before the camera cuts off.

"Alright Spencer, you watched the interview. Now let's head to the studio so you can practice." My mom says while standing in the doorway.

Damn where did she come from? Don't you hate it when people sneak up on you?

"Can I just call Ashley for a second?"

"No Spencer, we got to get going. Just send her a text message like a normal teenager." My mother says before exiting the room. As I get up, I pull up my phone to send her a text message that will surely make her smile.

**Me: I love you too baby **

_Ashley's POV_

As I exit the radio station I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out to see Spencer's name on the screen. I wonder how she was able to text me with her audition with IDA tomorrow.

**Spencer: I love you too **

She actually listened to the show? Awe, she's so sweet. Even though she's going through a lot with the auditions and wrapping up her senior year, she still made time to listen to it. I couldn't ask for more of an amazing girlfriend. Anyways, being on the air was a little intimidating at first but once we started going around it was great, I think I could get used to this. I'm on my way to a meeting with Ian who says he has great news for me, but honestly could my day get any better? I went from fighting with Kyla to hanging out with Elvis Duran.

I get to the studio an hour later, mainly because I had to stop and get coffee. It doesn't usually take me that long but people kept stopping me to ask for autographs which is still new to me, I don' t know how my dad can do this all day. When I walk into the studio, Ian was there with all smiles and hugs congratulating me on the interview.

"Ashley Davies, you are a goddess!" Ian says.

"If I didn't know any better Ian, I'd say that you were hitting on me."

"No way, besides you totally belong with Spencer."

"Yeah and all of L.A. knows that now."

"And soon the whole world. So I got some exciting news."

"I would hope that it was good news, I would hate to have driven my ass down here for bad news." I say taking a seat on the couch.

"Nah, I would have called you. That way you wouldn't have a chance to kill me."

Very smart guy.

"Okay so what's this exciting news."

"Well tomorrow you don't have to come to the studio to work on material."

"That's always exciting news."

"But there's more." Ian says with this big smile plastered on his face.

"Ian when you smile like that you look like a child molester."

"Oh bite me Ash, can you just let me tell you the exciting news."

"Fine, tell me." I say trying to hide my excitement.

"You, Ashley Davies, will be performing at the House of Blues tomorrow night."

"…."

"Ashley please say something."

"How… how did you manage to pull that off?"

"Some artist had to pull out last minute due to the stomach flu, and being the amazing manager that I am, I got you the opening."

I get up and jump on Ian as he turns me around. In case you live on another planet. The House of Blues in the hottest stop for upcoming artist to get their start in the music business.

"You're right! You are amazing!" I say as Ian places me down.

"I've been telling you this for the longest. Now this is gonna go by pretty fast. You have sound check at eight in the morning."

"Scratch that. You would have been an awesome manager if you would have gotten me a later sound check."

Ian ignores my comment and keeps telling me my schedule.

"Well it was either take the early sound check or miss Spencer's audition tomorrow."

"Now you're back to being an amazing manager."

"Make sure you're at the House of Blues by seven to check in. You go on at nine."

"Ian this is huge!"

"I know, soon you'll want to trade me in for a big time manager/producer."

"Never that Ian."

Like I said, Could my day get any better?

_Tonya's POV_

I have exactly one week until my collection has to be presented. And I still have to figure out music, do a dress rehearsal, and hair and makeup. Even though I'm stressed beyond the point of no return, I like the past pace that I'm going out. Maybe this could be in my calling cards, I wouldn't mind being a fashion designer. I get to Ashley's house who assured me that I won't be attacked by her crazy sister. I take the spare key and make my way to the sewing room, which had a surprise waiting for me.

"Kyla?" I say quietly. I'm a little nervous, what if she wants to do more damage? What if she ruined my stuff? I automatically kneel down into a little protective ball. I can hear her footsteps getting closer as she shadow is over me.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Protecting myself. Whatever you do don't hurt my face."

"Can you get up?" She says extending her hand. I look at her confusion and fright. "It's my hand, it can't do anything to you."

"Besides punch my lights out."

I wait a few minutes and finally take her hand as she pulls me up.

"I don't like you." She finally says after being silent for a while.

"Well, I don't care for people who attack me out of nowhere. But I can't say that I didn't deserve it…. Kyla, I'm sorry for hurting your family and putting Ashley in that situation. I was a stupid kid and I made a stupid decision. I'm sorry."

"As much as I want to put all the blame on you, I can't."

"Am I being punk'd?"

Kyla laughs at my comment. Seriously, am I being punk'd? Is Ashton going to pop out with cameras? Wait, it'll probably be some celebrity now. Maybe it will be Chad Michael Murray. He is so hot.

"No… I will never like you Tonya but it wasn't your entire fault. Ashley had a choice that night and she chose to do what she did. If I'm going to blame you then I have to blame her too, and that's kinda hard to do because I love my sister to death."

"I know and I'm still sorry for what I did."

"Let's just move on past that because if things keep happening the way they are, we might end up being in each other families."

"Scary…"

"I know. So we agree that we don't like each other, but will get along for the sake of our sisters?"

"I can deal with that."

"Good, now fair warning, the second machine tends to jam so don't use that one."

Kyla says before walking out the room. What is this weird feeling? Like a relief, that I no longer have to worry about getting my ass kicked when I come to work on my line. I kind of like it.

"Oh and Tonya?" Kyla says turning around. I turn to look at her, to see what she wants.

"If you ever put my sister in harm again. You will so regret it." Kyla walks away humming a creepy song. As I make my way in the sewing room I wonder, how can someone so small be so scary?

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and for making this story your favorite. I love getting the email notifications. Please keep reading and reviewing, it's what gives me my motivation. Love you guys 3!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

This is it. Everything that I've worked for comes down to this audition. I don't know what to expect but I know that a lot of dancers' dreams will be cut short after today. I walk into the building with my mom, dad and Chelsea for moral support. I honestly think that if they weren't here that I would turn around and never look back, but how can I when I have so many people supporting me.

"I didn't know that everyone in LA would be here." My dad says as we wait in line for me to get my audition number and hand in my packet.

"What do you expect Arthur, this is one of the best dance schools in the country." Mom says while standing beside me. As the line moves on, we see the numbers get higher and higher, one girl was number 377.

"377? What number am I gonna get?" I say looking around the room.

"The question is, what number will the people behind you get?" Chelsea says referring to the long line behind me.

"Okay Duarte, you are number 378. Good luck." The entry woman says, wait… did she just say Duarte?

"Madison?" As I spoke, Madison turned around to excitedly to give me a hug. I wasn't expecting to see her here but I'm happy to see a familiar face. "What are you doing here? What about USC?" I ask her while getting released from the hug.

"Decided to bail on it. I won't cut it in the dance world if I don't train at one of the best dance schools. You're sister told me that you were auditioning; I didn't think I would get to see you though."

"Well here I am. Please tell me that I'm not the only one nervous?"

"Girl, I was close to bailing if my mom didn't push me in the line." Madison seems to wave at someone who is her mom. She notices my parents and Chelsea and tells them all hi.

"Next." Holy crap, how many people went before me? Now I'm next.

"I'll see you inside Spence." Madison says before leaving to go into the auditorium. I step to the table and hand my packet to the entry lady. She then hands me my number 383. Let's just hope that today this is my lucky number. Since friends and family weren't allowed to watch the process, they hand to wait in the lobby like everyone else. I walk in the auditorium to see almost every single seat was taken. Why am I here right now? What makes me think that I can beat all these people. I must be insane.

"Need a seat?" Madison says as she comes up to me.

"It seems pretty hard to find one."

"Don't worry I scoped some in the back corner. "

Madison takes my hand and we head to the row with available seats. We seat down waiting for more of the dancers to come in.

"Gosh, how many people are trying out?"

"None of them are going to beat you out Carlin." I turn to see Chance which is always a good thing. I could use some words of encouragement with my parents and Chelsea not being able to be here. I get up to give her a hug which is returned. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to throw up my heart."

"That's good." Chance says as she lightly chuckles.

"How is that good?"

"Spence, it's good to have nerves. It gives you more of a reason to kick major ass."

"I hope so…. Oh wow, I'm so rude. Chance this is Madison, Madison this is my friend Chance."

Madison and Chance shake hands and give each other a head nod.

"So is Ashley here for moral support?" Chance asks curiously.

"Not right now. She had to do a sound check for a show she's doing tonight."

"Wow, first the Elvis Duran show and now a show. She's gonna be a rock star soon. Maybe I can be her backup dancer."

"I'm sure you can…. You know, Chelsea's here."

When I say that Chance immediately rolls her eyes. Chelsea called me to tell me what happened between, and I totally agree why Chance would be upset.

"Look I get it. Chelsea is aggravating and does things that you will never understand. "

"Tell me about it."

"But she really does care about you Chance. So give her a chance." Haha you get it, Chance giving Chelsea a chance.

"Very funny Spencer, but I just don't want to be someone's experiment."

"Chelsea isn't like that and you know it. Just hear her out."

"Whatever, changing the subject. This is your day, not give me advice on my relationship. Remember to have fun and its okay to have nerves. You'll thank me when you're attending here in the fall." Chance says giving me a hug.

"Ms. Rosalyn this is a closed audition." A male voice interrupts, he was super tall, dark brown eyes, tan, and salt and pepper hair with the beard to match.

"Just wishing a friend good luck." Chance says to the tall man.

"You should save that luck for yourself; you're hanging by a thread."

Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

"Yes Mr. Vaughn." With that said, Mr. Vaughn made his way up to the stage talking to other people. I really hope that he isn't judging.

"I really hope he isn't judging." Madison says.

"Oh Mr. tight in the ass Vaughn wouldn't miss these auditions for the world. He loves shutting down people and making them cry."

Shutting down, crying? He seems more like the devil. I guess Chance could feel the fear from me and Madison because she touches both of our shoulders causing us to jump.

"Relax guys. He might be a hard ass but he never turns down amazing dancers. Remember, dance through the fear."

Just then a loud whistle took over the sound of the room and everyone was silent. Chance says her goodbye and Madison and I take a seat like the rest of the dancers.

"Most of you are here because you think that you're dancers. You think that because you trained all of your lives that you will make it with no problem; join the IDA Company or move on to better things. Well you're wrong. Most of you have been technically trained the wrong way, have weak ankles, and don't have the look or drive. If you think that you are one of these people please take the time to leave now."

No one moves a muscle to let him know that no one is imitated by him.

"No takers? Alright, I'll get you out before the first round."

Can you believe this guy? Who is he to say that none of us have what it takes, then again who are we to think that we got what it takes. A short young woman then explains the audition process. There are exactly 602 dancers auditioning for the company but only 255 will make it. We will be split up into six groups by numbers. While each group takes the stage, the other groups will be in the five different studios warming up. Once on stage with the group, we will be judged on technic, adaptation to style, and a three eight count combination to remember. After that, cuts are made and will have to wait until we can perform a solo piece. It's already 6 o'clock in the morning. This is going to be a long day. I really wish that Ashley was here.

_Ashley's POV_

"So I was thinking, on the 'baby don't be gentle' line, just the acoustic guitar and the bass and drums come in the best of the song."

That's right; I even get my own band tonight. I can't believe that this is it, I'm at a sound check at the House of Blues! It honestly not that nerve racking as I thought, the band is pretty cool and I'm only singing three songs mainly because Ian wanted to keep the interest in me. I'm singing three songs tonight, two that were on my demo and one that my dad and I have been working on. I'm kind of glad that it didn't make the demo because I find the song personal, not only because it's about me and Spencer, but because this was the first song that my dad and I worked together on. I'm just nervous that the crowd might not love it as much as I do.

"Ashley take five, I want you to meet someone." Ian says to me. He seems to be standing with a dark-skinned woman in just a graphic t shirt and skinny jeans. I wonder who she could be. I tell the band to work on the song while I talk to Ian's guest. "Ashley, this Elaine White."

The woman sticks out her hand and I shake her hand while checking out her features. She had to be in her mid-30, medium weight, brown eyes and a short cut hair style. She was pretty hot, even if she's like the same age as my mom.

"She's works at RA records as a music producer." Ian informs me. RA records is one the best up and coming labels in Hollywood. I even heard that a lot of well-known artist are switching over to their label.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ashley. I absolutely love your demo."

"Thank you. I'm so honored to have you hear."

"Ashley." Ian says touching my right shoulder. "Elaine is very interested in creating a showcase with you for RA records."

"Holy Shit!" Oh my god did I really just curse like that in front of someone who holds my future in their hands. Nice going Davies. Oh bite me, I slipped up. I guess she wasn't offended because she's laughing a bit.

"I like you Ashley, you got spunk." Elaine says to me.

"Yeah I've been told that."

"I'm coming to the show tonight, to watch you and some other artist. I just would like to get a vibe from you and see where we could go from there. If that alright with you."

If that was alright with me? Of course it's alright with me. I'm happier than a teenage boy who discovered free porn for the first time.

"I would love that. Thank you so much. I just hope that you like what you see tonight."

"Well if it's anything like your demo, RA will be eating out of the palm of your hand." Elaine phone goes off and she admittedly answers it, from the sound of it, she's must be on a business call. "One second." She tells the person on the phone and turns her attention to me and Ian. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but there's an emergency at the studio. But it was great meeting the both of you."

Ian and I shake Elaine's hand before she leaves the building. Once the coast was clear, Ian picks me up and spins me in a circle.

"Ashley Davies, I hope you're ready for this."

So am I.

_Spencer's POV_

"Trust me girl, they have not seen a true Latina dancer until I step on that stage. JLO move over." Madison says while we've warming up. Even though I'm not trying to show that's afraid, I'm scared as shit. I heard that in the first group, only four people were chosen to move on. How is that possible? Everyone here is an amazing dancer, so that makes me wonder what am I doing here.

"GROUP 3, you're up!" one of the coordinators yells, everyone stops what they are doing and heads to the stage. When we arrive, a white boy with tons of tattoos and dreads greets everyone to the stage. He informs us that we will learn a quick three eight count combination that will not only be technical but stylish as well. Madison looks at me before we start and mouths good luck to me, give her a head nod wishing her the same.

"So are you ready to learn?"

Here goes nothing.

_20 minutes later…_

"Alright guys remember think big and have fun."

Fun? I just spent the last twenty minutes dancing harder than I ever have in my life. It wasn't the choreography that scared me, but the fact that 30 people were cut while we were learning the dance. Madison said that it was probably to light a fire under our asses, but I think that I bit off more than I can chew. The music starts and the choreographer gives a head count so that we start on beat.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me til' you're drunk and I show you _

Everyone on does two kick turns and end on the floor, opening us up backwards summer sault into quick hand movements that only require the upper body. The next eight count was very showgirl material and involved a lot of attitude.

_All the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger _

_I've got the moves like jagger_

I know I was supposed to focus on myself, but I found myself losing concentration, there was this dancer that totally owned that dance. It was like she put her own spin on the dance and even ended with a little Beyoncé styled booty dance. Once the song came to a stop, the choreography went to her and gave her a high five. This could be a bad sign, what if they only liked her. The judges were talking among themselves and it seemed that they all came to an agree

"Change of plans." Mr. Vaughn says from his seat. "Instead on ending with just a pose, I want everyone to freestyle the last eight counts, just to get a feel of what kind of dancer you are. Is everyone okay with that? If not you may leave. "

No one moves a muscle and seems pleased about the changed, especially the dancer who caught everyone's attention. The music starts again, and this time I'm focused on me. If I don't make the next round, I don't know what else I can do. I don't have a second option, just my only option.

When we got to the freestyle section, it really separated the real dancers to the posers. I hope I gave them what they were looking for. Mr. Vaughn gets out of his seat and comes on stage, giving everyone a once over. It was silent that you could hear a pen drop, he begins tapping a large amount of students and whispers something in their ears to some and just looked past others. When we came to me, my throat was so dry, my swallowing began to hurt my throat. He takes a step behind me and places his hand on my sweaty lower back, fixing my poster. He walks by Madison and just simply shakes his head.

"If I have whispered anything in your ear, I hope that you have a second option because you will not be attending IDA." More than half of the room leaves bursting into tears. "The rest of you, you've made the second round but do not get comfortable." Mr. Vaughn says.

As we walk off the stage, Madison hugs me tightly. "Spence, we did it! We made it to the next round!"

Did I really make it? Oh My God! I made the next round! I let go of Madison and run to the lobby to tell Chelsea, Chance, and my parents the good news. I honestly think that they were more excited than me. I know this is only the beginning but I've come so far to stop now. Before I could celebrate, the dread head guy tells me how the next round works. I have exactly 4 hours before I begin my interview/solo. Chance said that she would take me to one of the available studios to rehearse and help fix any errors, but not before my mom walked in and told me that I have to eat something. That's my mom for you, she always said she didn't want me to be one of those dancers that starved themselves, and today I'll need all the energy that I can get.

_Chance's POV_

I could not be happier for Spencer right now. In just a short couple of months, she accomplished more than most dancers do in their lifetime. And she deserves every minute of it. After lunch, Spencer said that she had to call Ashley to let her know the good news, she's taking longer than usual but they're probably going crazy being this far apart from each other.

I was jamming to Trey Songz to pass the time. What? Trey Songz is the shit, especially when you're with your girl and…. Never mind, too much information for you guys. Back to what I was saying, I was listening to music, when I felt someone tap me from behind. I turn about to see Chelsea holding a bottle of water out for me. I take out of my headphones and look her up and down not saying a word. I saw her when I met Spencer's parents but she could barely look at me. Maybe her date actually went well.

"Peace offering?" Chelsea says placing the bottle of water next to me. She takes a seat next to me on the floor but doesn't say anything for a while The silence is killing me, I have to know what happened.

"Did you kiss him?" I finally ask her.

"Did I kiss who?"

"Don't play dumb Chelsea."

"I'm not playing." I couldn't help but laugh at the way she set herself up for that one. I guess didn't find it so funny. "Nothing happened. We had dinner with our parents, got ice cream and…"

"And now you'll live happily ever after with him." I say angrily. I know I'm being cold, but can you blame me? My girlfriend went out with another guy and wasn't going to tell me if I didn't force it out of her. I get up and begin to walk away until Chelsea spins me around. "Look Chelsea, I don't want to hear how awesome your date was, so spare me the details."

"God can you stop being so stubborn for a change and listen to me?"

"Why should I? I tell you everything, never lie to you, treat you like a fucking princess and you agree to go on a date with a another guy!"

"It wasn't even a real date! Our parents set us up and that's it!"

"What do you expect? A get out of jail free card because I'm all out of them Chelsea."

"No! What I want is a chance to explain myself!"

"Fine, two minutes."

Chelsea touches my arm and looks into my eyes before speaking.

"All week I was trying to find a way to tell my mom about us …."

Wow I never knew that, why didn't she tell me?

"I didn't know what to say or how to approach her. So when I got home, she told me about her friend's son and how amazing we would be together….but all I could think about is how amazing you and I are together… At first, I told them to butt out of my business. But they kept hounding me and that's when they asked me 'What are you not attracted to guys anymore?'"

Chelsea takes a moment to compose herself, I want to comfort her but don't want her to stop telling me the truth.

"I guess I kind of froze. Here I was, Chelsea Andrea Lewis, for the first time being confronted about my sexuality from my parents. I still wasn't sure if I still liked guys but I knew that…."

"That what baby?" I saw touching her cheek softly.

"That…that I was falling in love with you…"

…..

"I wasn't sure what I would say to them. 'Sorry mom and dad, I'm not sure if I'm gay or not but I'm in love with Chance and I don't even know if she loves me back.'"

She steps closer to me, pulling my body against her.

"As soon as I agreed to that stupid date, I regretted it. I tried to get out of it but every excuse I used didn't seem to work… when I told you that day at the restaurant, I was still trying to get out of the date."

"Baby…"

"No just listen. I know you don't want to hear about the date, but I can honestly tell you that it wasn't a date."

What is talking about?

"We didn't even talk at dinner, it was mostly our parents bragging about us. My mom forced us to go get ice cream and even then we had nothing to talk about. Finally, Adam broke the ice and told me that he didn't mean to hurt my feeling but that he has someone that he's in love with. He and his boyfriend have been together for a year and only agreed to go on this date because his mom promised him a car."

Wow…wasn't expecting that.

"I never meant to hurt you, and you were right. I should have told you everything from the beginning. I really hope that this doesn't end our relationship because Chance I'm in love with you and I never felt this way about anyone, not even Clay. In such a short amount of time I've learned to love everything about you. I love how when you're nervous you bite your bottom lip."

When she says this, she brushed her thumb against my bottom lip that I was biting and I can't help but chuckle.

"I love how you can carry a conversation about anything and never get bored. I love how when you see anyone checking me out, you act like a jealous crazy girlfriend."

"Trust me. I'm not acting."

"And I love it when you-"

I had to shut her up. Not that I didn't love her talking about me, but it's been too long since I've kissed her lips. I took control of her lips, barely brushing my lips against her. Her hand moves to the crook of my neck, making me put her against the wall. My tongue dances its way into her mouth, massaging her tongue as well. After a few minute I finally let go and we couldn't help but smile at each other.

"And I love how you kiss me." She finally says.

"Chelsea… I'm sorry for not listening to you. I was just being a jealous crazy girlfriend because for the first time, in a long time…I'm in love."

"You mean you've never been in love?"

"Never had a reason to be…until now."

Chelsea pulls me into another kiss, our lips move at a rapid pace and I'm close to taking her right now until we hear someone clear their throat. We both turn to see Spencer smiling at us.

"Glad to see you guys worked things out." Spencer says looking at us.

"Spencer… we were just—"

"I was coming here to ask you guys if you want anything to eat, but I see that you guys got that part covered."

"Spencer!" We both gasp, Spencer laughs at us and carries on to her conversation on the phone.

"Do we have that covered?" Chelsea asks me.

"I don't know I'm still pretty hungry."

**Thank you for all the support. I can't believe that I'm almost close to 100 reviews which is awesome because I never thought that my story would make it this far. **

**FFReviews: I love the name Chansea. It's honestly too cute! And if they will be a Chansea first time together, you'll be my inspiration.**

**Once again, I will be back with more soon. Please keep it posted. Love you all. Keep reading and reviewing. **


End file.
